X3Generation Lily Potter y la verdad del hombre lobo
by Kaoruko Hina
Summary: Después de haberlo deseado durante tantísimo tiempo, Lily es oficialmente alumna de Hogwarts, sin embargo, ya sea porque es nieta de uno de los merodeadores o porque tiene la misma suerte que estos, la pequeña Potter tendrá que pasar una serie de pruebas a lo largo del curso, defendiendo aquello en lo que cree. ¿Será capaz de sobrevivir todo el año como lo hicieron sus padres?
1. Empezando una nueva vida

_**Los personajes cannon no me pertenecen.**_

**ME HE VISTO OBLIGADA A REEDITAR EL CAPÍTULO DEBIDO A FALLOS QUE NECESITABA CORREGIR DE CARA AL FUTURO DE LA HISTORIA. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS A TODOS, DE VERDAD, SIENTO MUCHO QUE LO TENGÁIS QUE HACER, PERO ESPERO DE CORAZÓN QUE NO OS IMPORTE VOLVER A LEER EL CAPÍTULO, PORQUE SE HAN PUESTO COSAS NUEVAS QUE, A MEDIDA QUE PASE LA HISTORIA, IRÉIS ENTENDIENDO :D**

**¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**

Bueno, como llevo comentando desde hace tiempo, voy a hacer un gran proyecto y describir año por año a la tercera generación desde la historia que gira alrededor de Lily, la menor de los Potter. Habrán varias historias paralelas sobre algunos otros personajes y sus situaciones que por cuestiones de incoherencia no pondré aquí, pero básicamente, lo que he hecho, ha sido crear desde cero la vida que viven los nuevos magos y brujas. La nueva generación.

Así que voy a dejaros ya, por fin, con el primer capítulo de la serie. Estoy escribiendo a paso lento, muy lento, porque los capítulos son largos y me gusta revisarlos hasta la milimetría, tanto por las faltas de ortografía como por la coherencia, pero si tenéis alguna duda o sugerencia, o veis alguna cosa que no cuadra, por favor, hacédmela saber porque quiero que esto salga muy bien ^^

Por otro lado, hay bastantes OC en este fic, personajes que interactúan con los protagonistas y que son también muy importantes y decisivos para la historia. Para conocerlos bien -puesto que no suelo describirlos mucho xD - pasaros por mi perfil de FanFiction y podréis ver una descripción más detallada de cada uno de ellos y sus personalidades ^^

También soy ilustradora, así que me hago los propios diseños de personajes, así que pasaros por deviantart punto com barra laralawriette y allí podréis ver fan arts y demás cosas que voy a ir publicando. Ahora estoy de exámenes y no puedo hacer muchas cosas, pero cuando empiece las vacaciones, me pondré a tope, así que...:D

Muchas gracias a todos por leer esto y ¡espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo!

ENJOY

* * *

_**Empezando una nueva vida**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ginny bostezó justo antes de entrar a la cocina, pues como todos los años desde que sus hijos habían empezado Hogwarts, el día uno de septiembre se levantaba un poco antes para preparar el desayuno y la comida para que los niños no pasaran hambre en el tren – la señora del carrito sólo vendía dulces y ella quería que los críos comieran al menos algo sano ese día, además, qué narices, tenían el apetito Weasley-. Lo que no se esperó fue encontrarse a su hija pequeña –Lily iba a empezar su primer año ese mismo día –lavando platos a primera hora de la mañana.

Ginny arqueó una ceja, entre divertida y desconcertada mientras entraba en la cocina. Evidentemente, estaba tan nerviosa que no había podido dormir, siempre que alguien empezaba –sus dos hijos anteriores, por ejemplo – era la misma historia.

-Cariño, dime que al menos has dormido más de cinco horas –dijo acercándose a ella para darle un beso. Lily le sonrió después de pegar un saltito, sorprendida ante la repentina aparición de su madre.

-He dormido más de cinco horas –dijo con una voz aguda y agradable. Lily se había hecho toda una señorita a sus once años, con el pelo largo y ondulado hasta los hombros y la cara llena de pecas. Seguía teniendo una carita de niña, redondeada, adornada con una graciosa nariz recta y respingona, y unos ojos de color extraño: un color pardo verdoso lleno de fortaleza y alegría. Harry siempre había pensado que su hija podía ver más allá de lo que normalmente se podía observar en una persona, como su querido ex director, Dumbledore.

Lily medía un metro treinta y cinco, bastante bajita para su edad, por lo que sus hermanos siempre se metían con ella llamándola enana, aunque claro, ella no se daba por vencida, porque viviendo con una ristra de hombres en casa –sobre todo si uno de ellos era James – había aprendido a solucionar sus problemas…digamos, de una forma políticamente no muy correcta.

Ginny rio por lo bajo y le despeinó un poco más –si es que se podía - el pelo, provocando que su hija frunciera el ceño.

-Faltan casi cuatro horas para que nos tengamos que ir, Lils –dijo ella -¿te has duchado? –la niña negó con la cabeza – Bueno, pues ve a asearte mientras yo preparo el desayuno. Luego prepárate el baúl y asegúrate de limpiar bien la cajita de Phoe.

-Eso ya lo he hecho –contestó Lily sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ginny suspiró resignada pero divertida, y pensar que sería la última vez que vería esto…no, la mujer se sacó esas ideas de la cabeza y miró a su hija, tan guapa y segura de sí misma. Lo único que temía -y sonrió con cierta nostalgia ante ello -era que sus primos y, sobretodo, sus hermanos se pasaran de sobreprotectores con ella.

-Bueno, pues entonces dúchate y cuando acabes despierta a tu padre –dijo Ginny abriendo la nevera –tiene que ir a poner gasolina al coche.

Hacía dos años que se habían comprado un coche –después de que Hermione insistiera en que era necesario y útil sacarse el carnet _muggle_ – y Harry era el que se encargaba de conducirlo, porque por alguna razón, Ginny le tenía cierto terror a ponerse delante de semejante trastodonte, así que le había pasado el muerto a su marido.

Miró por la ventana y pudo ver que el sol aún estaba saliendo, así que debían de ser más o menos las seis y media de la mañana. Se puso a cocinar un típico desayuno inglés, para que los chicos cogieran el día con fuerzas y energías. Esto se había convertido en una especie de tradición del uno de septiembre en la casa de los Potter, puesto que de normal desayunaban cereales y tostadas con mantequilla.

Sin embargo casi se le cae todo al suelo al escuchar un desgarrador grito que venía del piso de arriba. Automáticamente dejó las cosas en la encimera y, varita en mano, subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, pensando con rapidez en qué hacer si había alguien en casa.

Y no fue la única que lo hizo, porque Harry también salió con su batín azul oscuro, el pelo revuelto, las gafas torcidas y la varita en alto, preparado para lo que fuera. Ambos se miraron cuando se vieron en el pasillo. Harry le hizo una seña a su mujer de quedarse atrás, que él entraría primero y ella asintió, seria.

El hombre abrió la puerta del baño lentamente, pero no había nadie allí dentro. Ginny abrió los ojos asustada y entró corriendo.

-Harry, ¿y Lily…? –preguntó al borde de la histeria. El _auror_ salió al pasillo, nervioso, y justo cuando iba a entrar en el cuarto de Albus –que era el que estaba más cerca- para comprobar que estuviera en el cuarto –y para ver si por algún casual la pequeña se había escondido allí, junto a sus hermanos -, Lily salió medio asustada tras James, al que se le veía de bastante mal humor. El chico no paraba de frotarse el pelo, despeinándoselo más aún, si era posible.

Ginny salió en seguida del baño al escucharle hablar.

-Te digo que es imposible. ¿Cómo mierda quieres que haya un payaso en el armario, enana? –Preguntó el chico hastiado –Los payasos no caben ahí, para empezar.

-¡Pues lo había! –exclamó la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido–Yo misma lo he visto, no te miento.

Harry guardó la varita porque finalmente lo comprendió todo. Sonrió entre divertido y aliviado, así que lo primero que hizo fue pegarle una leche a James.

-No quiero volver a oírte decir esas cosas, enano–dijo, James se frotó el cogote mirando a su padre con mala cara –Lily, ven aquí cariño.

-Claro, a ella hay que tratarla como si fuera de cristal –dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos –ser el primogénito varón está sobrevalorado, en serio.

Ginny entornó los ojos y se acercó a su hija para darle un abrazo después.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Harry.

-Hay un payaso en el armario de las toallas –dijo Lily casi en un hilo de voz.

-No puede haber un payaso ahí dentro, no cabe, díselo papá –dijo James, era obvio que no le había sentado nada bien que le despertara tan pronto por una tontería como esa, como él le había dicho que era.

-No hay ningún payaso ahí dentro –James sonrió con sorna –lo que hay es un _boggart _–dijo, y James abrió la boca, sorprendido. No se esperaba que hubiera uno en su propia casa. Los había dado justo el año anterior en _DCAO_ y ni se acordaba. Pensaba que esas cosas vivían en sitios cerrados y lejos de la humanidad.

Ginny frunció el ceño y fulminó a Harry con la mirada para después cruzarse de brazos.

-Harry Potter –dijo – ¿no te dije acaso que quería ese _boggart _fuera de mi casa hace por lo menos semana y media? Me dijiste que lo habías echado.

-Y lo hice –dijo este rascándose la cabeza un poco intimidado, encaminándose hacia el sitio dónde, efectivamente había un horrible y tétrico payaso _-¡Riddiculus! –_ y el _boggart,_ que por unos momentos se había transformado en un _dementor_, se hinchó como un globo y explotó en forma de fuego artificial en medio del baño, por lo que Lily y James lo miraron con la boca abierta, sorprendidos.

-Pues explícame esto –dijo Ginny aún enfadada -¿Te das cuenta de que sólo lo has espantado? Si no puedes con él llama a la _División de Plagas_ del Ministerio, que para eso están –y se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí que puedo con ellos Ginny–dijo Harry un poco mosqueado –puede ser que hubieran dos y no nos diéramos cuenta, ¿Cuánto hace que no repones las toallas?

-Lo ha hecho Kreacher –dijo Ginny más calmada –le dije que lo hiciera hace dos semanas o así, justo antes de que… bueno, ya sabes.

-Uf –Harry se rascó la frente, desconcertado. No quería hablar del tema de Kreacher frente a los chicos, pues era un asunto más o menos discreto, relacionado con una persecución del _Departamento de Aurores_. Harry le pedía a veces al viejo elfo que le ayudara y éste aceptaba encantadísimo, espetando que era un honor servir a Harry Potter.

Ginny se giró hacia sus dos hijos y le sonrió a la más pequeña.

-No te preocupes cariño, los _boggart_ no hacen nada más que asustar, toman la forma del peor miedo de aquel que lo descubra en ese momento y se queda allí, pero nos desharemos de él. Y James, como te vuelva a oír hablando de esa manera te lavaré la boca con jabón.

James hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero no dijo nada. No valía la pena despertar al mal, no tan pronto, al menos.

-Usa el baño de mi cuarto Lily, ahora te saco yo una toalla –dijo empujando a la niña escaleras arriba, pero en el último momento se giró hacia James y le interceptó justo antes de que se metiera en su cuarto –por cierto, no quiero que te duermas de nuevo, prepárate el baúl, dúchate y te bajas a la cocina. –James iba a replicar pero Ginny fue más rápida - ¡Tsh! ¡A callar! No quiero excusas, abajo y punto.

-Pero mamá… ¡Aún es pronto! –insistió –normalmente me suelo levantar más tarde… falta mucho para que nos vayamos y anoche me dormí tarde…

-Bueno, pues haberte acostado antes, yo ya te dije que las once de la noche no era una hora apropiada para ponerte a jugar al _Snap Explosivo_, además me diste un buen dolor de cabeza –dijo, y desapareció escaleras arriba.

-¿Ah, sí? –James puso su típica cara de "tengo un maléfico plan y sé cómo llevarlo a cabo" y, frotándose las manos de forma malévola, se encaminó hacia el cuarto de Albus, que normalmente solía dormir como un tronco –pues si yo no duermo, nadie duerme, hermanito.

Minutos después se podía escuchar a Albus maldiciendo a su hermano con todo el repertorio de insultos del que disponía. Ginny, que estaba de nuevo abajo, entornaba los ojos, preguntándole al cielo por qué narices tenía que tener un hijo como James.

-Mamá –dijo el ojiverde, entrando atropelladamente en la cocina. Estaba tan empapado que su pelo chorreaba agua como una fuente –James ha usado magia y me ha echado un _aguamenti._

-No estaba usando magia, pedazo de trol –contraatacó el mayor, entrando en la cocina con una sonrisa en la cara, pues acababa de pasarse un buen rato riendo a pleno pulmón – era una varita de mentira de la tienda de tío George, parece mentira que a estas alturas no te hayas dado cuenta de eso.

-¿Y cómo narices quieres que me fije si lo primero que veo al abrir los ojos es una fuente de agua CONGELADA salpicándome por todos lados – atacó, poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra congelada. James empezó a reírse de nuevo y Albus le pegó una leche en la nuca.

-¡Pero tío! –se quejó -¡Eso duele! –entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió dirigir su mirada hacia la posición en la que se encontraba su madre, aunque igual hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubiera hecho, porque la furia que veía en ese momento en sus ojos equivalía a dos basiliscos, tres troles de pantano, el calamar gigante y varios hombres lobo juntos, multiplicados por diez.

-Yo…

-Tú nada –puntualizó cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Estaba tan enfadada que James casi juraría que se podía ver a la perfección la vena de su frente –Albus cariño, date una ducha, pero ten cuidado con el armario de las toallas que hay un _boggart_. Y tú, hijo del mal –le apuntó con la espátula de cocina que llevaba en la mano –una lástima que tengas que irte al colegio dentro de un par de horas –James se relajó –porque no podré ser yo misma quien te tenga castigado. Pero no te preocupes, Minerva misma se encargará de ti, así que como te vea pisando _Hogsmeade_ antes de navidades, eres Potter muerto. Y ni se te ocurra ir a lloriquearle a Ted o a Victoire, que no te ayudarán, ya me aseguraré yo de que no lo hagan.

James la miró con cara de alma en pena, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Su madre daba demasiado miedo, joder.

-Ahora siéntate en la mesa y quédate quieto hasta que yo te lo diga, y como se te ocurra mover un solo músculo te castro –se quedó mirándole un momento, observando como el chico se sentaba en la mesa en silencio y con cara de muerte para después volver a sus quehaceres, suspirando.

-Aguafiestas –cuchicheó por lo bajo, procurando no ser escuchado, no fuera a ser que le dejara sin _Quidditch_, otra vez. Ginny no le oyó, pero no dejaba de repiquetear con el pie, enfadada; le divertía en cierta manera la actitud de su hijo, porque inevitablemente le recordaba a Fred y a George, y eso evidentemente la hacía sentir triste y feliz a la vez, pero como madre, era un martirio tener un hijo como él. ¡Ya no sabía cómo controlarle! Y lo peor de todo es que Albus y Lily, aunque eran más tranquilos que él, también iban más o menos por el mismo camino.

Sin embargo les quería como a nada en el universo, ellos eran su mundo. Su familia era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado, y es por eso que no se arrepentía para nada de haberse retirado del Quidditch para poder cuidar de ellos. Se sentía feliz viéndoles crecer y reír.

Por otra parte, Albus entró de nuevo en la cocina, ya seco y cambiado; pasó por el lado de su hermano mayor y le fulminó con la mirada.

-Chivato –le dijo James.

-Idiota –contestó otro.

James le sonrió divertido, le sacó la lengua, y juntó los iris de los ojos, dejando como resultado una cara cuanto menos, siniestra. Albus, que no se lo esperaba para nada, contuvo la risa por un momento.

-Tío, estás feo de narices – le dijo. James empezó a reír y Albus le imitó sin pensárselo un solo segundo.

Los tres Potter se llevaban bien, incluso más que bien, porque estaban muy unidos, pero no podían parar de pegarse y hacerse la puñeta los unos a otros. Simplemente esa era su forma de demostrarse cariño, y claro, como los tres eran igual de temperamentales, no era muy difícil adivinar cómo se tomaban las bromas –las cuales, viniendo de James solían ser bromas pesadas y a veces muy desagradables -.

Lily salió de la ducha y se envolvió con la toalla, sintiendo el suave aroma a lirios del detergente que usaba su madre. Se secó el cuerpo y luego, con una toalla más pequeña, el pelo, que quedó húmedo y desparramado sobre sus hombros. Se miró al espejo y sonrió conteniendo un gritito de emoción. ¡Se iría a Hogwarts! ¡Por fin! Después de haber esperado tanto tiempo…después de un año entero sola y aburrida en casa, podría estar con sus primos y hermanos en el colegio de magia con el que había soñado desde que tenía memoria.

No es que no hubiera ido nunca a los terrenos del colegio, porque por lo general, iba allí con toda su familia cada dos de mayo, pues allí estaba el _"Pilar de Conmemoración_" de la _Segunda Guerra Mágica_. Lo que pasa es que estaba tan a las afueras de los terrenos que el castillo se veía como una motita lejana, y además, los que no eran alumnos y profesores no tenían permitido adentrarse. Así que tanto para ella como para aquellos que iban a entrar en un futuro en el castillo, el ver eso prácticamente todos los años era un poco desesperante.

Ella había crecido, como toda su familia, en un mundo lleno de magia – por mucho que hubiera cursado la "primaria" en un colegio _muggle_, no acababa de acostumbrarse a ello, las diferencias eran abismales - por lo que desde pequeña sabía perfectamente todo lo que tenía que saber, pero incluso para una persona que ha estado rodeada de algo tan increíble como la magia, el hecho de poder ir a Hogwarts era increíble en sí. Era el significado de un comienzo, el día en que oficialmente pertenecería al mundo en el que vivía, al que sólo había podido observar de lejos.

Se puso unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y una camiseta de media manga beige y dejó el pijama en el cesto de la ropa sucia para después salir y dirigirse hacia el piso inferior, dónde, nada más entrar en la cocina vio a su hermano James medio tirado encima de la mesa, bufando mientras hablaba con Albus.

Pasó por su lado y le dio un beso a cada uno de sus hermanos, los cuales respondieron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Después fue a darle otro beso a Ginny y, por último, a Harry, que acababa de entrar a la cocina también.

-Mamá, ¿me secas el pelo? –preguntó. Ginny sonrió y sacó la varita dispuesta a hacer lo que le había pedido su hija – Gracias.

-De nada cariño – miró a Harry - ¿has llamado ya al ministerio? Por favor Harry, que no pase de esta semana porque si me encuentro ese _boggart _o cualquier otro en algún sitio por sorpresa te lo meteré en la cama mientras duermas, a ver si te gusta la sorpresa al despertarte.

Harry rio sonoramente y se acercó a ella para darle un suave beso en los labios, provocando que Lily se sonrojara ante ello, pues siempre había sido un poco pudorosa en ese sentido.

-Tranquila, no te lo encontrarás –dijo –hablaré después con Derek para que hagan algo, no vale la pena que le mande una lechuza ahora porque seguro que también irá a King's Cross a dejar a su hijo.

-Es verdad –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa –el desayuno ya casi está, así que id quitando las cosas de la mesa – lo decía sobre todo por "El Profeta" de Harry, que descansaba encima de la mesa- que ahora lo pongo todo. Ala, ya estás Lily, guapa como una mona.

Lily sonrió y le dio un beso de agradecimiento a su madre y fue a sentarse al lado de James.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó, curiosa, mirando alternativamente a ambos hermanos -¿Qué has hecho ahora?

-Mamá me ha castigado –dijo James con el cuerpo medio tendido sobre la mesa y jugueteando con su tenedor –total, como si no hubiera despertado más veces a Albus de forma rara –y sonrió, provocando que el nombrado le pegara una patada por debajo de la mesa - ¡Au! ¿Pero qué te pasa? Eso ha dolido, además no es para tanto, te ibas a despertar de todas formas, yo sólo he adelantado lo inevitable.

-Y un cuerno –comentó éste con el ceño fruncido.

-Por Merlín, ¿qué demonios le has hecho? –preguntó Lily medio divertida. No podía negarlo, las bromas y chistes de James eran divertidos, menos cuando atentaba contra su persona, entonces sólo tenía ganas de matarle.

-Le he mojado un poquito, es un exagerado –dijo haciendo un puchero, Albus abrió la boca, incrédulo –no aguanta ni una miserable brom... ¡AU! ¡Pero qué..! –el chico no aguantó más y le volvió a pegar otra patada.

-Eres tú el que no debería hacer magia fuera del colegio, idiota –contestó.

-¿Pero otra vez con eso? Te lo vuelvo a decir, inútil, que era una de las varitas encantadas de tío George, me la regalaron para mi cumple él y la tía Angelina. Y vamos, en serio, no puedes enfadarte por algo tan insignificante.

-Me vengaré -le dijo, apuntándole con el tenedor –cuando menos te lo esperes. Me vengaré y lo pasarás muuuy mal.

-¡Uuuuuh! –fingió tener un escalofrío y sonrió - ¡Qué miedo! ¡Albus quiere venganza!

-Y tú no te rías, pecosa, que te veo las intenciones –le dijo a Lily, que estaba intentando aguantarse la carcajada. Sin embargo frunció los labios y arrugó la nariz al oír la palabra "pecosa", la cual era casi peor que un insulto para ella.

-Y tú tienes cara de payaso –contestó ella.

-Hablando de payasos, me acaba de contar James que has visto un _boggart_ –dijo Albus olvidando lo anterior, divertido. Lily se puso roja de vergüenza.

-Ya quisiera verte yo abriendo el armario y viendo a un payaso enrome y gigante –dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos mientras Ginny servía el desayuno a su hermano James.

-No era tan grande –dijo éste –vamos, si ha cabido en ese armario…

-Oh, cállate –dijo Lily –tú no sabes nada.

-Yo hubiera actuado como debe actuar todo un hombre –dijo Albus –lo raro es que no te haya oído, mamá ha dicho que has gritado más que una banshee.

-Lo ha hecho –dijo Harry sonriendo. Lily le fulminó con la mirada y el hombre rio. Ginny simplemente rio por lo bajo.

-Normal, duermes como un muerto –dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido. Ahora ya tenía ante ella el plato humeante, recordándole de pronto el hambre que tenía – a ti te ataca un dragón y ni te enteras.

-Oye, eso no es cierto.

-Sí que lo es –dijo James –si no llega a ser por mis eficaces formas de despertarte…

-Eficaces un cuerno –dijo Albus tirándole una miga de pan, miga que James esquivó riéndose – lo dicho, me vengaré.

-Tienes que admitir que te falta mucho para llegar a superar mi ingenio, hermanito –dijo James dándose humos, esquivando otra miga de pan.

-Ya vale niños –dijo Harry mirándoles con una sonrisa –no tiréis la comida.

-Eso, sino os juro que os haré fregar todos los cubiertos al modo muggle –dijo Ginny sentándose al lado de su marido y empezando a comer.

-Eso se le da muy bien a James –dijo Albus sonriendo –visto que adora usar el agua…

-Albus…-advirtió Ginny apuntándolo con el tenedor –no hagas que te quite la hoja de autorización para Hogsmeade.

-Pero mamá…-se escandalizó el chico ante la atenta mirada burlesca de su hermano mayor.

-James, para ti va lo mismo, y recuerda que ya estás castigado, no me cuesta nada decirle a Minerva que te prohíba jugar a Quidditch–el chico se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta, horrorizado ante esa perspectiva - así que a comer todos. Seguro no habéis ni arreglado las jaulas de vuestras lechuzas. ¿Cómo pensáis llevároslas?

-Yo sí que lo he hecho –dijo Albus tragando –ayer estuve limpiándola, cuando Hawling volvió de casa de la abuela por la noche me dio un picotazo de agradecimiento, incluso, así que…

-Yo no tengo lechuza –dijo Lily tragándose un trozo de beicon –pero también me encargué de la caja de Phoe.

James no dijo nada por unos momentos, por lo que todos le miraron a él.

-Pensé que podría hacerlo esta mañana –dijo a la defensiva –además la limpié la semana pasada, no se ha ensuciado tanto porque se ha pasado todos estos días volando por ahí.

Ginny suspiró y Harry negó con la cabeza.

-James, eso es una guarrada –le dijo Lily poniendo cara de asco, pero éste la ignoró olímpicamente.

-Pues cuando acabes de desayunar ve a asearla un poco más –dijo Harry –y más te vale darte prisa si no quieres que te dejemos aquí.

Minutos después, interrumpiendo por un momento la conversación, apareció Hedwig II, la lechuza blanca y enorme de la familia Potter con una carta en la pata.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó Ginny, descolgándole el correo al ave, que se había acercado a ella. Le dio un trocito de pan, y ésta se fue volando a su palo, posándose como todo un aristócrata. Si algo tenía ese pájaro, era amor propio, de eso estaban seguros todos los miembros de la familia –Oh, es de Blake, quiere que le haga una entrevista a Stinella Jensen, la nueva titular de las _Urracas de Monstrose_.

-¿Esa que parece una rata? –preguntó James. Habían surgido rumores últimamente sobre ella, que estaba en _Tutshill Tornados_ el año anterior.

-Sí, esa misma –contestó, divertida –bueno…supongo que me pasaré por la oficina más tarde, tengo que llamar para concertar una cita, primero.

Lily intentó seguir la conversación, pues todo lo que tenía que ver con el Quidditch le fascinaba muchísimo, pero no podía dejar de venirle a la cabeza la selección de casas y por ende, Hogwarts. No es que tuviera algún tipo de preferencia en especial, porque tenía familia en todas las casas –menos en Hufflepuff, de momento – y sabía que no se sentiría sola en ningún sitio, pero…no podía evitarlo, la emoción y las ansias se adueñaban un poco de ella.

Al acabar de desayunar ayudaron todos a recoger los platos y Ginny encantó la vajilla para que se lavara sola con un simple _fregotego_ mientras que los demás se ponían a revisar sus respectivos equipajes. Lily cogió a Phoe, su _kneazle_ albino –una variedad de la raza completamente blanca, cuyas motitas eran de color gris claro –y se puso a jugar con él, abrazándolo de tal forma que el animal empezó a ronronear. Phoe la quería como a nadie en la familia y normalmente siempre se paseaba cerca de ella, aunque era bastante independiente y solitaria la mayor parte de las veces.

-Lily –dijo James abrazándola por detrás del sofá –ese bicho tuyo me está mirando mal. Creo que me quiere comer.

-No lo haría si no estuvieras las veinticuatro horas del día intentando meterlo dentro de la taza del váter, o si no trataras de encerrarlo en el armario de las escobas, ¡ah! Y también esa vez que le ataste de la…

-Vale, vale, ya lo pillo –dijo conteniendo una carcajada y sentándose a su lado, ya había acabado de asear la jaula de Prime, su lechuza parda –mamá y papá están bajando los baúles, ¿lo tienes todo?

-¿Ya nos vamos? –preguntó ella con un tono que delataba mucho su emoción. James simplemente asintió mientras le revolvió el pelo – ¿Tú en qué casa crees que estaré?

-En Gryffindor, por supuesto –dijo palmeándose el pecho con orgullo.

-¿Y por qué no puede quedar en Slytherin? –preguntó Albus con una ceja enarcada apareciendo con su jaula por la puerta. La dejó en el suelo al lado de la puerta y se sentó encima de la mesa, encarando a sus dos hermanos –Seguro que con ella ganaríamos todas las copas de la casa, además. Sería una Slytherin genial, tiene madera – y se raspó la barbilla a modo de interesante.

-En eso tienes razón –dijo James fingiendo pensarlo seriamente –es bastante prepotente y violenta cuando quier… ¡au! ¡Ya van unas cuantas hoy! ¿Pero qué os pasa conmigo? – Preguntó frotándose el brazo, dónde momentos antes su pequeña hermana le había pegado un pellizco –a esto me refiero, ¿ves? Sois los dos unos violentos.

-¿Quieres llevarte otra? – preguntó Lily mientras Albus se reía de su hermano – eres un idiota molesto, si lo sé no te pregunto nada, ala.

-Va, no digas eso, que igual te meten en Ravenclaw –dijo James sonriendo –ah… no, pensándolo mejor…-pero no dijo nada más porque su hermana le fulminaba con la mirada de la manera más asesina posible –vale, vale, ya paro –y empezó a reírse.

Lily se cruzó de brazos y le giró la cara. Phoe le bufó y se acurrucó mejor en el regazo de la chica.

-No te quiere, ¿eh? –preguntó Albus acariciando al animal, que parecía disfrutar el contacto del moreno. James bufó un poco exasperado ante el acto de Phoe – bueno, no te preocupes Lils, que no importa en qué casa estés, en realidad da igual porque todos seguimos estando juntos.

-Pero no nos podremos sentar juntos…-dijo ella más para sí misma que para sus dos hermanos.

-En las ceremonias oficiales no, pero normalmente en las comidas la gente suele sentarse donde le da la gana, así que no te preocupes por eso, tonta –le dijo Albus con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Lily se la devolvió y después fue el mismo James quien le revolvió el pelo y la atrajo hacia sí con un brazo –además, seguro que haces amigos por los que nos acabarás dejando tirados…-comentó con un tono dramático de más.

Lily rodó los ojos, divertida. James obviamente rio, si algo le hacía gracia, no podía evitarlo. Y normalmente todo le hacía gracia, así que siempre estaba riéndose.

-Además somos los Potter, ¿te recuerdo que tenemos la obligación moral de romper las reglas?

-No, no la tenemos –dijo Albus con una sonrisa –pero como lo llevamos en la sangre, a veces es inevitable.

-Bueno, sólo a veces…-dijo James sonriendo, Albus le devolvió una mirada cómplice –dejémoslo en que lo llevamos en la sangre y ya está. Cuando crezcas lo comprenderás, peque.

-No me llames así –dijo ella automáticamente – soy lo bastante fuerte, genial y alta como para pegarles a todos una paliza en caso de que intenten hacerme algo.

-No, si no lo dudo, tienes unos derechazos que ya los quisiera yo –dijo el mayor, sacándole la lengua. Albus rio ante esto y asintió, dándole la razón.

-Sois unos idiotas los dos.

-Pero somos los idiotas más adorables y guapos del mundo –dijo Albus dándose humos él, esta vez, por lo que James empezó a carcajearse de ello. Su relación era así de rara, un momento estaban mosqueados los unos de los otros y al siguiente se reían como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Lily miró a sus hermanos con una sonrisa y casi a punto de estrangularles de alegría. Quería a esos dos idiotas como no quería a nadie, siempre molestándola y a la vez, apoyándola en todo lo posible. Haciéndola reír en todo momento. De verdad que no sabía que haría si no estuvieran a su lado.

Harry y Ginny sonrieron entre sí al verles discutir tan animadamente. Siempre les había gustado muchísimo que tuvieran una relación cercana como esa; Harry porque él no había tenido algo así ni en sueños cuando tenía su edad y Ginny, porque sabía que una relación como esa era lo mejor que les podía pasar. Y lo sabía por experiencia, porque ella también la tenía con los suyos.

Pero no estuvieron mucho más rato pensando en ello, porque Harry miró el reloj de pulsera que llevaba y abrió los ojos, escandalizado.

-Chicos, nos tenemos que ir pero ya. Es decir, YA.

-Venga, no esperéis a que os lo digamos dos veces, lechuzas dentro y arreando–dijo Ginny entrando en el salón –el que no se dé prisa se queda en casa con la señora Peers –los chicos empalidecieron y se levantaron cual rayo de sus asientos.

La señora Peers era una bruja entrada en edad que vivía justo en frente de ellos, siempre estaba sentada en el banquito que había al lado de su casa y miraba a los niños jugar en la calle. Era una persona bastante simpática, pero también daba muy mal rollo, pues tenía dentro de casa objetos de magia oscura que Harry, muchas veces, se había visto en la obligación moral y laboral, de confiscar. Esto, obviamente, no salía de la casa de los Potter, pero los chicos lo sabían y les daba muy mal fario.

-Eh…voy a por la jaula de Phoe…–dijo Lily alejándose un poco y con el corazón casi saliéndosele del pecho.

-¿Qué te pasa pecosa? –preguntó James, sonriendo – Si tienes miedo de quedarte en casa con la señora Peers siempre puedes ayudar al viejo Filch a limpiar los pasillos, creo que él puede entrar en todas las salas comunes y no tiene que pasar la selección de las casas.

-James, no te metas con Filch –riñó Ginny, aunque no sonó muy convincente porque a ella también le había hecho gracia la frase.

-Y no me llames pecosa, eso primero –dijo ella pegándole un suave puñetazo en el pecho y obviando el comentario de su madre – y segundo eres un idiota –James simplemente rio.

-Va, no seas tonta, vámonos –dijo Albus cogiéndola de la mano y sacándola fuera de la casa, dónde había un Nissan Qashqai de color rojo intenso con la puerta del maletero abierta.

Harry estaba metiendo el último baúl en el maletero, que había encantado con un hechizo de ampliación indetectable para que cupieran mejor los baúles y las jaulas.

-Vale, venga, todos al coche –dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras Ginny ayudaba a Albus a meter la lechuza en el maletero. James y Lily se subieron al asiento de atrás a la vez, Al entró el último y cerró la puerta tras sí, a la par que Ginny, que estaba poniéndose el cinturón en el asiento del copiloto –a ver, ¿lo tenemos todo? Pensadlo bien ahora que luego no siempre hay un genio del bien que se deja algo en casa, y os aseguro que Hedwig no va a llevar ningún caldero a nadie, el pobre ya tiene suficiente con todo lo que le hacéis sufrir.

-Yo lo tengo todo – dijo James sonriendo –y eres un exagerado papá.

-Mira, de alguien lo tienes que haber sacado, ¿eh, Harry? –acusó Ginny, divertida.

-No me seas rastrera, pelirroja –le dijo a su mujer, sonrojado.

-Yo también –dijeron a dúo Lily y Albus. Lily llevaba en brazos a Phoe, que estaba acurrucado hecha una bolita blanca.

-Bueno, los cinturones y arrea –dijo Ginny con jovialidad. Los chicos la obedecieron y, minutos después, se encontraban ya en la nacional que les llevaría de una forma más rápida a Londres.

Llegaron a la estación casi tres cuartos de hora después, aparcaron y sacaron los baúles del coche mientras Ginny, Lily y Albus iban a por carritos para sus cosas.

-Vale, ahora todo encima, os cogéis cada uno el vuestro y para dentro –dijo Ginny sonriendo. Harry encantó los baúles para que fueran menos pesados y los depositó en los carritos, después fueron sacando cada uno sus cosas y por último, cerró la puerta del maletero.

Y como el momento se acercaba, Lily se estaba poniendo nerviosa de nuevo, encima de eso sus hermanos se dirigieron al pilar que separaba los dos andenes sin esperarla, seguramente a reunirse con sus amigos. Ella, sin embargo se detuvo antes de cruzar. Era la primera vez que lo haría para no volver hasta por lo menos navidades, y le estaban entrando hasta retortijones.

-Tienes que cruzarlo con decisión cariño, ya lo sabes –dijo Ginny acariciándole la mejilla a su hija con cariño –venga, sé que tú puedes.

-Mamá –dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior –estoy nerviosa por la selección de casas –confesó.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco pero en seguida sonrió.

-Lily, eso es lo de menos, lo importante es pasárselo bien y estudiar mucho, oh, y jugar bien en los partidos, por supuesto –dijo –estés en la casa que estés, tienes que demostrar de quién eres hija, ¿entendido? –y le guiñó el ojo. Lily lo había aprendido todo de su madre en cuanto a Quidditch, y se podía decir que era realmente buena jugadora, así que Ginny pensaba que la casa que finalmente la tuviera entre sus paredes sería muy afortunada, en muchos sentidos.

-Aunque eso puede generar muy malos rollos –dijo Harry dándole un apretón en el hombro –con tanta familia que tenemos al final no sabemos a qué casa apoyar en los partidos, ¿no crees?

Lily sonrió ante lo que sus padres habían dicho y se relajó un poco.

-Venga, los tres juntos –dijo Ginny apretando el otro hombro de Lily – venga, una, dos… ¡tres!

Y los dos corrieron con ella, traspasando el muro y llegando al andén nueve y tres cuartos, dónde vieron a James y Albus hablando con Frank, Marc, Rose y Fred. Hermione y Ron también estaban allí, la primera intentando acicalar a su hijo menor, que también empezaba este año el colegio. También estaban con ellos Aria y Justin Penhallow, los padres de Marc, uno de los mejores amigos de James, vecino y compañero de clase y casa.

Se acercaron a ellos y se saludaron con alegría, pues aunque se veían muy a menudo era muy agradable volver a ver a los amigos. Además, Harry se había hecho increíblemente cercano a Justin –Ron también, pero como él vivía más lejos, no había tantísima cercanía. Además, Justin era el jefe del _Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos_, y su mujer y él siempre habían sido muy fans de Ginny cuando ésta jugaba con las _Harpys_.

-¡Pero bueno! – exclamó Aria al ver a Lily un poco distraída. Era una mujer bajita y menuda, pero bastante estilizada, con muchas curvas e incluso un poco de más; rubia y con los mismos ojos azules que tenía Marc - ¡Lily, te veo nerviosa!

-¡Qué va! –exclamó Hermione sonriendo y arreglándole el suéter a su hijo, que intentaba librarse de ella a cualquier coste - No tienes por qué estarlo, que estoy segura de que te tocará una casa más que apropiada para mejorar tus aptitudes. Lo mismo va para ti Hugo –Hermione le sonrió –Tenéis que estudiar mucho, recordad que es importantísimo para vuestros futuros.

Lily y Hugo rodaron los ojos, la tía Hermione siempre estaba con lo mismo. No es que no le dieran la razón, pero es que a veces era un poco pesada con el tema. Ginny cogió a su hija del hombro y sonrió.

-Ay, por cierto Ginny, ¿has visto a Percy? –preguntó Hermione, intentando buscarlo con la mirada – me urge hablar con él y no le he visto aún.

-Nosotros acabamos de llegar –comentó esta, curiosa. Hermione y Percy trabajaban más o menos juntos, por lo que lo normal, con el tiempo, era verles hablar largo y tendido sobre asuntos del trabajo y otras cosas aburridas que ninguno de los niños quería escuchar.

-Pero nadie, ¿eh? Nadie, mira que tienes hermanos, pero yo no veo a ninguno –comentó ésta poniendo los brazos en jarras. George había dejado a Fred en casa de Ron por la mañana porque tenía una reunión importante que podría suponer una expansión de la tienda, mientras que Angelina estaba en el hospital con Roxanne, que se había esquinzado un pie jugando a los _aurores_ con su hermano y sus primos; y Bill y Fleur, que solían traer a sus hijos tampoco estaban por ningún sitio.

-No te preocupes Mione –dijo Aria con una sonrisa –hablarás con él después, ahora lo importante es que hay que darles ánimos a los chicos – hablaba muy emocionada porque a ella se le había pasado el arroz ya. Marc estaba ya en cuarto y su hermano mayor, Oscar, estaba ya estudiando en la universidad, así que no volvería a experimentar lo que sus amigas sentían en ese momento.

Por otro lado, Harry hablaba animadamente con Justin mientras Ron le daba la charla a Hugo, que por fin había logrado escapar de las garras de Hermione. Lily simplemente le miraba divertida, el pobre estaba que quería que se lo tragara la tierra en ese mismo instante.

-Mira, tú lo que tienes que hacer es entrar en Gryffindor –dijo Ron mirando a su hijo con seriedad.

-No sé si lo sabes papá, pero creo que eso no se elige, ¿sabes? –dijo el chico, frunciendo el ceño. Ron le palmeó el hombro y sonrió con suficiencia.

-Da igual – dijo Ron dedicándole una amplia sonrisa – tú lo que tienes que saber es que como entres en Slytherin te desheredo.

-Ron, haz el favor de no asustar al niño –exclamó Hermione poniendo los brazos en jarra. Había oído de refilón a su marido hablarle y ya se temía que iba a decirle algo como eso, así que fulminando a Ron con una mirada digna de un basilisco, se dirigió ésta vez a su hijo –nadie va a desheredarte, cariño, no le hagas caso a tu padre, es un idiota.

-Ya, bueno…

-Ron, Harry–dijo Ginny cogiendo de nuevo a Lily por los hombros – id a dejar los baúles y las jaulas al vagón del equipaje, nosotras les acompañaremos a buscar compartimento.

-Ve tú también Justin –le dijo Aria con una voz cantarina –yo las acompaño, luego iré a despedirme de Marcsie.

Harry hizo levitar los baúles –puesto que ya no había muggles a la vista – y se los llevaron todos hacia el vagón del equipaje. Mientras tanto, las mujeres se encaminaban hacia el primer vagón que vieron menos abarrotado de gente, sin embargo, Lily, que llevaba todo el rato intentando decirle a su madre que no hacía falta, sacó toda su energía y se plantó en las escaleritas del vagón, impidiendo que su madre y su tía pasaran.

-Hugo y yo podremos buscarnos el compartimento solos, no os preocupéis –dijo sonriendo –de todas formas lo más seguro es que busquemos a Rose y a Albus. Además, no sé Hugo, pero al menos yo estoy más tranquila gracias a todos los ánimos de esta mañana.

-Sí, yo también lo estoy –dijo Hugo sonriendo. Hermione, que estaba igual de desconcertada que su cuñada, sonrió y decidió que si ellos querían hacerlo por sí solos, era mejor dejarles hacer.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres…-dijo Ginny un poco dudosa. Lily la abrazó y después le sonrió con seguridad - está bien mamá, en serio, nos apañaremos.

-Ella tiene razón, Ginny –comentó Aria con una sonrisa – es su día, al fin y al cabo. Déjales experimentarlo todo desde el principio. Además, es Lily, si consigue soportar todos los años a Marc y a James juntos, no hay nada que no pueda hacer en este mundo –los cinco se echaron a reír. En realidad era muy cierto.

-Tienes razón–dijo la pelirroja dejando de reír. Hermione abrazó a su hijo y después a su sobrina, Aria también le dio un amistoso abrazo a cada uno –pues entonces nada, tened cuidado los dos, y Lily, come de lo que te he preparado antes de comprarte dulces, que sino acabarás con dolor de estómago y ninguna de las dos queremos eso.

-Sí mamá –dijo un poco sonrojada, le daba vergüenza que le dijera todo eso en frente de una multitud que estaba mirándola con curiosidad. Y era normal, era la Potter más pequeña, la última de los tres en entrar a Hogwarts, todos se preguntaban en qué casa quedaría ella siendo que sus dos hermanos habían acabado en casas diferentes años atrás.

-Y ten cuidado, no te alejes de Hagrid, haz caso a Minerva y a los profesores, no te metas en líos y pórtate bien –le dijo mirándola con significativa intención de que no se comportara como lo hacían sus dos hermanos mayores, que no paraban de hacer tonterías, sobretodo James, que se pasaba la vida de castigo en castigo –y escríbenos al menos una vez a la semana, ¿entendido?

-Tranquila mamá –miró de reojo a Hugo, que también era sermoneado por Hermione, que le decía lo propio. Hugo le pedía a gritos que se fueran de allí para no tener que soportar la charla.

-Oh, aquí estabais –dijo Harry apareciendo con Ron detrás –los chicos han entrado ya, están hacia el final del tren. Ginny le dio un beso y un abrazo a su hija una vez más y junto con Hermione (que hacía lo propio con su hijo) y Aria, fueron rápidamente hacia el final del tren, dónde Harry había señalado minutos antes. Justin se había quedado allí directamente, por lo que sólo volvieron Ron y él–Lily cariño, cuídate mucho, ¿vale? Escríbenos a menudo y estudia. Y no salgas por ahí sin tu varita – pegó una suave palmadita al bolsillo de la chaqueta de su hija, donde la pequeña había guardado su varita de olmo –recuerda que siempre debes llevarla encima.

-Sí papá –dijo abrazándole –te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero –dijo con una sonrisa –Ron, por Merlín, ¿quieres dejar de traumatizar a tus hijos? –exclamó medio divertido al ver que su mejor amigo seguía insistiéndole en el asunto de que no debía quedar en la casa de las serpientes –Hugo, no le hagas caso, tu padre es un idiota.

-Pero Harry, ¿qué clase de impresión le estáis dando a mis hijos sobre mí? – dijo este haciendo un puchero –primero Hermione y luego tú, sois unas personas horribles.

-Mira, el tren está pitando, lo que quiere decir que está a punto de salir, así que apártate, y vosotros –les dijo a los niños – id ya hacia dentro que os vais a quedar sin compartimento. Escribid a menudo, ¡no os olvidéis!

Ambos chicos entraron dentro y empezaron a saludar a través de la ventana del pasillo, y efectivamente, el tren no tardó más que un par de segundos en empezar a moverse, así que ambos se asomaron para saludar de nuevo a sus padres, que ya se habían vuelto a encontrar y ahora estaban todos agitando la mano en alto para despedirlos –Fleur, Bill, Percy y Audrey también se habían unido a ellos y saludaban con entusiasmo y a la vez, tristeza-.

-Mira, tío Percy está allí –dijo Hugo –seguro que Lucy está con éstos en el vagón del final, vamos.

-Vale –dijo Lily cogiendo a Phoe, que se había dedicado a explorar la zona mientras ella se despedía minutos antes – por allí, pues.

-Sí.

Recorrieron el pasillo admirando el tren como si hubiera sido la primera vez que se subían a uno en toda su vida, observando cómo la gente empezaba a usar ya sus varitas, mostrando el resultado del estudio en verano o incluso empezaban a gastar bromas compradas, como no podía ser de otra manera, en la tienda Weasley. Lily estaba simplemente maravillada, no podía creer toda aquella magia que se podía respirar en el aire, chicos y chicas despreocupados, sonriendo y contándose todas las cosas que habían pasado en las vacaciones, reencuentros, todo ello con el precioso tono escarlata del expreso. Simplemente nunca se había encontrado en una situación como esa y se sentía pequeña y con ganas de crecer.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de por dónde iba hasta que chocó con la espalda de Hugo, que estaba parado en medio del pasillo, mirando algo que había delante de él con el ceño fruncido. Lily se asomó para ver qué estaba pasando y pudo divisar al fondo unos chicos, entre los que había uno rubio y bastante alto metiéndose con una chica más bajita y gordita que parecía empezar también primer año. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta para escuchar lo que decían, y es que la situación le daba muy mala espina.

-No puedes entrar en el compartimento –dijo con una voz insoportablemente arrogante el rubio –está ocupado ya, pero claro, no podías saberlo…eres de primero, ¿verdad?

La chica estaba realmente intimidada, así que no pudo ni contestar. Lily frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, enfadada.

-Bueno, por mucho que no lo supieras, no puedes entrar así como así en nuestro compartimento…es nuestro, siempre lo ha sido.

-Lo…lo siento…-balbuceó la chica con un hilo de voz.

-Bueno, pero las disculpas no quitan el hecho de que lo hayas hecho, ¿no? –le preguntó, levantándole el mentón y sonriéndole de una forma arrogante.

Lily no pudo aguantarlo más, así que casi sin pensarlo se abrió paso entre la gente y se acercó a ellos, se puso delante de la chica, apartándole de ella y encaró al chico, que la miró con una ceja arqueada, ligeramente sorprendido.

-Déjala en paz –dijo ella con toda la autoridad que pudo sacar en ese momento –la que fue bastante, en realidad, pero estaba tan cabreada que le temblaba un poco la voz-.

-Oh, vaya –dijo el chico, ligeramente sorprendido –una valiente que se atreve a desafiarme – se cruzó de brazos y la miró con prepotencia -¿y qué me vas a hacer? ¿Escupirme? Ni siquiera puedes usar tu varita, mocosa.

-Pues entonces búscate a alguien de tu tamaño para meterte, idiota –espetó. El chico se quedó callado por un momento y después se acercó a ella dirigiéndole una gélida y grisácea mirada. Era una mirada ciertamente penetrante y a Lily le dio un poco de mal rollo, pero como no quería parecer asustada, la sostuvo con toda la seguridad del mundo.

EL chico la cogió del mentón para que le mirara, pero ella siguió en sus trece, que a cabezota no la ganaba nadie.

-Eres una nena, ni siquiera sabes cómo hacer un _lumos_, incluso dudo que sepas qué hechizo es ese –dijo con calma, Lily arrugó la nariz, molesta – y a mí no me vacila ninguna mocosa, menos si no sabe usar una varita.

Se separó de ella y sacó su varita, pero Lily fue más rápida que él y, casi sin pensarlo, le pegó una patada en la entrepierna dejándole dolorido en el suelo y se le miró cabreada y casi echando fuego por la boca durante unos momentos.

-Yo no sabré usar mi varita, pero tú tampoco podrás volver a usar la tuya, cretino–dijo arrastrando las palabras –y la próxima vez te lavaré la boca con jabón como vuelvas a molestarla. ¡Vete a comer lombrices, poco hombre!

Y acto seguido, cogió de la mano a la chica, que la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y se la llevó hacia el lado opuesto al que iba con Hugo. Éste, por su parte, también siguió a su prima, riéndose de la situación como un condenado. Por otra parte, la gente que había presenciado la escena, entre ellos, los amigos del chico, no paraban de reír. En un momento, ya le habían puesto "torbellino de fuego" como mote.

Finalmente entraron en un compartimento en el que había dos chicas algo mayores que ellos –de tercero o cuarto, supuso Lily, porque no parecían tener más años que Albus o Rose – y se sentaron. La chica no dijo nada, pero Lily se bufó el pelo, recuperando el aliento tras correr como si no hubiera mañana y después la miró con interés.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Hugo mirando a la chica, que no dejaba de dirigir sus ojos de Lily a él y viceversa. Se sintió un poco incómodo ante eso, pero no dijo nada para no parecer maleducado –Vaya, Lils, buena patada. No quisiera ser el tipo ese.

-Pues no sé quién será, pero un idiota ten por seguro que es –dijo Lily haciéndose una coleta no muy bien hecha, en la que se le salían los pelos por todos lados –puedes estar tranquila que no te volverá a molestar, sé tratar con gente como esa, así que no te preocupes, cuando una se cría entre idiotas…-Hugo empezó a reír porque se imaginaba todas las veces en las que la pequeña pelirroja les había pegado, tanto a sus hermanos como a sus primos. Nadie se salvaba del torbellino Lily.

-Yo…-dijo al fin, con un hilo de voz. Los dos primos la miraron con curiosidad, esperando a ver qué iba a decir –muchas gracias…de verdad, yo…estaba un poco asustada.

Lily sonrió ampliamente, lo que hizo que su hoyuelo –uno bastante bonito y simpático que tenía en la mejilla derecha – se marcara más. La chica se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa de la pelirroja y bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

-Me llamo Lily –dijo tendiéndole la mano –Lily Potter.

Las dos chicas mayores miraron de reojo a los más pequeños al escuchar el apellido de Lily, pero ésta no se dio cuenta de ello.

-Yo soy Hugo Weasley –dijo éste sonriendo, también -¿cómo te llamas?

-Teresa –dijo ella levemente sonrojada –Teresa Violet. Encantada…

-Mucho gusto, Teresa –dijo Lily aún con la sonrisa en la cara. La chica le devolvió el gesto pero con cierta timidez – sería genial que nos tocara a los tres en la misma casa, ¿no? La verdad es que he estado todos estos días pensando en ello y un poco nerviosa.

-Ah, ya, te entiendo –dijo Hugo suspirando –yo no he podido decir nada porque mi padre estaba todo el rato amenazándome con eso de desheredarme si llego a ir a Slytherin, así que nada. Pero yo te digo una cosa, si llego a ser seleccionado para esa casa, se lo pienso restregar por toda la cara. Total, Al también está allí y no le puso mala cara cuando se enteró, ¿sabes?

-Si acabaras allí –se dirigió a su primo, divertida – no pasaría nada, pero aun así me gustaría que nos tocara juntos, más que nada porque no conozco a nadie aún. ¿Y tú Teresa? ¿Puedo llamarte Teresa?

-Normalmente suelen llamarme Tessa –dijo ella tímidamente –es más corto.

-Oh –dijo Lily –bien, me gusta mucho, suena poderoso, Tessa Violet –dijo, su primo y la chica rieron.

-Pues tu apellido me suena…-dijo mirando a Lily -¿tienes algún parentesco con Harry Potter?

Lily se quedó en silencio por un rato y después sonrió un poco incómoda. No le gustaba decir mucho en voz alta "soy hija de Harry Potter", más que nada porque la gente seguía teniendo prejuicios, y no quería que le besaran los pies allá por donde pisara, era la situación más frustrante e incómoda que se pudiera imaginar –que le había pasado muchas veces antes, tanto a ella como a sus hermanos -.

-Es mi padre –dijo ella.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó sorprendida – no pensé que conocería tan de cerca la historia del mundo mágico inglés –Lily y Hugo se miraron desconcertados – provengo de una familia no mágica y…bueno, todo lo que sé lo he leído en los libros de Historia de la Magia e Historia de Hogwarts que teníamos que comprar para clase.

-Ya veo –dijo Lily poniendo una mueca de asco –bueno, al menos te has leído esos malditos libros, yo no podría con semejante tortura. Encima mi tía Hermione, que es su madre –señaló a Hugo, que suspiró resignado –no paraba de atosigarnos con que no podíamos entrar en Hogwarts sin saber parte, al menos, de su historia y bla bla bla.

-Dímelo a mí, ¿te recuerdo que mi madre y mi hermana son exactamente iguales? Tengo algo así como doble tortura en casa, así que alégrate de no vivir con nosotros –dijo Hugo bufando al recordarlo –Creo que si te gusta tanto esta cosa, hemos encontrado oficialmente al miembro del grupo que nos va a coger todos los apuntes de clase –y la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, provocando un desconcierto inmediato en Tessa.

Los tres rieron ante el comentario y siguieron hablando de cosas varias. Tessa había resultado ser una chica muy simpática y enseguida cogieron confianza los unos con los otros. La chica era un poco más bajita que Lily y bastante más gordita; su cara era redonda y tenía la nariz pequeña y algo ancha, pero la hacía ver bastante mona, y sus ojos, de color miel parecían muy vivos y ansiosos por saber más de todo aquello que se mostraba ante ella.

Lily cogió su tupper –en el que había comida preparada por Ginny – a la par que Hugo hacía lo mismo pero con comida preparada por su madre. Tessa les miró curiosa, pero no dijo nada.

-¿No comes? –preguntó Lily, pues ya casi era la una del mediodía. Tessa asintió y sacó de su bolso un sándwich pequeñito que para Lily no tenía muy buena pinta – Eso no parece muy…bueno, ¿seguro que eso es suficiente? Es un viaje largo.

-Sí, no te preocupes –contestó ella con una sonrisa. Hugo le ofreció una alita de pollo de las que tenía él, pero ella rechazó amablemente la proposición – Muchas gracias pero estoy bien, normalmente como poquito, además, estoy a dieta.

-¿A dieta? Pero si esas cosas no son nada sanas –dijo Hugo – yo creo que no aguantaré hasta que lleguemos al castillo, de verdad, a ver cuándo mamá aprende que yo necesito más que esto para que mi estómago sea feliz.

-Ya, bueno –dijo Lily mirando su comida –a mí también me ha puesto poquito, pero no pasa nada, luego me compraré unas cuantas grageas y listo –sonrió con un brillo medio travieso en los ojos. Hugo le devolvió la mirada, cómplice.

-¿Qué son las grageas? –preguntó Tessa. Lily y Hugo se miraron sonriendo.

-Tenemos que contarte muchas cosas Tess –dijo ella tras engullir unas cuantas patatas a la vez –pero no te preocupes que cuando la señora del carrito pase te lo enseñaremos. Aunque la verdad, me pregunto cómo es, cuando los chicos me hablan de ella siempre dicen que parece una vieja bruja medio decrépita, pero no sé qué pensar, James es un exagerado el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces.

-Pero mi hermana también lo dice –dijo Hugo pensativo –si ella lo dice, será que es cierto.

Estuvieron el resto del viaje contándole a Tessa qué cosas debía saber sobre el mundo mágico, a la par que ésta les contaba algunas anécdotas del mundo _muggle_ del que ella venía. Resultaba que ella había venido a vivir a Londres desde hacía sólo un par de meses porque su padre, que era médico, había sido trasladado a un hospital de la ciudad. Pero originalmente era de Jacksonville, Carolina del Norte, EEUU.

-¿Entonces en lugar de ir a Salem viniste directamente aquí? –preguntó Hugo.

-Sí –contestó ella –Una profesora del colegio de Salem vino a explicárnoslo todo a casa y nos quedamos muy sorprendidos, al principio no nos lo podíamos ni creer, es decir, yo…una bruja…fue increíble.

-¿Y entonces? –preguntó Lily, curiosa.

-Bueno, nos contó que en caso de que decidiera cursar mis estudios mágicos que tendría que elegir si hacerlos allí o en Hogwarts. No sé como pero estaban enterados del traslado de mi padre.

-Tranquila, es normal, estas cosas siempre las saben, no me preguntes cómo –contó Hugo, quitándole importancia -¿Y entonces decidiste venir aquí?

-Sí, porque al menos podré estar más cerca de mis padres en vacaciones –contestó sonriendo.

-Claro, es normal –dijo Lily pensando con lógica –yo también lo hubiera hecho así.

-Ya decía yo al principio que tenías un acento extraño –dijo Hugo asintiendo con los labios fruncidos, exagerando una expresión de asentimiento. Lily simplemente rio y Tessa se sonrojó muchísimo, era evidente que estaba un poco avergonzada. La chica tenía un claro acento estadounidense al hablar, aunque claro, los Potter – Weasley nunca habían escuchado a nadie con ese acento, así que no sabían su procedencia exacta, aunque siendo sinceros, tampoco se habían rebanado mucho los sesos por intentar descubrirlo.

-No te preocupes mujer, que no pasa nada –le dijo Lily con una sonrisa. Tessa pareció tranquilizarse un poco – todos hablamos el mismo idioma al fin y al cabo. Lo importante es entendernos, ¿no?

-Cierto es, cierto es –dijo Hugo –Además, tu acento es guay.

Tessa se sonrojó ante el comentario y bajó la mirada mientras Lily empezaba a comentarle que el problema sería si hablara por ejemplo el ruso.

-Vamos, pero no te entendería ni la profesora McGonagall, y eso que sabe no sé cuantos idiomas –espetó Lily.

Y hablaron de tantísimas cosas que ni se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban a punto de llegar, hasta que un prefecto de Slytherin apareció y abrió la puerta del compartimento, avisándoles.

Las dos chicas mayores salieron con sus cosas para cambiarse, y Lily pudo ver que llevaban ambas túnicas de Ravenclaw, así que supuso que irían al baño. Hugo, por otra parte, salió del compartimento y la pelirroja bajó la cortinilla, por lo que ambas chicas se pusieron sus túnicas aún sin color y después volvieron a ver entrar a Hugo, ya con el uniforme puesto –había ido al baño de los chicos mientras tanto-.

-Bueno, ya estamos listos…-dijo Hugo un poco inseguro, cogiendo su mochila del porta equipajes. Lily cogió a Phoe en brazos y la apretó un poco contra ella, provocando que el animal lanzara un leve maullido.

Tessa empezó a juguetear con sus dedos mientras miraba el suelo, por lo que los chicos se preocuparon un poco al verla tan nerviosa.

-Nosotros también estamos nerviosos –dijo Hugo algo sonrojado – llevamos soñando con este momento desde que tenemos memoria.

-Básicamente lo tenemos hasta en la sopa–dijo Lily. Tessa les miró confusa –desde pequeños que nos hablan de todas esas maravillas que pasan en el castillo y es casi como un mito, un logro, no sé cómo explicarlo, es…no sé.

-Y además –dijo Hugo –si encima tienes hermanos mayores que están estudiando allí y te repiten siempre las cosas geniales y maravillosas que hacen que te crees unas expectativas que…

-Y más aún –completó Lily – si encima vienes todos los años el dos de mayo para la conmemoración. Ves el castillo muy, muy a lo lejos y aún te entra más ganas de empezar las clases.

-Sí –continuó Hugo –pero ahora ya estamos aquí y lo único que tenemos que pensar es en que dentro de nada, vamos a comer el famoso banquete del que no paran de hablar James y los demás –el chico puso una cara de muerto de hambre que no se la aguantaba ni él, por lo que Lily y Tessa empezaron a reírse de él. Aunque en realidad, Lily le entendía, ella también tenía ese apetito insaciable de toda la familia –del que solo se salvaban en parte Victoire y Molly-.

Las dos chicas que estaban antes con ellos volvían a entrar, sonriéndoles. Lily les dirigió el gesto y cada uno siguió a lo suyo hasta que el tren paró en la estación de _Hogsmeade_. Lily, Hugo y Tessa salieron del tren algo silenciosos pero con mucha energía y se dedicaron a contemplar la estación, que era absolutamente diferente de la de King's Cross.

-¡Los de primero por aquí! –Oyeron gritar a su izquierda, era Hagrid, que en medio de la noche esbozaba una enorme sonrisa alumbrada solamente por la antorcha que sostenía en su mano derecha -¡Los de primero seguidme por aquí! ¡Venga!

-Vamos -dijo Lily girándose para ir hacia allí, sin embargo no pudo avanzar porque chocó contra alguien - ¡Au! ¡Lo siento!

-¡Lily! – ésta levantó la mirada para ver la conocida voz que salía de la boca de la persona con la que se había chocado, era Rose, que la miraba con una sonrisa enorme – Vaya, no te había visto en el tren, pensaba que estarías con James.

-No, qué va –dijo Lily sonriendo –estábamos los tres –señaló a Hugo y a Tessa – en un compartimento un poco a tomar por saco, había un chico que no paraba de meterse con ella. Por cierto, te presento a Tessa –la señaló – Tessa, ella es la hermana de Hugo, Rose.

-Mucho gusto –dijo la chica algo sonrojada al ver a la chica. Rose lucía su perfecta y planchada túnica de Ravenclaw con orgullo, mientras que su pelo rizado y castaño rojizo estaba perfectamente recogido en una coleta alta.

-Igualmente –sonrió –bueno, iros con Hagrid que sino llegaréis tarde, yo voy a buscar a Albus y a Lana, que los he perdido entre la gente. ¡Nos vemos luego chicos! ¡Mucha suerte con la selección de casa! –y antes de seguir se volvió a girar, mirando a su hermano –Hugs, no le hagas caso a papá, si te toca en otra casa que no sea Gryffindor, no pasa nada. Y Slytherin es una buena casa, también.

-Ya lo sé –dijo este de mala gana, algo sonrojado –mamá me defendería, igualmente.

Las chicas rieron al ver la cara que ponían, pero Hugo las miró mal, así que tuvieron que aguantarse las ganas y parar.

-Bueno, ¡hasta luego! –exclamó Rose con una sonrisa. Los demás la saludaron de la misma manera, después, buscaron la silueta de Hagrid entre el bullicio de gente y se dirigieron hacia él.

-¡Pero Lily! –dijo Hagrid al ver a los chicos acercarse -¡Hugo! ¡Qué mayores os habéis vuelto! ¡Vaya, parece que fue ayer cuándo llevé a vuestro padre por primera vez en estas mismas barcas…! –comentó mirando a los chicos con una sonrisa nostálgica. Lily le dio un abrazo sin poder llegar a cubrirlo del todo, pues comparado con ella, era enorme.

Hagrid trabajaba como guardabosques, pero también era una especie de ayudante personal de la directora McGonagall, así que no tenía tanto tiempo en vacaciones para ir a visitarles a casa, además de que era un poco difícil porque era demasiado grande; aun así, se solían ver de vez en cuando, y todos le querían muchísimo. Al fin y al cabo, él había cuidado de Harry desde que éste era un bebé.

-Hagrid, ella es Tessa –dijo Hugo tras darle también un abrazo.

-Hola preciosa –le dijo el semi gigante con una amplia sonrisa. La chica, que se había asustado en un principio, sonrió de vuelta y le devolvió el gesto amable.

-Buenas tardes, señor Hagrid –dijo. Éste simplemente le revolvió el pelo y les condujo hasta el embarcadero, hablando mientras tanto de cosas varias.

Los tres chicos se subieron en una barca en la que había una chica alta de pelo corto, liso y negro. Ésta les miró curiosa y después sonrió ladinamente. Hugo se sonrojó un poco ante aquella mirada azul casi violácea, por lo que de lo empanado que estaba, se tropezó con el borde de la barca y la desestabilizó, haciendo que Lily –que ya estaba dentro – perdiera el equilibro, cayendo encima de ella.

-¡Pero serás idiota! –le gritó la pelirroja, incorporándose como podía - ¡Más inútil y comes piedras! –miró a la chica, que se frotaba la cabeza, un poco adolorida – Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

-No pasa nada –dijo ella sentándose como es debido en la barca. Hugo se sentó avergonzado también, seguido de Tessa, que se puso a su lado, en frente de Lily –ha sido un accidente.

-Me llamo Lily –dijo ésta sonriéndole. Hugo seguía callado como un muerto, estaba consumiéndose en la vergüenza.

-Yo soy Violetta Penhallow –dijo con una sonrisa, dándole la mano a la pelirroja –mucho gusto.

-Yo…me llamo Teresa –dijo ésta con cierta timidez, tendiéndole la mano también –mucho gusto.

Violetta esperó a que el chico se presentara, pero Hugo no dijo nada, sino que seguía mirando el suelo, muerto de vergüenza. Lily frunció el ceño y le pegó una patada en la pantorrilla. El chico reaccionó de inmediato, fulminando a su prima con la mirada.

-Éste es mi primo Hugo –dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa –pero hoy le ha dado un ataque de estupidez, tendrás que perdonarlo, normalmente es menos tonto.

-Oye, no te pases pecosa –dijo el chico, ganándose otra patada –hoy estás de lo más agresiva, ¿eh?

Tessa sonrió un poco nerviosa y Violetta arqueó una ceja, medio divertida.

Las barcas fueron avanzando mientras ellos hablaban de los nervios que sentían por lo que vendría a continuación, y no se dieron cuenta de que el castillo, imponente, se podía ver ya desde el lago hasta que Hugo dejó de hablar para quedarse totalmente encandilado con la visión que tenía ante él en ese momento. Las otras tres chicas también se quedaron mudas de la sorpresa.

Lily pensó que si había visto algo más bonito en su vida, se tiraría al lago en ese mismo instante, porque la vista que tenía del castillo, ese edificio iluminado sólo por la luz de la luna, las tenues luces de las ventanas del _Gran Comedor_ y los farolillos de sus barcas, era, simplemente insuperable. Se le aceleró el corazón al pensar que por fin una de las cosas que siempre había soñado se vería cumplida, después de muchos años.

El castillo simplemente desprendía magia por todos lados, y es que el castillo en sí era magia, no podía sino admirar la belleza y las sensaciones que sentía en ese momento. Y supo, en ese mismo instante que ese lugar cambiaría para siempre su vida.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y espero, como he dicho antes, recibir vuestros comentarios con toda clase de dudas. Y en cuanto al otro fic que llevo, Lily Potter, estoy en ello con la actualización, pero tengo el fic escrito en el disco duro externo y se me ha jodido la carcasa, así que hasta que no me haga un hueco y pueda ir a comprarme una nuevo, no puedo hacer nada, lo siento mucho D:

Dicho esto, ¡nos vemos pronto!

Saludos,

K.


	2. La Selección

**_Los personajes cannon del potterverso NO me pertenecen, pero sí soy dueña y señora de los OC que he creado._**

MIL PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA.

Pero como ya os dije, los capítulos son largos, me cuesta escribirlos porque los repaso lo máximo que puedo (incluso los releo publicados y si veo algún error, reemplazo el documento por otro con el error corregido...) porque quiero cuidar al máximo los detalles, y es muy, muy laborioso.

Además, también me gusta tener de colchón al menos un par de capítulos para poder subirlos en caso de quedarme estancada (a veces suele pasar, aunque tengas notitas escritas con lo que va a pasar, no sé, te estancas en el desarrollo x_x). Y en fin, muchas cosas más, aunque he de decir que este capítulo, justamente es el más corto de todos (ya llevo seis escritos), en serio xD (el siguiente creo que tiene unas 12000 palabras o así), así que no os preocupéis que aunque vaya a paso lento, yo subo, escribo y edito ^^

También, perdonad mis expresiones, intento hacerlo todo en el castellano más neutro posible, pero a veces me salen solas, y también -muchas otras veces -creo que queda mejor y lo pongo. Pero si hay alguna cosa que no comprendéis, por favor, no dudéis en preguntármelo. Estoy más que contenta de poder alegraros, mis queridas (y queridos) lectoras.

Si veis alguna falta de ortografía decídmela que me gustaría corregirla y lo mismo os digo si veis algún error o alguna cosa que no cuadra. Sed sinceros, y comentad mucho! Me gusta mucho ver vuestros adorables pms! :3

Y dicho todo esto...

Enjoy!

* * *

CAPÍTULO DOS

Desembarcaron casi en silencio, hablando sólo para comentar entre ellos lo impresionante que era ese lugar y, cuando llegaron a la entrada principal del castillo se encontraron con un hombre de más o menos cuarenta y tantos años que les sonreía con simpatía y amabilidad. Los chicos se detuvieron ante él y éste les miró a todos un momento, deteniendo su mirada en Lily y Hugo por un momento, sonriéndoles a modo de saludo y bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos por primera vez a Hogwarts –dijo con bastante efusividad en la voz, casi se podría pensar que estaba un poco nervioso, aunque Lily no lo descartó porque conocía lo bastante a Neville Longbottom como para saber que era una persona bastante torpe y tímida –ahora, vais a poneros en fila de dos y vais a seguirme hasta el Gran Comedor, dónde esperaréis a que lea vuestro nombre para subir a la tarima y ser seleccionados para vuestras respectivas casas; a saber, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Mientras estéis aquí, vuestra casa será vuestra familia, vuestros logros sumarán puntos y vuestras fechorías os harán perderlos. Al final del curso, la casa con más puntos será recompensada con "La copa de las casas".

Los chicos se pusieron a cuchichear todos entre sí, nerviosos, ansiosos y emocionados por todo lo que el profesor estaba diciéndoles, por lo que Neville tuvo que hacerse escuchar –lo que le costó bastante –.

-Bien –dijo una vez le prestaban todos atención –ahora, vamos.

Y tal cual había pedido antes el hombre, los chicos le seguían en filas de a dos, caminando más inseguros que otra cosa mientras sus cabezas giraban por doquier, admirando las esculturales figuras que se erguían en los muros del pasillo. Lily pensó que ése era el lugar más mágico que había conocido nunca y supo que todas las historias maravillosas que tanto sus padres, tíos, como hermanos le habían contado sobre el lugar se quedaban cortas. Lo que ella veía era impresionante.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y entraron dentro, quedando maravillados por todo, desde el fabuloso techo mágico en el que flotaban las velas que iluminaban la sala, hasta las miradas cómplices que algunos de sus compañeros les dirigía desde las mesas. Entre esos estudiantes, Lily pudo ver a sus hermanos, sentados cada uno en su respectiva mesa. James la saludó con el pulgar en alto y con una sonrisa de oreja mientras que Albus alejaba los dedos índice y corazón de su frente a modo de saludo casi militar. Tessa miró curiosa a los dos chicos que la saludaban, más que nada porque no sabía quiénes eran, pero no dijo nada, estaba demasiado cohibida como para articular palabra.

Por otro lado, en la mesa de profesores, un risueño joven de veinte y un años le dedicaba una mirada intensa en la que alguien que le conociera bien –como Lily, James o Albus – sabría perfectamente qué leer. Lily le sonrió radiantemente, ella ya sabía que su medio hermano –porque todo aquel que conociera el mundo mágico sabía que Ted Lupin era tratado como un hijo más en el matrimonio Potter – empezaría a trabajar ese mismo año, y era una de las cosas que más la emocionaban, porque últimamente, entre que el chico estaba estudiando en la universidad, trabajando y su reciente noviazgo con Victoire, apenas aparecía por Godric's Hollow y le echaba bastante de menos.

También les saludaron Fred, Frank, Marc, Rose, Molly, Lucy y Dominique, sentados todos en sus respectivas mesas. Lily y Hugo devolvieron el gesto como pudieron, pues estaban nerviosos y no podían hablar casi.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al frente del comedor, dónde Neville se detuvo, girándose hacia ellos, sonriendo.

-Como os decía antes –dijo –ahora os voy a llamar por orden alfabético, y cuando oigáis vuestro nombre, subís a la tarima y os sentáis en la silla. A continuación, yo os pondré el sombrero en la cabeza y cuando éste os nombre la casa, iréis a sentaros inmediatamente con vuestros compañeros, pero antes que nada, nuestro querido _Sombrero Seleccionador_ va a daros la bienvenida con una especial canción que ha preparado, así que escuchadle todos atentamente, por favor.

Sin más miramientos, el sombrero que había encima de la silla –que a simple vista parecía normal y hasta casi andrajoso y mohoso – empezó a esbozar una siniestra sonrisa hecha con las arrugas de su propia tela y entonces empezó a cantar –con una voz un poco horrorosa, pensó Lily.

_Hace tal vez mil años  
que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron.  
Había entonces cuatro magos de fama  
de los que la memoria los nombres guarda:_

_El valeroso Gryffindor venia del páramo;  
el bello Ravenclaw, de la cañada;  
del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff el suave;  
y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos._

_Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño:  
idearon en común acuerdo un atrevido plan de estudios  
para educar jóvenes brujos.  
Así nació Hogwarts, este colegio._

_Luego, cada uno de aquellos cuatro fundadores  
fundó una casa diferente  
para los diferentes caracteres  
de su alumnado:_

_Para Gryffindor  
el valor era lo mejor;_

_Para Ravenclaw,  
la inteligencia_

_Y para Hufflepuff el mayor mérito de todos  
era romperse los codos._

_El ambicioso Slytherin  
ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos. _

_Estando aún con vida  
se repartieron a cuantos venían  
pero ¿cómo seguir escogiendo  
cuando los cuatro estuvieran muertos  
y en el hoyo?_

_Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo:  
me levanto de su cabeza,  
y los cuatro en mí metieron algo de su sesera  
para que pudiera elegirlos a mi manera a la primavera._

Ahora ponme sobre las orejas.  
No me equivoco nunca:  
echaré un vistazo a tu mente  
¡y te diré de qué casa eres!"

Los chicos aplaudieron entusiasmados al escuchar la letra de la canción, pensando que era genial que un sombrero pudiera incluso cantar, pero Neville no les dio mucho tiempo para admirar la hazaña de la prenda porque en seguida sacó de un bolsillo de su túnica un pergamino y empezó a leer nombres. Y Lily cada vez estaba más nerviosa porque después de un buen rato esperando, el profesor ya estaba empezando con los apellidos de la letra P.

-Penhallow, Violetta – exclamó Neville. Lily le infundió ánimos a su nueva amiga, que se encaminaba algo indecisa hacia la silla. Se sentó y el profesor le puso el sombrero en la cabeza.

-Vaya, vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí…-dijo el sombrero sobresaltando a la chica, que le miraba con cierto rencor por haberla avergonzado así frente a todos los que la estaban mirando –tú podrías estar bien en…¡SLYTHERIN!

La mesa de las serpientes aplaudió emocionada por tener a otro miembro dentro de su casa y la chica se fue contenta hacia allí, saludando a sus nuevos compañeros. Lily se sintió nerviosa porque en cualquier momento le tocaría a ella y no sabía si estaba preparada. El corazón le iba a mil por hora y estaba tan empanada que ni se dio cuenta de que Neville había pronunciado su nombre hasta que Hugo le dio un codazo en la barriga.

-Potter, Lily –dijo Neville de nuevo, sonriéndole. Lily se tragó el nudo de la garganta y pudo sentir que absolutamente todos los ojos de la sala se estaban posando en ella. Era normal, después del incidente que hubo dos años atrás, en el que el segundo hijo de Harry Potter había quedado en Slytherin en lugar de Gryffindor, cualquiera se esperaría que algo así volviera a ocurrir, por lo que estaban todos mirándola sin disimulo.

La chica suspiró y caminó lentamente hacia la silla, pero antes de sentarse miró a Ted en busca de una puerta para echar a correr, sin embargo lo único que éste le mandó fue una mirada de ánimo, así que se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de desaparecer en ese mismo instante y sentarse en la silla que se erguía en medio de la tarima. Neville le puso el sombrero en la cabeza, pero durante unos minutos nada parecía estar pasando.

-¡Otra Potter! –dijo de repente -¡Se nota que os habéis emparentado con los Weasley! –la chica se sonrojó ante el comentario, al igual que otros miembros de su familia que se encontraban sentados en la mesa -¿Dónde podría ponerte a ti? A ver…eres valiente, sí, como tus padres…pero también eres astuta, ya lo creo…y lista, por supuesto, pero…sí, ya he tomado mi decisión –dijo, guardando unos minutos de silencio dramático. Lily sentía que se le salía el alma del pecho y maldecía hasta el infinito al sombrero por hacerla esperar tanto -¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de los leones se sumió en un aplauso y jolgorio tan estridente que hasta tuvo que intervenir la directora para que guardaran silencio. James, en cuanto vio a su hermana ir hacia su mesa con una sonrisa en la cara se levantó y la abrazó, levantándola en el aire para después darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Ella simplemente le dijo que se apartara, algo avergonzada.

Albus se reía desde Slytherin a pleno pulmón casi, al igual que Rose, que estaba sentada en la mesa más alejada, la de Ravenclaw. El chico pensó que con su hermano mayor no había nada que hacer y se preparó mentalmente para los humos que se echaría por el simple hecho de que era el único bicho verde –como solía llamarle – en la familia, pero a él le daba un poco igual, se alegraba muchísimo por su hermana.

Lily se sentó al lado de James y sus amigos, que prácticamente se la comían con la mirada. Lily se sonrojó al ver que Marc –uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano, alto (un poco más que James), delgado, rubio, ojos azules como el cielo y con una cara amable – le dirigía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Siempre le había parecido que ese chico era demasiado guapo para ser real, pero claro, eso era secreto, súper secreto.

Violetta le sonrió desde la mesa de Slytherin con una visible emoción en el rostro, y Lily sólo pudo devolverle la sonrisa sin miramientos. Se sentía un poco triste por no acabar en la misma casa que ella, pero habían entablado una pequeña amistad en ese barco y sintió que el hecho de que tuvieran salas comunes diferentes no impediría que fueran amigas.

Pasaron unos cuantos chicos más hasta que le tocó a Tessa, que al escuchar su nombre se irguió como si la hubieran congelado en ese mismo instante. De hecho Lily tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver que la chica caminaba como una especie de autómata, así que sonriendo y alzando un puño al aire le dio unos silenciosos ánimos.

-Aquí tenemos una muy prometedora…¡HUFFLEPUFF! –dijo el sombrero y la chica casi se funde con la silla de la impresión. Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida y la siguió con la mirada mientras ella se dirigía a la mesa de los tejones, que la recibían con vítores alegres, sin embargo ella parecía un poco confundida. Lily pudo figurarse el por qué, pero se dijo que hablaría más tarde con ella.

Y de nuevo, unas cuantas selecciones más, Lily tuvo que lanzar miradas de ánimo, pero esta vez a su primo, que subía a la tarima con más entusiasmo del que había calculado en un principio. De hecho, estaba tan eufórico que casi se cae, todo el Gran Comedor reprimió unas risas por respeto, pero el chico había quedado tachado de por vida como un torpe. Y qué decir que estaba más avergonzado que nunca, por lo que su color de cara prácticamente le hacía la competencia al pelo Weasley.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó el sombrero - ¡Os multiplicáis como las cucarachas! ¡Otro Weasley! –Los familiares del nombrado miraron con rencor al sombrero.

-Recuérdame que luego le prenda fuego –de decía James a Fred, que estaba sentado a su lado mientras Marc reía a carcajada limpia

-Hecho –contestó Fred. Lily escondió una sonrisa divertida también.

-Bueno… ¿y dónde te pongo…? – siguió el sombrero – ah…creo que estarías bien en…¡GRYFFINDOR! –Hugo se relajó y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se levantaba e iba corriendo hacia la mesa de los leones, que le aceptaban entre aplausos.

Lily le dio un abrazo cuando llegó y le hizo un hueco a su lado, felicitándole por haber conseguido que tío Ron no le desheredara. Violetta le sonrió también a modo de felicitación desde su mesa, mientras que Tessa les miraba algo perdida desde la suya. Lily sólo le dedicó una sonrisa diciéndole "tranquila, no pasa nada" que pareció funcionar porque la pequeña sonrió aliviada.

Entonces, una vez acabada la selección –Hugo fue el penúltimo – Neville se llevó la silla y el sombrero del comedor mientras que la directora se ponía en pie y avanzaba hasta el atril, que desplegó sus alas sintiendo la presencia de la mujer, a la que ya se le notaban los años y las guerras a lo largo de su vida. McGonagall sonrió a sus alumnos y abrió los brazos en alto.

-Bienvenidos seáis todos y todas a Hogwarts, y a los que ya estabais aquí, bienvenidos de nuevo – los alumnos la aplaudieron, ella bajó las manos y les miró de nuevo, esperando a que se callaran – este año tendremos una serie de cambios bastante importantes en nuestro colegio. El primero de todos y más importante es el cambio en el profesorado. Por favor, démosle todos una calurosa bienvenida al profesor Theodore Lupin, que desde este año entrante impartirá la asignatura de Transformaciones, de la que yo misma me he retirado –Teddy se levantó del asiento entre los aplausos de los alumnos y su pelo azul cambió a uno pelirrojo casi sin darse cuenta, provocando una expectación bastante importante entre la población estudiantil, especialmente la femenina.

El chico saludó a sus futuros alumnos con una sonrisa tímida pero grande, especialmente a su ahijada y a sus dos hermanos, que le miraban con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Todos se habían alegrado muchísimo por él, además, sabían que unas clases con él como profesor tenían que ser interesantes y divertidas.

-Bueno –dijo Minerva intentando calmar al personal –también tenemos otro docente nuevo en la institución, pero lamentablemente no ha podido venir a tiempo debido a un incidente de última hora en el hospital de San Mungo. Me complace anunciarles que madamme Pomfrey tendrá este año a su cargo a Victoire Weasley como estudiante en prácticas que aprenderá todo el funcionamiento de la enfermería para cuando, el año que viene, ella se retire – Pomona hizo una pequeña reverencia desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras los estudiantes aplaudían, aunque no con tanto entusiasmo como con Ted minutos antes – y por último, como sugerencia de varios estudiantes a lo largo de estos años se ha decidido incorporar una asignatura nueva que se podrá elegir a partir de tercero, de la que se encargará gustosamente la profesora Helena Parker –una chica alta y esbelta de unos veinte y seis años se levantó de su sitio, llevaba una túnica verde esmeralda que hacía juego con sus ojos y un pelo corto y rubio que le daba un toque más maduro. Los alumnos la aplaudieron fervorosamente y ella les sonrió amablemente – se trata ni más ni menos de la asignatura "Arte mágico", cuya explicación la dará la profesora Parker en su próxima clase.

Los alumnos se miraron confusos entre sí, si bien habían recibido la noticia durante el verano, no entendían aún el porqué de una asignatura nueva como esa. Algunos –como James –se quejaban de que eso sólo les quitaría más tiempo de su apretada agenda, aunque otros se la habían cogido simplemente por probar. Lily sólo le miró con escepticismo.

-Con apretada te refieres a la larga lista de bromas pesadas que quieres hacer para que te castiguen, ¿no? –preguntó. James le pasó el brazo por el cuello y negó con la cabeza, como si le hablara a alguien que no acaba de comprender las cosas.

-Ay, ay, ay, hermanita…si nuestra querida madre te escuchara hablar…-dijo. Lily enarcó una ceja para después poner los ojos en blanco.

-Pero si no he dicho nada malo –dijo ella.

-No hace falta que lo digas en voz alta, Lils, te puedo leer la mente – e hizo un gesto con las manos, moviendo los dedos aleatoriamente, como si fueran tentáculos.

-Ugh, das grima –espetó Lily con una mueca de asco bastante divertido. Los chicos rieron la gracia, aunque en realidad, lo más divertido de la situación era la mirada de baboso que tenía James.

-Silencio por favor –exclamó la directora, calmando la cháchara del alumnado –venga, que esto ya es lo último, me gustaría recordar a todos los alumnos que está estrictamente prohibido entrar al _Bosque Prohibido_ y por supuesto, está absolutamente prohibido traspasar los límites del _Pilar de Conmemoración_ para una mejor conservación del mismo. Muchas gracias y ahora… ¡a cenar! – fue entonces cuando apareció una cantidad ingente de comida a lo largo de todas las mesas. Comida de todas las variedades y gustos posibles, dejando a Lily absolutamente maravillada, haciendo, además, que se diera cuenta de que con todo el asunto de los nervios por la selección se había olvidado de que tenía hambre. Y el hambre de un Weasley nunca era cosa de juego.

La cena transcurrió sin incidente alguno y, hacia el final de la misma los estudiantes fueron cambiándose de sitio y mezclándose entre sí entre las distintas mesas, juntándose cada quien con sus amigos, como por ejemplo Frank Longbottom, - el cual estaba en Hufflepuff – que se acercó a la mesa Gryffindor para hablar con su grupo de amigos: James, Marc y Fred.

Lily y Hugo se acercaron a saludar a sus primos, que les felicitaron por estar en Gryffindor y les desearon muchísima suerte. Después fueron a hablar con Tessa, que parecía haber entablado algún tipo de conversación con una chica de pelo largo, castaño y rizado.

-Hola –dijo la pelirroja –soy Lily, encantada.

-Oh, sí, ya lo sé –dijo la chica sonriendo – Yo soy Johana Quinn, mucho gusto. ¿Queréis sentaros?

-Pues la verdad es que sólo pasábamos a saludar –dijo Lily mirando a Tessa –pero sería estupendo que nos viéramos más veces por clase.

-¡Claro! –dijo Johanna – me encantaría.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí Lily –dijo Tessa, conmovida – estoy bien, ha sido sólo el susto del principio porque no estábamos en la misma casa. Pero todo bien, en serio. Por cierto…ese chico…el que te recibió con un abrazo –señaló a James, que reía con sus amigos - ¿es tu novio o algo así?

A Hugo y a Lily se les desencajó la cara por la sorpresa, pero no duraron mucho más porque ambos empezaron a carcajearse como nunca en su vida. A Lily hasta le empezaron a salir lágrimas de tanto reír, incluso. Tessa frunció el ceño, algo avergonzada y Johanna emitió una pequeña risa porque claro, ella sí sabía quién era James. Cualquiera que viviera o estuviera acostumbrado al mundo mágico lo sabría porque la familia Potter estaba en todos los medios de comunicación. Eran toda una celebridad, y lo mismo pasaba con los Weasley.

-No me he reído así en la vida, es la primera vez que me dicen eso –dijo Lily volviendo en sí –Anda que…-inspiró hondo para calmarse pero Hugo no la dejaba porque la contagiaba con su risa –para ya Hugo, por Merlín.

-Ya paro, ya paro…-dijo éste tapándose la boca y girándose para intentar controlarse mejor al no ver a ninguno de los hermanos Potter.

-Ése –dijo Lily señalándolo aún divertida –es mi hermano mayor, James. Y ése –señaló a Albus, que estaba en la mesa de Slytherin, entretenido hablando con sus amigos – es mi hermano mediano. Yo soy la más pequeña de los tres, así que no, ninguno es mi novio Tessa –y volvió a reír, aunque esta vez se controló bastante más. La chica se sintió un poco avergonzada, pero Johanna le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada, no te voy a decir que suele pasar, pero vamos, que no pasa nada –dijo Lily sonriendo –Ni siquiera en el colegio muggle habían hecho alguna vez comentarios de ese tipo –comentó, dejando a Tessa un poco confundida - en fin, me voy a saludar a Violetta, hablamos después, ¿vale?

-Voy contigo –dijo Tessa levantándose –nos vemos más tarde en la sala común, Johanna.

-Claro –dijo ésta sonriendo – hasta luego chicos.

-Eh…Lily…esto…-empezó la chica, sin saber cómo preguntar. Lily la miró curiosa y la instó a hablar – es que antes has dicho algo de un colegio muggle…y me ha dejado curiosa…bueno…si no quieres responder no pasa nada, de verdad.

-¡Ah! – exclamó – claro, no te preocupes, no es nada del otro mundo, en realidad. Es que antes de entrar en Hogwarts podemos ir a una escuela muggle si lo queremos. También está la opción de estudiar en casa o ir a lo que equivaldría la escuela muggle pero en el mundo mágico. Nosotros es que hemos ido a la muggle porque nuestros padres siempre han querido que nos familiarizáramos con ellos.

-Oh, ya veo…-dijo Tessa, asombrada. No sabía nada de eso y le sorprendió de sobremanera ese hecho.

-Aunque cuando Albus y James se fueron las cosas se volvieron aburridísimas, porque los demás – señaló a Hugo – iban a colegios diferentes porque les pillaba más cerca de casa.

-Entiendo –dijo la chica, pensando en ello. Todo eso era nuevo para ella, así que le fascinaba mucho saber cómo vivían los magos y brujas desde sus inicios.

Los tres chicos siguieron hablando mientras se dirigían a la mesa de Slytherin, dónde se encontraron primero con Albus, que tiró de su hermana y la arrastró hasta sentarla encima de sus piernas, provocando que la chica se sonrojara de manera extrema, odiaba cuando sus hermanos la trataban como a una niña. El chico simplemente la abrazó y le plantó un beso sonoro en la mejilla, después sonrió a Hugo y a Tessa, quién se había sonrojado al mirarle a los ojos.

-Eres una cosa terriblemente adorable, es una lástima que no hayas sido fichada en mi casa –dijo fingiendo tristeza absoluta. Lily le pegó una leche y le miró con el ceño fruncido –oye, en serio que estás agresiva hoy. No tienes corazón.

-Lo corroboro –dijo Hugo acordándose de su pantorrilla.

-Pues suéltame –dijo ella intentando sonar autoritativa.

-Bueeno, vale, pero sólo porque me da miedo que me pegues –dijo Albus sonriendo. Lily enarcó una ceja, escéptica.

-¿Sabes que eres un imbécil?

-Si nuestra querida madre te oyera decir esas cosas…-dijo negando con la cabeza, como quien trata con una persona que no tiene remedio. Lily se puso roja y Hugo rio al recordar que James le había dicho exactamente las mismas palabras minutos antes.

-Te has vuelto toda una mujercita –dijo una chica de pelo corto y pelirrojo que estaba sentada justo al lado de su hermano. Ella había estado viendo toda la escena mientras trataba de no dejar ver que se moría de risa. Sabía que Lily era muy temperamental –Me alegra mucho que por fin hayáis llegado al colegio, habíamos echado unas porras por ver a qué casa entraríais, obviamente las he ganado yo todas.

-Oye, yo he ganado la de Hugo –dijo Albus con el ceño fruncido – así que no me toques la moral, y Merlín, deja ya esa magdalena, que poco más y te comes el envase, y te aseguro que no es comestible.

-Habíamos apostado los dos a Gryffindor, eso es un empate claro, eso para empezar, y por última vez, deja de llamarme rácana, que no todos los escoceses somos así –dijo la chica fulminándole con la mirada. Albus puso los ojos en blanco y dejó ir a Lily, que nada más pudo se alejó de él como si tuviera la _viruela de dragón_.

-Gracias Lana –dijo Lily sonriéndole. Leilany, o Lana, como le gustaba ser llamada, era una de las mejores amigas de Albus desde que empezaron el colegio e incluso había venido varias veces en verano de visita (aun viviendo en Glasgow, Escocia), por lo que la pequeña Lily la había conocido entonces. Era una chica muy simpática, pero bastante agarrada y competitiva (como buena escocesa), no soportaba que nadie le pasase por encima y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir sus objetivos. Además, adoraba hacer apuestas, sobre todo con Albus, que era especialmente malo –Ella es Tessa, ya habrás visto que ha entrado a Hufflepuff.

-Sí, lo he visto –dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras clavaba en Tessa su mirada celeste, es que la chica la había hecho ganar dos galeones – encantada Tessa, tienes que tener cuidado con esta familia, que es como una mafia, una vez entras no puedes salir porque si no mueres en el intento.

-¡Oye! –dijeron a la par Albus, Hugo y Lily. Tessa simplemente rio divertida.

-Anda qué…sois todos iguales –dijo negando con la cabeza, divertida.

-Y tú tienes un acento horrible, aprende a hablar, que no se te entiende – le dijo Albus mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, mosqueado. Lana le pegó una patada por debajo de la mesa y le fulminó con la mirada. Era cierto que tenía un poco horrible, pero una vez que uno pasaba tiempo con ella, acababa entendiéndola, además, ella siempre intentaba hablar de una forma más o menos neutral, lo que pasaba es que tanto a Albus como a James les encantaba meterse con ella. Aunque claro, James se metía con todo lo existente en el mundo.

-Pues quítate la cera de los oídos por una vez en tu vida y me entenderás – le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Aunque siento interrumpir esta agradable charla–dijo Lily divertida, pues aunque les había visto pelearse siempre, sabía que en realidad ningún comentario era con malicia –me voy porque quiero saludar a una amiga que ha quedado en vuestra casa.

-Vale, tranquila –dijo Lana –el perro de tu hermano y yo tenemos una conversación a medias que debemos terminar.

-Oye, no me llames perro –le dijo fulminándola con la mirada.

-Te llamaré como quiera.

-Le tiene a su merced –dijo Hugo una vez se alejaron lo suficiente de ellos. Aún se les podía ver discutiendo desde su posición. Lily y Tessa asintieron, divertidas.

Finalmente llegaron a donde estaba Violetta, hablando con un rubio al que Lily reconoció como el chico que se metió con Tessa en el tren. Automáticamente se puso delante de Tessa y fulminó con la mirada al chico. Éste también la miró visiblemente enfadado, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Violetta simplemente les miró confundida.

-¿Os conocéis? –preguntó la chica.

-Algo así –dijo Lily manteniéndole una mirada altanera al chico. Ninguno de los dos quería ceder. Violetta entendió que no era bueno que aquellos dos siguieran mucho más así porque si no acabarían matándose –vamos a vuestra mesa –señaló la mesa de los leones – los dos sois de allí, creo que la mayoría gana –se giró hacia el chico y le sonrió, provocando que se desviara de su batalla no verbal con Lily por un momento –gra…gracias por todo Scorpius, nos vemos después.

-Hasta luego –dijo el chico de forma seca, mirando un poco mal a la pequeña pelirroja.

Y acto seguido se levantó y siguió a los chicos a la mesa de Gryffindor, dónde al ver a Marc, sonrió y le abrazó, con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Éste le devolvió el abrazo ante la atónita mirada de Lily, que no sabía qué quería decir aquello.

-Vaya –dijo Marc – no sabía que os conocierais, Lily –le dijo –ella es mi prima, la hija del hermano de mi padre.

Claro, era idiota, eso estaba pensando Lily en ese momento, no había caído en que tenían el mismo apellido. Sonrió ante ello y miró a Violetta, que seguía sonriendo en silencio.

-Debí haberlo supuesto, claro –dijo.

-Es que la tenía muy bien escondida –espetó James con una sonrisa pícara, que estaba en frente de Marc. La chica dio un paso hacia atrás al ver cómo la miraba el chico, se había puesto un poco pálida. Lily se extrañó pero decidió no preguntar nada por el momento porque probablemente no le diría nada.

-James, deja de decir esas cosas –le dijo.

-Bueno, es que viven en Oxford –comentó Marc frotándole el pelo a su prima –no nos vemos muy a menudo porque sus padres están siempre muy ocupados. Y los míos, por otra parte, ya sabes que también.

La familia de Marc vivía en Godric's Hollow también, por lo que James y él se conocían desde la infancia, además, el padre de Marc trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio, así que conocía muy bien a Harry –ya que eran bastante amigos, también-.

Charlaron un ratito más y después se fueron a un rincón de la mesa que quedaba vacío, dónde hablaron de varias cosas y comentaban qué tal les había ido la cena en sus respectivas mesas.

-Hablando de eso –dijo Lily algo mosqueada -¿qué hacías con ese estúpido?

-¿Te refieres a Scorpius? –preguntó la chica y la pelirroja arrugó la nariz, molesta.

-Es un idiota estúpido, un maleducado abusón–dijo –se metió con Tessa en el tren sólo porque quería entrar en su compartimento. Se ve que no quería que se ensuciara su precioso aire repleto de idiotez.

Violetta la miró extrañada.

-Pues conmigo ha sido súper amable, me ha explicado el funcionamiento de mi sala común y cómo llegar y… –dijo ella – bueno, a lo mejor es que ha tenido un mal día o algo así, ¿no crees?

-Por muy mal día que tengas –dijo Lily –eso no es motivo para tomarla con una chica inocente que encima es más pequeña. No sé, creo que además de haber sido injusto, ha sido tremendamente cobarde.

-Si ha hecho eso, desde luego, muy bien no ha actuado, pero yo le he visto buena persona, a mí me ha caído muy bien –dijo sonriendo ladinamente. No es que no creyera a Lily, porque lo hacía, ella tenía muy buen ojo para calar a las personas, y Lily le había parecido una chica increíble, pero no podía creer que Scorpius hubiera hecho todo eso sin algún motivo aparente. Y tampoco es que pensara que Tessa era mala persona, simplemente, creía que Malfoy debía de tener algún tipo de motivo.

-Tampoco hace falta que le odies por eso –dijo Tessa con una voz un poco preocupada –yo también tuve un poco de culpa, debí haber preguntado antes de entrar por las buenas. No fue muy educado de mi parte.

-Eso no importa –dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido –ya te digo que no hay motiv…

-¡Los de primero seguid a los prefectos a las salas comunes! –escucharon decir a un chico de Gryffindor. Lily miró a su amiga de ojos color miel y le dirigió una mirada significativa antes de levantarse.

-Bueno, mañana es lunes –dijo Lily –nos veremos aquí para la hora del desayuno- los demás asintieron y se fueron adelantando cada uno hacia sus propios prefectos de casa, pero antes de que Lily pudiera alejarse demasiado, Violetta la cogió del brazo y la miró fijamente.

-No te tomes tan a pecho lo que ha hecho Scorpius, Lily, sino es posible que pasen cosas de las que a lo mejor te arrepentirás. Te lo digo por tu bien emocional, no es bueno obcecarse con nadie.

Lily la miró sin entender, así que frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz.

-No voy a dedicar mi existencia a pensar en un energúmeno como ese –dijo –Gracias por preocuparte Violetta, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo, no hay motivos para ello, y te lo digo totalmente en serio.

-Bueno, en ese caso…-dijo ella muy poco convencida –nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana –contestó Lily, alejándose de su nueva amiga con una extraña sensación en su interior, pero no dijo nada porque no estaba precisamente elocuente ese día, así que se fue hacia su sala común, siguiendo de cerca a su hermano mayor, que reía a carcajada limpia.

_Continuará_

* * *

Gracias por leer y a comentar! No olvidéis dejarme un review!

Abrazos,

K.


	3. El castigo de Ted

**_Los personajes cannon del potterverso NO me pertenecen, pero sí soy dueña y señora de los OC que he creado._**

Buenas, buenas! Sigo escribiendo y escribiendo! Me acabo de hacer una cuenta en potterfics (Nick Lara Belle), donde voy a subirlo todo, también, y con portadas hechas por _moi_ :D

Así que echadle un ojo a ver qué os parece ^^

Por lo pronto, como os dije, este capítulo es más largo y, si todo sale bien, todos los capis serán así de largos (o un poquito más :D), por lo que tenéis lectura para rato.

Como siempre os digo, error, falta, lo que sea que encontréis, me lo hacéis saber y yo lo corrijo inmediatamente. Por otra parte, muchas gracias a los pocos comentarios, aunque no seais muchas personas, a mi me animan bastante (aunque esta historia la escribo más porque quiero que por que le guste a la gente, aún así me alegra que guste! ^^).

Y sin nada más que decir...

Enjoy!

* * *

CAPÍTULO TRES

Habían pasado varios días desde que pisaron por primera vez el colegio y, tras haberse levantado a la mañana siguiente de ese día y haber recibido sus horarios, empezaron las clases sin preámbulos. Estaban prácticamente en todas las clases juntos los cuatro, menos en Pociones y Encantamientos, en las Lily compartía clase con Violetta y los demás Slytherin, mientras que Tessa y los Hufflepuffs compartían las clases con los alumnos de Ravenclaw.

Y en ese momento, se encontraban en su quinta clase del curso de Historia de la Magia, medio dormidos mientras Binns recitaba la historia de la Revolución de los Duendes. Hugo estaba completamente dormido sobre su pupitre, sólo le faltaba roncar para acabar de completar el cupo, Lily estaba luchando por no sucumbir, pero se distraía con facilidad. Nunca había pensado que las moscas fueran tan interesantes; Letta –Violetta, como había empezado a llamarla Lily a los pocos días de empezar la amistad –dibujaba algo que Lily no se había molestado en mirar, pero parecía bastante concentrada; y Tessa, que estaba al lado de Hugo, tomaba apuntes intentando combatir el aburrimiento, pero era la que mejor lo llevaba de los cuatro, sin duda.

-Dios, pensaba que nunca saldría de esa clase, o mejor dicho, tortura –dijo Hugo casi al borde de la histeria –mira que me habían dicho todos que era mortalmente aburrida, pero nunca, jamás, en mi vida, me había imaginado algo como eso –y se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño –Ahora entiendo por qué se dice que Binns no se ha dado cuenta ni de que ha muerto, joder, cuánta pasión por el trabajo.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo, aunque lo de la pasión igual te lo discuto un poco –dijo Lily desperezándose y echándose el mechón de pelo del flequillo ladeado detrás de la oreja, se había empanado tanto en clase que dudaba siquiera de que pudiera volver a convertirse en persona –te admiro Tess, has conseguido mantenerte cuerda. Deberían darte un trofeo o algo a ti sola.

-No es nada –dijo esta algo sonrojada –es sólo que le he puesto esmero, pero…deberíais atender si queréis aprobar los exámenes. No podéis vivir sólo de los apuntes que yo cojo, me puedo equivocar y...

-Lo intentamos, de verdad –interrumpió Hugo, exasperado –pero no funciona, cuando va por la segunda letra de la palabra ya estoy durmiendo, es… ¡magia!

Las chicas rieron ante las caras que ponía el Weasley, porque para qué negarlo, el chico era un calco del humor de Ron, mezclado con una pizca del ingenio de tía Hermione, por lo que resultaba un combo muy gracioso.

-Por cierto Letta –dijo Lily señalando la libreta que llevaba en la mano -¿qué dibujabas con tanto ahínco en clase? Estabas súper concentrada y como yo también estaba un poco en la luna, no te he preguntado.

La chica abrió la libreta y se la enseñó, sonriendo orgullosa de su trabajo. Lily, Tessa y Hugo se quedaron asombrados, ¡esa chica dibujaba de maravilla! Lily cogió la libreta y vio como en ella estaban plasmadas sus cuatro caras sonrientes, cada una con su propia personalidad.

-Esto es increíble –dijo la pelirroja –Letta, ¿me lo puedo quedar? –la chica la miró confundida –bueno, lo decía porque si no lo quieres o sólo es un boceto o algo… ¡es que es muy bonito! No te sientas presionada, ¿eh?

La chica rio y arrancó la hoja, tendiéndosela minutos después.

-No me importa que te la quedes –dijo –puedo hacer los que yo quiera, así que en realidad me da igual. Además, por alguna razón esas clases me inspiran más que otra cosa –todos rieron ante ello.

-Será por lo divertidas que son –dijo Lily riendo sin darse cuenta de que alguien bastante apurado iba en dirección contraria a ella, provocando que chocaran de una forma bastante violenta, cayendo los dos al suelo de forma que la pelirroja se pegó una leche en la cabeza contra una pared -¡Au! –se tocó la cabeza y apartó inmediatamente la mano, dolorida -¿Pero qué…?

Sus tres amigos se acercaron a ella sin reparar en la persona con la que había chocado hasta que Lily levantó la mirada, viendo que delante de ella se encontraba el odioso rubio con el que había mantenido una disputa desde el mismo día en el que había pisado el colegio: Scorpius Malfoy. Lily se había criado en una casa en la que le habían enseñado a no juzgar a nadie antes de conocerle, pero el comportamiento injusto del chico para con su amiga la había sacado tanto de sus casillas ese día que no podía evitar sacar su parte Prewett, así que le tenía prácticamente crucificado.

Arrugó la nariz al verle y soltó un bufido, disgustada.

-Al menos deberías pedir perdón, ¿no? –dijo molesta. Scorpius la miró como si estuviera diciendo una blasfemia –Acabas de chocar conmigo y me he hecho daño por tu culpa, ¿sabes?

-¿Pedirte perdón a ti? –dijo éste continuando con su escepticismo – ni aunque me muera. Además, la culpa es tuya por ponerte en medio.

-¿Tú estás bien de la cabeza? –dijo exasperada, Lily, levantándose de golpe para pegarle un puñetazo al chico, pero Hugo la detuvo – Para empezar, por los pasillos no se corre, estúpido. Estamos en un colegio, sólo por si tu cabeza hueca no se ha enterado aún.

-Bf, qué sabrás tú de ello, novata –dijo el chico con una sonrisa prepotente en la cara –soy más mayor que tú y si quiero correr, corro, si quiero moverme como una maldita anémona lo hago. Tienes la cabeza más hueca de lo que yo pensaba.

-¿Pero tú eres idiota o te esfuerzas por serlo? Te juro que si te esfuerzas, lo consigues como nunca antes nadie lo ha hecho –dijo Lily bufando, exasperada. Tess intentaba tirar de ella para que se fueran para clase de Herbología mientras Letta suspiraba frustrada. Hugo simplemente la cogía para que no se le tirase encima al chico.

-Ya, personas como tú me inspiran mucho, ¿sabes? – dijo fulminándola con la mirada.

-Cretino –dijo ella

-Cabeza hueca.

-Trol de pantano.

-Cabeza de escoba.

-Cabeza de caldero.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó de repente Ted apareciendo por un pasillo acompañado de la profesora Parker. Ambos miraban la extraña pareja discutir, esperando una explicación decente –ambos estáis llegando tarde a vuestras clases, Malfoy. Más os vale explicarme ahora mismo qué hacéis en los pasillos si no queréis que os castigue.

-Ha sido él, Teddy –dijo Lily mirando al rubio con odio, éste, por otro lado la miró escéptico –ha venido corriendo, se ha estampado contra mí, y encima de que no me ha pedido perdón porque evidentemente ha sido culpa suya, me ha empezado a insultar.

-Eso no es cierto –dijo el chico fulminándola con la mirada –la que ha empezado a insultarme has sido tú, y que intenten protegerte tus amigos si pueden, porque sabes perfectamente cuál es la verdad, y no creo que alguien como tú –se aseguró de que se entendiera perfectamente que estaba siendo sarcástico –permitiera, eso, ¿verdad que no, Potter?

Ted miró a su ahijada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, esperando que la chica le contestara, sin embargo ella no dijo nada, más que nada porque sabía que lo que el chico había dicho era cierto, al menos esa parte sí lo era. La había dejado completamente desarmada, así que sólo le fulminó con la mirada, girándole la cara mientras emitía un bufido de molestia.

-Muy bien, os quiero a los dos en mi despacho después de clases –dijo Ted, sorprendiendo a los dos chicos –sin excusas, quedáis los dos castigados.

-¡Pero…! –protestó Lily casi desesperada, prefería ir a nadar con el calamar gigante (y Lily no sabía nadar) - antes que quedarse en una misma sala con ese energúmeno.

-Nada de peros Lily, os espero allí a los dos, ahora, a clase, venga –dijo lanzándoles la mirada más estricta que pudo encontrar. Lily simplemente arrugó la nariz e hizo acople de todo su orgullo y altanería, encaminándose hacia los invernaderos, seguida de cerca por sus tres amigos, aunque Letta se quedó un poco atrasada, mirando con un poco de tristeza a Scorpius, que ni siquiera se giró para despedirse de ella. Le sabía muy mal estar en esa situación, pero aunque el chico le caía muy bien, ella había desarrollado muchísimo afecto por Lily, así que decidió que le daría la preferencia, eso y que tenía clase de Herbología.

Una vez llegaron a los invernaderos se disculparon con Neville, contándole que habían tenido un pequeño accidente en el pasillo, pero no le dieron más detalles y el hombre, como era un buenazo, simplemente les hizo pasar con una enorme sonrisa y siguió con su clase.

-Le odio –dijo Lily apretando más de la cuenta su _Acónito_, Tessa la estiró un poco de la manga, haciéndola volver en sí –Lo siento, pero es que os juro que le odio. En cuanto me topo con él me empiezan a pasar cosas malas, me trae mala suerte.

-Ya te dije que dejaras de pensar así de él –dijo Letta, un poco cansada ya del tema. Hacía poco que había empezado el curso, pero cada vez que Lily y Scorpius se encontraban estallaba la tercera y cuarta guerra mágica, por lo menos – si sigues así sólo vas a acabar pasándolo mal, en serio, deja de ser tan cabezota. Y no existe tal cosa como la mala suerte, mujer, así que no te pongas paranoica.

-No es que sea cabezota –dijo la pelirroja con la nariz arrugada –es simplemente que me pone de mal humor. Y lo de que me da mala suerte es cierto, no hay ni un solo momento en el que no me lo haya cruzado y haya pasado algo bueno.

-Y ahí está de nuevo la cabezonería –dijo Letta rodando los ojos –simplemente no pienses en ello y ya está. Olvídalo, seguid cada uno por su cuenta, que total, es dos años más mayor que tú, no te lo vas a encontrar en clases ni nada.

-No lo voy a ver en clase, pero después le voy a tener que soportar en el castigo, y si esto sigue así, voy a tener la desgracia de verle en más castigos –se lamentó -¡Maldito Teddy! Pero ésta pienso cobrársela.

-Lily, el profesor Lupin es eso, un profesor –dijo Tessa acomodando su planta en la maceta –mira, lo que pasó en el tren no tiene importancia, olvídalo por favor.

Hugo suspiró, esas dos chicas aún no conocían bien a su prima.

-No es sólo eso –dijo Lily –es…él en sí, me pone de los nervios. No sé si me entendéis, es que es verle y me entran ganas de cortarle la… bueno. Tengo ganas de lanzarle un buen _mocomurciélagos._

-Eres una agresiva –dijo Hugo echándole fertilizante a su maceta –en serio. No tienes perdón de Merlín.

-Oye, ya vale, ¿no? –dijo Lily poniendo los brazos en jarra - ¿estáis de mi parte o de la suya?

-No es cuestión de estar de parte de nadie, Lily –dijo de nuevo Tessa – sino que te estás estresando todo el rato por una tontería y después lo pagas con nosotros, sobre todo con el pobre Hugo. A mí no me molesta pero…

-Gracias –dijo éste haciendo un gesto dramático hacia el cielo – ¡por fin alguien se preocupa por mi salud! Gracias Tessa, tú sí que eres una buena amiga.

La chica se sonrojó ante el comentario, pero no dijo nada más. Lily rodó los ojos, cogió su maceta, enfurruñada, y se alejó un poco de los chicos. Tessa iba a seguirla pero Hugo la cogió del brazo, deteniéndola. Violetta suspiró, resignada. Por mucha amistad que hubieran entablado, en esas situaciones le costaba un poco lidiar con ella, porque la muy loca era más terca que una mula.

-Déjala, es una cabeza cuadrada –dijo, soltando a su amiga – cuando hace eso es imposible, esperad a que se calme y después podréis hablarle. Sino os juro que os pulverizará, como poco, creedme, la conozco desde que tengo memoria.

Las dos chicas miraron hacia su amiga, que llevaba de nuevo el pelo hecho un lío –la chica no sabía hacerse una coleta decente y se rehusaba a pedir ayuda para que se la hicieran – y la bata manchada de tierra, por no hablar del chichón que se asomaba desde la parte de arriba de su cabeza.

Después de terminar la case se dirigieron exhaustos al Gran Comedor, dónde se sentaron todos medio muertos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Se habían acostumbrado a sentarse allí para comer juntos entre semana, aunque nadie les decía nada porque la cuestión de las mesas por casas no se respetaba tanto ya. Lily se había olvidado temporalmente de su enfado y ninguno de sus amigos volvió a sacar el tema primero porque estaban hasta la coronilla de ello, y segundo porque no querían que se volviera a mosquear, así que lo dejaron para más adelante. Aunque el tema debía ser discutido, desde luego que sí, Lily no podía seguir así toda su vida.

Fue entonces que un mosqueado James se acercó a ellos, pegándole una leche en la cabeza a su hermana.

-¡Pero serás idiota! –dijo la pelirroja levantándose y tocándose el chichón, el muy cretino le había dado justamente ahí y le dolía mucho -¿¡Y eso a qué ha venido!?

-A que si alguien te molesta, debes decírmelo en seguida –dijo el chico, cruzándose de brazos –el deber de un hermano mayor es proteger a sus hermanos pequeños, y si tú no me cuentas las cosas no me facilita mucho el trabajo, ¿sabes?

-¿Pero de qué cuernos estás hablando? –preguntó confundida la chica. James rodó los ojos y señaló la mesa de las serpientes.

-Pues a que el mugroso de Malfoy está metiéndose contigo –dijo. Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida, no había contado con la posibilidad de que su hermano se enterara de su disputa –me lo ha dicho Ted esta mañana en clase, ¿te parece normal no contármelo? Sabes perfectamente que aquí el rey del colegio soy yo, y con mi hermana adorable y pecosa no se mete nadie.

Lily rodó los ojos, arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño, mosqueada. Cruzó sus brazos y le giró la cara, indignada.

-Para empezar no me llames pecosa porque si no diré a todos lo de tus lent… –James le tapó la boca, mirándola con la boca fruncida y una mirada alarmada. Lily sonrió satisfecha y siguió con su discurso, zafándose de sus manos – y que lo sepas, sé defenderme yo sola, así que no me hacen falta guardaespaldas.

-Bueno, pues entonces no me vengas llorando la próxima vez que te asuste un _boggart _en el armario de las toallas –espetó el chico, provocando que Lily enrojeciera.

-¡No fui llorando! –exclamó, levantándose para ponerse más o menos a su altura (aunque evidentemente no lo consiguió)- ¡Fui a comentártelo porque Albus y papá estaban dormidos como un tronco y mamá estaba ocupada!

-¿Y no pensaste acaso que yo también estaba durmiendo? –se cruzó de brazos y enarcó de nuevo una ceja.

-Eso ahora da igual, no me compares esto con lo otro –dijo Lily un poco exaltada, estaban gritando un poco de más y había varias personas mirándoles, así que intentó cambiar de tema un poco a la desesperada – y no quiero que empecéis a hacer lo de siempre. ¡Sé lanzar un buen _mocomurciélagos_! ¡Mamá me ha enseñado!

James bufó y se removió el pelo, molesto.

-Aún eres una cría, qué sabrás tú, enana –comentó. Lily simplemente chirrió los dientes mosqueada. Odiaba cuando sus hermanos activaban el chip de sobreprotección con ella. En el colegio _muggle_ era siempre lo mismo y aunque algunas veces sí le beneficiaba, no le parecía justo ni bueno –pero no te preocupes que la próxima vez que me lo cruce se enterará de quién es James Potter.

Lily estaba ya echando humo por las orejas del enfado, así que por impulso le pegó una patada en la pantorrilla.

-¡Pero tía! –exclamó cogiéndose la pierna y frotándosela - ¿Cómo mierda tienes tanta fuerza?

-James, en serio te lo digo, no vas a hacerle nada a Malfoy –los demás se quedaron atónitos ante esa frase, así que Lily se apresuró a aclarar las cosas, para que nadie malpensara – si alguien tiene que darle su merecido, esa soy yo. Y como has podido comprobar, no me hace falta una varita para dejar a un idiota en su sitio –y acto seguido, hizo acople de toda su dignidad y salió del Gran Comedor echando espuma por la boca.

-Mírala ella –dijo Marc, aguantándose la risa –que divina.

James, que aún estaba de pie, le fulminó con la mirada y el chico simplemente levantó las palmas de las manos, indicando que iba en son de paz, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta emitió un "pfff" ahogado, claro indicio de que estaba deseando escupir la risa que se estaba guardando. Siempre le había parecido que Lily era muy, muy interesante. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, ¿quién no sería así viviendo con alguien como James?

Los presentes que observaron la escena se quedaron absolutamente atónitos, pues no sabían si es que Lily acababa de defender o de amenazar a Malfoy. De hecho, ni siquiera sabían que esos dos tuvieran algún tipo de relación.

Finalmente, James se sentó al lado de Tessa con el ceño bastante fruncido, provocando que ésta pegara un pequeño brinco al sentir su aura de enfado tan cerca, por lo que se alejó disimuladamente de él, chocando suavemente con Hugo, que estaba sentado a su lado. El pelirrojo simplemente suspiró, rascándose la cabeza. Después miró a su primo, indeciso.

-James –dijo, y el chico le dirigió su achocolatada mirada, casi amenazante –el problema es más de ella que de Malfoy –James arqueó una ceja –está un poco cabezota con el tema, pero en verdad no hay mucho que contar.

-¿De mi hermana? Ni hablar –dijo –Y me importa muy poco, esas serpientes rastreras no van a hacerle daño a la niña de mis ojos. Yo la parí y la crié, y ahora me hace esto…-sonó tan dramático que resultaba ridículo, por lo que Marc volvió a taparse la boca para no reír, pero al final no pudo resistirlo y se apoyó contra la mesa, riendo sin parar. James simplemente le mataba con la mirada – Oye, cuando tu prima tenga que pasar por estas cosas ya me contarás, capullo.

Marc se calmó un poco y miró a Violetta, que también parecía divertirse con la situación.

-Nah, Violetta puede apañárselas sin mi protección –dijo, para picar a James. Por supuesto que iba a defenderla de todo lo que pudiera hacerle mal pero confiaba en ella y sabía que era fuerte y decidida, así que no la menospreciaba o sobreprotegía más de lo necesario. Claro que eso no se lo diría nunca a su amigo. Obviamente el James le miró mal, pero Marc, con todo su esplendor rubio pajizo y su mirada azulada, sostuvo su postura –pero no te preocupes, alejaremos los moscardos de Lily…

-Hablas como toda una madraza, James –le dijo Violetta sonriendo, divertida – Y tú como todo un padrazo consentidor –le dijo a Marc, que la miró un poco desconcertado y con la boca abierta –Dentro de poco nos enseñarás tu cartera, llena de fotos de Lily y Albus desde que eran bebés.

-Oh, pero la tiene –dijo Fred apareciendo por detrás de James. Éste le fulminó con la mirada, algo sonrojado y Violetta, Hugo y Tessa lo miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par –y tiene una foto de Lily la mar de mona, bueno, una de tantas, en realidad.

-Va, dejad de meteros con James –dijo Frank con una sonrisa calmada. Él era el más razonable de los cuatro y también el más estudioso y tranquilo –acordamos que no sacaríamos el tema de la cartera delante de nadie. Y James, no te olvides de que el último día para inscribirte para las pruebas del equipo acaba esta noche.

James suspiró a la par que le tiraba migas de pan a su mejor amigo, que no paraba de reír.

-Ya los ves, primero soy un cero a la izquierda en casa –volvió a ponerse melodramático–y ahora mis propios amigos… ¡oh, mundo cruel!

-James…-insistió Frank, suspirando.

-Ya lo sé –dijo levantándose y tirándole el resto del pan a la cabeza a Marc, que no pudo esquivarlo esta vez.

-¡Oye! ¡Qué capullo! –exclamó el chico frotándose la zona herida.

-Te lo mereces, siempre riéndote de mí.

-Eso es porque te quiero princesa – y le mandó un beso por el aire. James hizo como que lo cogía y lo tiraba a la basura, por lo que Marc abrió la boca, simulando estar ofendido –pero tú no tienes corazón.

-En fin –dijo Violetta ignorando a su primo y toda su ristra de desvaríos, y se dirigió a James–lo importante ahora es que no te metas en sus cosas. Tú mantente alejado y ya está, si necesita ayuda ya te la pedirá.

-No lo hará –le dijo Hugo, negando con la cabeza –es demasiado cabeza dura como para pedirle ayuda a nadie. Tessa le miró preocupada, sin saber qué decir.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Tessa, Hugo y Violetta acabaron de comer y la primera pensó en cogerle algo de comer a su amiga, así que escondió en su mochila un par de _muffins_ de chocolate y frambuesa y se fueron todos hacia su siguiente clase, DCAO.

Allí se encontraron con Lily, que estaba con la cara pegada a la pared, murmurando cosas incomprensibles. Los tres chicos se miraron confusos y se acercaron a ella.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Tessa –Estábamos preocupados.

-Sí, estoy bien, tranquilos –dijo la chica sonriendo –tengo una relación especial con mis hermanos, siempre estamos peleándonos y reconciliándonos, así que no os preocupéis. Lo que pasa es que por alguna razón James siente que tiene que protegerme de absolutamente todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. Y la mayor parte de las veces se vuelve muy plasta, así que o me pongo así o me toma por tonta. Os juro que a veces me parece increíble la capacidad que tengo para soportar gente que se merece una patada en la boca.

-Eso es cierto –asintió Letta, frunciendo los labios. Tessa emitió una leve risilla.

-Hombre, yo entiendo que…-empezó Hugo, pero Violetta en seguida le mandó una fugaz y violenta mirada amenazándole de muerte como no se callara. Hugo es que también tenía esa especie de obsesión con proteger a su hermana de todo, y eso que él era el pequeño. Incluso la tenía un poco con Lily, pero como ella le mantenía bastante a raya, se controlaba muchísimo.

-Tú no entiendes nada –dijo Lily suspirando –Albus hace lo mismo, pero por suerte y gracias a Morgana, no es tan extremista como James. En fin, vamos a dejar el tema porque llevo todo el día con lo mismo y ya estoy harta. Dios, maldigo a James. Se merece estar en ayunas una semana como mínimo.

-Hablando de ayunas…–dijo Tessa, después se puso a rebuscar en su mochila, sacando los muffins y tendiéndoselos a su amiga. Lily la miró con la boca abierta y le sonrió de oreja a oreja, agradecida por el gesto –pensaba que tendrías hambre, pero es lo único que podía traer.

-¡No pasa nada Tessie! –dijo Lily cogiendo los _muffins_ con énfasis – La verdad es que sí que me moría de hambre. ¡Gracias!

La pequeña se sonrojó ante la sonrisa de Lily y le devolvió el gesto. Los cuatro chicos entraron en el aula de DCAO y se sentaron en una de las filas de pupitres, delante del todo.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad y no se volvió a mencionar el tema se Scorpius en todo lo que llevaban de día, pero inevitablemente se acercaba la hora del castigo con Ted, y Lily estaba cada vez más irritable, así que intentaba no hablar mucho con la gente para no contestar como una neandertal sin civilizar. Y, a las seis de la tarde, estuvo puntual frente al despacho de su querido padrino, sin embargo dentro no había nadie, por mucho que la puerta estuviera abierta.

Lily entró dentro, echando un ojo para ver si había alguien –a lo mejor Ted había entrado al baño que había en su despacho – pero no escuchó a nadie. Acabó de adentrarse en el cuarto y se sentó en una de las sillas que había en frente del escritorio, dejando su cuerpo apoyado sobre éste y refunfuñando por lo bajo.

-Tsk, desde luego…mira que hacerme perder el tiempo de esta manera… –dijo una voz que le erizó los pelos del cuerpo, pero no del susto o del miedo, sino de la ira – hola mocosa.

Scorpius se sentó como quien no quiere la cosa en la silla que había justo al lado de la chica y se dedicó a mirarla con una expresión un poco extraña, entre curioso y alerta. Lily simplemente giró la cabeza y no le dijo nada. Ella intentaba sentarse como toda una señorita, pero no lo conseguía mucho, más que nada porque estaba tan desaliñada que parecía de todo menos alguien recatado.

-A mí me han enseñado a saludar cuando alguien entra en un sitio, maleducada –dijo el rubio con cierto retintín. Lily simplemente le dirigió una mirada furibunda.

-Y a mí me enseñaron a saludar sin insultar al personal –dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos –y para empezar, a portarse bien con sus compañeros.

-Si lo sabrás tú… ¿verdad? –dijo alzando una ceja, escéptico.

Ambos estuvieron un rato en silencio, y uno bastante incómodo, cabe decir. Pero Scorpius, rascándose la cabeza y un poco hastiado de la situación, habló.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me odias hasta la muerte, Potter? –preguntó el chico, provocando que la pelirroja se girara hacia él, sorprendida. No se esperaba una pregunta como aquella de un chico como aquel. Se quedó un rato mirándole, estudiándole para comprobar que no le estaba intentando colar alguna mala jugada, pero el chico empezó a ponerse nervioso ante la potente mirada de Lily. Jamás pensó que hubiera alguien que le hiciera sentir tan…desnudo con tan solo una mirada.

Se enderezó y le siguió inspeccionando sin decir nada. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero pareció que se retractaba de ello por un momento. Sin embargo, tras pensarlo mucho y llegar a la conclusión de que, a lo mejor, tampoco sería mala idea dirigirle la palabra, contestó lo más calma y educadamente que pudo.

-No lo sé –dijo medio tajante –es sólo que me irritas, haces cosas que sólo hacen los idiotas de nivel superior. Ni mi hermano llega a ese nivel, y eso que es un idiota integral.

-Oye, no empecemos –dijo el rubio, mosqueado –estoy intentando conversar civilizadamente.

-Y yo también –dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos – es sólo que me irritas, insisto.

-Pues eres la primera persona a la que le irrito –dijo el chico, visiblemente molesto.

-Oh, pues lamento no ser de tu séquito de admiradoras –dijo la pelirroja, empezando a arrugar un poco la nariz –no soy una descerebrada cabeza hueca que va detrás del primer chico guapo que se me presenta en las narices.

-Oh –sonrió del lado, con una ceja enarcada –así que te parezco guapo, ¿eh?

Lily se sonrojó muchísimo ante aquellas palabras, más que nada porque no se había dado ni cuenta de lo que había dicho, y eso ahora había acabado actuando en su contra. Scorpius pareció haberse dado cuenta de eso y la idea de repente empezó a parecerle divertida. Así que lo que pasaba era que a aquella chica le gustaba…bueno, pues él iba a jugar un poco con ello; nadie le pegaba una patada en la entrepierna y se iba tan de rositas después.

-Bueno, supongo que si tanta ilusión te hace puedo salir contigo alguna que otra vez cuando puedas ir a _Hogsmeade_…dentro de tres años, más o menos –Lily cada vez estaba más roja, pero más de ira que cualquier otra cosa, y se estaba intentando controlar de verdad para no saltarle encima y pegarle un puñetazo.

-¿Y quién crees que querría salir contigo por ahí, cretino? –espetó casi chirriando los dientes de la rabia que sentía –por mí puedes irte al cuerno.

-No gracias –dijo sonriendo. La idea que se le formaba en la cabeza cada vez le gustaba más –pero me lo pensaría dos veces si vinieras conmigo.

Lily le pegó una patada en la pantorrilla, enfurruñada. Scorpius se cogió de la pierna y la miró indignado. Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Oye, eres una persona muy violenta –le dijo frotándose la pierna derecha, Lily simplemente le giró la cara –siendo así de femenina me pregunto si algún día encontrarás novio –dijo, asegurándose de que su sarcasmo se notara a kilómetros, pero Lily le ignoró. A ella le daba absolutamente igual no ser nada femenina, total, había crecido en una casa donde se veía rodeada todo el tiempo por hombres que a lo máximo que aspiraban era a jugar al Quidditch y, si la apuras, a los _Naipes Explosivos Extreme_ –un juego un poco _hardcore_ que se había inventado James años atrás, pero que se había vuelto popular entre todos los miembros de su familia.

Y por supuesto, se llevaba muy bien con todas sus primas, pero las que eran más femeninas y delicadas eran sin duda Victoire, Molly y Lucy –y eso que las dos últimas eran más pequeñas -, las demás se habían creado entre puercos y brutos. Y de ellas, la más femenina era Rose, por supuesto y sin duda alguna. Dominique, por otra parte, era arena de otro costal. Ella había crecido con James, Fred, Frank y Marc, por lo que lo que se dice feminidad tenía cero, pero…era tan maja como su grupito de amigos, aunque podía decir con certeza que al menos, ella era más considerada.

-Piensa lo que quieras –dijo ella por fin –me da completamente igual lo que me digas.

-¿Tú crees? –insinuó el rubio acercando su silla a la de ella para intimidarla un poco con su presencia. Lily se tensó pero no hizo ademán de apartarse porque no quería parecer la niña asustada de turno, así que le sostuvo la mirada como toda una señorita. Y fue entonces que, por un momento, ambos dejaron de pensar en lo que fuera que estuviera recorriéndoles la mente en ese momento para dirigir sus pensamientos a los ojos de la persona que tenía delante.

Scorpius podría jurar que en su vida había visto unos ojos como aquellos. Y no sólo lo pensó por el color, que era inusualmente extraño –un color pardo verdoso – sino porque jamás había visto a una chica con una personalidad como aquella. Jamás había visto que alguien transmitiera tanto con sólo una mirada, y si alguien alguna vez le dijo que los ojos eran el espejo del alma, esta chica, desde luego, tenía un alma increíble. Además, era la persona más bipolar que había conocido jamás. Cosa que, pensaba él, era totalmente negativa para su salud mental.

Y Lily simplemente pensó que sería increíble tener unos ojos como aquellos, claros y profundos. Siempre había envidiado –un poquito sólo –a su hermano Albus porque él sí había heredado los ojos de Harry, pero nunca se había atrevido a comentarlo con nadie, primero porque le parecía una tontería y segundo porque no quería hacerle sentir mal.

Pero ellos habían empezado con mal pie, por lo que no había vuelta atrás, pensó el rubio con una sonrisa ladina. Y todo porque aquella chica había decidido entrar justo cuando él le estaba contando algo personal a Paul, su mejor amigo, también de su curso y de Slytherin. No es que quisiera meterse con ella, en realidad, pero la chica había oído lo que estaba diciendo y el pánico se apoderó de él.

Scorpius apartó la mirada y miró al techo, sumido en sus pensamientos mientras Lily pensaba que el tiempo se le estaba haciendo eterno. Y fue entonces cuando Ted entró sonriente en el despacho. Fue a dejar los libros que llevaba en los brazos a la estantería más lejana y después se sentó en su butaca, quedando así frente a los dos alumnos.

-Bueno chicos –dijo mirándoles alternativamente, como si esperara alguna cosa. Lily simplemente le dirigió una profunda y desagradable mueca, por lo que el profesor se puso algo tenso y carraspeó –como podéis saber…primero, no se puede correr por los pasillos, señor Malfoy –éste simplemente chasqueó la lengua –y por supuesto, tampoco se puede ir insultando al personal por ahí, Lily. Y lo mismo va para ti –le dijo al rubio –así que teniendo eso en cuenta, los dos habéis sido culpables, por lo que castigar a uno solo sería injusto –juntó sus manos y les sonrió aún más, si se puede –tendréis que pasaros toda esta semana viniendo a la clase de Transformaciones después de clases y ayudarme a ordenar y organizar unas cosas que me han llegado desde el _Callejón Diagón_.

Lily y Scorpius le miraron un poco mal, pero asintieron sin decir nada más. Ted les dejó irse ese día porque las cosas que le tenían que llegar aún no estaban y además pensó que sería mejor que por ese día, el _dúo dinamita_ –como él les había bautizado mentalmente –se mantuviera un poco alejado el uno del otro.

Lily volvió en seguida a su sala común, dónde se encontró con un James tendido y desparramado por el sofá, mientras que Marc y Fred se reían de algo un poco apartados de él, cerca de la chimenea. La pelirroja arqueó una ceja, extrañada, y se acercó a su hermano, sentándose poco después encima de su tripa, provocando que el chico ahogara un grito de susto y dolor a la vez.

-¡AGH! ¡No puedo respirar pecosa! ¡Fuera! –gruñó.

Dominique, que estaba en una mesa cerca de allí, rio a carcajada limpia al escuchar los gritos de su primo.

-Prims, eres un fenómeno –le dijo, volviendo a sumirse en su tarea. Ella, al igual que Frank, era de las que estudiaban, aunque en ese momento se le habían juntado dos trabajos un poco largos. Dominique tenía la misma edad que James y era igual de jovial y bromista que ellos. Tenía el pelo corto, pelirrojo anaranjado y unos ojos azules muy claros y vivos; era, por lo general, bastante informal a la hora de vestir o de hablar, aunque su parte _veela_ siempre tomaba parte, haciéndola parecer atractiva a pesar de no arreglarse nada. Era como un encanto natural que encandilaba a cualquiera que la mirara más de cinco minutos seguidos.

Tras hacerle un poco la puñeta porque no se quería quitar, Lily se hizo a un lado, con lo que James aprovechó y se levantó, cogiendo a su hermana de los brazos y aprisionándole la espalda contra su pecho. Ella simplemente no podía salir de allí, por lo que empezó a moverse un poco a la desesperada.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Aaaaaaaggh!–gritó, pero James simplemente sonrió con malicia y le plantó un _beso carnívoro_ en la mejilla. Era una cochinada que James adoraba hacerle: una vez dado el peso, aspiraba a modo desatascador de váter - haciendo ventosa - y le dejaba una marca horrible durante un par de horas que parecía un chupetón -¡Cerdo! ¡Para! – y tras un par de minutos, consiguió separarse de él y se levantó del sofá, limpiándose la mejilla con la manga de la túnica, asqueada –Eres un idiota asqueroso James, ¡encima de que me preocupo por ti!

-¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó el chico cuando consiguió hacer una pausa en medio de tanta risa que le causaba ver a su hermana en ese estado –estaba intentando dormir un poco.

-Para eso existe algo llamado cama –dijo Lily mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Inevitablemente le había quedado una marca, de nuevo –y que sepas que como esta cosa no desaparezca antes de la cena, eres hombre muerto.

-Bueno, intentaré esconderme –dijo James sonriendo –puedo verte venir, florecilla de primavera –Lily cogió el cojín de uno de los sofás y se lo tiró a la cara, enfadada.

-Vamos Lils –dijo Fred mirándola con una sonrisa divertida –no pasa nada mujer, así todo el mundo pensará que tienes novio.

-Sí –dijo Marc, sonriente –Será como…mírame, tengo sólo once años, pero sé a lo que voy…

-Oye, no te pases –dijo James lanzándole un cojín –Lily no va a liarse con ningún chico, ¿verdad que no?

-Creo que no estás yendo por el buen camino James –canturreó Nique sin mirarle. Estaba escuchando toda la conversación mientras intentaba acabar la primera redacción, que era justamente de DCAO.

-Pues no, no me interesa –dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos, indignada. Esos tres siempre la ponían en evidencia de una manera u otra, era por eso que le agradecía interiormente a Nique que la defendiera de semejantes bestias inhumanas. James simplemente sonrió, orgulloso –yo sólo te aviso, Jamsie –le dijo con retintín. Y acto seguido se fue a los dormitorios de primero, ondeando el pelo a medida que corría hacia el lugar. Los tres chicos se quedaron un rato mirándola.

-Cuando sea más mayor te aseguro que tendrás que preocuparte por los moscones –dijo Marc sin apartar la vista de la puerta que se acababa de cerrar. James le miró con el ceño fruncido y asintió en silencio mientras Fred intentaba no reír.

-Además, mucho –completó Nique, mirándoles con una sonrisa traviesa. James la fulminó con la mirada pero ella le ignoró – vaaaamos, es una niña preciosa, cuando crezca seguro que se hace toda una mujer. Y en realidad tampoco le queda mucho.

-Vamos, como si tú fueras mayor –gruñó James, cruzándose de brazos y piernas en el sofá – no me toques las narices, Nique.

-Cuando hablas de Lily te pones insoportable, prims –le dijo la pelirroja, volviendo a lo suyo. Marc la miró un momento y le sonrió, divertido. Le encantaba ese pasotismo que tenía contra todo lo que pensaban de ella.

-Por cierto –comentó Fred, acercándose al tablón de anuncios de Gryffindor y empezando a recorrer una de las listas que había pegada –Ah, mira, ya veo que os habéis apuntado.

Era la lista que había colocado el actual capitán del equipo, Josh Cornwell, para que se apuntara todo aquel que quisiera hacer las pruebas. Dominique, James y Marc no se habían presentado el año anterior porque debido a una broma pesada que hicieron prácticamente al pisar el colegio, Ginny se enfadó tanto que le prohibió terminantemente jugar –en pos de que no podía quitarle las visitas a Hogsmeade- y los demás, por solidaridad, decidieron esperarle (menos Fred, que se hizo comentador a ratos, turnándose con Marion Hellder, que se graduó justo el año anterior), porque el pobre estaba un poco deprimido –aunque eso no hizo que dejara de hacer bromas por doquier -. Pero este año era su año, y los dos eran buenísimos –más que nada porque a Frank se le daba un poco mal la escoba, así que pasaba -, James lo sabía. Ganarían la copa.

Marc y Nique opositaban a cazadores y James, como no podía ser de otra manera, pretendía ser el nuevo buscador. Había muchas plazas disponibles ese año porque el año anterior se habían graduado casi todos los miembros del equipo, por lo que sólo quedaban ocupados los puestos de guardián –el cual era el capitán-, un cazador y un golpeador, así que si todo iba bien, los tres quedarían en el equipo.

Por otra parte, tal como había dicho Teddy, Lily y Scorpius empezaron a ayudarle después de clase a partir del día siguiente, y además, la cosa entre ellos dos pareció haberse relajado un poco, pues ya no se gritaban tanto, al menos no mientras el _metamorfomago _estaba presente. Eso sí, lo que hacían era ignorarse mutuamente, por lo que Ted simplemente suspiraba resignado, no sabía qué más hacer con esos dos.

Lily entró el último día de castigo al despacho de Ted, un poco desganada porque era viernes y no le apetecía absolutamente nada pasar el último día de la semana –en el que podría ir a visitar a Hagrid, por ejemplo –encerrada en un cuarto con el rubio de las narices. Arrugó la nariz y dejó su mochila al lado de la mesa del despacho con desgana.

-No dejes tus cosas así, preciosa –dijo una voz suave y femenina, entrando al despacho con unos botecitos en las manos. Era una chica alta, preciosa y con una increíble melena lisa y rubia a la que podían vérsele algunas pequitas bajo sus ojos azul celeste.

-¡Vic! –dijo Lily un poco sorprendida, pero en seguida le sonrió, era la primera vez en lo que llevaba de curso que la veía, así que fue a abrazarla inmediatamente. Lily le llegaba por los hombros, así que la chica se tuvo que agachar un poco -¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué tal en Rumanía?

Victoire había ido ese verano a estudiar a los dragones con el tío Charlie, por lo que no la había visto desde finales de junio, además, al parecer había vuelto justo antes de que ella empezara el colegio, pero tuvo que atender una urgencia en San Mungo, por lo que no pudo pasar a saludar de ninguna manera.

-Muy bien –dijo ésta con una sonrisa –tío Charlie me ha enseñado un montón de cosas este verano, la verdad es que ha sido muy productivo. ¡Tú has crecido un montón! ¡Eres casi igual de alta que tía Ginny!

-En realidad no –dijo Lily un poco sonrojada – me saca al menos una cabeza y media. Mamá es muy alta, aunque no lo parezca.

-Claro y…-la miró con malicia –me ha dicho Teddy que estás castigada por meterte con un chico. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Nada! –dijo Lily haciendo un puchero, casi – Es simplemente que…se metió con una amiga y después tiene la cara dura de chocarse conmigo en un pasillo –Victoire arqueó una ceja – así que nos pusimos a discutir y…en fin. Creo que sólo por no volver a compartir tiempo con él, pienso ignorarle.

La rubia rodó los ojos, divertida. Esa niña era más terca que una mula, y mira que en su familia solían ser todos cabezones como los que más, pero ella era algo así como la reina de los cabezotas. Siempre lo había sido.

-Ven, date la vuelta –le dijo, cogiéndole la coleta y deshaciéndosela. Acto seguido sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica un cepillo de pelo de color rojo y empezó a arreglarla un poco– tienes que cuidar más tu pelo, es una lástima que con lo guapa que eres, no te saques más partido.

-Ya, pero eso no me sirve de nada –dijo Lily, suspirando –total, luego cuando juegas al _Quidditch_ se vuelve a despeinar con el viento, ¿sabes?

-Bueno, ya, pero mientras no estás jugando tampoco pasa nada porque estés un poquito presentable –dijo ella haciéndole de nuevo la coleta, esta vez sin mechones sueltos –ay, Lily, tu pelo es indomable, ¿eh? Siempre me cuesta mucho arreglarlo.

-Sí, dale las gracias a papá –dijo ella, resignada –esa es una de las razones por las que paso olímpicamente de arreglarme.

-Buenos días –dijo Scorpius entrando al lugar con una visible cara de sorpresa. No dejaba de mirar a Victoire, que acaba de hacerle una preciosa coleta a la pelirroja, que ahora lucía más bonita. El pelo recogido dejaba a la vista su cuello fino y largo, y la hacía ver un poquito más mayor de lo que era. Eso, y que además, el flequillo de lado que siempre llevaba estaba bien arreglado, por lo que se veían a la perfección sus pecas.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar su voz, pero no le saludó. Victoire simplemente sonrió, provocando que el chico se sonrojara. Ella siempre tenía ese efecto en los chicos, no por nada era un octavo _veela_.

-Huy –dijo ella examinándole con la mirada –hola, por cierto, chicos, Ted me ha encargado que os vigile hoy. Así que…

-¿Y se puede saber qué está haciendo el profesor Lupin? –preguntó, poniendo énfasis sarcástico en lo de "profesor". Victoire simplemente emitió una suave risa, divertida.

-Está haciéndome un favor –dijo ella – no te preocupes por eso, venga, esto es lo que teníais que ordenar, ¿no? –señaló una pila de cajas de libros que había a un lado del escritorio. Scorpius y Lily asintieron con la cabeza, así que Victoire se dirigió hacia allí empujando con suavidad a los dos chicos –venga, ¡no hay tiempo que perder!

Los chicos se pusieron a ordenar las cosas entre los tres, aunque los dos más jóvenes no decían prácticamente nada, era Victoire la que no paraba de hablar de su verano con el tío Charlie en Rumanía. Ted había pedido unos libros de consulta y unos cuantos artilugios para los de quinto sexto y séptimo, que tenían ya que irse preparando para los EXTASIS y TIMOs, pero como era muchísimo material, se habían pasado un montón de tiempo poniéndolo todo en su sitio.

Scorpius no paraba de mirar a Victoire y a Lily, le parecía grotesco que una persona tan guapa como ella fuese prima de alguien tan desagradable como Lily Potter, pero así era, y parecía que se llevaban muy bien. Lily, por su parte, miraba con cierto cabreo al rubio, más que nada porque le molestaba que estuviera tanto tiempo examinando a su querida prima, ¡encima ella tenía novio! Pero por respeto a Vic, que estaba hablando y porque no quería ganarse más castigos junto al pelmazo de Malfoy, decidió quedarse callada, así que el resto del castigo fue bastante tranquilo.

-¡Bueno, creo que ya hemos acabado por aquí! –dijo la rubia, sentándose en la butaca de Ted – supongo que este era vuestro último día de castigo…así que…de parte de Teddy, ¡muchas gracias por la ayuda! Y espero no volver a verte castigada, Lily, porque si no se lo diré a la tía Ginny.

Lily frunció el ceño y asintió, medio mosqueada. No le había hecho gracia que le dijera aquello justo en frente de Malfoy, pero la joven no pareció haberse dado cuenta. Se despidieron de ella y ambos salieron del aula en silencio, ignorándose.

La pelirroja fue a su sala común, donde vio a Hugo rebanándose los sesos por escribir algo en un pergamino. Se acercó a él y se sentó en la silla de al lado, dejándose caer sobre la mesa. El chico pegó un grito bastante indigno, provocando la risa de todas las personas que se encontraban allí en ese momento –que por suerte para él, no eran muchas -.

-Joder Lily –dijo éste mirándola con la mano en el pecho, avergonzado, pero es que la muy idiota le había asustado –a la próxima avisa cuando vayas a acercarte, casi me matas.

-Quejica –dijo Lily sin levantar la cara de entre sus brazos, tendidos en la mesa. Aún se estaba riendo por el gritito de nenaza de su primo. Estuvo un rato calmándose y después siguió, de todas formas estaba muy cansada incluso como para reír, además, Hugo la estaba empezando a mirar muy mal –estoy muerta.

-¿Ha ido bien el castigo? Alégrate, hoy era el último día, ¿no? –dijo éste dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Sí, pero pasar tiempo con Malfoy me quita energías –dijo levantando la cabeza –creo que es algo así como…efecto _dementor_.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato y después, ambos empezaron a reír casi descontroladamente. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que un malévolo James se acercaba de puntillas por detrás, pasándole el brazo por el cuello a su hermana, que pegó un saltito por el susto que le acababa de dar.

-Oye Lily –dijo el chico, dándole un beso –debes de estar cansadísima –dijo, buscando algo en su bolsillo. Lily simplemente le miró con desconfianza – toma, un _muffin_ recién sacado de las cocinas, es de frambuesa y cacao, como los hace mamá –la chica lo miró un poco desconcertada pero lo cogió, al final –es que no me lo he podido acabar, hemos cogido muchos y…

-¿Seguro que no le has puesto nada? –preguntó mirándolo desde todos los ángulos, no sería la primera vez que James le jugaba una broma pesada –como me salgan granos o algo así te juro por mi vida que mamá y papá se van a enterar de esto. Además, aún me dura tu maldito cochineo – y se señaló la mejilla, que tenía una pequeña marca oscura a la altura del hoyuelo, fruto del beso con ventosa que el chico le regaló días atrás.

-Que no, ya lo verás –dijo enseñando una amplia sonrisa. Hugo simplemente le miró entre desconcertado y sorprendido, definitivamente ese _muffin_ no podía ser normal –tú come y disfrútalo.

-No gracias –dijo ella tendiéndoselo. James la miró sorprendido –no me fío de ti, James, si me entra hambre voraz cojo el mapa y me voy a las cocinas, mira qué problema.

-Oye, no digas eso del mapa, y hablando de eso, me va tocando tenerlo, yo no digo nada pero lo digo todo–dijo él cogiendo el _muffin_. Lily simplemente rodó los ojos, girándose hacia Hugo, que sonreía con complicidad –eh, ¿qué pasa aquí?

-Nada –dijo ella levantándose –me voy a mi cuarto, y no intentes darme más comida con a saber qué dentro –dijo ella poniendo cara de asco –de algo tendrá que servir que te conozca más que a la palma de mi mano, hermanito – y le guiñó un ojo a la par que le sacaba la lengua. James simplemente chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

-¿Tú quieres Hugo? –sonrió a su primo, pero éste le miró como si le estuviera tomando el pelo, rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia su papel. Hugo era despistado y toda esa parafernalia, pero era bastante constante en su trabajo de clase –Sois unos aguafiestas –y poniéndose los brazos detrás del cuello se fue hacia su cuarto para encontrarse con sus amigos.

**_Continuará_**

* * *

Gracias por leer y a comentar! No olvidéis dejarme un review!

Abrazos,

K.


	4. Sospechas

**_Los personajes cannon del potterverso NO me pertenecen, pero sí soy dueña y señora de los OC que he creado._**

Hello everybody! Aquí os traigo de nuevo un capítulo más de este gran proyecto :D

Espero de verdad que os guste y que os lo paséis bien leyendo! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews (aunque hayan sido pocos), que para mi son importantísimos! ^^

Como siempre os digo, error, falta, lo que sea que encontréis, me lo hacéis saber y yo lo corrijo inmediatamente. Por otra parte, muchas gracias a los pocos comentarios, aunque no seais muchas personas, a mi me animan bastante (aunque esta historia la escribo más porque quiero que por que le guste a la gente, aún así me alegra que guste! ^^).

Y sin nada más que decir...

Enjoy!

* * *

CAPÍTULO CUATRO

Lily, Hugo, Tessa y Letta se dirigían, escoba en mano hacia el campo de _Quidditch_ hablando despreocupadamente de cualquier cosa -en realidad, Letta y Tessa no estaban tan despreocupadas-, pues después haber pasado ya cuatro semanas de en el colegio -es decir, un mes-, tendrían su primera clase de vuelo -les habían dejado un tiempo para que se acostumbraran a la vida en el castillo y a las actividades que se realizaban en él - y la mayor parte de los alumnos estaban muy emocionados, entre ellos estaba Lily, que amaba volar por sobre todas las cosas.

Siempre jugaba con sus hermanos a _Quidditch_ y además, Ginny le había enseñado mucho. A Lily, de todas formas, se le daba muy bien volar y en el _Quidditch_, ella era una cazadora excelente, así que aguardaba con ansias estar en segundo curso para poder hacer las pruebas para el equipo de Gryffindor. Quería demostrarle al mundo que ella era una persona de valía por sus propios logros y soñaba con ser reconocida como cazadora, al menos en el colegio, porque no estaba segura de querer dedicarse profesionalmente a ello, pese a que lo amaba.

-Oye, Lily, ¿me estás escuchando? -preguntó Hugo pasándole la mano por delante de la cara, la chica reaccionó y le miró con una sonrisa, después sacudió todo su cuerpo.

-Perdona -contestó ella sonriendo -¿Qué decías?

-Que si quieres que vayamos esta tarde al entrenamiento de James y los demás, me ha dicho que van a practicar ya en serio para el partido del mes que viene. Ya sabes, el clásico Gryffindor-Slytherin.

Lily se quedó pensando en ello y sonrió. ¡Claro que iría a verle! Al fin y al cabo, aunque fuera un idiota, seguía siendo su hermano y además, seguía siendo el mejor buscador -sin contar a sus dos padres, por supuesto - que había conocido nunca. Estaba segura de que Gryffindor ganaría sin problemas el partido.

-Sólo espero que no se dé aires de grandeza cuando le veamos desde las gradas -contestó Lily, sonriendo, emocionada -ay… yo también quiero entrar en el equipo, Hugo.

-No sé qué le veis a estos instrumentos del demonio -dijo Letta en voz baja, mirando su escoba con una mueca de asco. Lily enarcó una ceja y la miró divertida.

-Venga, mujer, no digas eso, que ya verás lo emocionante que es volar -le dijo - ¡Estarás increíblemente extasiada! ¡Es adrenalina pura!

-Estoy en éxtasis -comentó con desgana Letta, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. Tessa y Hugo rieron, pero la primera seguía sonaba muy nerviosa.

-Es que se te llena el cuerpo lleno de adrenalina -les dijo. Tessa miró su escoba algo preocupada, pero no dijo nada -tengo muchísimas ganas de volar, amo volar -y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, emocionada -Por cierto, vosotras dos también venís esta tarde, ¿no? -preguntó refiriéndose a lo del entrenamiento. Letta simplemente rodó los ojos mientras que Tessa le sonreía nerviosa, pero no les dio tiempo a contestar porque una voz lejana empezó a hablar, provocando que la pelirroja arrugara la nariz, enfadada.

-Uh, cuidado Potter, no vayas a rodar cual peonza y le pegues a alguien en la cabeza -le dijo desde un poco más atrás la voz de Malfoy, que reía con sus amigos al verla así. Lily se sonrojó, le fulminó con la mirada de la forma más arrolladora que pudo y le giró la cara, apretando el paso hacia la clase. Ni siquiera vio a su hermano Albus suspirar desde un poco más allá, cerca de Hagrid -estaban teniendo CCM-.

-Estúpido -dijo Lily haciendo un puchero. Hugo y Violetta rodaron los ojos, Tessa simplemente suspiró -me tiene que amargar el día, ¿verdad? No puede existir ignorándome porque si no, no es feliz. En el mes que llevamos, no hemos parado de discutir, ¿es que acaso no se cansa de provocarme? ¡No para de traerme mala suerte, cuernos!

-Exagerada -dijo Letta -Lo que pasa es que te obcecas mucho con él.

-Eso es cierto, Lily -comentó Tessa sonriendo un poco nerviosa - te pasas el día hablando de él.

-¡Yo no hablo de él! Puede que le maldiga, pero es su culpa, por destrozarme la existencia.

-Dramática como unos que yo me sé -suspiró Letta, negando con la cabeza, recordando al idiota de James, a Albus e incluso muchas veces a Hugo.

-¡No soy dramática! -gruñó.

-Calla y vamos -Hugo tiró de ella hacia el centro del estadio, dónde estaban el resto de chicos y chicas de primero, depositando sus escobas a su lado derecho - o izquierdo si se era zurdo, como Lily - en el suelo. La profesora Hooch puso los brazos en jarra delante de todos y les miró unos instantes antes de empezar a hablar.

-Buenos días, soy Rolanda Hooch y voy a ser vuestra profesora de vuelo a lo largo de estos dos meses, que es lo que dura esta asignatura. Bien, lo primero que tenéis que hacer es depositar, como muy bien habéis hecho algunos, la escoba en el suelo, teniendo en cuenta si sois zurdos o diestros. Venga, vamos -dijo, un poco atropelladamente.

Los estudiantes se acabaron de poner al lado de sus escobas, algunos más nerviosos que otros. Tessa miraba el cacharro como si fuera a morirse en cualquier momento pero Violetta le sonrió para animarla.

-Yo también odio volar -dijo en un tono confidente, la castaña simplemente la miró asustada y aliviada al mismo tiempo -no te preocupes, aprobaremos esta asignatura y no volveremos a montarnos en una escoba en nuestras vidas.

-Eso espero -dijo Tessa tragándose el nudo que se le había formado desde hacía rato en la garganta. La pobre tenía miedo de montarse en la escoba y que ésta cediera por su peso o peor aún, que se le rompiera en medio del aire -no quiero volver a ver una de estas nunca en mi vida, ni siquiera para barrer.

-Sí, yo creo que me compraré una aspiradora -comentó Letta, pálida.

-Sois unas exageradas -dijo Lily, que estaba al lado de Tessa -volar es como estar en contacto con la libertad. Es la mejor sensación del mundo…ya veréis como os encantará.

-Sí, vamos, la pasión de mi vida -refunfuñó Letta por lo bajo. Hugo, que estaba a su lado rio, pero él estaba de acuerdo con Lily, porque también le gustaba muchísimo sentir aquello de lo que hablaba su prima. Y sabía que sólo se podía sentir encima de una escoba.

-Silencio todos por favor -dijo la profesora. Y tras las nuevas instrucciones de la mujer, todos empezaron a dar patadas al suelo, unos elevándose con increíble precisión -como Lily - y otros que apenas se desprendían del suelo -Violetta y Tessa, por ejemplo.

Estuvieron toda la hora practicando y cuando acabaron se dirigieron hacia su siguiente clase, Transformaciones.

-Juro por Morgana que en cuanto esto acabe no volveré a sentarme sobre una escoba en mi vida -dijo Violetta, pálida. Tessa simplemente asintió con efusividad, ella la entendía perfectamente bien. Lily y Hugo simplemente rieron, divertidos. Las pobres se habían pasado toda la clase intentando elevarse, pero lo máximo que consiguieron fue despegarse un milímetro del suelo, y cuando lo hicieron, ambas entraron en pánico, por lo que acabaron por perder el control de las escobas y cayeron al suelo, haciéndose un poco de daño en el trasero.

-Quejicas -comentó Lily sin mirarlas. Letta quería responderle, pero justo en ese momento entró el profesor, por lo que optó callarse, de momento.

-Hola chicos y chicas -espetó un sonriente y feliz Teddy entrando en el aula. Se giró hacia sus estudiantes y se tomó unos minutos para pensar un poco lo que iba a decir antes de hablar-Bueno, como os dije en la anterior clase, hoy vais a entregarme los ensayos sobre las _transformaciones en el SXV_, así empezaremos con algo muy emocionante -los alumnos preparaban sus pergaminos, escuchando en silencio a su profesor -vamos a hablar de las _transformaciones con animales_, es por eso que os he pedido que traigáis a vuestras mascotas, porque vamos a practicar con ellas. Pero no os preocupéis porque no les va a pasar nada, hoy, vamos a aprender a convertirlos en una copa transparente de veinte centímetros.

Los alumnos le miraron como si tuviera ocho cabezas, así que Teddy simplemente sonrió y sacó su rana de la caja que tenía encima de su mesa, después, sin dudarlo un solo segundo la puso sobre la mesa y la apuntó con la varita.

-¡Copaccio! - exclamó con una voz clara y pausada. Acto seguido, el animal se había transformado exactamente en lo que había descrito antes, por lo que los estudiantes le miraron con cierto asombro -parece fácil pero no lo es, no mucho, al menos

Volvió a transformar la copa en una rana y la metió en la caja

-Veréis, es fácil transformar las cosas en cosas, porque muchos de vosotros lo habéis hecho antes de llegar aquí, cuando no sabíais controlar vuestra magia. Todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas, pero lo que es complicado -hizo una pequeña pausa -lo que es verdaderamente complicado, es transformar algo en un algo específico. Me explico. Si queréis convertir a vuestras mascotas en copas está bien, eso es algo dificultoso. Pero pongámosle más leña al fuego, intentamos darle más personalidad al vaso, así que va a ser transparente y además tendrá veinte centímetros -miró un momento a Lily, que le miraba parpadeando y mordiéndose un poco el labio. Teddy supo, entonces, que estaba un poco frustrada porque por lo que había visto a la chica no se le acababa de dar muy bien la asignatura, y la verdad, era una pena -Por supuesto, tenéis que tener en cuenta la masa y el tamaño de vuestras mascotas, porque no es lo mismo el sapo de Hugo que el hámster de Patric. Cuanto más grande el animal, más cuidado debéis tener.

Entonces Lily maldijo interiormente a Phoe por ser un _kneazle._ No odiaba la asignatura porque la daba Teddy y sus clases eran muy entretenidas, en general, pero le frustraba porque no acababa de dominar la materia, siempre se quedaba rezagada cuando se trataba de trasformaciones. Todo lo contrario a Tessa y Violetta, por ejemplo. Ellas dos eran buenísimas y sabía que Ted estaba muy contento con ellas.

-Lily -dijo Letta bajándole el brazo a su amiga, que estaba agitando con demasiada efusividad la varita - vas a sacarle un ojo a alguien, pedazo de bestia.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Phoe es demasiado grande, no como tu hámster, que es pequeño y redondo. Y muy transformable en…copas transparentes de veinte centímetros.

Letta rodó los ojos, exasperada.

-Va, no seas tan dramática. Mira, vuelta de muñeca…levantas…y ¡golpe suave hacia abajo! No es tan difícil, y tienes que decir las cosas con calma, vocalizando bien.

Lily se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño, visiblemente frustrada, pero intentó hacer lo que Violetta le aconsejaba, aunque no daba mayores resultados.

-Bien -dijo Teddy que se paseaba por la clase mirando cómo lo habían de uno en uno. Fue cuando estaba cerca de la mesa de Tessa y Hugo que se fue al frente de la clase y empezó a hablar de nuevo -voy a dejaros practicar hoy y el próximo día, pero apuntaros los deberes, porque tendréis que hacerme un ensayo de quince centímetros sobre las_transfomaciones específicas_, ponerme dos ejemplos datados históricamente y comentarlos.

Y así, entre las risas de Teddy al ver a su ahijada tan frustrada y otras muchas observaciones, acabó la clase. Todos se disponían a salir pero el profesor cogió a su media hermana del hombro y la miró con una sonrisa, a la que ella respondió, pero con una ligeramente avergonzada.

-No te sientas presionada Lily, no pasa nada si no se te da bien. Yo odiaba herbología, siempre la he odiado y siempre la odiaré, y no por ello Neville me tiene crucificado, ¿no? -comentó.

Letta, que se había quedado para esperarla, sonrió, así que Lily se calmó y sonrió también.

-Venga, no te preocupes, que si necesitas clases extra en vacaciones te voy a moler a deberes -y le guiñó el ojo, dejando a la chica boquiabierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Acto seguido, Teddy empezó a carcajearse y Letta le imitó desde su sitio -no voy a decirte que sea broma, pero me ha gustado tu cara, ay… en fin, venga, iros a vuestra siguiente clase, que llegaréis tarde -dijo, empujando a su ahijada, que ahora le miraba con el ceño fruncido y la cara más roja que su pelo. A veces olvidaba que Teddy también había sido un "_merodeador_" en su época escolar, tal y como lo eran James y sus amigos.

-Voy a aplastarle como a un gusano -dijo Lily sentándose en su pupitre. Habían llegado a su clase de pociones, doble. Y eso sería lo último que tendrían en todo el día, por lo que todos estaban eternamente agradecidos. Hugo llegó justo después de ellas y se sentó al lado de Violetta -¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

Hugo se sonrojó un poco pero después sonrió, sacando sus cosas de la mochila. Letta por su parte se tensó al sentir la presencia del chico, lo que hizo que ambos rodaran los ojos de sobre manera. La chica le tenía un pánico atroz a los hombres, en general. Podía hablar con ellos y estar en su presencia, pero no se acostumbraba a que la tocaran - excepto los miembros de su familia -. Y el pelirrojo le había rozado sin querer la mano al sentarse.

-Pues estaba hablando con Tessa -dijo -pensábamos que estabais detrás y cuando nos dimos cuenta habíais desaparecido, así que la he acompañado a encantamientos. Y Letta, por Merlín, no te voy a comer.

-Ya lo sé -dijo ella algo sonrojada. Odiaba que la gente supiera nada acerca de eso, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, era superior a ella -no hace falta que saques el tema. Mira, ahí llega Slughorn.

Lily rodó los ojos y se giró hacia el frente, dónde un rechoncho y muy viejo profesor de pociones se sentaba en su silla, sonriente. En esa clase los alumnos se dividían, así que mientras los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff tenían encantamientos, los Slytherin y los Gryffindor tenían pociones. Era un tópico que no había cambiado ni con dos guerras de por medio.

Lily, al contrario que en transformaciones, había mostrado unas dotes innatas en pociones, y eso, sumado al apellido Potter, la convirtió en seguida en una de las alumnas favoritas del profesor, que seguía manteniendo su club de las eminencias, aunque ella no había asistido a ninguna reunión aún debido a su edad.

Y tampoco es que estuviera demasiado entusiasmada con el tema, porque a decir verdad no sabía si le caía demasiado bien ese hombre. Por lo general ella no quería que se la reconociera como a la "hija de Harry Potter" o "la hermana de James" o "la hermana de Albus", no; ella quería que la gente la conociera por ser Lily, Lily a secas. Aunque claro, en un mundo como aquel y teniendo la familia que tenía…eso era totalmente imposible.

-Buenos días señoras y señores -comentó el profesor, sonriendo -por favor, dejadme vuestros ensayos encima de la mesa, hoy vamos a empezar con la poción de la _Curación de Forúnculos_.

Lily sonrió mientras que Letta suspiraba, desganada. Odiaba pociones, si en su casa no sabía hacerse ni un huevo frito, menos iba a saber hacer todas esas pociones -las cuales muchas olían como el demonio, además-.

-No sé cómo te puede gustar esto, Lily -comentó.

-No sé cómo no puede gustarte volar -contrarrestó la pelirroja.

-Hay que ir a coger los ingredientes, chicas -dijo Hugo, que estaba al lado de Archival Flint, un compañero de Gryffindor con el que solía ponerse de compañero (además se llevaban muy bien).

Lily cogió su bata - una que usaba en pociones para no mancharse con los líquidos malolientes y asquerosos - y la dejó encima de la mesa, siguiendo a su primo hacia el armario de los ingredientes.

Violetta suspiró y abrió el libro por la página que había indicado el hombre-morsa, como le habían bautizado secretamente los alumnos, esperando a que Lily llegara para así poder empezar con su práctica.

Acabaron las clases y fueron cada uno a su cuarto para ponerse cómodos, después se reunieron en la entrada del castillo y se dirigieron hacia el campo de _Quidditch_, dónde subieron animadamente a las gradas, dónde se encontraron con un sonriente Frank y con un despreocupado Fred. Abajo, en el campo se encontraban de pie todos los miembros del equipo -entre los que estaban dos de los Merodeadores de Gryffindor - junto a su capitán, que les explicaba la estrategia que iban a usar en la práctica.

Letta no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la pasión que se podía leer en la mirada de su mejor amiga, y le encantaba verla tan contenta, así que de alguna manera a ella también se le contagió la alegría al ver al equipo despegar como rayos y coger posiciones en el campo, empezando a practicar. A ella no le acababa de gustar ese deporte pese a que había crecido en una familia cien por cien mágica, pero el hecho de ver por primera vez a un James absolutamente serio y concentrado buscando la _snitch_ como si su vida dependiera de ello la fascinó.

-Tu hermano está muy concentrado -comentó. Lily sonrió y asintió, emocionada.

-James es muy buen buscador.

-De hecho, es el mejor buscador de la familia -comentó Hugo sonriendo -claro, sin contar al tío Harry y a la tía Ginny. Aunque tía Ginny es más cazadora que otra cosa, como Lily -la nombrada sonrió.

-Yo no podría hacer eso -dijo Tessa algo pálida al ver cómo se movían de rápido los jugadores.

-Si te digo la verdad, yo tampoco -comentó Frank con una sonrisa. El chico no era muy dado a jugar a _Quidditch_, aunque le gustaba mucho verlo -el sólo pensar en hacer todas esas piruetas me hace querer vomitar.

-No sabes cómo te entiendo -murmuró Letta. Lily le pegó un suave puñetazo en el hombro, divertida -sabes que es cierto, Lily. No puedo luchar contra mi destino.

-¿Quién es ahora la dramática? -espetó ella acercándose a la barandilla, sonriendo. Se apartó el pelo como pudo, pues volvía a tener esa coleta mal hecha; en ese momento la estaba molestando muchísimo porque hacía un poco de viento y no paraba de metérsele en el ojo -Siempre os lo diré, sois unas exageradas. Las dos.

-Y fue a hablar la _Drama Queen_ -dijo Letta con el ceño fruncido, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su amiga. Sin embargo, después empezaron a reír todos.

Y pasaron así el resto de la tarde hasta que, finalmente, los chicos bajaron a los vestuarios. Frank y Fred bajaron con ellos mientras que Lily y sus amigos se habían adelantado, yendo primero Gran Comedor para descansar un poco, además era ya la hora de la cena, prácticamente. Estuvieron un buen rato sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, hablando de cosas banales cuando unas manos taparon los ojos de Lily por detrás. Pero no de una forma bonita y romántica, no; de hecho, la persona que se lo estaba haciendo le estaba apretando las palmas de las manos contra los ojos, provocando que ésta empezara a ver estrellitas de colores por culpa de la oscuridad.

-¡James! -exclamó buscando con las manos a su hermano, detrás de ella. El chico sonreía intentando no hacer ruido y apartándose de todas las manotadas que pegaba, pero finalmente ella le pilló el pantalón y estiró, bajándoselo un poco, dejando ver un trozo bastante grande de sus calzoncillos rojos escarlata. James dejó ir a Lily para impedir que ésta le acabara de bajar los pantalones y, una vez paró, se los volvió a subir de nuevo, sonrojado. Y Lily sólo pudo sonreír con cierto aire de superioridad. Él se lo había buscado, por idiota, pensó.

-Eres una mala pécora -le dijo el chico sentándose a su lado. Letta se había quedado paralizada y tiesa en el sitio, además de que estaba más roja que el pelo de un Weasley. Hugo, Marc, Frank y Fred reían a carcajada limpia aún y Tessa también estaba avergonzada, por lo que miraba sus rechonchas manos juguetear encima de la mesa.

-Hmp -exclamó ella, orgullosa de su hazaña -la próxima vez no te meterás con tu querida hermana.

-La próxima vez seré más cuidadoso -dijo James sonriendo de nuevo. A ese chico nunca se le acababan las sonrisas.

-Bonitos calzones, Potter -dijo Lana apoyándose en el cuello del chico, provocando que éste la mirara con cierta picardía. Albus simplemente se acercó a ellos y cogió a la chica de un brazo, separándola de su hermano -Tranquilo Al, no me va a comer, antes de que lo intente ya le habré puesto los huevos por corbata.

-El día en que llegues a verlos será cuando logres pronunciar "huevos" sin parecer que tienes una gaita en la boca -la chica le pegó una leche y se alejó de él, mosqueada.

-Pues ten cuidado, no vaya ser que te escupa la gaita y te dé con ella en la cabeza, no quiero dejarte más tonto de lo que ya estás.

-Por Merlín, James -exclamó Lily con un gesto de asco - Nadie quiere verte los huevos. Gracias.

-Das asco -le dijo Albus sentándose al otro lado de James -da asco, todos lo sabéis- pero no podía evitar ocultar una sonrisilla, le había hecho mucha gracia lo de la gaita.

-La verdad es que da asco -dijo Marc sonriendo -pero no pasa nada, le queremos igual, es nuestro pichurri asqueroso. Cuanto más asqueroso más pichurri, y cuanto más pichurri más asqueroso - James le pegó una patada por debajo de la mesa, pero el chico la esquivó con una sonrisa.

-Pues liaros con vuestro pichurri -dijo Albus divertido -hacéis buena pareja. Bueno, en vuestro caso… ¿cuarteto?

-Y no veas las orgías que nos montamos -dijo Fred. Todos se echaron a reír menos los cuatro pequeños, que les miraban sonrojados hasta las cejas -Tranquilos, polluelos, cuando seáis más mayores lo entenderéis.

-Yo creo que prefiero no entenderlo, bueno, imaginarlo, en realidad -comentó Hugo con cara de asco.

-Me está doliendo la cabeza -dijo Lily, hundiéndose en sus brazos. Quería ocultar su tremendo sonrojo porque le daba vergüenza. Ella era bastante pudorosa con eso y además… ¡que narices! ¡Eran unos estúpidos todos! ¡No tenían vergüenza al hablar como si nada de todo eso delante de todos! ¡Y encima gritándolo! Además, no es que le hiciera especial ilusión imaginarse a su propio hermano en esa situación. Puso una cara de asco sólo de pensarlo.

-¿Y Rose? -preguntó entonces James. Hugo y Lily dirigieron entonces las miradas hacia Albus.

-Se ha ido a estudiar con Lorcan y Lysander -comentó este -como todos sabéis, se ha cogido muchas asignaturas y ahora está en la biblioteca haciendo todos los deberes. Está loca -y se encogió de hombros.

Los demás suspiraron con resignación. Rose era imposiblemente cabezota con los estudios, pues aspiraba a ser como su madre y estaba dispuesta a seguir sus mismos pasos, aunque eso significara no poder salir muy a menudo.

-Pasando del tema -dijo Lana con una sonrisa. Aparentemente se había olvidado ya del asunto de la gaita -oye Al, necesito ir este fin de semana a_ Honeydukes_, mi hermano irá a _Hogsmeade _y hace mil que no le veo, así que hemos quedado allí, pero me da mucho palo ir sola…¿vendrías conmigo? Se lo he pedido a Rose, pero me ha dado calabazas por Lorcan -comentó con un suspiro.

-Uhh… ¿eso que estoy oyendo es una cita? -preguntó James pegándole codazos a su hermano. Éste se sonrojó y le pegó una patada por debajo de la mesa -Joder, vas por el mismo camino que tu hermana, macho. No sé de donde habéis sacado tanta agresividad…

-Idiota, no es una cita -comentó -nunca tendría una cita con ella, por Merlín. ¿No ves que antes de llegar a _Madame Pudipié_ ya estaría seco de dinero? Seguro que me haría apostar a ver quién llega antes al pueblo.

Ella frunció el ceño y le estiró de la oreja, visiblemente mosqueada.

-Ahá, así que no tendrías una cita conmigo, ¿verdad? -preguntó con resentimiento - muy bien, pues entonces voy a pedírselo a Thomas. De hecho voy a ir a pedírselo ahora mismo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó éste un poco sobresaltado -tienes muchos tíos en Hogwarts ¿y se lo quieres pedir justamente a ese? Merlín Lana, creía que tenías mejor gusto.

-Me da igual lo que digas, ¿qué te apuestas que me dirá que sí? - se levantó del sitio y se fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin ante la atenta mirada de los chicos, y Albus no tardó en ir detrás de ella despotricando sobre el chico.

Una vez se alejaron, se rieron todos. Se les notaba tantísimo que se gustaban…pero eran los dos unos cabezotas de tres pares de narices, así que difícil iba a ser que lo reconocieran algún día, aunque todos esperaban que no fuera así. Incluso James había intentado alguna que otra vez juntarlos, pero no había manera, eran más tercos que un par de mulas.

-Y mira que se me da bien ser Celestina -dijo James, frotándose un poco el ojo derecho - tengo una larga trayectoria y mi historial de experiencia es muy amplio…pero esos dos son tan complicados…creo que sería más fácil encontrarle novia a Slughorn que juntar a ese par.

-Bueno, ya se nos ocurrirá algo, y lo de Sluggy no te digo yo que no sea una buena idea…podríamos intentarlo, ¿Minnie? ¿Qué te parece Minnie?

-No puedo imaginarme cuan asqueroso puede ser eso -dijo Fred riéndose - Ah, ¿escucháis eso?

-Viene del pasillo, ¿no? -preguntó Hugo, curioso. Frank y los otros tres dirigieron sus miradas automáticamente hacia allí, con una leve sonrisilla en su cara.

-¿Qué pas...? -preguntó Lily, pero fue interrumpida estrepitosamente.

-¡ESTÚPIDOS JAMES POTTER, MARC PENHALLOW, FRANK LONGBOTTOM Y FRED WEASLEY! ¡JURO POR MI VIDA QUE VAIS A MORIR! ¡VOY A MATAROS A LOS CUATRO, HIJOS DEL MAL! - se oyó una voz de mujer en el pasillo. Todo el mundo miró hacia allí menos los chicos, que volvieron sus cabezas y se miraron entre ellos, estallando en risas. Se pusieron en pie, entonces, y se prepararon para largarse del sitio.

-¿Se puede saber qué narices habéis hecho? -preguntó Lily con los ojos como platos.

-Nada, mujer -dijo Marc riéndose aún. Le habían salido hasta lagrimillas -es sólo que le hemos dado un regalo a McCrawley…

-Y al parecer le ha disgustado un poco -dijo James riéndose de nuevo.

-Más bien nada -dijo Frank con los ojos como platos y riéndose aún.

-¡Pero si ser peludo está de moda! ¡Mira al abuelo! Él tiene una melena digna de un señor, está claro que es muy _fashion_ -continuó Fred viendo, por primera vez cómo un ser peludo al más estilo _Chewbakka_ entraba en el Gran Comedor, dirigiéndose hacia ellos totalmente enfurecida.

Los cuatro chicos empezaron a reírse más y más, pero no se quedaron en el sitio para descubrir lo que la maja peluda -porque iba desnuda - les podía llegar a hacer. Lily aguantó la risa, por supuesto, no quería meterse con una bestia tan enfurecida, pero tenía que admitir que su hermano y sus amigos tenían una imaginación indecible para las bromas pesadas.

Letta seguía tiesa en el sitio, y siempre le pasaba cuando los cuatro tipos estaban cerca. Más que nada porque siempre se las ingeniaban para hacer cosas vergonzosas o decir algo indecente, así que simplemente la abrumaba la situación. Y Tessa era un amor que rebosaba ternura, así que las bromas pesadas y las cosas indecentes simplemente podían con ella; la avergonzaban hasta el infinito y más allá.

-A veces me inquietan -comentó Hugo, riendo por lo bajo.

-Y por eso os he dicho que nunca, jamás, aceptéis nada de ellos -dijo Lily divertida, paleándole el hombro a Letta, a la que tenía al lado -con ellos a ningún sitio, pero ni a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Pobre chica, no me gustaría nada ser ella ahora mismo…-comentó Tessa, mirando a su compañera, preocupada. Ted acababa de interceptarla y la estaba calmando, intentando llevársela a la enfermería para tratar de quitarle la _poción crece pelo_ que James y compañía le habían endosado, seguramente con cantidades ingentes.

Finalmente, un rato después, Lily, que había acabado muy pronto de cenar, decidió irse a la Sala Común porque estaba muy cansada, así que se levantó del asiento y se despidió de su grupo.

De camino, sin embargo, vio a Malfoy caminar de una forma que le resultó un tanto sospechosa, pues parecía no querer ser visto por nadie, así que le siguió con cierto disimulo. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron al baño de las chicas del segundo piso, el baño donde estaba _Myrtle la llorona_, el que nadie visitaba porque la muy pesada no dejaba tranquilo a nadie cuando intentaba ir al váter. ¿Por qué estaría el chico allí? Fuera cual fuere la razón, definitivamente no podía ser buena, así que se escondió como pudo tras un pilar y le vio parado allí, apoyándose contra una de las picas y mirándose al espejo. Intentó no hacer mucho ruido porque el suelo estaba un poco encharcado -siempre había problemas con las tuberías de ese baño, y Lily creía saber por qué-.

-Myrtle -llamó el chico con una voz un poco ronca. La chica fantasma apareció en seguida, actuando de forma coqueta con él, pero pareció ser que Malfoy no le dio mucha importancia - Hola Myrtle, quiero preguntarte algo.

-Dime corazón -le dijo, lanzándole miraditas. Scorpius simplemente rodó los ojos y se alejó de la pica, secándose las manos húmedas con el pantalón. Myrtle le miraba con una lujuria casi luminosa, aunque tampoco era nada extraño, porque la chica adoraba colarse en los vestuarios y espiar a los chicos cambiarse. Lily siempre había pensado que era una pervertida- y nadie le quitaba razón, por muy muerta que estuviera -.

-¿Tú sabes dónde está la cámara de los secretos? -preguntó. Lily se quedó petrificada en el sitio. Ella sabía que su padre había estado allí dentro, todo el mundo lo sabía y su existencia había sido confirmada, por supuesto, pero nadie sabía con exactitud el punto exacto por donde se entraba. El único que lo sabía a parte de McGonagall, su padre, su madre y sus tíos Ron y Hermione, era Gilderoy Lockhart, que estaba como un cencerro y encerrado en _San Mungo_. Sabía que en ese lugar habían pasado cosas horribles, como la casi muerte de sus padres. Entonces… ¿por qué alguien como él, un estudiante joven, querría encontrar un sitio como ese? Desde luego que no podía ser nada bueno, y ella no quería pensar que tenía algo que ver con las pasadas guerras o el hecho de que el padre del chico fuera un ex _mortífago_, se negaba a tener esos prejuicios, pero…es que la situación era realmente extraña.

La chica fantasma le miró con curiosidad y flotó hacia arriba, haciendo ver que pensaba.

-Puede ser, ¿por qué lo preguntas, bombón?

-Sólo necesito saberlo, Myrtle, sabes que yo no te miento -el fantasma le miró con una sonrisa bobalicona. Lily apretó los puños y frunció los ceños, odiaba ver cómo ese tipo se salía con la suya con sólo dos o tres palabras bien puestas en su sitio. Puede que no le juzgara por el pasado de su padre, pero de que el chico era un cretino, lo era, sin duda, y no le hacía falta la ayuda o la fama de nadie para lograrlo.

-Sí que lo sé, pero…no se lo voy a decir nunca más a nadie. Ese sitio es peligroso, sólo una persona ha salido con vida de allí dentro, y desde luego no he sido yo. Aunque técnicamente ni siquiera estaba allí dentro….-y empezó a llorar de nuevo, metiéndose en uno de los váteres, haciendo estallar la cisterna. Scorpius suspiró y se frotó la sien. No podía preguntárselo a nadie más sin levantar sospechas, así que tendría que empezar a buscar por su cuenta.

-De verdad, estos fantasmas…-y se giró, callándose al instante. Había oído unos pasos en el corredor, así que se quedó quieto un momento hasta esperar a que el ruido se fuera. Después salió por la puerta medio escondido; esa noche no podría hacer nada más, era demasiado arriesgado.

Lily por su parte también escuchó los pasos, así que decidió esconderse un poco mejor, pero en vista de que el tipo se estaba yendo, consideró que era momento de volver a la sala común, aunque dudaba de que pudiera dormir porque no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Por qué narices querría Malfoy saber dónde estaba la cámara de los secretos? No podía vivir con la duda, así que tenía que averiguarlo como fuera.

Y así siguió varias semanas, porque Lily no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, el que por cierto, no le había comentado a nadie aún porque no quería decir nada antes de estar completamente segura; se sentía con en la necesidad de averiguarlo para detenerlo. Sentía que era en parte responsable, que necesitaba arreglar las cosas. Los chicos, sin embargo, estaban algo preocupados por ella, que los últimos días lucía más pensativa y taciturna que antes.

-¿Te pasa algo? -preguntó por enésima vez Letta, zarandeándola. Pero Lily no hizo caso, simplemente le apartó la mano y la fulminó con la mirada.

-No me hagas eso, cuernos -dijo -te estoy escuchando.

Ambas estaban tomando el sol bajo un árbol, cerca del lago del calamar gigante porque era sábado y casi todos sus compañeros mayores estaban en _Hogsmeade_, así que tenían el colegio prácticamente a su disposición. Y no había nada mejor que disfrutar de un frío sol de invierno. Esa era la estación favorita de Letta -porque Lily ciertamente era un poco friolera -y solían irse de vez en cuando a disfrutar del aire libre. Hugo y Tessa estaban haciendo deberes, por lo que se habían quedado en el castillo, prometiéndoles que se unirían a ellas cuando acabaran.

-Lily, por Morgana, no me estás escuchando, y dime qué te pasa, no quiero sentirme como si estuviera hablando con una pared. De hecho creo que las paredes me dan más tema de conversación -Lily la miró mal -y no me miran mal.

La chica le pegó un suave golpecito en el hombro a modo de queja, pero rio un poco ante el comentario; se desperezó un poco y miró al lago, cuya agua lucía en completa calma ese día.

-Si te lo cuento, especialmente a ti, no te va a hacer nada de gracia -le dijo. Letta simplemente la miró con una ceja enarcada.

-Prueba.

-Se trata de Malfoy…

-Lily, hemos hablado muchas veces del tema, él es un buen chico, además uno de los pocos que no me dan miedo -y se sonrojó al decirlo, odiaba sacar a colación el tema, pero de alguna manera, con Lily no tenía esa clase de reparos.

-Pues tengo motivos para pensar que algo raro está haciendo, ¿sabes?

-A ver, ilumíname.

-Hace un par de semanas, cuando volvía a la sala común, le pillé en el cuarto de baño de chicas del segundo piso. ¿Sabes cuál te digo?

-El de Myrtle -puntualizó Letta -¿sospechas de él porque ha entrado en el baño de chicas?

-Sí, el de Myrtle -contestó Lily con el ceño un poco fruncido -y no es eso. Tú calla y déjame acabar de contar, mujer -Letta alzó las palmas de las manos, en señal de paz, para que prosiguiera -no sé si lo sabes, pero en algún punto de ese baño está la entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos.

Letta abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero no dijo nada.

-Y casualmente, va el tío y le pregunta a Myrtle si sabe dónde está la entrada -dijo Lily, terminando su relato. La pequeña Slytherin se quedó de piedra, no podía creer que su amigo hiciera eso para algo malvado. Ella tenía muy buen ojo para calar a la gente en la primera impresión y casi nunca se equivocaba, así que no podía ser, aunque ciertamente era muy sospechoso.

-¿Pero no ha hecho nada más?

-No, llevo siguiéndole todos estos días y no consigue sacarle la información a Myrtle, y eso que se pone a coquetear con él como si le fuera la vida en ello -y en este punto, rodó los ojos. Le parecía fatal que alguien se aprovechara de esas cosas para sacar información, aunque pensándolo bien, James era mucho peor que eso.

Letta se puso a pensar un rato y Lily se estremeció de frío, así que se cubrió más con su túnica.

-Oye, hace un frío que te mueres, vamos dentro, porfa.

-Se está muy bien, y es muy tranquilo, además, Tess y Hugo tienen que venir, si no nos ven…

-Se está muy bien a principios de septiembre y si me apuras, en octubre, pero en noviembre…permíteme dudarlo. En cualquier momento nos empezará a nevar. Y si Hugs y Tess no nos ven, nos buscarán en el Gran Comedor, supongo, así que…

-No va a nevar -dijo Letta, arrastrando las palabras. Pero decidió que si su amiga se estaba poniendo tan pesada, sería mejor ir dentro. Total, a ella en realidad le daba lo mismo, así que se levantó y se sacudió la falda, que se había llenado de ramitas y polvo -venga, va, vamos dentro.

-¡Bien! - exclamó Lily pegando un salto de alegría. Letta ocultó una sonrisa divertida, Lily siempre era igual. Era la persona más bipolar que había conocido nunca -Entonces… ¿qué opinas?

-Es extraño -estaban entrando en el vestíbulo -pero no creo que sea nada malo. Te digo de verdad que piensas mal porque lo tienes entre ceja y ceja.

-Por Merlín, Letta -exclamó Lily, parándose en medio del camino y mirándola con ojos como platos -te lo estoy poniendo en bandeja, te estoy diciendo que quiere bajar allí y nadie baja allí con la intención de repartir nubes, rayos de sol y arcoíris, ¿sabes? No.

-Tu padre sí que lo hizo en su día - Letta levantó la ceja y cruzó los brazos cuando lo dijo. Lily abrió la boca para hablar pero no dijo nada, así que la volvió a cerrar -Mira, Lily, comprendo que le odies y todo eso, pero intenta ser objetiva, por favor.

Lily era una persona muy justa, siempre hacía lo que podía para ayudar a todo el mundo en todo, pero a quienes tenía fichados como energúmenos fatales no les podía ver ni en pintura. Y para ella, Scorpius Malfoy era el rey de los energúmenos fatales, así que Letta estaba segura de que no lograría cambiarla de parecer -la chica era más terca que una mula -pero al menos lo intentaría. No fuera a ser que cometiera alguna estupidez, porque la conocía desde hacía ya unos meses y sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de mostrar la _verdad._

Violetta se masajeó la sien y suspiró, pensando en ello.

-Vamos a comer algo, son las doce y media.

-No sé…yo creo que paso…es más, creo que me iré a mi cuarto a descansar un poco, ya bajaré después a las cocinas -dijo dando unos pasos hacia delante, alejándose de ella. Letta la miró con una ceja levantada, era tan obvia…a veces tenía ganas de cogerla y atarla a una silla para que entrara en razón, pero claro, no podía hacerlo. Y en realidad tampoco quería, porque a pesar de ser como era, Lily era la chica más buena que había conocido y la quería muchísimo. Podría decirse que en poco tiempo la pequeña pelirroja se había convertido en su mejor amiga, en su hermana.

Lily se fue corriendo antes de que la Slytherin pudiera decirle nada, tenía que averiguar más cosas sobre lo de Malfoy, en ese momento más que nunca. Tenía que hacerle ver a Letta lo ciega que estaba con respecto a él. Lily sabía perfectamente el sexto sentido que tenía su amiga, conocía lo eficaz que era, pero creía sinceramente que esta vez se había equivocado y pensaba demostrárselo.

Se fue a su sala común y subió a su cuarto, dónde, en el baúl, tenía el mapa del merodeador. Ese mapa y la capa era de los tres hermanos, los usaban los tres y se lo iban robando o prestando a medida que los necesitaban, y Lily tenía ahora en sus manos el mapa, aunque Hugo no sabía cómo se lo hacían, porque de alguna manera, los tres sabían quién tenía qué cosa en cualquier momento.

-_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas _- dijo, apuntando con la varita y en voz baja. Se sentó en la cama y abrió el mapa para buscar las pequeñas motitas correspondientes al rubio idiota, no sabía si se encontraba en el castillo o había salido al pueblo, pero tenía que intentarlo. Y no tardó mucho en encontrarlas, porque al parecer no había ido a ningún sitio, sino que estaba cerca de las cocinas con una chica que Lily no conocía de nada. Pero es que no le sonaba ni el nombre, Jenna Dawson.

Miró curiosa la trayectoria y estuvo pensándose un rato si ir o no ir, no quería pillarle haciendo…cosas. En este punto la pobre se sonrojó muchísimo al pensar en ello, así que sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a pensar en otras cosas, pero al final, pensó que lo mejor sería ir y averiguarlo todo, no perdía nada con intentarlo, por lo que cerró el mapa y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica. Después de asegurarse que sus cosas estaban en orden, se fue.

Momentos después, Lily estaba caminando con sigilo por el pasillo de las cocinas, esperando a ver si escuchaba voces a lo lejos, pero no había nada, así que se pegó contra una pared, ocultándose un poco, y abrió de nuevo el mapa, pero esta vez Malfoy había desaparecido. No estaba en ningún sitio.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y después frunció el ceño, mosqueada. No sabía lo que había pasado, pero desde luego, había perdido una oportunidad buenísima para saber qué estaba tramando. Eso sí, ese mismo día les preguntaría a sus hermanos si conocía a la tal Jenna Dawson.

**_Continuará_**

* * *

Gracias por leer y a comentar! No olvidéis dejarme un review!

Abrazos,

K.


	5. La razón de todo

**_Los personajes cannon del potterverso NO me pertenecen, pero sí soy dueña y señora de los OC que he creado._**

Buenas buenas! Aquí os traigo el último cap que voy a subir DURANTE EL VERANO. Más que nada porque voy a estar de viaje en el extranjero y hasta septiembre -porque tengo que buscarme un piso en Valencia y mudarme y muchas otras cosas más - no voy a poder actualizar.

De todas formas, este capítulo es, de momento, el más largo de todos los que he escrito -también es que estaba muy muy inspirada xD - porque tiene 13.608 palabras. So, tenéis para rato! Lo único que me sabe mal es que el final os dejará -creo - con ganas de más, pero no os preocupéis, que seguirlo, se seguirá ;D

Y nada, deciros que le echéis un vistazo a mi página del facebook: larapickleart y os hagáis fans, si tenéis alguna petición de fan art, portada o lo que sea, que me lo diga por privado!

En fin, sin nada más que decir ya, espero que lo disfrutéis y feliz verano a todos! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

CAPÍTULO CINCO

Lily se frotaba las manos del frío, estaba tan embutida en ropa que parecía una _bludger_ –y eso era mucho decir, porque la niña era un palillo de lo delgada que estaba -. Pero es que habían salido temprano hacia el campo de _Quidditch_ James y ella; habían quedado para que el chico practicara un poco antes del partido de las diez, que se jugaría contra Slytherin y sería el primero de la temporada, y como la pequeña pelirroja adoraba a su hermano –cuando no se ponía idiota, cosa que solía ocurrir casi siempre - y adoraba el _Quidditch_, decidió que iría a darle ánimos y consejos. Y a James le encantaba que su hermanita adorable le adulara, se sentía en el séptimo cielo.

El chico cogía su escoba con mucha fuerza y sonreía de oreja a oreja, estaba tan feliz que parecía que le estuviera siguiendo un rayo de luz desde el cielo. De hecho, Lily pensaba que seguramente James de verdad lo creía.

-Bueno, tú, estrategia y combate, tienes que hacer que muerdan el polvo –dijo Lily pegándole un ligero puñetazo a la palma de su otra mano, a modo de "te voy a dar". James emitió una carcajada y le palmeó el hombro, indicándole que se fuera al banquillo.

-Tú siéntate ahí y anima a tu hermanito, vamos a hacer que Lana pierda todos sus ahorros con esto, cariño –y le quiñó un ojo. Lily abrió la boca y fingió que se metía un dedo, como si le diera arcadas, pero James sólo rio, divertido.

Había pasado una semana desde que Lily vio la desaparición de Malfoy en el pasillo de las cocinas, pero aún no había tenido la ocasión de pillar a sus hermanos por banda y preguntarles si conocían a la dichosa Jenna Dawson. Además, si se lo fuera a preguntar a James, ¿qué le diría? Seguramente empezaría a hacer preguntas sobre el por qué estaba siguiendo a semejante _serpientosaurio_ –como le había empezado a llamar desde que se enteró de que estaba molestándola -, y claro, ella se negaba a contárselo porque seguramente el descerebrado de su hermano iría en su busca y le molería a…lo que fuera que se llamara lo que hacía a sus víctimas. No. No podía permitir que se metiera en sus asuntos así como así, y menos si no estaba segura del todo, porque si bien ella creía ciegamente que tenía razón y el chico estaba haciendo algo de lo que probablemente se podría arrepentir –o no, si resultaba ser como Ryddle en sus tiempos de estudiante -, había algo que la tenía con el corazón encogido, algo que no acababa de cuadrarle del todo y que la hacía sentirse mal cada vez que se daba cuenta de que estaba demasiado obcecada con el tema.

Levantó la cabeza y vio a su hermano volar tras la _snitch_ y sonrió, al año siguiente ella también podría postular para las pruebas del equipo, y sólo esperaba que la cogieran a pesar de ser una alumna de segundo curso. De momento, sólo quedaba esperar, mirar –que no le importaba tampoco, porque lo disfrutaba, en el fondo la chica era una _grupi_ – y procurar que no le entrara mucho frío mientras observaba, así que se embutió más en sus cinco capas de camisetas, sus dos túnicas, dos bufandas y dos pares de pantalones.

-Ya decía yo que te encontraría aquí, enana –una mano le revolvió el pelo y le sonrió. Lily se giró y vio a un sonriente Teddy sentarse a su lado – Te veo más hermosa –y escenificó con las manos las curvas y lorzas de una mujer gordita, por lo que la chica le miró como si fuera a asesinarle en ese mismo momento y le giró la cara –Vaamos, no te enfades, flor del campo.

-¿Pero quieres dejar de llamarme flor del campo? –maulló, incorporándose y poniendo los brazos en jarra –Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen ni pecosa, ni florecilla, ni florecilla del campo, ni flor del campo, ni enana, ni…

-Vale, vale, ya lo pillo –interrumpió Teddy, palmeando el banquito justo a su lado, para que se sentara. Lily le hizo caso, aunque eso sí, con el ceño bastante fruncido y cruzada de brazos –mira, tienes una carta de Harry –y le tendió un sobre de color crema que tenía un sello de lacre.

Lily lo cogió confundida y lo abrió con cuidado. James, que había cogido ya la _snitch_, se acercó a ellos y miró a su hermana con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es eso? –le preguntó a Ted.

-Una carta de Harry.

-¿Con un sello oficial? – y miró a su hermana, que estaba leyendo la carta con seriedad –Papá no pone nunca sellos oficiales. ¿Qué dice, Lily?

Ésta, por otra parte, estaba que no se lo podía creer. Leía con seriedad pero no podía evitar hacer un gesto con la ceja de vez en cuando. Acabó de leer y le tendió el papel a su hermano, que empezó a recorrer con los ojos la hoja de arriba abajo.

_Queridos hijos,_

_Os escribo de manera oficial de parte de vuestro tío Dudley Dursley nos ha mandado una carta en la que nos notificaba la muerte de su padre, es decir, el tío de papá. Ha muerto esta mañana en Saint Thomas y lo van a enterrar pasado mañana, Lunes. Hemos hablado ya con Minerva y os va a dar a los tres un permiso especial para que podáis volver a casa estos días y así poder ir a hacerles una visita y acompañarles en el sentimiento (dentro de lo posible, claro), así que mamá irá a recogeros el lunes a las doce en punto._

_Por cierto, ¡mucha suerte en el partido hoy, James! (y suerte para tu casa también, Albus, aunque no juegues), mamá y yo estamos muy orgullosos de vosotros. Os queremos mucho a los tres._

_¡Escribidnos pronto!_

_Mamá y Papá_

_PD: James, no te metas en líos que te las tendrás que ver conmigo. Mamá._

-Ésta mujer nunca pierde una oportunidad para meterme un puro –dijo rascándose la cabeza con una mueca un tanto confusa -¿No se supone que papá odiaba al tío abuelo? Quiero decir…bueno, en fin, que es muy raro, ¿tú sabes algo? –le preguntó a su medio hermano.

-Pues no, la verdad. Me mandó una carta esta mañana diciéndome que fuera también, pero no estoy seguro de querer ir, al fin y al cabo, no pertenezco verdaderamente a esa familia.

Lily le pegó una colleja y le miró mal.

-¿Pero qué dices idiota? Eres tan hijo de papá como James, Albus y yo –Ted la miró con dulzura, algo sonrojado. Ella simplemente le giró la cara, para que no la viera sonrojada –idiota.

-Ay, si es que es adorable de más –dijo James acercándose a ella y estrechándola de más entre sus brazos. Lily empezó a moverse psicóticamente, diciéndole que la soltara, pero él no paraba. Finalmente, Lily le pegó una patada en la pantorrilla y acabó alejándose medio metro de él, enfadada y extremadamente despeinada.

-De verdad, tendrías que llevarte el premio al idiota del año, es más, seguro que si te presentaras te dirían que no aceptan profesionales –dijo intentando arreglarse un poco el pelo. Que a esos extremos no llegaba ni ella.

James fingió ofenderse y Ted simplemente rio.

-¿Entonces debería ir? –preguntó el chico –yo no he conocido nunca a los Dursley.

-Bueno, nosotros les hemos visto un par de veces, solo, y no hemos conocido nunca a la tía abuela Petunia o al muerto, tampoco –dijo James, que había recuperado la compostura –además, nuestro querido primo segundo es la mar de divertido –y sonrió con malicia. Lily suspiró y cruzó las piernas tanto como sus dos pares de pantalones se lo permitían.

-Claro, para ti es divertido dilatarle los pezones –dijo la pelirroja, medio divertida. Debía reconocer que aunque le daba lástima su primo Daniel, le parecía gracioso. Teddy abrió los ojos, sorprendido y después empezó a reír –pobrecillo, lo debió de pasar fatal, si no llega a ser porque papá lo vio y se los puso en el sitio…además creo que comentó que le tuvo que hacer un _hechizo desmemorizador_.

-Sip, me llevé la bronca del siglo –dijo, orgulloso –pero valió la pena.

-En serio, ¿eres retrasado mental o es que te falta algún cromosoma? –comentó Lily, exasperada –en serio, lo tuyo es abusivo…

-Bah, qué sabrás tú de la vida, enana.

-Anda y vete a moler espinas de erizo, a ver si al menos te sale bien alguna poción, negado.

-Oye, no nos metamos en terrenos fangosos, ¿eh? Que no sabes transformar bien ni una mísera copa transparente, yo cuando estaba en tu curso las transformaba a pares como mínimo.

-Sí, y le tiraste a Slughorn el caldero en la cabeza porque te había explotado la _Solución Agrandadora_, así que no me toques la moral. Aún recuerdo la saña con la que escribía mamá el Howler, daba un miedo…

-Ah….qué tiempos aquellos –comentó el chico, recordando cómo, efectivamente, años atrás, cuando estaba en primero, había empezado a meter los ingredientes a diestro y siniestro, sin hacer caso de las advertencias de Frank, por lo que acabó todo en una clase absolutamente negra y un Slughorn desmayado por culpa del caldero volador de James.

-Bueno, dejadlo ya, anda –dijo Teddy divertido. Por mucho que lo negara, adoraba verles así, más que nada porque ésa era su naturaleza y era tan divertido que quería reír hasta quedarse tieso –en fin, entonces, ¿debería ir o no?

-Claro que sí, hombre –dijo James palmeándole en el hombro –la familia Potter tiene que ir al completo, ¿no?

-Mira, por una vez estoy de acuerdo con James, y créeme, eso es algo que no verás hasta que se alineen los planetas, por lo menos –alegó Lily. James le pegó una colleja y ésta le devolvió el golpe en forma de puñetazo en la tripa

-¡Eh! ¡Joder, parad! –gritó Ted con autoridad. Los dos hermanos se quedaron en shock. No esperaban que el chico les gritara de aquella manera, así que le miraron con cara de corderillo indefenso y Ted, que les había mantenido la mirada unos momentos, empezó a carcajearse de lo lindo.

-JÁ, JÁ, muy gracioso –dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, pero veros con esa carita de perro abandonado me ha robado el corazón, a lo mejor debería haberos hecho una foto y mandársela a Ginny, o mejor aún, a la abuela Molly, seguro que le encantaría tenerla…-y volvió a Reír. Lily y James le pegaron una colleja simultánea, así que el profesor les miró mal mientras, segundos después, se frotaba la zona adolorida –joder, más bestias y coméis elfos crudos.

James y Lily se miraron entre sí, desconcertados, después miraron a su medio hermano y empezaron a reír.

-¿Qué mierda de expresión es esa? –preguntó James

-Hombre, desde luego, es mejor que jurar por las calzas de Merlín, como tía Hermione –contestó Lily riendo –o Rose, que viene a ser lo mismo.

-Bueno, en fin, que te vienes, sino pienso quemar todos tus calcetines –le dijo, recordando los pares que tenía el _metamorfomago_ en la casa Potter. Ginny solía comprarle ropa desde que era pequeño porque por todos era sabido que Ted Lupin, a pesar de no tener el mismo apellido que ellos, era un importante miembro de la familia. Era el cuarto hijo del matrimonio Potter.

-Como vuelvas a amenazar mis calcetines te quitaré puntos, y no quiero quitarle puntos a Gryffindor –le dijo.

-Bah, ya hemos perdido cien punt… ¡AU! ¡TU MADRE EN BRAGAS!

-¡La cual también es la tuya, inútil! –le chilló Lily tras pegarle una colleja –Creo que haber perdido cien puntos en una semana es más que suficiente, así que como vuelvas a hacer gilipolleces, lo que perderás serán los huevos.

-Mira, me das un miedo…-espetó, simulando que temblaba. Lily le pegó una patada en la pantorrilla y Teddy suspiró, resignado.

-Dejadlo ya anda, iros a la sala común y cambiaros, que en breves saldrá el desayuno y como tu capitán no te vea en la mesa desayunando como todo buen Weasley, creo que te colgará cabeza debajo de esa escoba antes de que puedas decir Filch.

-Hablando de Filch, ¿habéis visto lo que le hicimos anteayer? –comentó James, adelantándose a sus dos hermanos. Lily rodó los ojos, aunque esta vez divertida, mientras que Teddy intentaba poner cara de serio, en vano.

-No me lo recuerdes, no sé si lo sabes, hijo de la parca, que el que tiene que aguantarlo es servidor. Que siempre viene a quejarse a mi despacho, diciéndome que piensa colgarte tanto a ti como a Marc de los huevos. Bueno, no querrías saber qué tipo de insultos me ha dicho, te morirías del asco, así que como le vuelva a ver en mi despacho por tu culpa, te juro que pienso meterte _polvos granudos_ en los calzoncillos.

-Tío, has perdido tu gracia merodeadora, ahora ya no molas –le dijo James rodando los ojos –aunque lo de los calzoncillos es una buena idea, mira. Tiene encanto, sí señor.

-Nada de eso, no tiene encanto.

-Que sí, te lo digo yo, que soy el rey de este colegio.

-¿En serio te crees todo lo que dices, o es que sólo pretendes parecer idiota? –le preguntó el profesor.

-Aunque parezca imposible, se lo cree –dijo Lily suspirando – y yo me voy adelantando, tengo mucha hambre y he quedado con Letta en la entrada del Gran Comedor. ¡Nos vemos chicos!

-¡Cuidado con los buitres y con el _serpientosaurio_! –espetó James con una sonrisa. Lily le mandó un gesto grosero con el dedo pero después se giró y le miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Por el amor de dios James…-sonrió Teddy con diversión. Lily no tenía ni pechos y el muy idiota ya pensaba que se casaría. Lo que era, era rey de los exagerados.

-¡Te quiero idiota! –le dijo la pequeña girándose y pegando un saltito en el aire.

-¡Pues claro que me quieres! ¿Quién no me iba a querer a mí?

Lily rodó los ojos y se fue riendo. Su hermano no tenía remedio de ninguna manera. Llegó a la entrada unos diez minutos después –el colegio era grande, y el espacio entre el campo de _Quidditch_ y el castillo era bastante importante, así que se dio la máxima prisa, pues odiaba llegar tarde -.

Sin embargo, lo único que vio al llegar fue a Malfoy apoyado en la puerta de la entrada al salón. Estaba quieto y mirando a la nada, cruzado de brazos. La chica aminoró su marcha y finalmente se quedó parada, mirándole con recelo.

-Deja de mirarme así, Potter –dijo el chico sin girar la cara hacia ella. Lily se puso roja de vergüenza y le giró la cara, apoyándose contra la pared izquierda de la puerta.

-No te estaba mirando a ti, pero claro, olvidaba que eres un egocéntrico –dijo la chica sin mirarle.

-No soy yo quien no para de mirarme desde la mesa de Gryffindor para a saber qué –_touché_.

Lily giró la vista hacia él y vio que el chico la miraba con una sonrisa ladina y con una mirada de autosuficiencia y soberbia. Una mirada victoriosa que la molestó hasta en lo más hondo del orgullo.

-Estaba mirando a mi hermano, que para tu información, también está en tu casa –le dijo. No era cierto, por supuesto, pero no iba a dejarse ganar tan fácilmente.

-Ya, y por eso tu querido hermano estaba algo así como a tres metros de mí la mayor parte de las veces –contraatacó.

-Eso no es cierto –dijo ella, frunciendo los labios y arrugando la nariz –además, aunque no estuviera mirando a Albus, ¿qué te hace pensar que eras justamente tú, una persona, si es que puedo llamarte persona, que me cae fatal y al que odio con todas mis fuerzas, al que dedicaba mi atención? A lo mejor me interesaba alguien más.

-Ya, y yo me chupo el dedo.

-Pues mira, sí, te chupas el dedo y los codos –le dijo, cruzándose los brazos. Scorpius alzó una ceja.

-Me da igual que no lo reconozcas, ya te he dicho que te dejaré salir conmigo cuando estés en tercero. Antes no porque me pueden tachar de asaltacunas y no tengo ningún interés en ello. Y si te portas así de mal, alargaré el plazo hasta que estés en quinto como mínimo.

Lily estaba roja de ira, pero justo cuando le iba a decir que se fuera a comer elfos crudos –recurriendo a la interesante expresión de su medio hermano –apareció una chica rubia y de pelo corto que, nada más verle, le saltó encima y le comió hasta las encías. La pobre niña se quedó muerta al verlo, sobretodo porque era de lo más pudorosa en ese aspecto.

Scorpius se separó de ella y miró a la pelirroja por encima del hombro, divertido.

-¿Vamos dentro? Tengo hambre –le dijo, cogiéndola de la mano. La chica se sonrojó y le sonrió, embelesada por la grisácea mirada que éste le mandaba.

Y justo antes de desaparecer de su vista, Scorp le guiñó el ojo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona. Lily se giró abruptamente y se acuclilló en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared y tapándose la cara para que nadie más pudiera ver lo sonrojada y avergonzada que estaba. Se sentía como la última mierda del universo en ese momento. Odiaba que el _serpientosaurio_ la humillara de esa manera, incluso le daban ganas de decirle a James que le puteara y le hiciera su repertorio de bromas. Pero no. No iba a hacerlo, lo que iba a hacer sin duda alguna era descubrirle. Así se podría vengar de él y de todas las humillaciones que le hacía.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? –preguntó una voz. Lily alzó la mirada y vio a una preocupada Letta acuclillada frente a ella, mirándola con curiosidad.

-Tu amigo Malfoy, que es muy majo –le dijo con brusquedad. Letta rodó los ojos y se levantó, tirando de su amiga, de paso.

-¿Quieres parar de quemarte la cabeza con ese chico, ya?

-No, no quiero, acaba de humillarme de nuevo –dijo, soltándose con cierta brusquedad. Letta la miró mal un momento pero después puso los brazos en jarra y la miró de arriba abajo con una cara un poco cínica -¡No para de humillarme! Aunque pasara de él, no perdería la oportunidad de meterse conmigo.

-¿Y se puede saber qué te ha hecho? De paso dime también por qué pareces una cebolla sin pelar.

-Le acaba de comer hasta las entrañas a la chica esta de Hufflepuff, la rubia tonta de la que no para de quejarse Rose –Letta abrió los ojos, sorprendida –y créeme, hubieras preferido no estar delante, porque ha sido más desagradable que ver a James en bolas saltando a la comba. Y créeme que yo pensaba que eso sería lo más desagradable que vería en la vida.

Letta puso cara de asco al imaginarse así al hermano de su amiga, es que simplemente no podía pensar que ese chico fuera de verdad un…chico. Le veía como si fuera una extensión de Marc, eso era así.

-Y segundo, no vuelvas a llamarme cebolla, además, si hubieras salido a las cinco de la mañana a ver entrenar a James en pleno invierno, te hubieras abrigado como yo o más.

-Nada de eso –dijo ella, yendo hacia el gran comedor, provocando que la pequeña Potter la siguiera –yo soy una mujer del frío.

-Claro que sí, yeti –rodó los ojos –buf, ahora tengo un poco de calor –dijo quitándose las dos túnicas y poniéndoselas en la mano.

-Normal, aquí tiene calor hasta la planta del profesor Longbottom –dijo, refiriéndose a la _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ que llevaba siempre consigo. Lily le rio la gracia y la siguió, quitándose las capas una a una hasta dejarse puesta sólo una camiseta blanca de manga larga.

-Tía, ¿acabas de venir de un mercadillo o qué? –preguntó Hugo al ver a su prima llegar con un bulto enorme entre las manos. Ambas amigas habían ido a juntarse con el pelirrojo y Tessa a la mesa de Gryffindor, como siempre.

-Pues no –dejó el bulto a su lado, en el banquito y se volvió hacia la mesa, donde ya estaba servido el desayuno. Cogió una tostada y un vaso de zumo de calabaza y empezó a devorarlo como si no hubiera mañana –he ido a ver entrenar a James, quiero que ganemos a como dé lugar. Además, me encanta verle jugar, será todo lo idiota que pueda ser y más, pero nadie me negará que sea buenísimo.

-No mujer, nadie lo niega. Con James, la victoria es segura –espetó Hugo con un puño en el aire. Estaba muy motivado.

-¿Estás bien, Lily? Te veo algo alterada, de todas formas –dijo Tessa sonriendo.

-Malfoy, que es un estúpido de mierda –dijo la chica, suspirando –el día que pensé que James era único en su especie, me equivoqué, sin duda.

-Mujer, James es diferente –defendió Hugo –no me lo compares.

-No le supera, pero está peligrosamente cerca –contestó la chica.

Letta rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo. Estaba ya un poco cansada del tema porque siempre pasaban cosas entre esos dos. Y nunca era algo bueno, por lo que acababa pagando el pato ella por ser la más cercana a Lily. No le importaba para nada escucharla y apoyarla, pero es que a veces llegaba a ser tan cabezota que se quería morir.

-¿Vais a apoyar a Gryffindor, verdad? –preguntó Lily, cambiando de tema. No quería oír hablar más de Malfoy en lo que restaba del día, por lo menos.

-¿Y por qué no podemos apoyar a Slytherin? –comentó Letta sonriendo. A ella le importaba tres cuernos el _Quidditch_, pero sabía que eso picaba muchísimo a su amiga, y quería una pequeña venganza por empezar ya con mala cara desde buena mañana, así que lo dijo incluso con un poco de retintín.

Lily la miró mal y le tiró una miga de magdalena.

-No bromees.

-Oye, ¿qué tiene de malo apoyar a mi casa? Somos buenos también, ¿sabes? Además, es mi casa, lo lógico sería que les apoyara.

-Y un cuerno.

-Venga ya, Lily –comentó Letta, al borde de la carcajada. Lily, aprovechando que la chica abrió la boca para hablar, le metió una magdalena y la apretó hacia dentro, por lo que a la pobre le entró un ataque de tos bastante importante –ahí te quedes encerrada con James y Malfoy en un mismo cuarto durante dos meses. Y que luego encima aparezca Marc y complete el combo.

Lily abrió los ojos y Hugo y Tessa empezaron a carcajearse de ella.

-Eres mala, no. Lo siguiente –le dijo Lily sonrojada. Fue entonces cuando Letta ya no aguantó más rato y empezó a reír.

-Es que eres tan fácil de picar que al final una le coge gustirrinín – bebió un sorbo de zumo de calabaza –en parte entiendo por qué James y Albus no paran de meterse contigo.

-Oye, que te den –le dijo Lily arrugando la nariz y cruzando los brazos –mala persona.

Letta rio de nuevo.

-De todas formas, volviendo al tema de antes, Tessa y yo hemos hecho unas pancartas –dijo Hugo poniendo unos rollos de papel encima de la mesa –ya sabes, para dar más apoyo.

-Bueno, al menos animará a James –dijo Lily suspirando –y en una situación como esta nos conviene que tenga el ego por encima de la estratosfera.

-Ya, ya, por eso mismo –le contestó su primo –Hola, chicos –dijo a los chicos que venían por detrás de Lily y Letta.

Éstas se giraron y vieron a una Lana que estaba mirando muy mal al pelirrojo, justo detrás de ella estaban Albus, Rose y los gemelos Scamander, que hablaban entre ellos sobre plantas y especímenes que no habían oído en la vida.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el chico a la defensiva. Se sentía altamente amenazado por la Slytherin.

-Me has jodido la broma, idiota, eso pasa –contestó. Lily la miró por el rabillo del ojo y le tiró un trozo de magdalena.

-Pero qué mala costumbre tienes –le dijo Letta riendo –con la comida no se juega.

-¿Quieres un poco más? –contestó ésta con los restos de la magdalena en la mano. Letta hizo un gesto insinuando que iba en son de paz, así que volvió a dejar la comida en la mesa.

Los chicos se sentaron y Albus, que se había situado justo al lado de su hermana, la abrazó y la estrechó contra él.

-¡Ay, pero qué mona!

-¡Sueltamee! –protestó.

-¡No! ¡Eres mía! ¡No te comparto ni con James!

-Si te oyera decir eso…-comentó Hugo, evitando reírse de su prima.

-Pesados…-suspiró Rose –siempre igual. Tienes mucha suerte de que tu primo sea normal, Letta, si llega a pegársele la idiotez sobreprotectora de la familia, acabarías como Lily.

-Eh, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada, nada –contestó la chica son una risilla divertida.

-De todas formas –dijo Lana, cambiando de tema y sonriendo con cierta maldad –tu hermosura no te va a hacer ganar el partido. Slytherin ganará.

-¿Qué hermosura? –preguntó Hugo sin entender.

-Creo que se refiere a Lily…-susurró Tessa por lo bajo, divertida.

-Ah…bueno, de todas formas, nosotros tenemos a James –dijo Hugo con suficiencia y obviando el comentario de Lana, el cual no había entendido aún.

-Como si eso fuera decisivo –contradijo Lana –ya veremos quién gana.

-Sí, me parece genial que digas que ganaremos –dijo Albus rodando los ojos –pero si de verdad lo crees no apuestes por la casa contraria, mala pécora.

-No tiene que ver una cosa con la otra –dijo ella sonriendo –aunque ganaremos, es cierto que James es muy bueno, así que tienen más probabilidades. Eso sólo lo obviaría un idiota.

-Te estás contradiciendo, Lana –dijo Rose negando con la cabeza –no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

-Vosotros, que no entendéis la vida –dijo ella mientras que Rose rodaba los ojos –entonces, ¿vais a querer apostar?

-¿Vas a hacer apuestas? –preguntó Lily con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Para qué lo preguntas? Ya sabes que sí –dijo Albus con cierta indiferencia. Estaba ya tan acostumbrado a ello que estaba incluso un poco aburrido –el día que no apueste por algo se alinearán los planetas, se transformarán en un dinosaurio y empezará a escupir mariposas y unicornios fosforescentes.

Lana, molesta, le pegó una colleja en la nuca.

-¡Au! ¡Oye, eres una idiota!

-¡Y tú un paleto inaguantable!

-¡Al menos yo no tengo una gaita en la boca cuando hablo! –espetó frustrado.

-Claro, claro, tú ríete de mi acento, que cuando el calentamiento global inunde vuestro país yo me reiré al veros ahogar –contradijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Albus se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir a eso. ¿De verdad le estaba dando una paliza verbal? ¿De nuevo? No lo iba a permitir.

-¡Hasta que eso pase me reiré todo lo que yo quiera, idiota! –dijo un poco entre dientes.

-¡Pues que sepas que solo pienso salvar a Lily! –espetó bufando por la nariz -¡Eres peor que un _escreguto_! ¡No te aguantaría ni Hagrid!

-¿Por favor, podemos olvidarnos de su existencia? Gracias. –preguntó Letta a su mejor amiga, pero Lily suspiró. En parte entendía a Lana porque ella misma se pasaba el día peleándose con sus hermanos. Y últimamente, también con cierto rubio despreciable.

-De todas formas –dijo Rose, obviando a los dos Slytherin y arrastrándose por el banquito hacia su prima –todos pensamos que Gryffindor ganará. ¿Habéis acabado ya de desayunar?

-Ya casi –dijo Hugo metiéndose una tostada entera en la boca. Las chicas pusieron cara de asco pero el niño simplemente las ignoró –Exageradas.

-Como no comas como Merlín manda, te hechizaré y se lo diré a mamá –dijo Rose con el ceño fruncido.

-Venga ya –dijo el chico, exasperado.

-De todas formas, ¿dónde está James? –preguntó Rose pasando de su hermano.

-Pues no lo sé, venía con Teddy detrás de mí –contestó Lily mirando cómo, efectivamente, su medio hermano hablaba con Victoire en la mesa de los profesores.

-Se habrá encontrado con Marc y los chicos –dijo Tessa –antes les he visto cogiendo comida de más, así que supongo que se la llevarían al campo para que pudiera prepararse.

Estuvieron un rato más en la mesa hablando y discutiendo –en el caso de Albus y Lana, que estaban ya casi por pegarse y todo –y después se encaminaron todos juntos hacia el campo de _Quidditch_. Aunque Lily fue antes a su sala común para dejar la mitad de las capas de ropa, que pesaban demasiado y ya no tenía tanto frío como antes.

Se sentaron en la primera fila en las gradas, en la parte de Gryffindor y empezaron a hablar sobre el partido mientras que el estadio se empezaba a llenar de gente, que también hablaba emocionada sobre el partido.

Lana, cuando vio que la cosa estaba ya casi llena, se levantó y se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa, alegando que iba a "trabajar" y que volvería más tarde. Eso, evidentemente, quería decir que iba a buscar apuestas, pero ellos no dijeron nada. Total, tampoco había nada que decir.

Estuvieron comentando un rato más el partido y Lily aprovechó un momento en el que estaban todos entretenidos para comentarle a Albus lo de la carta y el entierro.

-Ah, ya veo –dijo el chico pensativo –es raro, la verdad. ¿No han dicho nada más?

-No, sólo eso –contestó Lily –así que supongo que tendremos que esperar a pasado mañana.

-Bueno, de todas formas –comentó el chico con una sonrisa –lo lógico es cumplir, al fin y al cabo son familia de papá.

Lily le sonrió y le abrazó. Estaba un poco preocupada por el tema porque aunque había visto a su tío Dudley una vez en su vida, había sido cuando era muy pequeña, y a su tía abuela, la mujer del muerto, no la había visto nunca. Así que estaba incluso un poco nerviosa.

Y no tardó mucho en empezar el partido, porque Fred empezó a hablar por megafonía con todo el descaro del mundo. Él había empezado como comentarista el año anterior, y era tan salado y divertido como lo había sido Lee Jordan en su época. De hecho, para Fred, ese hombre era su fuente de inspiración –y le veía bastante seguido, ya que era el mejor amigo de su padre-.

-¡Buenos días señoras, señores, brujas, magos, lechuzas, plantas y seres mágicos varios! –empezó. McGonagall, que estaba sentada a su lado, le miró por el rabillo del ojo y suspiró -¡Me encanta escuchar esos gritos de júbilo! ¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! ¡Soy Fred Weasley y soy vuestro comentarista favorito! ¡Un año más presentando para vosotros! –la multitud gritó entusiasmada y el chico sonrió aún más - ¡Este año empezamos con un clásico! ¡Sí señor! Así que, ¡os presento a los jugadores de ambos equipos! –el público volvió a aplaudir como loco - ¡Del bando de Gryffindor, tenemos en cabeza a Josh Cornwell, ¡Capitán y guardián del equipo! –el nombrado salió pitando al estadio y empezó a dar vueltas por el campo, al son de los gritos de júbilo de los compañeros que apoyaban al equipo -¡A continuación tenemos a Marc Penhallow, Dominique Weasley y Janice Clearwater como cazadores! –los nombrados salieron al campo e imitaron a su capitán -¡Muy guapa prims! ¡Como siempre! ¡Tú no, Penhallow, demasiado maquillaje!–les dijo riendo. Dominique saludó con alegría mientras que Marc rio enseñándole el dedo mágico, señal para que se fuera a la mierda-¡Seguimos con Jeremy Maloy y Alexia Pride como golpeadores! –éstos hicieron exactamente lo mismo que sus compañeros de equipo – y como nuevo buscador del equipo, tenemos nada más y nada menos que al gran, grandísimo, majestuoso y atractivo James Potter!¡Ay, que me lo como con patatas! ¡Que alguien me traiga un elfo que necesito que me lo cocinen! Es que crudo es un poco… –el chico salió a toda pastilla y se fue volando hacia el cielo, haciendo una pirueta casi mortal, dejando a todo el mundo boquiabierto; después guiñó un ojo y saludó al personal, provocando que las chicas lanzaran grititos y suspiros enamoradizos.

McGonagall, sin embargo, le pegó una patada por lo bajo mientras le fundía con la mirada.

-Compórtese, Weasley –dijo. El chico sonrió divertido.

-¡Sigamos con el equipo de Slytherin! –continuó.

-No pierde una oportunidad, ¿eh? –dijo Lily rodando los ojos al ver la flipada que se había pegado su hermano en tan solo unos segundos, aunque ciertamente estaba sonriendo ampliamente. Y es que estaba tan emocionada que nada en ese momento podría arruinarle la alegría.

-Es James, qué quieres –dijo Frank, sentándose detrás de ellos. Lily se giró y le vio sonriendo, así que le devolvió el gesto.

-Qué raro que no estés con Fred –le dijo.

-Ah, es que la directora McGonagall me ha pedido que la deje sentarse a su lado para mantenerlo controlado. Ya sabes cómo es Fred, puede decir cualquier cosa, así que veamos si se corta un poco estando con ella al lado.

-Lo dudo mucho –dijo Hugo riendo, y los demás le siguieron en seguida.

Pero no hablaron mucho más porque el comentarista seguía presentando a los integrantes del equipo verde, entre los que estaban Helena Carter como guardiana; Susan Nott, Jacob Nott y Daniella Bell como cazadores; Damien Hunt y Jeremy Park, los golpeadores –el primero era el capitán, además-.

-¡Y por último, como buscador recién salido del horno para el equipo…tengo el placer de presentaros al grandísimo _Serpientosaurio_! – espetó, pero McGonagall le pegó una colleja –Ay, vale, vale, quería decir Scorpius Malfoy.

El muchacho salió escopetado hacia el campo y, adrede, aminoró un poco su marcha al pasar por delante de Lily y sus amigos, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de soberbia. Lily, por otra parte, que estaba con la mandíbula en el suelo, no pudo decir o hacer nada, pues se había quedado absolutamente muda.

Por nada del universo se esperaba que su peor enemigo fuera el contrincante directo de su hermano mayor, aunque muy lejos de molestarla, una sonrisa maquiavélica surgió de su interior al recordar un insignificante detalle: iba a ser absolutamente aplastado por James. Y por enésima vez, se alegraba de que su hermano fuera tan condenadamente bueno.

-¿Dónde está Lana? –preguntó la chica a su hermano. Éste la miró sin comprender –Quiero apostar por mi casa. Vamos a ganar aunque tenga que dejarme los sesos para animar a James.

-Ala, mírala, ya se ha motivado –dijo Letta sonriendo –Lana se ha ido por allí –y señaló a su derecha –pero está a punto de empezar, no creo que te dé tiempo.

Tessa, que estaba a su lado, asintió y miró al rubio con cierta pena. Se sentía en parte culpable de la obsesión que tenía su amiga con él, pues si no hubiera sido por su falta de fortaleza, quizá a día de hoy se llevarían bien, o sino, al menos, no tan mal.

-¿Alguien ha dicho apuesta? –dijo una voz desde atrás. La Slytherin pelirroja había aparecido de nuevo y llevaba el bolso marrón lleno de dinero –Aún estás a tiempo, florecilla.

-Bien, déjame dinero, Al –le dijo a su hermano, pero éste la miró incrédulo.

-¿Quieres apostar con MI dinero?

-Ay, luego te lo doy, va –le dijo, juntando las palmas y pidiéndoselo con carita de cachorrito –vengaa…

-No me pongas esa cara, Merlín…-dijo tapándose la cara con las manos. Normalmente, cuando Lily hacía esa cara, ni él, ni Harry ni James podían resistirse a ella, pues era tan adorable que podía matar, y ella lo sabía perfectamente. No le gustaba mucho hacerlo, pero era cuestión de orgullo personal contra Malfoy, así que no tenía más remedio –joder, vale, toma –y le dio dos galeones para luego cruzarse de brazos, mosqueado.

Lily, sin embargo, dio un saltito en el sitio y abrazó a su hermano, feliz. Albus se sonrojó y aun con los brazos cruzados, puso cara de papá enamorado, por lo que los demás empezaron a reír.

-Albus, eres todo un padrazo –dijo Lana cogiendo los galeones que le tendía su mejor amigo –y tienes cara de idiota. Pero creo que eso no es nuevo.

-Oye, no te pases –le dijo el chico sonrojado. Lily la miró con una mirada cómplice y ésta le guiñó un ojo, apuntándola en la lista en la que llevaba las cuentas.

Hablaron un rato más pero la mayor parte del tiempo prestaron atención al partido, el cual había empezado a favor de Slytherin, pero siguió apuntando hacia Gryffindor.

-¡Esto está que arde! ¡Sí señor! Penhallow le pasa la pelota a Weasley y…. ¡ANOTA! ¡PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR! ¡ASÍ SE HACE PRIMS! ¡AY QUE GUAPA QUE ERES! – Ésta le mandó un beso desde el campo y el chico sonrió divertido, pero Minerva entró en acción y volvió a regalarle una preciosa colleja –Au, directora, deje de pegarme que me van a salir moratones.

-Pues deje de ser tan parcial, Weasley –le dijo –desde luego, de tal palo, tal astilla…

-¡Y seguimos con el partido! ¡Veamos que hacen nuestros buscadores! ¡OH! ¡Parece ser que Potter ha visto la _snitch_! ¡ALLÍ VA! ¡POTTER ESTÁ EN CABEZA, PERO MALFOY LE SIGUE MUY DE CERCA! Y…. ¡PEDAZO DE FINTA DE MALFOY! ¡CUIDADO JAMES! – pero dejó de encaminarse hacia ese lado, porque su directora le estaba mirando con intenciones de asesinarlo, por lo que siguió contando -¡Potter se acerca…!¡Malfoy le va pisando los talones! ¡JAMES, QUE TE COG…! –el chico se levantó emocionado -¡TOMA YA! ¡LA HA COGIDO SEÑORES! ¡JAMES POTTER HA COGIDO LA _SNITCH_! ¡GRYFFINDOR GANA! ¡BIEN HECHO POTTER! ¡SABÍA YO QUE NO TENÍAMOS DE QUÉ PREOCUPARNOS! –McGonagall le miró por el rabillo del ojo, pero estaba muy contenta con los resultados.

Un jolgorio se apoderó del estadio mientras que en el campo, todos los compañeros de equipo se abalanzaban sobre James, abrazándole como nunca habían abrazado a nadie. Estaban todos cansados, el partido había sido durísimo y al final, habían ganado.

Lily estaba pegando saltos de alegría para después abalanzarse hacia Letta, abrazándola. Es más, estaba tan emocionada que estaba por tirarse al campo y abrazar a su hermano. Los demás, por otro lado, estaban igual de eufóricos, así que fueron todos a celebrarlo a la sala común de Gryffindor. Los merodeadores se encargaron de dejar pasar a la gente que no era de la casa mientras que los demás miembros del equipo bailaban y bebían lo que, un par de horas antes –justo después del partido – James había robado de las cocinas –quizá robar no era la palabra, porque los elfos se lo habían entregado todo en bandeja y con entusiasmo -.

-Ay, se ha acabado el _Whisky de fuego_ –dijo Albus, sonrojado. Estaban todos un poco contentos ya, todos menos los más pequeños –aunque también los había espabilados y se habían dejado llevar-, que se habían abstenido de beber alcohol, aunque lo que sí que estaban era acalorados. Como había tantísima gente en la sala común, hacía un calor de los mil demonios, así que Lily se ofreció a ir a las cocinas para reponer provisiones, y Letta decidió acompañarla, por si necesitaba ayuda. Además, ella también quería despejarse y refrescarse un poco.

-Hacía un calor insufrible allí dentro –dijo la chica, que llevaba una camisa de manga corta blanca y unos pantalones largos negros –creo que tendría que haberme puesto el vestido de flores.

-Tampoco es para que te pongas algo como eso –comentó Lily, sabiendo a qué prenda se refería. Y era un vestido de lo más veraniego. Ella llevaba una camisa de manga larga turquesa y unos pantalones largos negros, también – pero sí que hacía calor.

-Por cierto, le he cogido algo de gusto al _Quidditch_ –Lily la miró como si tuviera la piel verde –no sé, ha sido emocionante poder apoyar a un equipo, aunque, la verdad, creo que me ha gustado tanto porque te he visto muy emocionada a ti, y eso sí que ha sido divertido. Pegabas un brinco con cada jugada, y te movías en el asiento todo el rato. Por no hablar de las caras que ponías…

Lily rio y se tapó la cara, sonrojada.

-¡Es que me gusta muchísimo el _Quidditch_! –contestó.

-Ya lo veo, ya. Creo que si te descuidas, empiezas a brillar y todo –dijo Letta sonriendo –aunque me sabe un poco mal por mi casa, también eran buenos, os han dado mucha guerra.

-Sí que lo eran –dijo Lily suspirando y haciendo un puchero. No quería reconocerlo, pero Malfoy era muy buen buscador, aunque eso no lo diría nunca en voz alta, ni siquiera a Letta –pero no lo suficiente.

-Eso es porque tu querido hermano ha hecho trampas –dijo una voz desde detrás de ellas. Ambas se giraron y vieron a Scorpius y a una chica de pelo corto y castaño, también de Slytherin mirarles con un poco de recelo. Lily simplemente arrugó la nariz y se puso un poco a la defensiva. Estaba de muy buen humor, pero cuando se trataba de él, no podía ponerle buena cara.

-Mi hermano no ha hecho trampas, no te atrevas a decir algo así de él –dijo con brusquedad.

-Ya, claro, por eso me empujó en el último momento –contestó encogiéndose de brazos, se le notaba mosqueado, por supuesto. Lily frunció el ceño y le miró mal. Incluso Letta apretó un poco los labios. Ella no solía meterse con él, pero decir algo así de James…no se lo creía para nada, era obvio que el chico lo estaba diciendo por rabia.

-Eres un mal perdedor, Malfoy, sabes perfectamente que James no te ha empujado. Ha jugado limpiamente –dijo Lily –así que el hecho de que le tengas envidia porque no eres tan bueno como él, no es culpa suya, sino tuya, y en vez de estar aquí perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo vete a entrenar, que te falta te hace.

-Claro, y me lo dice una enana que no sabe ni coger una escoba –le dijo, mosqueado. Le había dejado mal, evidentemente, pero tampoco pensaba contradecirla en ello, porque por una parte (y pese a que no se lo reconocería en la vida) ella tenía razón.

-Hablan mucho de nosotros, pero los tramposos son sin duda los de Gryffindor, ¿verdad, Violetta? –dijo la acompañante de Malfoy. Letta puso mala cara y la fulminó con la mirada, indignada. Malfoy apretó un poco la mandíbula al escucharla hablar y también la miró un poco mal, pero nadie se dio cuenta de ello.

Lily miró sorprendida a su amiga.

-Vámonos, Lily –dijo, cogiéndola de la mano, yendo hacia las cocinas –no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

-Ah…claro –dijo la nombrada –vámonos.

-Claro, huid ahora que podéis –dijo la chica, mirándolas por encima del hombro –Traidoras, las dos.

Malfoy puso cara de disgusto y la miró un poco mal, pero ella no se dio cuenta de ello.

Por otra parte, las dos chicas caminaban en silencio, cogidas de la mano. Lily nunca había visto a Letta comportarse de esa forma, así que pensó que lo mejor sería esperar a que ella misma le dijera lo que estaba pensando.

Entraron en la cocina y los elfos las abastecieron con varias botellas de _Whisky de fuego_ y unas cuantas bolsas de picoteo y dulces, así que, cargadas como dos demonios, se encaminaron hacia la sala común de nuevo, hablando de cualquier cosa menos de lo que había pasado hacía un rato. Entraron por el retrato de la _Dama Gorda_ y James, que tenía a dos chicas cogidas de los brazos –una en cada lado – se acercó a ellas y –soltándose de las dos mencionadas –cogió las bolsas y las puso encima de la mesa que habían improvisado. Después se acercó a ellas y las cogió del hombro, a lo que Letta se puso blanca y empezó a temblar.

-¿Qué te pasa peque? ¿Te da miedo tito Jamsie? No te voy a hacer nada, preciosa, así que no te preocupes, estás en buenas manos…-dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose a ella con ademán de darle un beso en la mejilla. La pobre chica estaba más tiesa que una estatua, pero Lily se adelantó a su hermano y la rescató, tirando de ella.

-Pero qué mona, eres como la hermana que nunca he tenido –dijo el chico con una sonrisa de idiota. Lily le pegó una patada y le fulminó con la mirada –tranquila Lily, que hay amor de James para todas, te lo prometo –e intentó abrazarla, pero ella le hizo una finta y se puso detrás de Letta, que seguía tiesa en el sitio.

-No quiero tu…-empezó

-¡Jamsieee! –exclamaba una de las chicas de antes de forma extremadamente coqueta, interrumpiendo a Lily.

-¡Pero estoy con mis adorables hermanitas! –dijo con un puchero, haciéndose el mono.

-Déjalo James, y vete con esas chicas, que te están esperando –dijo Lily con una sonrisa nerviosa, con las manos encima de los hombros de su mejor amiga. El chico se dio la vuelta y vio a la chica que le había llamado, le sonrió y se fue en seguida con ella -¡Aquí llega súper James, señoritas! ¡No os preocupéis que hay carne para todas!

-Eks –espetó Lily poniendo cara de asco al comentario de su hermano. Pero no tardó mucho en llevarse a Letta de allí, que la pobre no podía casi ni caminar de lo tiesa que estaba, así que una vez llegaron al balcón de la sala común, se sentaron en una banqueta medio vacía que había allí y Lily la abrazó, sonriendo -¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, gracias –dijo ésta un poco sonrojada. Le daba muchísima vergüenza esa faceta suya, que sólo conocía sus cuatro amigos –es sólo que…

-No hace falta que me expliques nada, tranquila –le dijo –pero respira un poco y nos vamos a comer, que sino las magdalenas de frambuesa se acabarán, y sabes que me encantan.

Letta sonrió y se separó de ella con suavidad.

-Lily, ten mucho cuidado con esa chica –dijo, de repente.

-¿Quién?

-La que estaba con Scorpius –dijo mirándola a los ojos –él es muy buen chico, pero el hecho de verle con ella no me da muy buena espina, eso sumado a lo que me contaste el otro día…

-¿Me crees? –preguntó ella, incrédula.

-No te equivoques, yo siempre te he creído –le dijo sonriendo –lo que pasa es que creo que te equivocas en las razones que tiene para hacer lo que hace. Y sigo pensando que te equivocas, lo que me da muy mal fario es la compañía de esa chica.

-¿Quién es?

-Es hija de una pareja de _mortífagos_, aunque ambos están muertos. Se ha criado con su abuela, que también tiene ese tipo de pensamiento cerrado –dijo con seguridad –lo sé porque mis padre trabajaba con el suyo en el Ministerio antes de que les mataran. Además he coincidido con ella en la escuela de preparación antes de entrar en Hogwarts, y te aseguro que es lista. Lista y mala gente.

Lily se quedó pensativa con rato, todo tenía sentido, entonces. Si Letta decía que no era de fiar, es que definitivamente no lo era. No había más. Fue entonces que una idea fugaz se le cruzó por la mente, por lo que su pulso se aceleró y empezó a hiperventilar un poco, ansiosa.

-¿Cómo se llama esa chica? –preguntó.

-Jenna Dawson –contestó Letta, confundida ante la repentina actitud de su amiga -¿Qué pasa?

Lily se aseguró de que nadie la estaba escuchando y se acercó un poco a ella para hablarle en voz baja.

-No puedo contártelo aún, primero tengo que consultar una cosa con mis hermanos, pero digamos que, de alguna manera, la vi con Malfoy hace unas semanas en el pasillo de las cocinas. Y casualmente, hoy también estaban allí.

Letta abrió los ojos y se puso a pensar. Ciertamente la cosa era extraña, pero como no tenía más detalles, no podía sacar ninguna conclusión. Además, se había quedado un poco extrañada con el algo ese que Lily no le podía contar de momento.

No iba a preguntarle nada, porque ella no era de insistir, no quería agobiarla, pero la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de saberlo. No por curiosidad –que también -, sino porque ello podría significar más cercanía con ella, y eso la llenaba de alegría por dentro porque era su primera amiga de verdad. La primera persona a la que le podía contar todo lo que quería y más, porque aunque fuera temperamental, cabezota y un poco malcriada, era una amiga de primera.

Por otra parte, Lily no podía contarle lo del mapa porque desde pequeños, había hecho una promesa con sus hermanos: siempre que alguien ajeno a su familia tuviera que saber algo sobre la existencia de los objetos, tenía que pasar por el consentimiento de los tres, porque como bien les había dicho Harry cuando se la dio por primera vez a James, eran objetos familiares, que les pertenecía a los tres, por lo que debían compartirlos en todo momento. Y eso habían hecho siempre, por lo que no iba a ser Lily la primera en romper con esa tradición, por mucho que Letta fuera su mejor amiga.

Estuvieron hablando un poquito más del tema Malfoy, pero tuvieron que dejarlo porque dentro de la sala, la gente se estaba empezando a amontonar y a hacer ruido en corrillo, así que, curiosas, se dirigieron hacia allí y se metieron como pudieron por entre sus compañeros –ventajas de ser pequeñas -, pero nunca se hubieran esperado ver algo como eso:

James y Marc estaban bailando una canción _muggle_ –la cual se llamaba _I'm sexy and I know it_, según había escuchado a una compañera suya –con las corbatas en la cabeza y una botella en la mano cada uno. Parecía que estuvieran haciendo una coreografía, moviendo a la vez la pelvis hacia delante y hacia atrás. Los dos estaban borrachísimos, además de que no paraban de tambalearse hacia todos lados, amenazando con caerse al suelo en cualquier momento.

-¡Dale fuerte, James! –gritaba Marc riéndose como un loco. James simplemente le cogió de la cintura y hacía como que le daba por detrás, a lo que el rubio fingió una cara de placer -¡Así se hace, semental!

-¿Te gusta, eh perra? –continuó el chico pegándole palmaditas en plan sado maso. Marc hizo un gemido casi agónico pretendiendo ser sensual. ¡Es que se estaba partiendo de la risa!

-¡Deja un poco de James para nosotras, Marc! –gritaba una chica del público, a lo que el nombrado se alejó de su amigo y se acercó a ella, cogiéndola por la cintura y mirándola con una sonrisa divertida. Después, sin ton ni son, le pegó un morreo rápido, pero conciso.

James empezó a descojonarse como él solo, pero no podía dejarse ganar por Marc, así que se subió a una de las mesas que había libres y empezó a quitarse la camiseta, haciendo una especie de _streaptease_ al ritmo de la canción –el cual no pegaba mucho, porque el chico tenía tanto sentido del ritmo como Lily, es decir, nulo e inexistente -.

-¡Venid a mí, ovejitas! ¡Yo seré vuestro pastor! –exclamó abriendo los brazos, con la camisa ya abierta y dejando ver un abdomen bastante bien definido para la edad que tenía. Marc se reía desde su posición, en la que aún abrazaba a la chica de antes, que ahora estaba tan sonrojada que pareciera que se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-¡Muy buena James! –exclamó Fred desde el otro extremo de la sala, el chico estaba con una de sus compañeras de clase encima de sus piernas, sentada -¡Así se hace, primo de mis amores!

-Ay madre…-exclamaba Frank avergonzado.

-¡Únete a nosotros, semental número cuatro! –decía James desde la tarima, refiriéndose a él –Es el número cuatro porque es el último en emborracharse, ¿eh? Que es un machote de primera –y empezó a reír mientras el mencionado se tapaba como podía, deseando que se le tragara la tierra en ese momento.

Letta y Lily simplemente se taparon la cara con la mano al verlo. Los muy idiotas daban una vergüenza ajena horrible, así que intentaron alejarse un poco de la escena, pero se toparon con Dominique, que por otro lado, miraba con odio y con los brazos cruzados a Marc desde el sofá en el que estaba sentada. Odiaba cuando se ponía así de insoportable, era como…James. Cuando se emborrachaba era tan idiota como su primo, y eso era un nivel de idiotez que bien se podría considerar el eslabón perdido de la humanidad.

-Estúpido idiota, ya me pedirás los deberes ya, ¿y sabes quién te los dará…? –refunfuñaba la chica por lo bajo, maldiciéndole de todas las formas posibles que se le ocurrían en ese momento.

-¿Estás bien Nique? –preguntó Lily sentándose a su lado. Letta se sentó en el reposabrazos, justo al lado de ella, aún estupefacta con la actitud de su primo. Jamás le había visto comportarse así, y eso que antes de entrar en Hogwarts le veía en vacaciones.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes prims –dijo ella, sonriendo de una forma un poco forzada, pero como era de esperar, Lily no la creyó, sino que la miró mal y le pegó una palmada en el hombro –en serio, no pasa nada.

-Ya, por eso parece que quieras saltarle encima a Marc –dijo Lily con una sonrisa picarona. Dominique se puso roja al completo y Letta sonrió, pillando por fin por dónde iban los tiros de Lily.

-¡Pero qué dices! ¡Por mí como si se pega el lote con un elfo doméstico! –exclamó sonrojada, cruzándose de brazos. Lily y Letta rieron con complicidad. Ambas se habían dado cuenta de que a la chica le gustaba Marc, se le notaba bastante, de hecho, pero el chico parecía tan ciego e idiota como lo era James.

Y aunque a Lily le gustaba un poco Marc –cosa que no le había confesado a nadie porque no quería que lo supiera su hermano –pensaba que Domi hacía una pareja magnífica con él, y esperaba que el chico la mirara con otros ojos algún día. Aunque viendo el panorama, ese día tardaría un poco en llegar…

- Además, mírale, si se cae a pedazos, el muy idiota. Igual que James, yo creo que la idiotez es pegadiza, así que no os acerquéis mucho a ellos, no vaya a ser que os contagie –prosiguió, visiblemente mosqueada. Lily suspiró y le dio la razón.

-Hola chicas –dijo Tessa apareciendo por un lado, estaba tan roja como un tomate, por lo que sus amigas la miraron extrañadas. Incluso Dominique sintió curiosidad –creo que me he confundido de bebida…

Letta y Lily se miraron y al entender lo que la chica decía, empezaron a reír.

-¿Pero qué narices…? –preguntó Letta divertida y cogiéndola de un brazo.

-Buf, no podéis dejarla así –dijo Nique, olvidándose por un momento de los idiotas del otro lado.

-Claro que no –contestó Lily –la llevaremos para que tome un poco el aire.

-Yo voy a ir un momento al baño, pero si necesitáis cualquier cosa, decídmelo, que cualquier sitio es mejor que este, ahora mismo –dijo volviendo la mirada hacia ellos. Las chicas suspiraron y se despidieron.

Las tres amigas fueron hacia el balcón y una vez allí, la sentaron en el banquito de antes –que ahora estaba completamente vacío- y dejaron que estuviera al medio, de forma que las dos pudieran verle bien la cara.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó Letta sonriendo. Tessa asintió, tímida -¿cómo has podido confundir el alcohol con…con qué lo confundiste?

-Pensé que era zumo de calabaza…-dijo la americana en un hilo de voz –estaba…mirando a otro lado y me equi…equivoqué de vaso. Ni siquiera miré lo que estaba bebiendo…

-Bueno, ¿y se puede saber qué era eso tan interesante? No me digas que James y Marc porque me _crucio_ a mí misma ahora mismo –dijo Lily con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-No…bueno…no exactamente…-contestó ella sonrojándose a más no poder. Letta y Lily se miraron sin comprender y después se dirigieron hacia ella.

-No lo entiendo –dijo Letta –pero si quieres contárnoslo luego no pasa nada, que igual ahora lo que te vendría bien es descansar un poco.

-Sí, buena idea, ¿te llevamos a tu sala común? –preguntó Lily acariciándole la espalda para darle ánimos. Tessa se veía realmente mareada –A lo mejor debería ir a la enfermería y pedirle alguna poción a Victoire…

-Sí, por favor…-comentó Tessa, mareada.

Lily se levantó primero y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Letta la cogió de la cintura y la dejó apoyarse en ella, por lo que finalmente las tres se dirigieron hacia el retrato de la dama gorda para salir cuando Lily se paró de repente.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Letta.

-Voy a buscar alguien de Hufflepuff para que nos acompañe, no nos sabemos ninguna la contraseña, y no la podemos dejar en el pasillo –contestó, adentrándose en la multitud.

Letta y Tessa se quedaron a solas y la primera miró unos minutos a su amiga y después la dirección en la que posaba sus ojos y casi se cae para atrás al ver quién era el algo en el que la pequeña se había fijado, pero en cierta forma, tenía sentido, porque incluso en el transcurso del año, cuando éste le hablaba, ella se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada. Claro, era obvio que le gustaba.

-Oye Tess…-empezó la chica. No sabía si decírselo o no, porque suponía que si ella no les había contado nada era porque no lo consideraba muy serio, además de que el chico del que estaba hablando era el mismísimo Albus Potter, el hermano de su mejor amiga. Y no es que hubiera algún problema con ello, era simplemente que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Tessa, sin embargo la miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Sabía que te darías cuenta, pero…ugh…-se tambaleó un poco, y como Letta no podía muy bien con ella, perdieron por unos segundos la estabilidad. Sin embargo no se cayeron –no se lo digas a nadie, por favor, no quiero que lo sepa nadie…

-Pero… ¿a Lily?

-Simplemente no se lo digas a nadie, sólo…soy una niña, se me pasará –y sonrió, provocando que Letta se mordiera el labio, frustrada –y la que menos tiene que saberlo, es Lily, por…por favor…

La chica se quedó un rato en silencio pero después asintió con la cabeza. Era cierto, si Lily se enteraba de lo que le pasaba a Tessa, probablemente lo pasaría fatal –más que nada porque todos los que tuvieran dos dedos de frente sabían que Albus solo tenía ojos para Lana - y ya tenían suficiente con una sufriendo.

Por otro lado, Lily, no tardó mucho en llegar a la escena con un chico que probablemente iría a cuarto o quinto, de Hufflepuff. Éste miró preocupado a su compañera de casa y le dijo a Letta que le dejara llevarla, por lo que la chica hizo caso. De todas formas, pesaba mucho y apenas podía con ella.

Letta y Lily acompañaron al chico y a Tessa hasta la entrada de la sala común de Hufflepuff y después volvieron, prácticamente en silencio.

-¿Estás bien, Lily? –preguntó la Slytherin, un poco nerviosa. Esa sería la primera vez (y esperaba que la última, también) que le ocultaría algo a su mejor amiga, por lo que no estaba muy acostumbrada a actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Sin embargo Lily simplemente le sonrió, poniendo sus manos tras la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, además Tessa es fuerte. No creo que sea nada malo beber de vez en cuando, sino mira a tu primo y su extensión.

Letta dejó escapar una risita y se tranquilizó.

-Hablando de ellos –dijo una vez dentro de la sala común, dónde vio a James coger de la cintura a Lana, que le miraba con asco –mira eso.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué mierda haces?! –le dijo pegándole un puñetazo en la cara, provocando que el chico se alejara de ella riendo. Albus, que estaba al lado, cogió a la chica y fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

-¿¡Pero se puede saber qué pasa!? –le gritó, poniendo a Lana tras él. Aunque ciertamente la escena quedaba incluso cómica porque la chica era más alta que él.

-Una pequeña bromita, hermanito, lo que pasa es que la pequeña Leilany no las sabe encajar bien –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo. Albus le miró con una cara de fastidio. Lana, sin embargo, estaba sonrojada hasta la médula. No le gustaba que la llamaran por su nombre completo.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? –preguntó Lily acercándose con prisa a sus hermanos.

-Pues que, al parecer, el idiota de tu hermano estaba intentando meterle mano a Lana –dijo Dominique, que estaba al lado de la chica, sujetándola por el hombro.

-No estaba intentando meterle mano, estaba enseñándole cómo tenía que actuar con el chico que le gusta, además, ella misma me ha pedido que le enseñara, ¿o no? –dijo James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, provocando que Lana se sonrojara aún más, aunque no sólo por la vergüenza, sino por las ganas que tenía de dejarle sin descendencia.

Era cierto, en parte. Habían discutido por una minucia de la que ya ni se acordaban e, insultando e insultando, finalmente James le había restregado por la cara que sabía perfectamente quién le gustaba. Por supuesto, Lana no se dejó vencer y la discusión se avivó, acabando en una apuesta en la que la chica le retaba a decirle cómo –si es que era tan listo y experimentado en el tema –tenía que hacerlo para ligar con él.

-Hay que ver…-dijo Nique, reteniendo a Lana, que no paraba de moverse, intentando escaquearse para desmembrarlo. Marc, que estaba cogido de la cintura con la chica de antes, apareció por detrás y le dio dos palmaditas en el hombro a su mejor amigo –y a ti ni se te ocurra reírte que te pienso hacer un lazo la mar de precioso con la lengua. A ver si así eres tan chulo.

-Venga, hombre –dijo James, aún con la sonrisa en la cara –Que hoy somos los héroes de la noche.

-Héroes o no, no dejáis de ser unos estúpidos descerebrados –espetó Lana cruzándose de brazos y girándole la cara.

-Va, tranquilízate de una vez, por Merlín –decía Rose, que también estaba intentando calmarla –tampoco ha sido para tanto, mujer.

-¿¡Cómo que no ha sido para tanto?! –exclamó, frustrada-He…¡he perdido la maldita apuesta con ÉL! ¡Es demencial!

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio súbito. Es decir, ¿que lo que realmente le mosqueaba era haber perdido la apuesta?

-Increíble…-dijo Frank, con los ojos como platos.

Albus, sin embargo, la miró mosqueado, no le había hecho nada de gracia, primero, que su hermano se hubiera tomado tantas confianzas con ella, y segundo, que fuera cierto el asunto del chico que le gustaba. Para empezar, él ni siquiera sabía que le gustaba alguien, ¿cómo narices lo sabía James? Por no mencionar que tenía ganas de partir cráneos inferiores masculinos solo por alejar a los babosos de ella, por si acaso.

-¿Pasa algo, Al? –preguntó Rose con la ceja enarcada.

-Nada –le contestó el chico con frivolidad.

Lily y Letta suspiraron. Les parecía increíble que pese al revuelo que se había montado, la gente siguiera bailando y festejando. ¿Es que no tenían sentido de la moral? Bueno, la mayoría eran amigos de James y Marc, así que la respuesta era obvia. Empezando por Fred, que se reía a lo lejos con un par de chicas, y acabando con Hugo, que estaba siendo alabado por otro par, que no paraban de decir lo mono que le quedaba ser pelirrojo.

No pasó mucho más esa noche, excepto por el hecho de que apareció Teddy con unas ojeras tremendas y, destrozando la radio con un potente hechizo explosivo, les dijo que se largaran todos a sus casas.

-¡Cinco puntos menos para las cuatro casas! ¡Hombre ya! –farfulló, mosqueado, mientras que la gente se quejaba. Sin embargo, no tardaron en dispersarse e irse cada uno a su propia sala común. Es que el profesor tenía sus aposentos justo al lado de la torre, así que obviamente el ruido le molestaba.

Dos días después, lunes, Lily, y Letta estaban sentadas en uno de los pupitres de pociones, tomando nota de lo que explicaba Slughorn, estaban preparando la teoría de la _poción aligeradora. _Pero el hombre no pudo explicar mucho porque fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo.

Ted abrió la puerta y entró dentro, mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

-Perdone, profesor – espetó el chico. Éste le dirigió una sonrisa y le instó a seguir hablando – tengo que llevarme a Lily, se acordará que lo comentamos…

-¡Ah, sí, sí! Por supuesto, claro, no hay ningún problema –dijo con una de sus sonrisas ponzoñosas – señorita Potter, por favor.

Lily recogió sus cosas y se despidió de Letta y de Hugo, que estaba sentado dos pupitres más atrás, medio dormido. Después, siguiendo a su medio hermano, salió por la puerta de la mazmorra y ambos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras.

-¿Han llegado ya papá y mamá? –preguntó la niña.

Teddy negó con la cabeza mientras que torcía a la izquierda, tocando a la puerta del aula de encantamientos, dónde los de tercero estaban en plena clase.

-Buenos días profesor Flitwik, perdone que le interrumpa, pero tengo que llevarme a Albus conmigo. La directora McGonagall le ha dado un permiso y…

Lily no escuchó más a su medio hermano, sino que se fijó –casi sin quererlo, en realidad – en el par de ojos grises que la miraban fijamente. Le sostuvo la mirada sin flaquear un solo momento, pues no iba a ser ella quién cediera, tenía demasiado orgullo. Sin embargo el profesor de transformaciones la sacó de su trance al empujarla levemente hacia la puerta. Ella le dirigió una última y fugaz mirada asesina, y después salió de la clase con la cabeza bien alta.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Albus con el ceño fruncido –Parecías una serpiente antes de devorar a su presa. Pobre Scor – comentó, negando con la cabeza y mostrando una fingida pena por el chico. Lily le pegó una leche y cruzó los brazos –En serio, hazte mirar la agresividad, le diré a mamá que te contrate un psicólogo _muggle_.

-Eres una víbora –le dijo Teddy riendo.

-Soy de Slytherin, ¿recuerda usted, señor profesor? Aunque si tuviera que elegir sería una pitón. Sí, definitivamente sería una pitón.

-Entonces serías la vergüenza de su especie –atacó Lily.

-¿Y acaso no lo es ya siendo un mago? –pinchó el _metamorfomago_. Al abrió la boca sorprendido y sin saber qué decir por unos momentos.

-¿Pero estás de mi parte o de la suya?

-De ninguna, a mí me gusta picaros a los tres. Sois tan susceptibles…aunque James es el que menos diversión me da, es un soso, las pilla al vuelo siempre –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Albus y Lily se miraron y asintieron de forma cómplice para después sonreír con malicia y saltarle encima, uno a cada lado.

Teddy perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo con los dos Potter encima de él.

-¡Pero seréis idiotas! –espetó el profesor –Debería quitaros puntos por esto, que lo sepáis.

-Oye, eres un tirano –dijo Lily divertida –no te aproveches de tu poder en el trono.

-Eso es, profesor Lupin –alegó Albus con una sonrisa socarrona mientras se levantaba.

Ted le pegó una colleja al levantarse y le miró mal. Aunque claro, nunca podría negar que había sido divertidísimo. En realidad, estar con los tres hermanos era siempre motivo para reír y sonreír.

Fueron a buscar a James –que tenía herbología en ese momento- y después se encaminaron hacia el despacho de la directora, dónde Harry y Ginny les esperaban elegantemente vestidos de negro.

-¿Nosotros no deberíamos vestirnos también? –preguntó Albus un poco confundido.

-No os preocupéis –dijo Ginny dándoles un beso a cada uno –los uniformes sirven, pero arreglados, por favor.

-Ah, pero mamá, si me meto la camiseta por dentro del pantalón pareceré gordo –dijo James poniendo cara de asco. La mujer rodó los ojos y puso los ojos en jarra.

-Quiero esa camiseta dentro del pantalón ahora mismo.

James bufó, pero no tenía más remedio, contradecir a su madre equivalía a una muerte segura. Albus y Lily se acicalaban un poco el uniforme también, no fuera a ser que su madre la tomara con ellos. Teddy, por otra parte, ya se había vestido con ropa medianamente formal y negra.

-Bueno, deberíamos irnos –dijo Harry mirando su reloj de mano –tenemos que ir en coche hasta allí, está demasiado lleno de _muggles_ como para aparecerse.

Los chicos se acercaron a la chimenea del despacho y saludaron a su directora a medida que iban desapareciendo, pronunciando claramente _"Casa de los Potter en Godric's Hollow"._

-Bueno, los traeremos mañana antes de las clases –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. McGonagall sonrió.

-Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

Y ellos también se fueron usando los polvos, pues en Hogwarts no podía aparecerse nadie. Y eso era así desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Llegaron a casa y lo primero que hizo Lily fue tirarse al sofá y oler los cojines.

-Pareces una psicópata –dijo James intentando sacarse un poco la camisa de dentro del pantalón. Si lo hacía poco a poco su madre no tenía por qué enterarse, ¿no?

Lily le lanzó un cojín y le sacó la lengua.

-Di lo que quieras, pero sé que tú también has echado de menos estar en casa.

-¡Qué va! –contestó, dándose aires de grandeza –En el colegio no nos obligan a poner la mesa. Y no tenemos que limpiar nuestros cuartos. No sé para qué tenemos un elfo doméstico si lo hacemos todo nosot… ¡AU! ¡Mamá, eso ha dolido!

Ginny le fulminaba con la mirada mientras su hija reía. Albus se había ido al baño y Ted había acompañado a Harry, que estaba sacando el coche del garaje, por lo que solo estaban ellos tres en el comedor.

-¿Quieres otra, pedazo de engendro?

-¿Pero qué forma de llamar a tu querido hijo es esa, madre? –Ginny levantó la palma de la mano con ademán de pegarle otra colleja –Vale, vale, no te llamo madre, tranquilidad.

-No vuelvas a decir eso de Kreacher o te quedarás castigado sin _Hogsmeade_ el resto del año –dijo ella, y James puso mala cara. Se había pasado todo lo que llevaba de curso sin poder salir del colegio porque estaba castigado, y ni siquiera podía usar los túneles secretos porque Teddy se los sabía todos y tenía órdenes estrictas de Ginny para no dejarle salir. Y a Ginny no se atrevía a enfrentarse.

Kreacher apareció por detrás de la mujer y le tendió un peine de color dorado.

-Aquí tiene la señora –dijo con felicidad.

-Muchas gracias, Kreacher, puedes irte si quieres, ya me encargo yo de ellos –contestó ella con una sonrisa. El elfo hizo una reverencia y se fue a su cuarto (tenía uno pequeño en la planta baja) –Lily, ven aquí cariño.

-¿Qué…pasa con eso? –preguntó al ver el peine.

-Voy a arreglarte ese pelo que tienes –contestó -¿cómo puedes tenerlo tan desordenado? James aún, que lo tiene corto, pero tú…

-Pregúntaselo a papá, que me ha regalado este encantador gen –dijo ella con los brazos cruzados. Le desagradaba mucho su pelo porque era demasiado indomable.

-Bueno, pues a mí me gusta, el pelo desordenado queda sexy –dijo James pasándose despeinándoselo aún más. Las dos chicas rodaron los ojos.

-Pues me da a mí que no vas a ir sexy a ningún lado –dijo Ginny al lograr, por fin, hacerle una trenza decente a su hija. James dio un paso hacia atrás, asustado –no me hagas ir a buscarte, que no tengo ganas.

-No…-la miró con cara de horror -¡me vas a dejar como a papá el _Dos de Mayo_ del año pasado…-Ginny rodó los ojos, exasperada. Lo único que le había hecho a Harry había sido peinarle con una _poción fijadora_, por lo que se le quedó el pelo hacia atrás y rígido.

-No voy a ponerte esa crema, ya la hemos tirado, así que o vienes o voy yo.

El chico no tuvo tiempo para decidir nada porque Albus, que había salido del baño, le empujó en dirección a su madre, ella aprovechó el momento y le cogió del brazo, sentándole en la silla en la que momentos atrás estaba Lily.

-¡Eres un maldito traidor, Albus! –le gritó James enseñándole el puño. Estaba realmente aterrado. Pero Lily y Albus se rieron de él, hacía mucha gracia verle tan asustado, pues sólo se ponía así de histérico cuando alguien estaba a punto de enterarse de que llevaba lentillas.

Una vez acicalados los tres Potters, salieron todos de la casa y se fueron hacia el coche, donde ambos hombres esperaban. Ginny se pudo delante y, mediante otro hechizo de _ampliación indetectable,_ agrandaron el asiento de atrás de forma que pudiesen caber los cuatro.

Les tomó cerca de una hora y tres cuartos llegar hasta Privet Drive, dónde en el número cuatro pudieron ver un montón de coches aparcados uno tras otro, así como a un montón de gente vestida de negro y con caras de circunstancia.

Harry aparcó el coche donde pudo y los seis salieron en silencio, pero antes de poder dar un paso hacia la casa en cuestión, Ginny cogió a James y a Albus del brazo y les miró fijamente.

-No quiero ni bromas, ni comentarios fuera de lugar, ni chistes ni nada –comentó –y por Merlín, James, te estoy viendo todo el rato, ¿quieres dejar de sacarte la camiseta del pantalón? No estoy ciega, ¿sabes?

-Jo mamá, es que no quiero parecer un idiota, ya bastante daño has hecho desarreglándome el pelo, ¿no lo ves? –comentó señalándoselo. En realidad no lo tenía mal, estaba peinado hacia un lado, pero no le quedaba mal. Solo que para James eso era un sacrilegio.

-Déjate de tonterías y compórtate. Y os aviso que como no os portéis como Merlín dicta, le vais a hacer compañía al muerto.

-¿Y a Lily no le dices nada? –preguntó Albus con medio puchero. La chica hizo cara de no haber roto un plato en la vida, lo que hizo que ambos hermanos la miraran con una ceja arqueada.

-Vosotros hacedme caso y todo saldrá bien –dijo Ginny soltándoles y dirigiéndose hacia Harry, que estaba parado en medio de la acera, mirando la casa con un nudo en la garganta.

Los chicos se acercaron a su hermana y la miraron mal.

-Que sepas que aunque no te lo ha dicho, eso también va para ti, bonita –le dijo Albus.

Lily sonrió dulcemente. Ella ya lo sabía, lo que pasa es que de los tres, era la única que no hacía tantas bromas porque sí, aunque el hecho de que fuera la niña de los ojos de ambos también influía. Aún era pequeña y sus padres la veían como a un bebé, así que en cierta forma era inevitable.

-Es una arpía –dijo James mirándola de reojo. Albus asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su hermana, dejando atrás a la pequeña, que se había puesto a hablar con Teddy de cualquier cosa.

Harry, por otra parte, cogía fuertemente de la mano a su mujer; estaba tan nervioso que no sabía qué hacer. Si bien se había encontrado con su primo Dudley unas tres o cuatro veces desde que se separó de ellos antes de cumplir los diecisiete, nunca se habían encontrado en Privet Drive, al igual que no había visto desde entonces a tía Petunia o a tío Vernon.

Dudley se había mudado a Londres –que quedaba a media hora, más o menos, del residencial de los Dursley – con su familia, y Harry siempre había ido allí cuando se habían encontrado.

-Tranquilo cariño, no pasa nada, estoy aquí contigo –le dio un apretón de mano y le sonrió. Harry pareció relajarse, por lo que le devolvió el gesto –esto es algo que vamos a hacer juntos. Algún día tenía que pasar.

-Lo sé, es solo que…-balbuceó, pero Ginny le acarició la mejilla y le miró con ternura.

-Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me digas nada –Harry sonrió, feliz. No podría haber tenido una familia mejor.

Ginny tocó a la puerta y se encontraron cara a cara con un pálido Dudley, que estaba más gordo de lo que recordaban. Tenía canas y parecía cansado, poco cuidado, pero claro, era de suponer que estuviera así, al fin y al cabo su padre –por muy estúpido que hubiera sido con Harry – había muerto. Y le quería.

-Hola Dudley –continuó Ginny, tendiéndole la mano esperando que el hombre le devolviera el gesto –nuestro más sincero pésame.

-Hola…-dijo, mirando a Harry con cierta preocupación –Harry yo…si no estás cómodo…

-No te preocupes –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa –está bien. No pasa nada.

Dudley le había dicho que la ceremonia se haría primero en la casa y después harían una procesión hasta el cementerio, pero claro, sabiendo un poco como se podría sentir Harry, le dijo que no hacía falta que fuera a la casa si no quería. Sin embargo allí estaba.

-Eh…-abrió la puerta del todo y les invitó a pasar.

-Gracias –Ginny se giró hacia atrás, encontrándose con que sus hijos se acercaban con cierta parsimonia -¿Queréis daros prisa?

-Ya vamos, mujer –le dijo James con el ceño fruncido –de verdad, qué ansia.

Albus rodó los ojos y ambos hermanos se acercaron a ellos, mirando a su tío Dudley con un poco de confusión. En serio, había cambiado mucho, y para peor.

-Hola tío Dudley –dijeron a coro.

-Vaya, qué grandes os habéis hecho –dijo el hombre con cierto asombro. Sobre todo al ver a Albus, que era la viva imagen de Harry –y os parecéis mucho a vuestro padre.

-Ya, bueno, yo me parezco más al guapo de mi abuelo –dijo James con una sonrisa.

Tenían enmarcadas todas las fotos de los abuelos Potter en las paredes de casa, por lo que todos les conocían. Y al saber todo lo que tuvo que saber sobre su abuelo, James le tomó como ídolo personal y de ahí no salía.

-Pero bueno, como papá ha sido el intermediario…le voy un poco de vela en el entierr… ¡AU! ¡Mamá! –exclamó al verse el pie pisado por el de su madre.

Ginny estaba tan sonrojada que se quería morir en ese momento. Cogió a su hijo por el hombro y le apretó un poco para que pillara la bronca silenciosa que le estaba echando, pero James simplemente se acarició la nuca, donde minutos antes le había arreado.

-Lo siento mucho, este hijo mío…-dijo Harry mirándole con enfado, también.

-No pasa nada, son niños –comentó Dudley un poco nervioso, entrando hacia dentro –Pero por favor, entrad.

-Ve yendo tú, cariño –le dijo a su marido con cara de circunstancia –ahora te alcanzo, voy a esperar a Ted y a Lily.

-Está bien –dijo, llevándose a Albus casi a rastras y siguiendo a su primo por el pasillo. Se quedó un momento mirando la alacena bajo la escalera y, con suavidad, acarició la madera blanca.

-¿Pasa algo papá? –preguntó el Slytherin, estaba algo confuso por la reacción de su padre.

-Sí, todo bien, vamos –dijo, mirando hacia delante y empujando un poco a Al, que seguía confuso.

Mientras tanto, Ginny no había dejado ir a su hijo mayor con los otros dos. Y James sabía lo que venía a continuación.

-¿Pero tú crees que eso ha sido apropiado? Ha sido una falta de respeto, ¡y yo que pensaba que eras inteligente! –dijo, lo más bajito que pudo. No quería dejarse ni a ella ni a su familia en evidencia.

-Pero me ha salido del alma –dijo el chico intentando salir del paso – es que la inteligencia me persigue, pero yo soy más rápido, te lo juro, no por nada soy el mejor buscador de Gryffindor.

Ginny le pegó una colleja.

-Inteligencia te voy a dar yo a ti a base de hostias. Te juro que como te vuelva a escuchar decir algún comentario de esos le vas a hacer compañía a tío Vernon.

James bufó pero no dijo nada más. No le convenía enfrentarse a alguien que tenía complejo de _banshee_.

-Y Lily, Ted, ¿se puede saber por qué vais tan lentos? –preguntó con los brazos en jarra al ver que los dos chicos se acercaban a ellos.

-Perdona Ginny, se me ha desatado la zapatilla –dijo Ted, sonrojado.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Aquí no! –exclamó la mujer. Ted no lo comprendió al principio, pero después cayó en la cuenta de que hablaba de su pelo. Tenía que tener cuidado con lo del cambio de color, porque a veces se le cambiaba solo cuando se ponía algo nervioso. Era como un tic que tenía.

-Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta.

-No pasa nada –dijo ella, aliviada. Por suerte sólo habían cambiado de color un par de mechones –venga, vamos adentro.

Los cuatro entraron dentro de la casa, algo abrumados por la cantidad de gente que había, pues no se esperaba que la familia tuviera tantas amistades. Y es que Dudley les había explicado que Petunia y el fallecido habían pasado por ciertos problemas económicos y que por ello se habían distanciado mucho de sus "amigos". Y Harry sabía perfectamente qué clase de amigos solía tener tío Vernon.

Sin embargo no llegaron a entrar al comedor porque se sobresaltaron al ver que una mujer cogía con fiereza a Lily del hombro, mirándola con una expresión que no supieron describir.

-No puede ser…eres… ¿Lily? –preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

**_Continuará_**

* * *

Gracias por leer y a comentar! No olvidéis dejarme un review!

Abrazos,

K.


	6. El rumor

**_Los personajes cannon del potterverso NO me pertenecen, pero sí soy dueña y señora de los OC que he creado._**

Hola! :D

Aquí os traigo un capítulo más tras la laaaarrga espera! ¡Lo siento mucho! Pero estaba de vacaciones y tal, así que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y todas esas cosas. De todas formas, creo que os lo compenso un poquitín con el capítulo, porque es bastante largo ^^-

En fin, no os entretengo más, a disfrutar!

Enjoy!

* * *

CAPÍTULO SEIS

Lily no sabía qué hacer, y la verdad, Ted, James y Ginny tampoco. Miraban la escena sin hacer nada, pues se habían quedado pegados al suelo, casi. La mujer daba mucha impresión: tenía el pelo blanco con algunos mechones marrones, los ojos castaños y estaba muy pero que muy demacrada. Parecía que estuviera muriéndose.

-¿Eres tú, Lily? –preguntó, acariciándole el rostro. La chica no sabía cómo actuar, así que, siguiendo las bases educativas que le habían enseñado en casa, sonrió como pudo y se apartó lo más suavemente que pudo. No quería que la mujer se sintiera mal por ello.

-S..sí… pero…perdone…-balbuceó la niña, algo compungida –no…no sé quién es usted…

La mujer abrió los ojos y, por primera vez, reparó en la presencia de Ginny y los dos chicos. Instantáneamente se fijó en James, quien estaba con la boca abierta.

-Tú…te pareces tanto…-comentó, alargando las manos hacia él. Pero James era menos educado y menos sutil, así que simplemente se apartó y miró con una ceja enarcada a su madre, que le pegó una suave patada en la pantorrilla.

-Hola, tía Petunia –por fin había salido del trance. Ella solo la había visto una vez en su vida, y fue cuando aún estaba en Hogwarts, pero se acordaba perfectamente de ella porque fue cuando les vio que se prometió que haría todo lo que fuera por Harry, para que fuera feliz. Todo lo feliz que no era viviendo con ellos.

Los chicos ahogaron un grito y la miraron con cierto reparo. No era un secreto todo lo que había tenido que pasar su padre cuando vivía con ellos, y los niños siempre se habían mostrado algo mosqueados con el tema, pues a ninguno le parecía justo. Harry no tenía la culpa de que los abuelos hubieran muerto.

-Harry y mi hijo mediano están dentro con Dudley –prosiguió – estos son mis otros hijos. James es el mayor – le dio un suave empujoncito para que saludara.

-Qué hay…-dijo un poco desganado. No le apetecía nada hablar con ella, le causaba malas vibraciones.

-Ésta es mi hija pequeña, Lily –continuó. La niña asintió con la cabeza y soltó un casi inaudible "hola" –y este es mi ahijado, Theodore, pero todos le llamamos Teddy.

-Buenos días señora –dijo mostrando una sonrisa. Él también tenía sus reticencias respecto a ella, pero no por ello debía dejar de ser una persona educada. Así lo habían educado su abuela Andrómeda y su padrino Harry.

-Claro…no podía ser…-balbuceó ella, agachando la mirada –lo siento…yo pensaba…por un momento…creí que eras…bueno… llevaba el mismo uniforme…-y se adentró al comedor, abriéndose paso entre ellos.

James dio vueltecitas con el dedo justo al lado de su sien.

-Está loca.

-No digas eso –dijo Ginny con cierta pena en su voz.

-Pero mamá, sabes que papá lo pasó mal por su culpa –argumentó el chico.

-Sí, pero hay que confiar en que al menos cuando uno se encuentra en estas situaciones, puede llegar a sentirse arrepentido por el daño que ha hecho, y hay que saber perdonar –dijo con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el pelo a su hijo.

-No hagas eso mamá, no soy un niño –dijo separándose como un salvaje de ella, sonrojado hasta la médula. Ginny solo rodó los ojos.

Ted miró a Ginny con cierta nostalgia pero finalmente sonrió. A veces echaba de menos el tacto de una madre, aunque para él, Ginny siempre había sido como una. Y una muy amable y buena. Lily por otra parte se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Entraron todos en la estancia y buscaron a Harry y a Albus, que estaban relativamente cerca del muerto, se pusieron a su lado y la ceremonia dio su comienzo. Después de ésta, los enterradores contratados se encargaron de transportar el ataúd al coche y, en procesión, caminaron todos por las calles de Privet Drive hasta llegar al cementerio del vecindario, que no estaba muy lejos, en realidad.

El entierro transcurrió con normalidad y, finalmente, la gente se fue disipando. Al final, quedaron solo los Potter y los Dursley. Las dos familias miraban la tumba con sentimientos completamente diferentes.

-Lo siento mucho Harry –dijo Dudley con una sonrisa triste –por todo lo que te hizo mi padre cuando vivíamos juntos. Sé que yo no soy él, pero al menos quería que supieras que tanto mamá como yo nos arrepentimos mucho de todo.

Harry sonrió también, aliviado. Miró a la anciana que estaba más cerca del recién enterrado, llorando en silencio y por primera vez en su vida, sintió pena por ella.

-Se vendrá a vivir con nosotros a Londres –dijo Dudley con una sonrisa, adivinando lo que el _auror_ estaba pensando –vamos a vender la casa y así pagaremos las deudas de papá.

Ginny y Harry sonrieron y se sintieron más tranquilos. Después de todo, no se quedaría sola.

-Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, por favor, poneros en contacto con nosotros –dijo Ginny, cogida del brazo de su marido.

-Muchas gracias –dijo la mujer de Dudley, que también era algo rechoncha, pero era bastante amable –de verdad.

Ambas familias volvieron a Privet Drive en relativo silencio, porque los tres Potter y Ted no paraban de hablar entre sí, siendo reprendidos de vez en cuando por su madre por hacer demasiado escándalo en una situación como esa.

Finalmente, llegaron al coche, se despidieron y se subieron todos de nuevo. Prácticamente no tocaron el tema del entierro en todo el viaje, ninguno quería hablar de lo horrible que había sido todo. Y Lily se sentía un poco en shock, porque aún no entendía del todo a qué se refería su tía abuela Petunia. Quería saberlo –la curiosidad la corroía por dentro –pero no tenía el valor para preguntarlo en ese momento, así que decidió dejarlo para después.

-Chicos –dijo, sin embargo –quiero contarle lo de la capa y el mapa a Letta.

Ambos hermanos encogieron los hombros.

-Como quieras, a mí no me importa –dijo Al con una sonrisa. Él ya se lo había contado a Lana años atrás (y cabía decir que ésta le obligaba a dejarle la capa de vez en cuando).

-Ya, y hablando de eso –dijo James con el ceño ligeramente fruncido –tú tienes el mapa, y lo has tenido demasiado tiempo ya, así que mañana dámelo a mí.

-¿No lo puedes pedir como dios manda? –preguntó Lily mirándole por el rabillo del ojo –si me lo dices así no te lo doy.

-Papá, dile algo –se quejó, pero Harry se lavó las manos.

-Yo no quiero saber nada –dijo.

-Y yo tampoco –dijo Ginny, al momento. Sabía que iba a preguntarle a ella en ese momento.

-Dios, James, pareces un crío –dijo Albus –de todas formas, tú llevas mucho tiempo teniendo la capa, a ver cuándo la pasamos, que me toca tenerla a mí.

-Y a mí el mapa, cuando ella me lo dé, te daré la capa –dijo con aires de prepotente.

-Oye, si no me lo pides por favor no te lo pienso dar –contradijo Lily.

-¿Queréis dejar de discutir? Mira que me lo quedo yo todo –dijo Teddy un poco harto –trato de dormir un poco, ¿sabéis?

-Claro, es fácil de decir para ti, que has tenido las dos cosas para ti solo –dijo Lily con un puchero.

-Mira, en eso estamos de acuerdo –dijo James –oye, Lils, hace un tiempo que nos pasa esto, ¿crees que estamos a punto de morir? A lo mejor es un ataque alienígeno.

-¿Tu eres tonto? –preguntó Ginny desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Soy creativo –argumentó el chico -¿Acaso no sabéis que una mentira la puede decir cualquier idiota? Para mentir hace falta imaginación.

-Bien hecho idiota, acabas de tacharte como mentiroso –le dijo su hermano –bravo, eres brillante.

-Oye, yo no miento para mal –se defendió –miento…para no herir sentimientos, no querrás que le diga a Albus que tiene los ojos de sapo, ¿no?

-Acabas de decírmelo, estúpido –le dijo.

-Oye, dejad de decir tacos, ahora mismo –reprendió Ginny fulminándoles con la mirada –Harry, por el amor de dios, diles algo, que siempre me toca reñirles a mí.

-Niños…

-¡Pero qué clase de riña es esa! –exclamó la mujer un poco histérica. Harry empezó a reír y ella se cruzó de brazos mientras que los demás imitaban al _auror_. Minutos después, ella también se sumó a las risas, siempre igual.

Fueron a casa y les dijeron que se acostaran pronto, pues a las seis de la mañana debían estar en pie, que sus clases –más o menos –empezaban a las ocho.

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny se encargó de llevarles al colegio con los _polvos flu_ que había habilitado especialmente la profesora McGonagall durante unos minutos y solo para eso.

-Bueno, portaros bien los tres, que no me entere yo que estáis tramando algo porque os juro que os vais a arrepentir. Teddy –le dijo con cierta amenaza en la voz –como me entere de que les ayudas, el muerto te va a caer a ti, y ni se te ocurra quitarle el ojo a James.

-¿Pero por qué a mí? Albus y Lily también hacen tonterías –se quejó –cabe decir que no me llegan a la altura de la roña del zapato, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, así que échales la bronca a ellos también.

-¿Pero tú te das cuenta que te delatas tú solo? –preguntó Lily pegándole una leche mientras le miraba por el rabillo del ojo –En serio, eres increíble.

-Gracias –contestó, sonriendo. Lily gritó en silencio a los dioses por haberle dado un hermano tan tonto.

-Me voy al Gran Comedor, a ver si al menos me encuentro con alguien que tenga un poco de cerebro –dijo, dándole un beso a su madre –hasta luego mamá.

-Adiós, cielo –contestó ella.

-Mamá, se acaba de meter conmigo, ¿no le dices nada?

-Hijo, hay veces en las que una no puede luchar contra la verdad –dijo, suspirando. Albus, Ted y la directora rieron mientras James entornaba los ojos.

-En serio, ser el hijo mayor está sobrevalorado. ¡Se supone que soy el ejemplo a seguir! –dijo.

-Bueno, pues ve a desayunar, ejemplo a seguir –dijo Teddy empujándole hacia la puerta –si no recuerdo mal tienes Transformaciones a primera hora, ¿no?

-Además tu media naranja te espera –dijo Albus divertido.

-Sí, y la tuya también. Aunque en lugar de naranja debería decir endrina –dijo James, sonriendo mientras abría la puerta del despacho. Albus, que estaba siguiéndole, se puso rojo y le pegó un puñetazo suave en el hombro –violento, a ver si eres así de violento en el catre –y empezó a correr, siendo perseguido por su hermano, que tenía todas las intenciones de castrarle.

Ginny suspiró y se masajeó la sien.

-No sé cómo soy capaz de seguir cuerda con este trío –dijo. Teddy y Minerva asintieron. Pero en realidad, la situación les divertía. Eran tan enérgicos que uno nunca se aburría con ellos, por mucho que a veces se pasaran de listos y tocaran mucho las narices.

Lily iba en dirección al Gran Comedor, contenta porque ahora podría decirle a Letta que el mapa y la capa existían, y eso era un alivio, porque odiaba ocultar las cosas a sus amigos. Pensó que a Tessa, de momento, no había necesidad de decírselo, más que nada porque ella no sabía nada del supuesto plan de Malfoy y tampoco pensaba decírselo. Ni a ella ni a Hugo –el cual se pondría histérico con solo saberlo, como mínimo-.

Sin embargo, justo antes de torcer el pasillo escuchó una conocida –e irritante –voz hablarle a otra persona, justo al lado de la puerta. Además, estaban hablando en voz baja para que no les escuchara nadie, lo que no sabían era que Lily estaba más cerca de lo que debía, por lo que les oía lo suficiente.

-Te lo voy a repetir todas las veces que haga falta, Scor –dijo una voz masculina. Sonaba algo cansina y harta del tema - no hace falta que hagas esto, podrías salir muy mal parado. Podrían matarte, no te hagas el…

-No digas lo que sé que vas a decir –interrumpió –no va a pasar, pero esto tiene que solucionarse, y aunque me lleve toda la vida lo averiguaré, no permitiré que pase.

-En serio, ¿cuántas veces has dicho ya que tenías una pista? No tienes nada, vas a conseguir que te maten –dijo el chico, preocupado.

-No van a matarme, Paul, deja de atosigarme con eso, joder –le dijo, irritado.

Lily seguía pegada a la pared, tiesa en el sitio y sin ser capaz de mover un solo músculo. No quería que la encontraran y a la vez, quería saber qué pasaba, por lo que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Estás loco –continuó el otro –loco, te digo.

-Al menos conseguiré mi objetivo.

-Mira, haz lo que quieras, estoy harto de perseguirte por todos lados para persuadirte de que te quites la estúpida idea de la cabeza. ¿Cuándo entenderás que esa…mujer, por llamarla de alguna manera, puede llegar a…? Arg…mira, haz lo que te dé la gana.

-Lo haré –dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido. Él, mejor que nadie, sabía de lo que era capaz esa chica, pero justamente por eso tenía que investigar más. Y ningún tipo de persuasión iba a funcionar con él.

Paul Nott, un chico moreno y de ojos marrones, casi igual de alto que Scorpius, se fue del lugar con un humor de perros, pasando por el lado de Lily, que tuvo que esconderse y hasta tragar aire y dejar de respirar por unos segundos para que no la viera. Aunque en realidad tampoco hacía falta, el chico estaba tan enfadado que no se hubiera dado cuenta de ninguna manera.

Scorpius se le quedó mirando mientras apretaba los puños, irritado. Paul era su mejor amigo, desde siempre, pero no podía permitir de ninguna manera que interfiriera en su plan. Y sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Lily, entró en el Gran Comedor con paso enervado. Odiaba pelearse con él.

Lily, por otra parte, puso su mano izquierda en el corazón y suspiró aliviada. Por un momento pensaba que iba a ser descubierta. Y no es que tuviera miedo o algo por el estilo, sino que simplemente… ¿qué se suponía que iba a decir si la veían? No tenía ninguna excusa, y no quería darle ese placer al chico. No iba a permitir que pensara que le estaba siguiendo –aunque en realidad fuera cierto, en parte –así como tampoco pensaba permitir que siguiera con su plan, fuera cual fuera. No le daba buena espina en absoluto, la palabra muerte había supuesto un gran martillazo para ella.

Esperó un poco más y después entró al salón con toda la firmeza y seguridad que pudo sacar, sin evitar mirar de reojo al rubio, que tenía la cara apoyada en su mano, mirando a la nada. Lily frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, dónde un hambriento Hugo ya devoraba todo lo que podía y más.

-Buenos días, pozo sin fondo –le dijo, sentándose a su lado -¿y las chicas?

-Fuefofsh thiash –respondió, con la boca llena. Lily puso cara de asco y el chico rodó los ojos, tragó y después volvió a hablar –de verdad, sois unas delicadas.

-Eso no es ser delicada, es ser una persona más o menos educada –contestó Lily medio divertida - ¿y bien?

-Yo que sé, estarán durmiendo aún –dijo cogiendo un bollo de mermelada de melocotón.

Lily suspiró y miró el plato que tenía en frente, sin hambre. Estaba dándole todo el rato vueltas a la conversación de antes, además de que no dejaba de mirar de reojo al rubio, que estaba cada vez más irritado.

-Si no dejas de lanzarle esas miradas vas a perforarle hasta las entrañas –susurró Letta al oído de su mejor amiga. Ésta se sobresaltó de inmediato y pegó un pequeño saltito (acompañado de un grito agudo y lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención de los que estaban más o menos cerca), por lo que Letta rio y se sentó a su lado.

-Eres una mala persona –dijo Lily con una mano en el pecho y un poco sonrojada.

-Pero tengo razón, lo sabes, así que o me cuentas qué te pasa o asumiré que tanta obsesión se ha convertido en amor –dijo, sabiendo que eso iba a picarla como nada en el mundo.

Lily la miró como si estuviera viendo a un trol de pantano en bikini justo en frente de sus ojos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar siquiera…? ¡De ninguna manera!

-Vamos, es una broma –dijo Letta sonriendo –no te lo tomes así, que parece que hayas visto a un _dementor_.

-Creo que prefiero al _dementor _antes que a Malfoy –refunfuñó Lily, lanzándole una mirada asesina –es más, prefiero cogerme de la mano de un payaso y dar saltitos por las praderas antes que tener algún tipo de relación con ese…ese.

-Sí, bueno, eso lo dices ahora…-dijo Hugo riendo, recordando el asunto del _boggart _que James se había encargado de contar a los cuatro vientos. Lily le pegó una leche y le giró la cara, indignada.

- Dios, cuanta violencia –exclamó Tessa un poco asustada, apareciendo también. Se sentó justo en frente de los tres y les sonrió -¿Qué tal el velorio ayer, Lily?

-Es verdad –dijo Hugo, acordándose -¿qué tal?

Lily suspiró y les contó un poco por encima lo que había pasado, poniendo especial interés en la parte de su tía abuela Petunia.

-Yo creo que debe estar muy arrepentida –dijo Tessa con calma –y teniendo en cuenta que el profesor Slughorn siempre está diciéndote que te pareces mucho a tu abuela, lo más probable es que te confundiera con ella…

-¡Claro! –exclamó la chica, como si hubiese descubierto una nueva táctica definitiva de _Quidditch_. Sonrió a su amiga y bebió un sorbo de zumo de calabaza -¿cómo no lo había pensado?

-De todas formas –dijo Letta con tranquilidad –no le des muchas vueltas, tu misma has dicho que no soléis veros mucho. Y aunque os vierais, seguro que al final le cogerías incluso cariño, después de todo es la única familia que tienes por parte de tu padre, ¿no?

Lily miró el plato como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y se sintió un poco avergonzada por pensar esas cosas de su tía abuela. Letta tenía razón en todo; había sido una niña estúpida.

En esos momentos pensó que cuando tuviera tiempo, le escribiría con calma y tranquilidad, intentando entablar algún tipo de relación con ella. No sería su abuela paterna –a la que siempre había admirado –pero seguía siendo su familia. Y eso era suficiente.

Desayunaron sin volver a tocar el tema y se fueron hacia su clase de herbología justo cuando por la puerta del Gran Comedor entraba James con su grupo de amigos.

-¿Os vais ya a clase? –preguntó Dominique, que también formaba parte, de alguna manera, de ese grupo. Lily sonrió y asintió.

-Y me da que vosotros vais a llegar tarde –canturreó una alegre Rose pasando por su lado, preparada para salir de la sala. James chasqueó la lengua tres veces y la miró por encima del hombro.

-Un mago nunca llega tarde, mi querida Rose, un mago llega justo cuando se lo propone –dijo. Rose y los demás enarcaron una ceja, menos Marc, que se estaba riendo con todas las ganas del mundo.

-Todo cierto, todo cierto –dijo el sonriente Penhallow, rodeando a su amigo por el hombro –pero ahora nos tenemos que ir a robar desayuno, antes de que nuestro profesor se convierta en Sauron y nos quiera aniquilar a todos con sus tropas de barad-dûr.

-Frikis –dijo Nique rodando los ojos, pero divertida. Después se giró hacia los chicos –se han pasado horas viendo las películas del Señor de los Anillos en mi casa.

Lily y los demás se carcajearon, claro, solían quedar en casa de Dominique al menos una semana en verano, porque allí tenían más espacio para hacer tonterías y porque allí tenían una pedazo de tele –todo cortesía de los señores Delacour – en la que solían ver películas de fantasía o de acción _muggles_.

Rose sonrió divertida y se dirigió a su prima más pequeña.

-¿Has visto a Albus? Lo he estado buscando y no le veo.

-Ah, si te refieres al cabeza de chorlito de mi precioso y para nada masculino hermano –dijo James sonriendo. Rose y los demás volvieron a rodar los ojos (menos Fred y Marc, que reían) –estaba intentando matarme hace media hora, así que supongo yo que al ver que no podría entrar en mi sala común, se iría hacia la suya.

-Vale, pues ahora nos vemos –dijo, saludando.

James la miró un poco confundido.

-¡Eh, Rose! –ésta se giró, suspirando. Intentaba tener toda la paciencia posible con su primo y su grupo, pero a veces era tan…

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿No me preguntas por qué quería matarme? –dijo, sonriendo. Rose negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero saberlo, ala, nos vemos luego –y se dio la vuelta, dejado a un enfurruñado James.

-Pues ella se lo pierde, ¿vosotros queréis saberlo? –preguntó a su hermana y a su pandilla.

-No, gracias, pero no –dijo Lily agitando las manos –ni yo ni nadie, vamos chicos, que llegaremos tarde –y les empujó para fuera muy a pesar de los intentos de protesta de Hugo, que parecía ser el único que de verdad quería saber lo que James se moría de ganas de explicar.

-No me hacen caso, Frankie –le dijo a su amigo con lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos –se supone que deberían idolatrarme.

-Bueno, ya pasará, ya, no te estreses –dijo el chico sonriente.

-No, pues yo no creo que pase nunca –dijo Nique yendo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor para coger la magdalena más cercana que había y llevársela a la boca –y como no desayunéis rápido, los elfos se llevarán la comida y paso olímpicamente de escuchar vuestras tripas en clase.

-No me seas tiquis miquis –dijo Marc rodeándola con un brazo, provocando que la chica se sonrojara –sabes que son ruiditos del señor.

-Del señor te voy a dar yo a ti –le dijo, rodando los ojos. No pretendía nada con él, porque era tan caso perdido como lo era su primo. O su otro primo. De hecho, el único que valía la pena en ese grupo de amigos era Frank, ¿por qué narices no se había ido a enamorar de él?

-Cojo un poco más y nos lo comemos en clase –dijo Fred mientras se llenaba los bolsillos.

De verdad, pensó Nique, no había manera con ellos. Menos mal que Teddy les daba un poco de libertad, porque si no…

Mientras tanto, Lily y los demás llegaban a los invernaderos con paso apresurado. Entraron y se pusieron cada uno en su mesa correspondiente mientras que Neville acomodaba unos pergaminos encima de su mesa.

-Bueno, chicos, vamos a estudiar hoy los _Snagarluffs_, así que tendréis que poneros por parejas para trabajar.

Letta y Lily, que estaban justo al lado, se pusieron juntas; mientras que Hugo se ponía con Tessa. Normalmente siempre se ponían así, aunque otras muchas variaban. De todas formas, Lily quería aprovechar para contarle lo de esa mañana a su mejor amiga.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Letta con preocupación. Lily le había contado toda la conversación con pelos y señales.

-Sí, como que me llamo Lily. Te dije que estaba tramando algo peligroso, te lo dije.

-Pero si ya te dije que te creía, jolines, lo que pasa es que no creo que quiera hacer ningún mal –espetó Letta, un poco cansada del mismo monólogo.

-Sea como sea, me he decidido a seguirle y a averiguar qué trama, a mí no me da buena espina eso de que "puedan matarle" –dijo Lily, poniendo énfasis especial en la última parte de la oración.

-Ya, bueno…-murmuró Letta. De pronto abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca, un poco sobresaltada.

Lily la miró preocupada y la cogió por el brazo para que no se cayera.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Dios, creo que ya sé lo que trama –dijo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Lily la imitó, sorprendida.

-El… ¿el qué?

-Ayer…bueno –dijo, nerviosa –ayer, cuando no estabais, sucedió una cosa. En realidad nadie le ha dado más importancia de la que debía pero…

-Por Merlín, Letta, no me hagas esas pausas teatrales que las odio.

-Vale, vale. Ayer se descubrió a un hombre lobo en los alrededores de _Hogsmeade_.

A Lily se le cayó la maceta de las manos, rompiéndose en pedacitos pequeños y atrayendo la atención de toda la clase.

-¿Todo bien, señorita Potter? –preguntó Neville con cierta preocupación. Lily se sonrojó y se disculpó.

-Sí, lo siento mucho –alzó su varita -¡Reparo!

-Bueno, sigamos con la clase pues, a ver…señor Weasley, no haga eso…

Lily se giró hacia su amiga, ignorando al profesor –pero dejando la maceta en la mesa, no fuera a ser que se le cayera de nuevo, era bochornoso -.

-¿Cómo que un hombre lobo?

-Pues eso, lo que estás escuchando –dijo ésta, hablando en susurros, también –lo que pasa es que no se le ha dado mucha importancia porque la directora McGonagall ha dicho que lo tenían todo bajo control, que sabían quién era y que ya estaba todo arreglado. Pero no sé yo si fiarme mucho.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Malfoy? ¿No querrás decir que el muy idiota quiere ir a buscarlo, verdad?

-Sí, eso mismo quiero decir. No se me ocurre ninguna otra cosa –dijo Letta, consternada –y sabes perfectamente por qué no me fío de eso, Lils, estaba mintiendo, lo he notado. Puede que hubieran controlado la situación, pero estoy segura que no saben quién es y que no lo han atrapado. Atrapar a un hombre lobo es muy difícil, son criaturas del _rango XXXXX_.

-No hace falta que me lo digas, ya lo sé. Y no sé yo hasta qué punto eso es cierto –dijo, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior –lo de Malfoy, digo.

-No sé si es cierto, pero es una corazonada –dijo.

Se quedaron las dos unos minutos en silencio y entonces Letta cogió a su amiga de la mano y la apretó un poco de más.

-Escúchame bien, ni se te ocurra seguirle –le dijo. Lily la miró con el ceño fruncido –por Merlín, Lily, si se va a perseguir hombres lobo es su problema, pero no te metas tú de por medio, si ese bicho te pilla podría matarte, o peor aún, podría contagiarte la _licantropía_.

Lily se zafó, un poco mosqueada.

-No…no voy a ponerme en semejante peligro solo por una rata asquerosa como él. Si quiere suicidarse pues…allá él –dijo, un poco preocupada –pero…yo sigo creyendo que tiene que ver con esa chica. La mencionaron en la conversación de esta mañana.

-Seguramente ella esté de acuerdo con su plan o algo así –dijo Letta –en serio, Lily, por favor, déjalo ya, ¿vale?

La chica rodó los ojos y se centró en su faena sin decir nada más. Letta bufó un poco molesta, sabía perfectamente que Lily nunca incumplía una promesa, y es por eso mismo que se estaba mordiendo la lengua sin prometerle nada. Lo que quería decir que era probable que siguiera con su estúpido plan de investigación. Y claro, ella como buena amiga que era, tendría que intentar disuadirla de ello. Nunca se había sentido tan identificada con Paul Nott.

Y tal y como Letta había previsto, Lily no dejaba de darle vueltas al tema, siempre vigilando a Malfoy desde la lejanía –aunque ella se daba cuenta de que el chico la había notado, después de todo, el sentimiento de cuando no paran de perforarte con la mirada es bastante desagradable -. Le había contado ya lo de la capa y el mapa –objetos que ahora tenían Albus y James, respectivamente – y se había quedado anonadada al verlos, pues no se esperaba para nada que algo como eso existiera; así que prometió no hablarle a nadie de ellos. Pero como Lily no tenía ninguno de los dos objetos –para la suerte de Letta y su salud mental – no pudo seguirle mucho, de hecho, no podía hacer casi nada.

-Mañana nos vamos a casa y no he podido averiguar nada –dijo Lily con la parte superior del cuerpo tendida encima de la mesa de la biblioteca. Ambas habían ido allí a estudiar un poco porque al volver tendrían un durísimo examen de transformaciones que –al menos a la pelirroja – la tenía muy preocupada. Además, habían pensado que adelantar deberes para no tener que hacerlos en casa sería también una buena idea.

Letta suspiró y sonrió con un poco de diversión en la mirada. Ella en realidad se alegraba mucho de ello.

-Bueno, pues entonces podrás tener unas mejores vacaciones de navidad, ¿no? –dijo. Lily la miró con el ceño fruncido y después suspiró.

-Bueno…-comentó –por cierto, ¿segura que no quieres venir al menos un par de días a mi casa?

-No puedo, mis padres y yo nos vamos a Francia –dijo con un poco de pesar. Letta tenía a sus abuelos allí –y tampoco creo que Marc pueda ir, él también se viene.

-Anda –exclamó Lily sorprendida -¿pasa algo especial?

-Sí, las _bodas de Diamante_ –dijo ella con cierto cansancio –no me apetece nada ir a una boda de esas, está todo lleno de gente vieja que no para de estirarte de las mejillas mientras te dicen "_oh-lalá, quel plus grand!"_ –Lily rio al escucharla hablar un francés prácticamente perfecto.

La familia Penhallow tenía sus raíces en Francia, por lo que los abuelos de los dos chicos –casados por conveniencia de estatus en un principio –vivían allí en una gran mansión. También era por eso que ambos chicos hablaban un francés bastante fluido y perfecto, algo que Lily siempre había querido aprender pero que Letta siempre había aborrecido –odiaba el francés, le parecía un idioma muy feo -.

Lily sonrió y emitió una pequeña risa. Sus abuelos también las harían en breves y le hacía gracia.

-Bueno, al menos no sois tantos como en mi familia –dijo. Letta asintió y suspiró.

-Sí, aunque sería una suerte, al menos habría alguien de mi edad que no fuera Marc. Le quiero mucho, pero es…

-Créeme, te entiendo, ¿te recuerdo que tengo un James viviendo en mi casa desde que tengo memoria?

-Ya, en realidad te compadezco mucho –dijo la chica casi riendo. Lily se sumó a ella en seguida.

Una mano se posó, entonces, en el costado de la pequeña Potter, provocando que saltara del susto, pegando un pequeño gritito que la señora Pince miró con mala cara.

-Perdón –dijo, algo nerviosa. Después miró a su "atacante" y vio que no era otra que una sonriente Lana –odio que hagas eso.

-Me encanta que odies que haga eso –dijo, sentándose a su lado –hola pequeña Penhallow.

-No me llames así –dijo ésta con calma.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Lily

-No, nada, en realidad –contestó sonriendo –la cosa es que he venido a dejar un libro y os he visto, así que no he podido resistirme a pincharte un poco. ¿Preparadas para mañana o qué?

Ambas chicas sonrieron. Lana iba a quedarse en casa de Rose después de nochebuena, por lo que seguramente se verían –más que nada porque Albus le había dicho que ambas vendrían a pasar un par de días a _Godric's Hollow_ -.

-Tampoco es que sea nada relevante, en realidad –dijo Lily

-¿Cómo que no? Son vuestras primeras vacaciones de navidad en el colegio, yo me sentí verdaderamente emocionada cuando volví a mi casa después de tantos meses –dijo. Letta rio un poco y se guardó los pergaminos en la mochila.

-Bueno, Lily volvió para lo del funeral –dijo ésta, pero la chica suspiró al escucharlo.

-No me lo recuerdes, por favor –pidió. Tal y como se había prometido, le había escrito a su tía abuela Petunia, pero ésta aún no le había contestado, así que se sentía un poco decepcionada con el tema –en fin, me voy chicas –dijo, levantándose. Había ido metiendo sus pergaminos en la mochila mientras hablaba.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó Letta un poco confundida.

-Pues…-se sonrojó –voy a dar una vuelta.

Las dos Slytherin se quedaron en silencio, bastante confundidas.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa? –preguntó Letta.

-Oh…-Lana sonrió -¿no le habrá salido algún noviete por ahí, no?

Letta se sonrojó y abrió la boca, sorprendida.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Me lo habría dicho…-dijo, algo preocupada. Sabía que tenía razón, pero aun así, le parecía extraño.

Lily, por su parte, había escuchado esa misma mañana a Scorpius hablar con su amigo Paul, así que hizo lo propio: se organizó el horario para poder seguirle a la hora correspondiente. Claro que no quería decirle esto a Letta porque si no se pondría pesada y le volvería a sacar el repertorio de sermones respecto. Y tenía cero ganas.

Fue hasta las afueras del castillo –porque Scorp le había dicho a Paul que iría a investigar cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid – y, procurando no ser vista, le buscó por todas partes. Finalmente le vio bajando por la escalinata de piedras, por lo que en seguida entendió que ella había llegado antes al lugar.

Scorpius iba pensando en sus cosas y estaba algo nervioso, pues no quería que nadie le viera –nadie más que su amigo lo sabía, pero llevaba unas semanas sintiéndose muy observado, y eso no le gustaba en absoluto -. Pasó de largo la cabaña de Hagrid y se paró justo antes de ingresar en el bosque, volviendo la mirada atrás.

-Genial –dijo, viendo sus propias huellas en la nieve. Había muchas otras huellas, entre las que estaban las del propio Hagrid, pero se sentía inseguro al ver que las suyas se habían separado ligeramente del montón –Evanesco –pronunció, apuntando con la varita a sus propias pisadas. Éstas, sin ton ni son, desaparecieron de la nieve como si nunca hubieran existido.

Suspiró aliviado al ver que le había salido todo bien y volvió a mirar hacia el bosque, endureciendo la mirada. Era ahora o nunca.

Lily, que estaba viéndolo todo, no podía sino tragar saliva. Estaba muy nerviosa y el corazón le iba a mil por hora, esperando a ver qué pasaría a continuación, pero el idiota no parecía moverse.

Scorp se agachó, de repente, y se frotó el pelo, frustrado hasta morir.

-¡Joder! –exclamó lo más bajo que pudo –Joder…-repitió…

Lily le miró sin saber qué decir, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para apiadarse porque escuchó a lo lejos unas pisadas, por lo que miró hacia allí y vio nada más y nada menos que a la directora McGonaball y a Hagrid. No sabía qué hacer y le entró el pánico por momentos, porque en teoría esos lindes estaban más que prohibidos, y si seguían avanzando, seguramente darían con él. Y si daban con él ella no podría descubrir lo que planeaba, y eso no lo podía permitir; así que cogió la primera piedra que vio y la tiró hacia allí –porque el muy inútil no se había dado cuenta de que corría el peligro de ser descubierto – dándole justo en la cabeza –a veces eso de ser una buena golpeadora le jugaba en contra, aunque lo suyo fuera ser cazadora -.

Scorpius se frotó la cabeza, pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse porque al mirar hacia su agresora –en este caso – vio que ésta señalaba con el dedo hacia el castillo.

-Mierda –dijo, corriendo hacia ella. Se acuclilló junto a Lily y los dos permanecieron así unos momentos. Finalmente, tanto la directora como el guardabosque entraron en la cabaña y éstos aprovecharon para salir corriendo del lugar, dirigiéndose al castillo.

Habían llegado a la entrada y ninguno de los dos corría ya peligro, así que Lily iba a largarse de allí en ese preciso instante, pero Scorp la cogió del brazo y la hizo girarse.

-¡Me haces daño, idiota! –le dijo.

-Sígueme –ordenó, arrastrándola tras él. Lily intentaba zafarse de todas las formas posibles, pero era complicado porque el chico tenía mucha más fuerza que ella y además, por muy ágil que fuera, tenía el inconveniente de las múltiples capas de ropa, la túnica, y la mochila.

-Como si tuviera otro remedio –dijo, dándose por vencida. De cualquier forma, su mente maquinaba ya excusas y explicaciones para no tener que decirle que le estaba siguiendo. Porque para eso, hubiera preferido que le pillaran.

Caminaron en silencio, pero Scorp aún la tenía cogida del brazo –sólo por si acaso -, hasta que llegaron a la torre de Astronomía, dónde no solía ir nadie desde hacía tiempo –se decía que atraía a la mala suerte debido a que fue allí donde murió el director Dumbledore -. Una vez dentro, el chico la soltó con brusquedad y cerró la puerta con la varita.

-¡Colloportus! –exclamó, sellando la puerta para que nadie les oyera. Lily se sintió un poco atemorizada por su mirada, pero se obligaba a si misma a no demostrarlo. Por nada del mundo quería darle el gusto de verla así.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó, mordazmente.

-Eso mismo te quiero preguntarte yo –contestó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos –me llevas observando desde que…bueno, desde hace meses. ¿Qué cojones te importa mi vida? Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer con la tuya, cómprate una y ve a contársela a quien le importe. Total, tu papi –puso énfasis en esa palabra –tiene todo el poder y dinero para dártelo, ¿no?

Lily se quedó en silencio, mordiéndose el labio y apretando los puños. Tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar, pero es que la estaba… ¡humillando! Intentó calmarse y le dirigió una mirada gélida de más, algo que Scorp nunca se esperó encontrar en una niña de once años.

Por lo que hubo otro silencio entre ellos, uno bastante tenso e incómodo, porque ninguno de los dos quería ceder.

Lily se giró y fue a sentarse en el alféizar, apretándose la coleta como pudo –dejándola tan o más despeinada que antes – mientras que Scorpius se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido. Estaba muy enfadado, pero más con él mismo que con ella, en realidad.

-Te he salvado de un castigo seguro, deberías agradecérmelo antes de culparme de algo que no he hecho –dijo, mirándole otra vez.

Scorpius alzó una ceja, cínico.

-Vaya por dios, resulta que estabas allí por pura casualidad del destino. Y voy yo y me lo creo.

-No te importa por qué estaba allí, eso es mi problema –dijo –como bien has dicho antes, le contaré mi vida a quien le importe. Y desde luego que a ti no te importa.

-Por supuesto que no me importa –dijo, frustrado –pero no tengo ganas de que me sigas allá donde vaya, estúpida. Así que dime ahora mismo qué estabas haciendo allí si no tenía nada que ver conmigo.

Lily se mordió el labio, frustrada, mientras que Scorp aún fruncía más el ceño al verla hacer eso. Le ponía de los nervios.

-Te lo diré cuando me des las gracias por haberte salvado el pellejo –le dijo, desafiante.

-No pienso darte las gracias ni aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida –contestó, hecho una furia.

-¡Pues yo no pienso decirte lo que estaba haciendo allí ni aunque me muera! –exclamó, levantándose y plantándole cara. Se estaban lanzando rayos gélidos a través de las miradas.

Scorp apretó su puño derecho con mucha fuerza y se giró, frustrado. No quería hacerlo, pero necesitaba saber si le estaba siguiendo o no. Todo era por el bien de su plan, se repetía, una y otra vez.

-Gracias –murmuró.

Lily se quedó parada, confundida. Pero entonces esbozó una sonrisa socarrona y se cruzó de brazos, mirándole con cierta soberbia.

-No te he oído, lo siento –dijo. Scorp estaba sonrojado de rabia, pero se volvió a decir que era por el bien de su plan, así que lo dijo de nuevo -¿Quieres hablar claro? No te oigo.

-¡Pues sí que estás sorda! –le dijo, girándose otra vez hacia ella, irritado y sonrojado -¡Te he dado las putas gracias!

-¡Oye! –dijo ella con cierta satisfacción pero aún enfadada -¡No me grites así! ¡Y no digas esas palabrotas en mi presencia, que te pareces a mi hermano!

-Merlín me libre de parecerme a algún Potter –dijo, poniendo cara de pánico. Lily le pegó una patada en la pantorrilla y el chico se frotó el lugar dolorido, mirándola con cierto rencor –joder, eres una violenta. Eso solo reafirma lo que he dicho.

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan grosero?

-No, y ahora dime qué estabas haciendo allí –le dijo, poniéndose más serio. Es que le frustraba, a esa chica no sabía cómo cogerla, era…imposible lidiar con ella. Era peor que James Potter, y mira que le caía mal, con su chulería y su narcisismo.

Lily frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio, procesando a mil por hora lo que iba a decir. Ella no solía mentir jamás, pero jamás. De hecho, ésta sería su primera vez, pero no podía hacer nada con ello, no podía decirle la verdad. ¿Qué excusa le pondría? Además, si lo supiera se cuidaría más de lo que lo haría ya sabiendo lo de hoy, y ella quería saber qué estaba pasándole por la cabeza.

Necesitaba saber qué iba a hacer, porque si era peligroso para sus amigos y familia, no lo iba a permitir de ninguna manera. Y de momento, nada de lo que hacía le daba buena espina.

-Fui a buscar a mi _kneazle_ –dijo, dando con la respuesta. Estaba un poco nerviosa y se rehusaba a mirarle a la cara porque sabía que probablemente fuera una mentirosa pésima –es albino y no lo encontraba en el castillo. Y por si no lo recuerdas, mañana nos vamos y me lo quiero llevar conmigo.

Scorpius se quedó en silencio un momento, meditándolo. No le parecía tan ilógico porque él mismo había visto muchas veces al bicho deambulando por los pasillos, huyendo de la señora Norris –al parecer se llevaban muy mal -.

-No es que te crea –dijo, apuntándola con el dedo –pero de momento vamos a dejarlo así.

Lily sintió un leve pesar dentro de ella, como una especie de yunque que la aplastaba por dentro, pero intentó quitárselo de la cabeza diciéndose a sí misma que era normal. Que no pasaba nada, había mentido por una buena causa.

-Bien –dijo, haciéndose la fuerte y la segura –Ahora, ¿puedes abrir la puerta de una vez?

Scorp la miró durante unos minutos y notó que la chica le huía la mirada que tan segura y firme mostraba siempre. No podía saber que le mentía porque no la conocía lo suficiente, pero tampoco la creía del todo. No se fiaba de ella en absoluto.

Abrió la puerta y la chica cogió sus cosas –que antes había dejado en el suelo porque le pesaban mucho –y se largó de allí a cien por hora, corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo.

-Potter, ¡no corras por los pasillos! –escuchó decir a un _prefecto_ a lo lejos. Sin embargo no se detuvo, no paró hasta que llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde se metió en su cuarto y se tiró en la cama, apretando la almohada contra su cara y ahogando en ella un tremendo grito de frustración.

James y Marc, por otro lado, estaban en el gran comedor, cuchicheando cuando vieron a parecer a Letta por la puerta.

-Ahora –le dijo a su amigo –venga, va, dáselo tú que eres su primo.

-Voy, voy, eres un impaciente de mierda –le dijo, con el ceño fruncido, pero James simplemente se tapó la boca, escondiendo una risa maliciosa.

Marc le miró de reojo e intentó controlarse, también, no tenía que resultar sospechoso. Se acercó a su prima y ésta, que ya se había sentado en la mesa, le miró con desconfianza.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo.

-Nada, ¿es que no puede un chico visitar a su prima favorita? Estamos en un país democrático, creo que es bastante plausible –dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Letta rodó los ojos y se alejó un poco, no le daba la gana estar cerca de él en esos momentos, le daba muy mal rollo.

-En serio, ¿qué pasa? –volvió a preguntar.

-Pues…bueno, ¿vas a estar todas las navidades en casa de la abuela? –preguntó de forma casual. Letta se relajó y pilló por donde iban los tiros, más que nada porque ella también quería preguntarle lo mismo. No es que fuera la mejor compañía, pero cuando no estaba con James, se comportaba más.

La chica sonrió y asintió. Marc suspiró, aliviado y le devolvió el gesto.

-Menos mal, pensaba que tenía que aguantar al vejestorio yo solo –dijo.

-No la llames así –dijo, sabiendo que se refería a su abuela, la cual era muy estricta y cascarrabias; muy devota por las reglas y su impecable cumplimiento –en el fondo la quieres.

-Sí, pero muy, muy, muy, muy, muuuy en el fondo –dijo, riendo –bueno, me voy con mi querido pichurrín, que me echa de menos –y le envió un beso por el aire al susodicho, que estaba un par de asientos más allá, mirándoles con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué mira? –preguntó. El malestar le entró de nuevo. No le gustaba nada, pero nada de nada la sonrisa del hermano de su mejor amiga.

-Pues a mí, por supuesto –le dijo el chico haciéndose el interesante –ahora que nuestras concubinas no están, sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro, y eso es… ¡desolador!

-Ya, claro –dijo, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo. Marc le sonreía y se alejaba de ella mientras agitaba la mano, contento. Letta sabía que Frank y Fred (las concubinas) se habían ido antes del colegio, pero no sabía por qué (y tampoco le interesaba demasiado). Y Dominique parecía estar enfadada con ellos, porque estaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw hablando con un par de chicas muy guapas, pero más pequeñas que ella (o eso parecía).

Se giró hacia su plato y suspiró. Tenía un hambre voraz, pues había ido a su sala común a continuar los deberes. Porque claro, al ser abandonada por sus tres amigos –Hugo se había ido a hacer el vago con unos amigos de Gryffindor y Tessa estaba con una amiga de Hufflepuff en su sala común, ayudándola con una asignatura. Lily, por otra parte, andaba desaparecida – no podía hacer otra cosa.

Miró hacia la puerta de entrada mientras revolvía en su plato de sopa de fideos –un manjar muy apropiado, porque fuera hacía un frío que te querías morir – para ver si veía a alguno de sus amigos –aunque en especial a Lily - y así no tener que comer sola en una mesa que no era la suya –ya por costumbre se sentaba siempre en la de Gryffindor, pero cuando estaba ella sola, la situación no era muy cómoda-. Sin embargo no les vio por ningún lado, y eso solo hizo que preocuparla más. Estaba segura de que lo que fuera que le pasara a Lily tenía que ver con Malfoy.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, el chico pasó como un rayo por la puerta del comedor, visiblemente enfadado, por lo que Letta volvió a mirar la puerta, viendo a una Lily entrar en exactamente las mismas condiciones. Claro, cómo no.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado ahora? –le preguntó, enfadada.

-Nada –Lily se sentó a su lado y cogió su cucharilla con más énfasis del que debería, por lo que le salpicó sopa en la cara -¡AU! ¡JODEER! –cogió una servilleta y se limpió en seguida. Letta intentaba aguantarse la risa porque se la veía de muy mal humor, pero unos asientos más allá, los dos energúmenos no paraban de carcajearse de ella, por lo que Lily se levantó del asiento y le tiró un panecillo a James, panecillo que éste cogió sin problemas –Mierda de buscador…-murmuró.

-¡Te quiero Lils! ¡Gracias! ¡En nuestra cestita no quedaban!- dijo James medio riendo, viendo que su hermana estaba enfadada. Le encantaba pincharla. Marc también reía, pero intentaba no meterse mucho en su camino, porque la chica podía parecer pequeña y delgada, pero pegaba que daba gusto. Era la definición perfecta de "pequeña pero matona".

-Estúpido James –dijo, apartando su plato y cogiendo un panecillo para ella. No tenía ganas de sopa después de haber sido humillada por ella, también.

-Bueno, pues cuando hayas maldecido a la sopa y le hayas pegado su dosis diaria de leches, vienes y me cuentas lo que te pasa –le dijo, calmada. No iba a alterarse por algo como eso, más que nada porque conocía a Lily y sabía que solo necesitaría desahogarse un poco. Pero algo muy gordo tendría que haber pasado para que estuviera de tan mal humor.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin, dónde un rubio idiota –como solía llamarle Lily –parecía despotricar sobre algo con su amigo Paul. Éste, por su parte, le miraba preocupado.

Volvió la vista hacia su plato y decidió empezar a comer antes de que se le enfriara, así que metió la cuchara y se la llevó a la boca, pero justo antes de probar el bocado, paró y alejó la cuchara, mirándola detenidamente. Tenía unas cosas negras muy extrañas que no parecían ser muy comestibles.

Cogió una de esas cosas con el dedo y acercó este a su cara, para verlo mejor, mientras dejaba la cuchara en el plato. Era un pelo. Miró el plato y descubrió que habían algo así como más de cincuenta pequeños pelos dentro, por lo que abrió los ojos sobresaltada y alejó el plato de ella con asco, furia y casi incredulidad.

Eran pelos púbicos.

-¡JAMES POTTER Y MARC PENHALLOW! –gritó, roja de vergüenza y rabia, levantándose y atrayendo la atención de todo el comedor, incluida Lily, que aún seguía lidiando con su lucha interior -¡Os voy a moler a palos, hijos de la gran miseria!

Los dos nombrados, que habían mirado la escena intentando no descojonarse vivos, finalmente se levantaron y echaron a correr, lanzándole besitos a la pequeña Violetta.

-¡TE QUIERO VIOLETTA, ERES MI PRIMA FAVORITA! –espetó Marc antes de salir de la estancia y lanzándole un último besito. James es que no podía ni hablar del ataque de risa que le había entrado. Es más, apenas podía caminar.

Violetta se sentó en el sitio, tapándose la cara, avergonzada. Debió habérselo supuesto, con esas risitas no era normal que se le acercara ni siquiera su primo. Albus, Lana, Rose y Dominique, que habían visto lo que había pasado, se acercaron a las chicas y la miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Quieres que le pegue? No me supone ningún problema –preguntó Dominique con amabilidad -¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Lily? –preguntó, al ver que la chica no parecía muy dispuesta a hablar, pero ésta se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, yo he llegado hace poco –dijo, más calmada ya.

-Investiguemos la zona del crimen –dijo Albus, sentándose en frente de la chica, cogiendo los panecillos uno a uno y mirándolos desde puntos de vista diferentes.

-Albus, creo que el problema es la sopa –dijo Rose, acercándose con curiosidad, para ver qué eran esas cosas negras que flotaban por encima. Los demás también se acercaron.

-Eso es…-empezó Lana con los ojos abiertos de par en par –no serían capaces…

-Oh tío, que asco –dijo Dominique poniendo la cara de asco más asquerosa que pudo sacar (y le salió casi del alma).

-Increíble –dijo Lily con la boca abierta -¿no habrás tocado eso con la boca, verdad? –le preguntó a su amiga.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin levantarla. Aún estaba avergonzadísima y no quería levantarla por nada del mundo.

-¡Qué fuerte! –exclamó Albus riéndose. Las demás le miraron mal y el chico se calmó como pudo, entendía que no era el mejor momento para demostrar que pensaba que era una buena broma, por muy pesada que fuera –Digo…estos chicos de hoy en día…

-Ya verás cuando se lo diga a mamá –dijo Lily, entre mosqueada y divertida. A ella le parecía asquerosamente original. Sobre todo la parte de asqueroso.

Letta, sin embargo, levantó la cabeza y la miró casi desesperada.

-No quiero que lo sepa nadie, por favor, así que no mencionéis nunca jamás –y se volvió a tapar la cara con las manos. Y cuando pudo más o menos entre ver por medio de éstas, Lily casi juró ver un brillo de posible asesinato corriendo por sus ojos en esos momentos –ya me encargaré yo de vengarme de él.

-Ya, pero James es nuestra jurisdicción –dijo Albus, cruzándose de brazos, aún en pose detectivesca. Lily le dio la razón.

-Es cierto, de James nos encargamos nosotros, que seguro que eso es…arg –dijo, poniendo cara de asco –Albus, mátame, acabo de acordarme de lo de la comba.

El chico, Lana, Rose y Dominique también pusieron cara de asco. Por desgracia, ellos también habían tenido la "suerte" de verle en ese estado. Y como se podía comprobar, no era algo muy…acogedor.

Letta se pasó el resto del día ignorando a su primo, que hacía vanos intentos de acercarse a ella para entablar una conversación de "disculpa" –porque claro, el señor _merodeador_ no pedía nunca perdón -, así como también ignoraba a James, que le daba un poco igual, en realidad. Él no tenía apenas relación con ella –aunque era divertido molestara porque eso equivalía directamente a molestar a su hermana, y eso sí que le encantaba -.

Lily tampoco le dirigió la palabra –más que nada porque sentía una empatía tremenda por su amiga y no quería dejarla sola, al fin y al cabo su hermano había sido uno de los cerdos – el único que no hizo caso al código no escrito de la amistad en el grupo de Lily fue Hugo, que fue directamente a su primo a decirle lo ingeniosa que había sido su broma. Y eso, a las chicas las molestó bastante –incluso a Tessa, que le miraba un poco decepcionada -, por lo que tampoco le hablaron.

Al día siguiente, Lily y los demás estaban ya en la estación de _Hogsmeade_ con sus baúles y mascotas, subiendo al expreso que les llevaría hasta su casa.

-¿Estás segura, Lana? –preguntaba Albus un poco desconcertado mientras la chica suspiraba.

-Cansino, que sí –le dijo –no tengo más remedio, mis padres no me pueden recoger en Londres.

-Ya, pero es que el autobús…tendrás que esperar hasta la noche –dijo. Lana rodó los ojos y Rose escondió una risita traviesa.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Lily acercándose a ellos. Lana y Albus seguían enfrascados en su conversación de besugos. Rose sonrió y se separó un poco de ellos, pues no quería estorbarles.

-Lana se tiene que ir a Glasgow directamente –dijo –y tiene que coger el _Autobús Noctámbulo_, pero Albus no cree que sea muy buena idea.

Lily se tapó la boca, evitando que se escuchara mucho su risa. Mientras tanto, Letta y Tessa sonreían; la primera divertida y la segunda algo triste. Sin embargo en seguida cambió la cara.

-Se nota mucho que se preocupa por ella –dijo la chica, provocando más la risa de las dos primas.

-No Tess –dijo Lily, calmándose –no es que Albus se preocupe por ella…

-Que también –complementó Rose.

Lily sonrió y rio un poco antes de seguir, dejando un poco confundidas a ambas chicas.

-Albus es que es un asqueroso –dijo, medio susurrando, para que no la oyera. Tessa y Letta pusieron cara de desconcierto –me refiero a que suele marearse en seguida en los transportes.

-¿En serio? ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –preguntó Tessa, sorprendida.

-Pues normalmente suele beberse una _poción quita mareos_ –aclaró Lily sonriendo –pero cuando, por lo que sea, tenemos que ir con el autobús, se trastorna mucho. Se pone tan histérico que no sabe qué hacer con su alma.

-Sí, es una pérdida total de la dignidad humana –completó Rose, riendo –e intenta alejar a todo el mundo de… ¿cómo era, Lils?

-Instrumento del demonio –dijo ésta, medio riendo.

Letta y Tessa pudieron imaginárselo y rieron también. No pensaban que el chico, que parecía tan seguro de sí mismo, pudiera tener una debilidad como aquella, aunque ciertamente ninguna de las dos se había subido nunca al _Autobús Noctambulo_, tampoco. Es más, Tessa se había enterado desde hacía muy poco de su existencia y aún no sabía cómo era.

-Pues perdón por no tener dignidad cuando estoy en el autobús –dijo el chico, mirándolas por el rabillo del ojo. Lana se estaba descojonando a un lado de él. Éstas le miraron sin poder contener la risa.

-¡Pero sabes que es cierto! ¡Esos grititos indecentes son todo un primor! –comentó la escocesa, riendo. Albus le tiró un envoltorio de caramelo que se encontró en el bolsillo de la túnica y la miró mal, sonrojado. Lo del autobús no era algo que le gustara sacar como tema de conversación, precisamente.

-¡Sois unas desagradecidas, todas, brujas, víboras! –les dijo, entrando al tren sin mirar atrás. Las chicas rieron un buen rato y después se despidieron de Lana, que volvió al castillo (tenía que esperar al bus), y subieron al tren, buscando a Albus.

…..

Harry y Ginny estaban teniendo una animada conversación con Ron, Hermione, Aria y Justin mientras esperaban a que llegara el tren que les traería de vuelta a sus hijos.

-Buf –exclamó Ginny con un poco de cansancio –y me tuve que quedar hasta las tantas reescribiendo el artículo solamente porque al idiota de Blake no le gustaba cómo estaba enfocado.

-Eso es saña –dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza –Ginny siempre me pide que le revise los artículos y puedo asegurarte que estaba impecable. No sabré tanto sobre _Quidditch_, pero sí de redacciones, y esa justamente estaba muy bien hecha.

La señora Potter sonrió, un poco sonrojada mientras que Aria le palmeó la espalda.

-¿Quieres que hable con él? –preguntó Harry a su mujer, pero ésta negó.

-Ni lo digas, no me hace gracia tener las cosas porque me las facilita Harry Potter –alegó, rodando los ojos –sin querer ofender, cariño.

Todos suspiraron, acordándose del artículo que publicó Rita Skeeter años atrás, cuando Ginny consiguió trabajo en _El Profeta_ –que ahora llevaba otro director, Aston Fletcher, un hombre bastante competente, en opinión de Hermione -, cuando estaba embarazada de Albus. Rita Skeeter escribió un artículo en el que contaba que ser la mujer del salvador del mundo mágico había sido una suerte para ella, pues no tuvo que preocuparse por buscarse otro trabajo como cualquier otra bruja de su edad; sino que su marido se lo había encontrado sin problemas, al fin y al cabo, podría decirse que Harry Potter, a día de hoy, era la figura más importante del sistema político mágico inglés.

-Patético –dijo Justin con el ceño fruncido, Ron y Harry asintieron.

-A esa mujer la tengo yo cruzada así –dijo Hermione, señalando su entrecejo –algún día me la cargaré de la manera más políticamente correcta.

-Pero con saña, Hermione, que cuando te vuelves sangrienta estás muy sexy –dijo Ron con una sonrisa. La mujer se sonrojó y Ron rio.

-Tú dedícate a tu trabajo –le dijo Ginny a su cuñada –que suficiente tienes ya con llevar la universidad.

Ésta suspiró, recordando la pila de papeles que tenía encima del escritorio y casi le da algo. Desde que habían fundado la universidad de _Wrhitchmond, _Hermione –que se había convertido en la directora – y Percy –que era el sub director –estaban siempre hasta arriba de trabajo. Incluso, muchas veces, les costaba horrores venir a dejar a sus hijos a la estación.

-Mira, allí viene el tren –dijo Aria con una sonrisa, viendo el expreso escarlata doblar la esquina de la estación. Los demás la imitaron, felices de poder ver otra vez a sus hijos.

-Pues vamos a acercarnos –dijo Ron con alegría. Se había quedado muy pagado porque su hijo había entrado en Gryffindor y quería felicitarle a lo grande.

Los padres se acercaron un poco más a las vías, dónde el tren ya estaba parando y, una vez se detuvo del todo, las puertas se abrieron y pudieron ver como una manada de estudiantes –pequeños y mayores –salían de allí con efusividad y energía. Harry buscó entre las cabezas a sus tres hijos, pero no vio a ninguno, aún.

-Mira –dijo Hermione, viendo a su hija -¡ROSE! –gritó, levantando la mano.

La chica, que estaba con Albus, Lily, Letta y Tessa, saludó, diciéndoles que ahora iban.

-¿Venís? –preguntó Lily a sus amigas mientras que éstas se quedaban algo paradas. Se miraron la una a la otra y sonrieron un poco nerviosas -¿Qué pasa? No muerden, ¿eh?

-Ya, pero es un poco…-dijo Tessa, sonrojada –es como…

-Es la primera vez que conocemos a alguien tan importante –dijo Letta, casi en un susurro. Lily abrió los ojos, sorprendida y después rio.

-Vamos, que no es para tanto, sigue siendo un padre, como los vuestros –dijo la chica. La verdad es que se sentía ciertamente divertida e incluso orgullosa de que sus amigas pensaran así de su padre. Ella le tenía por un héroe a seguir y le agradaba muchísimo que la gente hablara bien de él. Y con Ginny pasaba lo mismo.

-Bueno, mientras os decidís, yo voy con ellos –dijo Rose, sonriendo –Vamos, Al –le dijo al chico, que estaba buscando a saber qué en su mochila.

-Ya voy, espera –dijo, sacando al fin un caramelo rojo. Rose le miró con una ceja enarcada y el chico se encogió de hombros –es que me apetecía.

-Nos vemos después de navidades chicas –dijo Rose. Letta y Tessa sonrieron y se despidieron, también.

Albus también les sonrió, provocando un leve sonrojo en la última, que pasó desapercibido por Lily pero no por Letta.

-Yo…creo que mejor en otro momento –dijo Letta sonrojada –lo siento Lily, pero me da demasiada impresión por ahora.

-Sí…-dijo Tessa, apenada también –lo siento mucho.

Lily suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-Tarde o temprano vais a conocerles, y os aseguro que son unas personas muy normales. Os van a tratar genial –les dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No lo dudamos –dijo Letta –pero compréndenos, es un poco chocante. Aunque todos sabemos que eres hija de ellos, cuando llega la hora de la verdad es cuando te das cuenta de que ¡"oh, dios, es hija de ellos"!

-Sí, es como que lo asimilas pero no lo terminas de ver hasta que lo ves –aclaró Tessa, dejando a Lily un poco confusa.

-Bueno…-dijo ésta –no lo sé, pero yo solo os digo que vais a conocerles, y se os va a quitar esa tontería de la cabeza.

-En fin –dijo Tessa, viendo a sus padres a lo lejos –me voy, me esperan. Nos vemos después de las vacaciones, ¡no os olvidéis de escribir!

-¡Felices fiestas! –dijeron las dos chicas, agitando la mano mientras la veían alejarse.

-Yo también me voy –dijo Letta, sonriendo –Jeanne me espera.

-¿Quién es Jeanne? –preguntó Lily, desconcertada.

-Es mi tía, por parte de madre –dijo ella –mis padres no pueden venir porque trabajan, así que ella me recoge.

Una chica joven, morena y de ojos celestes esperaba ya con el baúl de la chica a su lado. La miraba con una sonrisa, así que Letta le dio un abrazo a su amiga y le sonrió.

-Nos vemos Lily, te escribiré para que compartas mi tortura.

-Claro, y yo para decirte lo que le hemos hecho a James por lo de ayer –dijo la chica, divertida.

Letta se fue hacia su tía pero paró apenas hubo dado unos pasos, mirándola con cierta seriedad.

-Y me tienes que contar lo de ayer, que no se te olvide.

-No, no –dijo Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco. No le apetecía recordarlo en ese momento.

Finalmente, Violetta se fue con su tía y Lily se encaminó hacia su familia, sonriendo y contenta por poder volver a casa y pasar tiempo con ellos.

-¿Dónde se ha metido Hugo? –preguntó Ron a su sobrina.

-Pues no lo sé, no se ha despedido de Tessa y Letta –dijo la chica, suspirando –pero si te soy sincera, tío Ron, creo que está con James, Marc y demás. Por cierto, hola a todos –y sonrió.

-Hola preciosa –dijo Aria, acariciándole la cabeza -¡hola Phoe! –se agachó para saludar al pequeño _kneazle_ que no paraba de ronronear mientras que acariciaba la pierna de Ginny.

-Exactamente –dijo Ginny mirando por encima mientras abrazaba a su hija – eso iba a preguntarte, si habías visto a tu hermano.

-Voy a buscarle –dijo Harry, un poco preocupado. Habían bajado ya todos los baúles del tren, pero los niños del demonio no aparecían –y se va a enterar.

-Ya claro, como si fueras bueno echando broncas –dijo Hermione, frotándose la sien –igual que el otro, no servís para nada.

-¡Oye! –exclamaron Harry y Ron a la vez, sonrojados. Los demás rieron mientras los dos hombres se alejaban del sitio echando humo por las orejas.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar a los chicos, que estaban en la otra punta junto con Angelina, George, Bill y Fleur, que al ver a Harry y a Ron, les siguieron para saludar a los demás.

-¿Qué tal la tienda de Dublín, George? –preguntó Justin mientras le daba la mano.

-Genial –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras – hemos conseguido un sitio enorme, así que podremos empezar por allí, ya tengo nuevos inventos en la mente, y éste enclenque de aquí dice que quiere ayudarme cuando acabe el colegio, así que…-puso las manos en los hombros de su hijo, que sonreía de la misma forma que él.

-Bueno, para eso aún queda mucho –dijo Angelina mirando un poco mal a George –primero deja que acabe el colegio.

-¿Y tú, Fleur? –preguntó Ginny viendo a la mujer, que llevaba en la mano la mochila de Dominique. Fleur sonrió, mostrando su dentadura perfecta.

-Muy bien, tampoco hay mucho que _contag_ –dijo. Fleur trabajaba en una tienda de trajes de novia, y asesoraba a las nuevas brujas a vestir bien y verse guapas ese día tan especial. Y como la chica tenía muy buen gusto, era una de las trabajadoras más solicitadas de la tienda –no hay nadie así conocido que se vaya a _casag_, así, de _pgonto_.

Los demás rieron y hablaron de cosas varias mientras que Roxanne y Louis –ambos de la misma edad y un año más pequeños que Hugo y Lily –les acribillaba a preguntas sobre el colegio. Ellos entrarían al año siguiente y estaban ansiosos de la muerte por saberlo todo. Poco después se unieron a ellos Audrey y Percy, con sus dos hijas –las cuales eran gemelas y tenían la misma edad que Roxanne y Louis -, que también se sumaron al interrogatorio.

-Es todo genial –dijo Lily, sonriendo –al principio te pierdes un poco, porque el colegio es enorme, pero después te vas acostumbrando.

-Menos a pociones, qué asco de asignatura –dijo James, desde atrás, poniendo una mueca asquerosa.

-No, la que da asco –dijo Lily, parando antes para mirar a los lados –es Transformaciones, pero no se lo digáis a Teddy que me mata.

-¡Qué va! –dijo Hugo –Historia de la magia, esa sí que es mortal. ¿A quién le importa la revolución de los duendes hoy en día?

-Hugo…-riñó desde más atrás, Hermione. El chico suspiró y no dijo nada más. Si algo habían aprendido desde pequeños era a no infravalorar las guerras, por muy fuera de su tiempo que estuvieran. Aunque eso no quitaba que la asignatura fuera un tostón, pensaba Hugo.

-¡Qué guay! –dijo Molly, emocionada. Ella era un clon de Audrey, pero pelirroja, mientras que Lucy tenía el pelo más dorado –Tengo ganas de empezar a leerme todos los libros de la biblioteca.

-Otra Rose…-le dijo James a su primo y a Marc, que estaban allí. Frank se había quedado en Hogwarts porque se iría a casa directamente con su padre. Lo mismo pasaba con su hermana Alice, que estaba en segundo curso.

-¡Y bien que hace! –dijo ésta, oyendo a su querido primo hablar –al menos no se pasará la vida deambulando por los pasillos y haciéndole bromas pesadas a los de Slytherin.

-No sólo se lo hacemos a ellos, lo que pasa es que allí está el _Serpientosaurio_ y eso…quieras que no, atrae mucho –dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad –complementó Fred –también están los Huffies y los Ravens, que nos dan mucho juego. Bueno, los Huffies menos, porque son más aburridos…pero los de tu casa sois muy divertidos.

-Y un cuerno –comentó Rose.

-Sí, pero con los de vuestra casa no os metéis –dijo Albus, rodando los ojos.

-¿Cómo que no? –dijo Marc, cogiendo a Lily de los hombros, llevándose una mirada medio asesina por parte de sus hermanos (por lo que obviamente la soltó, no fuera a ser que se le tiraran encima, los muy idiotas) –Con Lils nos metemos cada dos por tres. Y con Hugo, aunque Hugo sería un buen _merodeador_. ¿Eh?

Al chico se le llenó de orgullo el pecho, pero Lily le pegó un puñetazo suave en el hombro.

-Tú, no te alíes con el enemigo –le dijo. Hugo rio algo nervioso y después, al ver la mirada seria que le dirigía su prima, puso una mano en la frente a modo de saludo militar y habló.

-¡Sí señora!

Los chicos rieron y los más pequeños, los que no habían pisado aún el colegio, les miraban con admiración. Ellos también tenían ganas de poder participar en todas esas historias que estaban contando y discutiendo los mayores. Aunque, en realidad, estaban tan emocionados que no cayeron en la cuenta de que eso implicaría directamente ser víctima de las bromas de James y los demás.

-¡Nos vamos a casa! –dijo Harry cogiendo a Albus de los hombros. Éste sonrió y siguió a su padre. Todos salieron juntos de la estación, pero cada uno se dirigió hacia su propio medio de transporte (la mayoría eran coches _muggles_, menos George y Angelina, que tenían un coche mágico muy parecido al _Ford Anglia_ de su padre).

Pero justo antes de subirse al coche, Lily cruzó su mirada con un par de ojos grises. Scorpius pasaba por allí –cerca, pero no tanto – con sus padres y su tía Daphne –Lily lo sabía porque la había visto algunas veces en las fiestas de la "alta sociedad" que se montaba el Ministerio una vez al año -.

Frunció el ceño y se metió dentro del coche, fuera lo que fuera lo que el tipo quisiera decirle con esa mirada, le daba igual. Ella se prometió a sí misma no pensar en él en todas las vacaciones, pues de verdad que tenía ganas de aprovechar los días en compañía de su familia.

Aunque bueno, igual tenía que hacer una excepción para contarle lo sucedido a Letta, sino estaba segura de que la chica vendría desde Francia para cortarle la cabeza.

**_Continuará_**

* * *

Gracias por leer y a comentar! No olvidéis dejarme un review!

Abrazos,

K.


	7. Navidades al estilo Potter

**_Los personajes cannon del potterverso NO me pertenecen, pero sí soy dueña y señora de los OC que he creado._**

Hola! :D

Volví, con un nuevo capítulo :D

Como os digo siempre, perdón por la espera, pero debéis entender que para hacer capítulos así de largos, tengo que tomarme mi tiempo -y entre la uni y todo, aún me cuesta un poquitín más - para hacerlos, leerlos, releerlos, corregirlos...ya sabéis. Tengo que tenerlo todo hilado y que no se me escape nada! :D

Una cosita, antes de nada, quisiera explicar por qué en el capítulo anterior James le dice a Albus que Lana en lugar de ser su media naranja, es su media endrina.

La endrina es una fruta bastante común en países como Escocia, así que hace referencia a ella como a una fruta escocesa y no la naranja. Lo siento, es que se me olvidó ponerlo al final, a veces soy un despiste de persona y no sé ni donde estoy o qué hago con mi vida xD

También, como algo adicional, os dejo con mi pag de facebook de artista, donde tengo algunos fan arts scorly que a lo mejor os gustan :D

Buscadme como "Lara Pickle" - o poned larapickleart

Y eso es todo, así que no os entretengo más, a leer!

Enjoy!

* * *

CAPÍTULO SIETE

James miraba con asco su desayuno, como si fuera lo peor que le habían podido plantar ante los ojos en toda su vida.

-Vamos, hijo, no seas tan quejica –dijo Ginny cansada del tema. Albus reía por lo bajo mientras se llevaba una cucharada a la boca.

El merodeador, sin embargo, la miró con algo de súplica.

-Mamá, sabes perfectamente que no me gustan los guisantes –le dijo, sacando la mejor pose de tragedia que pudo. Ginny le miró mal y le dio la espalda, guardando lo que sobraba de la comida en la nevera –Son las nueve de la mañana y ya me estás intentando matar.

-Cómete eso y deja de hacerte la víctima –le dijo –sabes que conmigo eso no funciona.

-Pero madre…-le dijo. Ginny le lanzó una mirada furibunda a la vez que le tiraba el trapo con el que estaba secando la encimera -¡Ay! Ya sé de donde ha sacado Lily toda esa agresividad –murmuró, frotándose el brazo.

-Menos mal que no está Lana –dijo Lily apareciendo por la puerta. Ella había sido la primera en acabar de comer, por lo que había ido a darse una ducha rápida–ya sabes, sino te morirías de vergüenza.

-Me importa un pimiento lo que diga esa histérica –dijo James, revolviendo un poco la comida de su plato.

-Ya, eso dilo ahora, mientras aún te queda dignidad –le dijo Albus riendo y levantándose –toma mamá, ya he acabado.

-¿Cómo que toma? –dijo ésta con una ceja enarcada –a lavar el plato, jovencito. Aquí todo el mundo se lava lo ensuciado.

-Vale, vale, ya voy –dijo divertido, acercándose a la pica.

Mientras tanto, James cogió de la camiseta a su hermana y la acercó a él, casi desesperado.

-Corre, cómetelo –le dijo. Lily se zafó y le miró incrédula.

-James, no me voy a comer tu plato –contestó, en voz bajita –pero te aconsejo que acabes ya o Lana te verá en ese estado, y no es lo mismo que se lo cuente Albus a que te vea por ella misma. Además, no creo que quieras que te vea con las gafas puestas, ¿no?

-Entretenla –pidió el chico, desesperado. Lily había tocado un punto sensible, así que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella. James era el único de los tres que necesitaba gafas, pero detestaba a muerte llevarlas (decía que parecía un elfo doméstico –por eso de que los ojos parecían más grandes, y si él de por sí ya los tenía grandes…-), así que se ponía lentillas. La cosa es que nadie se había dado cuenta y muy pocas personas lo sabían. Y eso, para él, era una maravilla.

-Nada de eso –dijo, sentándose a su lado –yo no pienso echarme como enemiga a mamá. Y menos de buena mañana, que encima estamos en navidades.

-Traidora –espetó, mirando de nuevo su plato –Además de eso, materialista.

-Mira quién fue a hablar…-dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con una ceja enarcada.

Ginny había hecho revuelto de verduras con merluza, el plato que menos le gustaba James. Más que nada porque no le gustaba ni la merluza ni los guisantes, porque el resto de verduras sí que se las había comido.

-Venga hombre, que no es para tanto –dijo Albus acercándose. Ginny se había metido un momento en la despensa para darle unas cosas a Kreacher, que había ido a hacer la compra para los próximos días.

James le miró mal y le acercó el plato.

-Pues si no es para tanto coges y te lo comes tú –le dijo. Albus rodó los ojos y volvió a empujar el plato hacia James.

-Éste no ha heredado el buen comer Weasley –le dijo a Lily. James frunció el ceño y, en un intento desesperado por librarse de su calvario, miró hacia todos los lados y después cogió los guisantes y un trozo de merluza con las manos y se lo metió todo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Lily y Albus pusieron una cara de asco e incredulidad impresionante.

-¡Pero qué haces! –exclamó Lily, tapándose la boca. Aún le miraba con asco.

-Tío…-comentó Albus, alejándose un poco. James les miró y les sonrió, muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

Se formó un pequeño silencio entre ellos, en el que los tres hermanos se miraron significativamente, empezando a reír como posesos momentos después. Ginny no podía creer lo que veía sus ojos. ¿James con el plato casi vacío y los tres comportándose como personas normales? Allí había gato encerrado, seguro.

-¿Qué es eso tan gracioso? –preguntó, mirándoles de forma que los tres dejaron de emitir sonido.

James, incluso juraba que su madre tenía rayos x, porque si no, no se explicaba esa mirada tan profunda y persistente. Parecía que te desnudara, y no precisamente para intenciones sexuales –y Merlín no lo quisiera, por favor - .

-Na…nada –dijo el chico, sacando de nuevo su persistente sonrisa. Ginny enarcó una ceja y miró el plato de nuevo para acabar suspirando. Sabía que no se lo había comido, pero antes de que hiciera alguna guarrada, prefería dejarle ir.

-No sé qué narices has hecho, pero vete ya –le dijo, señalándole el plato. A James poco le faltó para pegar saltitos de alegría al escucharlo.

Albus y Lily rieron por lo bajo al ver que su hermano cogía el plato con frenesí. James se acercó al cubo de basura y miró la comida que quedaba con malicia, tirándola al cubo como si estuviera infectada.

-Muérete…-le dijo a la merluza, que caía al cubo. Los otros tres enarcaron la ceja al verle de esa forma. No había nada como verle desear la muerte a un pescado ya desfigurado y, obviamente, muerto.

Todos se habían levantado temprano –relativamente – esa mañana porque después de comer pasarían por el _Caldero Chorreante_ para recoger a Lana, que vendría a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con ellos.

-Y recuérdame por qué tiene que pasar incluso la nochebuena aquí –dijo James con el mando de la consola en las manos. Él y Lily se habían puesto a jugar a un videojuego de carreras de coche.

Albus, que leía un libro, sentado en el sofá y justo detrás de ellos, levantó la cabeza y respondió.

-Pues porque sus padres van a irse a Rusia por cosas de trabajo y a ella no le da la gana ir hasta allí –dijo, sin darle la menor importancia –y no vuelvas a preguntármelo, que ya van cinco veces.

-Gaita caprichosa…-refunfuñó. James la quería mucho, la veía como una hermana, pero a veces era tan irritante que era imposible lidiar con ella, y ese carácter se amplificaba cuando se juntaba con Lily, Rose y sus amigas -¡Se suponía que se iba a casa de Rose! ¿Por qué ese cambio de planes así de repente?

Albus bufó molesto, de nuevo.

-No pienso volver a dirigirte la palabra con respecto a eso, así que déjame en paz ya con el tema. No es mi culpa que a Rose le hayan dado la beca esa.

Entonces James recordó que Rose se había apuntado a un programa de inmersión lingüística del Ministerio, en el que iban a estudiar lenguas muertas de Europa o algo así. Tampoco le importaba mucho, así que no prestó mucha atención a los berridos de su prima cuando se enteró de que se lo habían concedido a ella.

-Parece que estés ansioso –dijo Lily sonriendo con picardía, a pesar de que el tema estaba supuestamente zanjado. Albus la fulminó con la mirada mientras que James se atragantó con su propia saliva. Ello hizo que se le fuera el control del coche del videojuego, por lo que la pelirroja aprovechó y aceleró, cruzando la meta y ganándole con una diferencia de puntos bastante importante.

-¡Ja! –exclamó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Eres una tramposa –le dijo James pegándole una colleja. Lily se zafó y le pegó una patada en el pecho mientras se reía.

-¡Eres tan fácil de engañar! –le dijo, tumbándose del todo en el suelo. James sonrió entonces con malicia y se tiró encima de ella, haciéndole cosquillas -¡Nononononononononono! ¡Paraaa! ¡Mamáaaaaaaaa! – suplicaba, riendo como una desquiciada mientras que James seguía y seguía a lo suyo –¡Albus, haz algooo!

Éste se estaba riendo de ella y de las caras que ponía (aunque también de su hermano, cuyos caretos de concentración – ceño fruncido, sonrisa torcida y legua hacia fuera -no se quedaban atrás).

-¡De eso nada! – decía, entre risas - ¡te lo mereces, por tramposa!

Fue entonces que un divertido Harry entró en el salón, desconcentrando por unos momentos a James, por lo que Lily aprovechó y se fue corriendo de allí –más despeinada que nunca -, abrazando a su padre como si fuera lo último que haría en la vida. El hombre simplemente rio, divertido.

-Vamos a ir ya –dijo, acariciando el pelo de su hija –y he pensado que podríamos dar una vuelta por Londres, ya sabéis, salir y pasarlo bien un poco.

-¿Todos? –preguntó James desde el suelo, despeinado. Harry asintió, acariciándole los hombros a Lily.

-No, tú te vas a quedar en casa, por idiota –le dijo Albus alejándose de él. James le tiró un cojín pero el moreno consiguió zafarse.

-Albus, sin palabrotas por favor – dijo, casi pasando del tema, aún divertido - recogeremos a Lana y después iremos al centro a tomarnos algo los seis –dijo el hombre –voy un momento arriba a por la chaqueta y ahora bajo. Id preparándoos.

-¡Y poneros la chaqueta! –gritaba Ginny desde arriba - ¡Hace un frío que te mueres!

Los chicos guardaron –no sin antes pelearse por ver a quién le tocaba recogerlo todo – la consola y los mandos en su sitio; fueron a la entrada y cogieron los abrigos del perchero que tenían justo al lado de la puerta para después salir a la calle.

Lily miró el paisaje y cerró los ojos, sonriendo. Estaba nevando y, aunque era terriblemente friolera, disfrutaba viéndolo todo manchado de blanco.

-¡Albus! –gritó James, provocando que éste se girara para mirarle y, acto seguido, recibir una bola de nueve en la cara.

-¡Te vas a enterar, capullo! –gritó Albus cogiendo nieve él también. James sólo reía y reía al verle sonrojado.

Lily les miró sonriendo. No descartaba la posibilidad de que en unos segundos fueran a por ella y la acribillaran a bolazos de nieve, pero hasta entonces…prefirió disfrutar de la vista. Le hubiera gustado mucho que Letta y Tessa estuvieran allí, pero cada una estaría en su casa con su familia, y para añadir más ajo, ni siquiera estaba Marc, que –aunque provocaba que el mayor de los hermanos se volviera más tonto de lo que era – le daba mucha más vida a la casa. Porque ambos se compenetraban mucho, se necesitaban el uno al otro para vivir en paz y harmonía –es decir, hacer bromas pesadas, jugar a _Quidditch_ y reírse de la gente -.

Entonces Ginny y Harry salieron de la casa, cerrando la puerta con la llave y después con un hechizo protector bastante potente. Aunque ya no estuvieran en guerra, seguía habiendo magos malvados y _mortífagos_ por el mundo, por lo que no podían fiarse de nada. Tenían la guerra incrustada en la sangre, y eso era algo que no podían quitarse ni ellos, ni ningún otro compañero o amigo que hubiera luchado con ellos.

-Bueno, pues vamos –dijo Harry al ver que todos se habían subido al coche.

-Cinturones –dijo Ginny poniéndose el suyo. Los chicos la imitaron mientras se quejaban de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez, pues estaban un poco cansados del tema -¿Queréis dejar de quejaros? Si no os lo digo no os acordáis y no tengo ningunas ganas de que pase algo y os decapitéis.

-Gracias mamá, nosotros también te queremos –dijo James con una ceja enarcada.

-Es que se le ha olvidado decir el "como mínimo" –alegó Albus. Lily simplemente rio, tapándose la boca para que su madre no la viera, pero eso era un poco imposible porque estaba en medio de sus dos hermanos y la mujer la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Venga, dejadlo ya –dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Eres un blando –le dijo Ginny –siempre estamos igual. Y James, recuerda que estás más castigado que un pez fuera del agua –comentó, recordando el mega chivatazo que le había pegado la madre de Marc, al enterarse de lo que le habían hecho a Violetta.

El castaño se quedó unos minutos sin decir nada, pues su madre ya le había quitado cuatro salidas a _Hogsmeade_ para lo que le quedaba de curso, y pasaba de que se enfadara más de la cuenta. Al menos de momento.

-Bueno, bueno…-miró por el retrovisor mientras sacaba el coche a la carretera –chicos, dejad de meteros con vuestra madre si no queréis quedaros sin regalos de navidad.

-Muy bien, así me gusta –dijo Ginny dándole un beso en la mejilla. Los tres chicos pusieron cara de asco al verlo, aunque Lily estaba un poco sonrojada, pues seguía dándole cierta vergüenza ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Puedo ser el primero en decir puaj? –espetó Albus tapándose un poco los ojos, como si le dañara la vista.

Ginny y Harry rodaron los ojos, medio divertidos.

-Anda que…-dijo Ginny.

-Por cierto mamá –dijo Lily. Ésta miró a su hija, instándola a seguir hablando -¿Y Teddy? ¿Cómo es que no viene con nosotros?

-Está con Andrómeda –dijo Ginny volviéndose hacia el frente –creo que dijo que irían a casa de un familiar a comer, o algo así.

-A lo mejor está intentando…ya sabes, con Victoire –dijo James alzando y bajando las cejas, pícaramente. El momento de portarse bien había durado más bien poco.

-¡Niño! –exclamó, sorprendida. James empezó a reír, entonces. Lily, que no lo había entendido al principio, abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrojada hasta las entrañas, después le pegó una colleja a su hermano.

-¡Oye! ¿A qué ha venido eso?

-A que eres un puerco cochino –le dijo, girándole la cara. Albus seguía riendo.

-Gracias _madamme_ –le dijo a su hermana, que bufó enfurruñada –eso es un halago para mí, pecosa.

Lily le fulminó con la mirada y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra en lo que quedó de viaje. Odiaba que la llamaran pecosa, suficiente tenía con ver su cara llena de puntos marrones como para que encima se lo recordaran.

Después de un buen rato, llegaron por fin al _Caldero Chorreante_, aparcaron justo en frente –cuando Harry vio la plaza casi le brillaron las gafas de la decisión. Era él o nadie, así que el coche que le venía de frente no iba a adelantársele de ninguna manera (era una carretera de doble sentido y se podía aparcar en el otro lado) -.

Bajaron del vehículo y –después de que Harry mirara con satisfacción la cara de asco que ponía la conductora del otro coche, posiblemente maldiciéndole – entraron al local, que no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que fue –hacía dos años -. Seguía siendo tan destartalado y sucio como siempre lo había estado, solo que ahora tenía otros dependientes y había más gente dentro.

Se sentaron en una mesa, ordenaron una _cerveza de mantequilla_ y empezaron a hablar de cosas varias mientras esperaban a que Lana y sus padres aparecieran, pues ellos habían llegado un poco pronto.

-Ay, hacía tantísimo tiempo que no salía por Londres…-dijo Ginny tomando un trago de su bebida, emocionada –con tantísimo trabajo no tenemos nunca tiempo de venir.

-Eso es cierto –dijo Harry, echando un vistazo a su alrededor. De momento, nadie se atrevía a mirarle descaradamente, pero él sabía que estaban espiándoles de reojo y con miradas furtivas, al fin y al cabo era uno de los magos más importantes (sino el que más) y poderosos de la comunidad mágica- pero en cuanto llegue Lana, nos vamos con los _muggles_, que al menos no me conocen y podremos estar tranquilos.

Incluso en muchas ocasiones, Rita Skeeter –la cual Ginny y Hermione tenían entre ceja y ceja – publicaba cosas sobre ellos, mentiras y relatos increíblemente manipulados. Suerte que al menos ya no estaba en _El Profeta_ –la habían despedido tras una demanda de Harry al escribir una calumnia sobre el primer embarazo de Ginny -, pero tampoco podían hacer mucho más cuando _Corazón de Bruja_ la había contratado por ese mismo tipo de columnas. Sin embargo, se cuidaba bastante, pues Harry la tenía muy vigilada, y aunque le encantaba inventarse historias, tenía que tener mucho cuidado de no enfadar al salvador del mundo mágico, pues como todo el mundo sabía, tenía mucho poder.

Harry miró a su familia con una sonrisa. Seguía estando incómodo, pero se alegraba de que al menos, su poder tenía algo bueno: no se atrevían a meterse mucho con sus hijos.

-Estarán al caer, no te preocupes –animó Ginny con una sonrisa, poniendo una mano encima de la de su marido. Éste le sonrió también y después volvió a beber cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Os gustaría subiros al _London's eye_? –preguntó el hombre, con una sonrisa. A Lily le brillaron los ojos de emoción mientras que Albus parecía volverse de color verde. James sonrió y asintió, emocionado, también.

-Yo creo que os espero abajo –dijo el moreno.

Los demás miembros de la familia rieron, y es que Albus tenía un vértigo bastante importante –una de las cosas por las que pasaba olímpicamente de jugar a Quidditch -.

-Pues que Lana te haga compañía –dijo James con sorna – pero no os pongáis muy melosos que sino vais a mostrar un espectáculo demasiado porno. Y ninguno queremos eso.

-¡James Potter! –gritó su madre, alzando la voz un poco más de la cuenta, provocando que varios curiosos se giraran hacia ellos. El chico sonrió, poniéndose las manos tras el cuello –deja de insinuar ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo en frente de tu hermana. Por Merlín.

Estuvieron un rato hablando de cosas diversas y fue entonces cuando el mayor de los hermanos escuchó a una persona en la mesa de atrás hablándole de la nueva fórmula que había inventado la _medimaga_ Stanna Stovinska para los licántropos. Una versión mejorada de la _poción matalobos._

-Ah, papá –dijo James, aludiendo al tema – te has enterado de lo del hombre lobo de _Hogsmeade_, ¿no?

Harry endureció entonces la mirada, y su porte se tornó un poco más rudo y escalofriante, sorprendiendo a sus hijos por un momento, que no solían verlo de esa forma prácticamente nunca, pues el hombre separaba absolutamente su vida personal de la profesional.

-Escuchadme bien los tres –les dijo, mirándoles fijamente a los ojos, de uno en uno –y os lo digo muy en serio. No quiero veros merodear por allí de noche, y menos solos. Y no hace falta que digáis nada –dijo, al ver que los tres querían empezar a hablar para defenderse –que nos conocemos todos. Al que pille acercándose al hombre lobo lo traigo derechito a casa.

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio, pues Harry les había dejado un poco sin palabras. Ginny solía ser muy ruidosa y regañarles siempre a todos, pero al fin y al cabo era divertido (a veces), porque eran riñas Weasley, sin embargo Harry era arena de otro costal. Él no solía enfadarse jamás, y nunca levantaba la voz más de lo necesario, pero cuando algo lo decía en serio, daba verdadero respeto, y ninguno de ellos tres se atrevía siquiera a mirarle a los ojos. Se sentían totalmente derrotados.

Eso era lo que significaba ser hijos de aquel que salvó al mundo del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, suponían.

Ginny suspiró levemente. Ella estaba muy acostumbrada a ese Harry, pues le conocía más que nadie y en todas sus facetas, pero comprendía que los niños se asustaran un poco al verle así. No era una actitud que soliera hacer delante de ellos.

-Voy a pedir unas galletas de melaza –dijo, levantándose y yendo hacia la barra. Harry la miró y sonrió, volviendo a la normalidad. Había entendido a la perfección el cambio de tema de Ginny, que le decía en silencio que se tranquilizara y que no pusiera esa cara.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, pero Albus no pudo aguantar más la necesidad de hablar.

-Pero papá –dijo –te juro que no vamos a ir a investigar, lo juro –espetó, al ver que su padre estaba a punto de volver a su faceta de _auror_ –es que solo queremos saber la verdad. Minnie nos dijo que el _Ministerio_ lo tenía todo controlado, pero no sé yo hasta qué punto eso es cierto. Ningún estudiante se cree que esté todo en orden y si aún anda suelto por ahí quiero saberlo. Sería peligroso deambular por allí sin querer y que de repente se te presentara en las narices.

-Para empezar, no van a poder entrar en los terrenos del colegio porque la seguridad está perfectamente controlada y lo sabéis muy bien –dijo Harry, que aún se resistía a hablar del tema – y respecto a Hogsmeade, no tenéis ninguna razón para deambular por allí a las doce de la noche. A esas horas deberíais estar en vuestras salas comunes o durmiendo, así que no me hagáis repetíroslo.

-Papá –continuó Albus, ante la expectación de Lily y James, que seguían con atención la conversación – el Bosque Prohibido es el linde que conecta nuestro colegio con Hogsmeade y es un terreno que no tiene tanta protección, no por nada entraron hombres lobo en el pasado, como te pasó a ti cuando estuviste en tercero.

_Touché._

Harry le miró unos minutos y después suspiró. ¿Cómo podía Albus tener ese don de la palabra tan endemoniado? Si James era ingenioso y Lily era habilidosa con las manos, Albus era un crack encontrando las palabras justas, necesarias e irrebatibles. Aún no sabía a quién demonios había salido –incluso a veces pensaba que en realidad era hijo de Ginny y Hermione, de no ser, claro, porque evidentemente era imposible-.

-A ver…-dijo el hombre. No quería decirles esas cosas a sus hijos porque no era plan, pero ya que estaban siendo tan insistentes, no iba a dejarles con la palabra en la boca, sino estaba seguro de que ellos mismos se las apañarían para averiguarlo, porque medios no les faltaba, e ingenio tampoco. Por no hablar de los genes merodeadores que corrían por sus venas – El _Ministerio_ está intentando encontrar a la persona infectada para ayudarla y darle la _poción matalobos_, pero aún no se sabe nada, así que nada de pasarse por el forro mis palabras. ¿Entendido? Y nada de acercarse al Bosque Prohibido, ni en luna llena ni fuera de ella. Fin, asunto zanjado.

-Sí…-dijeron los tres. Harry sabía, en el fondo, que mucho caso no le harían , al fin y al cabo eran familia de quien eran, pero tenía…mejor dicho, debía tener fe en que al menos tendrían algo de cabeza como para saber si era prudente o no. Hacer las cosas con la máxima precaución posible.

No volvieron a tocar el tema, pues los tres sabían que no había nada que hacer, si su padre decía que no de esa forma, era que no. Ya lo hablarían los tres más tarde. Pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho con esa incomodidad porque a la par que se acercaba Ginny con la bandeja de galletas –quejándose por el tiempo que habían tardado en servírselas, teniendo en cuenta que ya estaban hechas y que no había tanta gente en la barra– llegaban los Farsquarson.

Ambos padres estaban exactamente a como los recordaba Lily; Clare, la madre, era alta, esbelta y tenía unos profundos ojos azules que hacían muy buena combinación con su pelo azabache; Josh, su padre, en cambio, era un poco bajito, rechoncho –que no gordo – y tan pelirrojo como un Weasley. Pecas incluidas.

La familia se acercó a los Potter y todos se saludaron con alegría. Harry y Ginny los conocían por la primera vez que trajeron a Lana a su casa, pero después el _auror_ tuvo algunos encuentros más con Josh, cuando el trabajo lo requería.

-¡Te has cortado el pelo Clare! –dijo Ginny sonriendo. La mujer, con un acento muy escocés, le contestó que sí –Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿queréis que vayamos a algún lugar a tomar algo? –esto lo preguntó un poco más bajo, para no ofender al _Caldero Chorreante_, aunque le seguía molestando lo de las galletas, y además, ella también odiaba que se les quedaran mirando como si fueran monos de feria.

Clare sonrió y ambas mujeres se enfrascaron en una conversación en la que, como siempre, Ginny ponía caras de absoluta concentración para poder entender a la otra. Porque si bien Lana se había adaptado un poco y su acento, aunque fuera solo un poco, era más del sur, Clare y Josh eran bastante inentendibles.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones? –preguntó Lana abrazando a Lily.

-Bien hasta que llegaste tú –dijo James aún sentado en la mesa, era el único que no se había levantado para saludar con dos besos. Lana enarcó una ceja y le giró la cara, ignorándole, pues aún le guardaba rencor por decir en la fiesta en frente de todos que le gustaba alguien. Y ya bastante tuvo que soportar a Albus presionándola para que le dijera la verdad (verdad que gracias a Salazar pudo versionar un poco, haciendo que la dejara en paz).

-Entonces…-dijo, ignorándole olímpicamente -¿qué me contáis?

Albus sonrió y se volvió a sentar frente a James, pero no le dio tiempo para acomodarse, porque Ginny les llamó, diciéndoles que ya se iban. Guardaron las galletas en una bolsita, se fueron al coche, cargaron el baúl de Lana y se quedaron un rato hablando, pues Clare y Josh aseguraron que no tenían mucho tiempo para quedarse, se tenían que ir muy pronto a Rusia.

Ambos padres trabajaban en un laboratorio de pociones peligrosas y experimentales –con el fin de hacer nuevos medicamentos para enfermedades mágicas sin cura aparente -, y eran los encargados de liderar las expediciones para la búsqueda de plantas e ingredientes para éstas. Les había surgido muy de improvisto, por lo que les sabía un poco mal abusar de la hospitalidad de los Potter de esa forma, pero no tenían más remedio, siempre que se llevaban a Lana, la pobre se tenía que quedar mucho tiempo sola en el hotel porque su hermano Jacob ya era mayor y se solía quedar con sus amigos en la universidad, y ella les había dejado muy claro que éste año pasaba de aburrirse en nochebuena sentaba frente a un televisor _muggle_.

-No os preocupéis –dijo Harry sonriendo –es como una hija más, estamos muy contentos de que se quede, y además Hermione y Ron también le han dicho que puede ir unos días a su casa, cuando Rose vuelva de su beca.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad –dijo Clare, profundamente agradecida –cualquier cosa, enviadnos un _patronus_ o mandadnos una lechuza.

-Claro, pero sé que no hará falta –dijo Ginny sonriendo, también.

Clare y Josh fueron a despedirse de su hija con un cálido y escueto abrazo, para después saludar y alejarse un poco de ellos. El hombre sacó un peine algo viejo y roñoso del bolsillo y lo sostuvo en la mano unos momentos, hasta que salió una luz y, segundos después, ya no estaban.

-Bonito _traslador_ –dijo Harry irónicamente. Los escoceses tenían cierta fama en el _Ministerio_ de Inglaterra, y no precisamente por sus buenos _trasladores_, e incluso el mismo Josh decía que eran un poco deficientes, pero nadie quería hacer nada para mejorarlos. Demasiado gasto, decía.

Lana sonrió y se puso al lado de Lily, a la que sacaba más de dos cabezas –la chica era muy alta, casi tanto como James, que en esos momentos medía 1,70 -.

-En realidad, ahora que te veo, has crecido –dijo, revolviéndole el pelo. Lily se zafó y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro que he crecido –contestó, sin más.

-Venga chicos, al coche –dijo Harry. Había vuelto a aplicar un hechizo de _amplificación indetectable_ para que pudieran caber todos.

Subieron al vehículo y se fueron a aparcar el coche cerca del centro –porque ninguno quería pagar la tasa de circulación de Londres, era demasiado cara -. Después de eso, fueron andando hasta Picadilly, dónde se quedaron maravillados al ver las enormes pantallas que decoraban el edificio central.

-¡Merlín poderoso! –exclamó Ginny al ver la estatua del ángel –Qué bonita que es Londres…hacía tanto tiempo que no venía que ya ni me acordaba…

-Harry la cogió de la cintura y ambos siguieron caminando mientras observaban la ciudad.

Los chicos, mientras tanto, estaban detrás de ellos; Albus y Lana estaban hablando de algo relacionado con sus clases mientras que también exclamaban de vez en cuando las cosas interesantes que veían, y James y Lily estaban medio peleándose porque el chico decía que sería genial que alguna de sus bromas se pudiera ver en una de esas teles, y a Lily no le parecía bien.

-Tienes que admitir que tu hermano aquí presente –dijo, sonriendo con altanería –además de guapo y listo, es muy, pero que muy talentoso, así que todas las cosas que hago me salen bien. Oh, y se me olvidaba, también soy ingenioso, tengo unas ideas de lo más increíbles.

-Sí, ya lo veo, lo único que no tienes es algo que no sueles usar en tu vocabulario. Humildad. Tienes un ego tan grande como el _Big Ben_.

-No, lo que tengo tan grande como el _Big Ben_ es otra cosa –dijo sonriendo con satisfacción. Lily, que ésta vez sí lo había pillado, le pegó una patada en la pantorrilla y se fue corriendo a alcanzar a su madre, profundamente avergonzada.

Después, cuando ya estaba con ella, se giró y le enseñó el dedo mágico. James rio y se dedicó a ver un poco la ciudad, porque andando, andando habían llegado hasta _Trafalgar Square_, dónde vieron la imperial _National Gallery._

Caminaron un poco más y se fueron a comer algo a un restaurante, volviendo al coche poco después y yéndose ya a casa. Estaban todos cansadísimos porque habían andado mucho y, una ciudad tan grande como Londres era un poco agobiante, sobretodo un sábado de invierno –o día cercano a navidad, también dicho -, que estaba lleno de turistas _muggles _y de gente comprando los últimos regalos para Navidad.

Las navidades en casa de los Potter solían ser muy divertidas, más que nada porque siempre había alguien haciendo algo. Era una casa muy ruidosa y Lana siempre la había recordado así. Le encantaba, incluso más que la casa de Rose –y eso que con ella podía ser más confidente -, que era mucho, muchísimo más tranquila.

Pero nunca jamás en su vida se imaginó que pondría un pie en la famosa _Madriguera_, de la que todos los Weasley y Potter –en caso de Albus -, hablaban.

Hasta ese momento, siempre había ido a casa de Albus o a la de Rose, pero de allí no había pasado nunca – y en cierta forma, le daba incluso un poco de vergüenza, era demasiada gente – por lo que fue una verdadera impresión ver una casa que parecía caerse a pedazos pero que estaba tan increíblemente llena de magia y ánimo.

Era ya veinte y tres de diciembre, y todos habían marchado a través de _polvos flu_ a la _Madriguera_ para hacer los preparativos de la noche. Fleur, Angelina, Fred, Audrey y Ron también estarían allí, a parte de los abuelos, claro; Hermione, Bill y Percy llegarían por la noche debido al trabajo.

-Ser directora de la universidad y no poder tomarte el día libre ni en la víspera de navidad –murmuró Ron, mosqueado.

-Ya sabes cómo es –dijo Harry sentándose en el sofá, a su lado –no va a dejarse el trabajo a medias por esto. Pero bueno, si lo miras por el lado positivo…no es la única.

-Eso no me consuela –farfulló el pelirrojo.

-¿Quieres dejar de quejarte? –recriminó Ginny, cansada ya de los refunfuños de su hermano –vete a hacer algo productivo, como por ejemplo preparar la carpa, que George y papá están trabajando solos, venga Harry, acompáñale.

Mientras tanto, Rose, Lily y Lana estaban en el antiguo cuarto de Ginny, hablando y pasando el rato. La castaña les estaba contando su experiencia en la beca, que se había celebrado en Grecia y fueron allí cuatro días para investigar el Griego clásico y su relación con un tipo de magia antigua.

-Ah, fue genial trabajar con todos –comentó Rose, emocionada –han sido todos personas súper interesantes, inteligentes y a las que les encantaba aprender. Oh, si el año que viene vuelven a ofrecer esto, lo intentaré de nuevo. ¡Deberíais intentarlo!

-No creo que me vayan mucho esas cosas –dijo Lily, que no era tan devota por la literatura como su prima – además se me da fatal, por favor. ¿Has visto mi caligrafía? Es peor que la de Albus y James juntos.

Las tres chicas rieron con ganas, divertidas. Lana miró a su alrededor un momento y después suspiró, esbozando una sonrisa.

-No puedo creer que haya tanta gente en esta casa, y yo que pensaba que los Potter no podían ser más ruidosos –dijo Lana, aún asombrada.

Rose sonrió y se acomodó un poco en el cojín en el que estaba sentada –que había puesto en el suelo para que no se le aplanara el trasero-.

-Bueno, los Potter son Weasleys también, querida.

-Además –dijo Lily, que estaban sacándole brillo a una _snitch_ (iban a jugar un partido esa misma tarde) –no sé si te acuerdas, pero en casa tenemos a James 1 y James 2, por no olvidarnos de James 3 cuando viene. Frank ya es un poco más normal.

Las chicas rieron con ganas, pues era evidente que Lily se refería James, Marc y Fred. Y con toda la razón del mundo. Fue entonces cuando entraron en la sala Roxanne, Molly y Lucy, que hablaban animosamente sobre qué regalos les gustaría recibir estas navidades.

-Hola chicas –dijeron las tres a corrillo. Lana se quedó maravillada al ver a las mellizas, ambas tenían prácticamente la misma cara, pero su pelo y color de ojos era totalmente diferente. Lucy era rubia y tenía los ojos marrones, mientras que Molly era muy pelirroja y de ojos grises. Por lo demás, en principio, no parecían muy diferentes.

-Lana –empezó Rose –ellas son Lucy –ésta saludó con la mano de una forma un poco efusiva – y Molly –ésta parecía un poco más discreta, pero también mostró una adorable sonrisa. Y por último, Roxanne, ella es la hermana de Fred.

La pequeña emitió una pequeña risa y saludó también. Roxanne –al igual que Fred -, era mulata, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos marrones. Sin embargo, al contrario que su hermano, ella se parecía bastante más a su madre –Fred era más blanquito y tenía los ojos de color oliva -.

-Soy la no Weasley de la familia –sonrió. Las tres se sentaron en el suelo, al lado de sus primas.

-¿Hablando de regalos? –preguntó Lily. Las chicas asintieron.

-Seguro que recibís un montón, lo que quiere decir que por persona os gastáis una pasta para comprar algo a toda la familia –empezó Lana, estremeciéndose –menos mal que en mi casa somos pocos. Sin ofender chicas, pero no sería capaz de gastarme tanto dinero. Igual compraría una cafetera para toda la familia o algo así.

-Ya, me lo imagino –dijo Rose mirándola por el rabillo del ojo –lo que eres es una rácana.

-Nada de eso, soy ahorradora, que es diferente.

-En términos legales viene a ser lo mismo –dijo Rose riendo.

-Anda ya…

Lily acabó de limpiar su snitch y se la guardó en la caja –era el regalo que le habían sus padres hecho por su cumpleaños número once-, teniendo cuidado con ella. Miró a su amiga y a sus primas y sonrió.

-Estoy contenta de que hayas venido –dijo –las fiestas en la Madriguera son siempre las mejores.

-Pero sigo pensando que es un gasto enorme, apuesto a que os gastáis más de dos cientos galeones en comprar solo la comida, porque para tantos y con vuestro apetito…

-Eres una exagerada, eso es un pastizal –dijo Rose, rodando los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y un apurado James entró en la sala, cerrando la puerta tras él con un portazo.

_-¡Propinquus!_ – exclamó, apuntando la puerta con la varita. Las chicas oyeron un "click" y supieron en seguida que James había cerrado la puerta mediante un encantamiento.

-Oye, ¿qué haces? –preguntó Lana, enfurruñada.

Pero no le dio tiempo a contestar porque en ese momento se escuchó a Dominique gritando su nombre como si estuviera a punto de matarle y partirle las piernas.

-¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho? –preguntó Rose, casi sin inmutarse. Estaban todos tan acostumbrados que ya pasaban un poco del tema a no ser que estuvieran directamente implicados o quisieran divertirse un rato.

-Nada –dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, acercándose a las tres más pequeñas y dándoles un abrazo de oso, provocando que las niñas de abrazaran sonrientes.

-James, ¿qué le has hecho a Nique? –preguntó Lucy, sonriendo.

-Oh, nada que deba preocuparos, queréis unos…-y se sacó del bolsillo unos dulces redondos ante los cuales las dos mellizas y Roxanne pusieron cara de felicidad máxima -…_bollitos de Bath_?

-Míralo como las compra –dijo Lily, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo. Lana y Rose estaban igual que ella.

-No las estoy comprando –se quejó, pero en realidad le daba igual lo que dijeran – solo…estoy mimando a mis queridísimas primas preciosas a las que no se acercará ningún besugo de cuarta cuando estén en Hogwarts –y se quedó tan ancho al decirlo. Rose, Lana y Lily se miraron y se echaron a reír.

-James, no es por aguarte la fiesta, pero no creo que puedas tener mucho poder sobre eso –dijo Rose, suspirando, tras calmarse la risa.

-Bueno, eso está por ver –dijo, acercándose a su hermana y tirando de ella hacia él, de modo que la acabó abrazando a modo oso amoroso.

-¡Suéltame idiota! –exclamó Lily intentando zafarse. Pero él sólo la apretó más contra sí mismo.

-¡Tú eres mía Lily! –le dijo, con cara de enamorado total. Las chicas rieron al verle la expresión, era tan ridícula y espontánea que era imposible de superar.

Pero unos golpes enfurecidos sonaron en la puerta de la habitación, seguidos por una indignada y enfadada voz femenina.

-¡Sé que estás ahí hijo de una hiena coja! –exclamó Dominique desde el exterior, aunque su forma de hablar sonaba un poco rara, no paraba de "cecear", lo que indicaba claramente que era obra del príncipe encantador de James.

El susodicho, sin embargo, empezó a reír de forma estrepitosa, aflojando a Lily, que salió disparada hacia Lana, poniéndose a cuatro patas en el suelo y respirando todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron de fuerte tras la opresión de los brazos de su querido hermano.

-¡Era con amor prims! –le dijo -¡no puedes enfadarte por esa tontería!

-¡¿Qué no me puedo enfadar?! ¡Vas a morir ahora mismo! _¡Alohomora!_ –exclamó.

Pero no pasó nada. Hubo un silencio momentáneo y después se oyeron las pisadas fuertes de la pelirroja, que bajaba las escaleras.

-No puede ser…-dijo James, extrañado. Las demás le miraron algo confundidas.

-En serio, ¿se puede saber qué narices le has hecho? –preguntó Rose. Lana aún seguía consolando a Lily, aunque le hacía gracia lo roja que tenía la cara en esos momentos, y no era por la vergüenza (que también), sino por la falta de aire.

-Algún día matarás a alguien, idiota –le dijo Lily, ya más tranquila.

-Ya, ya, pero…-puso la oreja en la puerta, pero no escuchó nada. Frunció el ceño y se apartó, cruzándose de brazos –esto es extrañ…

-¡James Potter!

El susodicho se puso blanco como la cera y, por unos momentos, se movió frentéticamente, sin saber qué hacer.

-Vas a abrir esta puerta y vas a morir entre mis manos ahora mismo –dijo Ginny, cabreadísima. Estaba más que claro que Nique se había chivado.

-Mierda –farfulló James. Le faltaba Marc en esos momentos, cuando no estaba él, el ingenio se dividía por la mitad así que…antes que salir muerto a tan temprana edad, mejor salir huyendo.

Examinó rápidamente el cuarto, divisando la ventana que tenían las chicas detrás –la cual además estaba abierta -. La apuntó con la varita y pronunció lo más bajito y claro que pudo, ante la atónita mirada de las chicas.

-¡Accio escoba! –pronunció. Rose frunció el ceño y le miró mal.

-¡No puedes usar magia fuera de la escuela James!

-Bah, con tanto mago junto en esta casa el Ministerio no se dará cuenta, y deja de molestarme –dijo, acercándose a la ventana y trepando por ella.

Mientras, Ginny no paraba de gritarle que abriera la puerta.

-Ah, ¿no la vas a abrir? Oh, bueno, pues nada – y acto seguido hizo explotar el pomo de la puerta del cuarto justo al mismo tiempo que James se subía a la escoba y se largaba a nadie sabe dónde.

Ginny se quedó con la vena hinchada todo el día, James había desaparecido junto con Fred, el cual también había participado en la broma pero se había escondido en otro lugar. Angelina estaba exactamente en las mismas, por no hablar de Dominique, a la cual Molly tuvo que poner una pomada regeneradora porque los bestias de sus primos habían inyectado en su _buñuelo de Bath_ pastillas ácidas líquidas, provocándole una quemazón en toda la lengua. No era gran cosa, en realidad, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaban enfadadas con ellos.

-Van a morir, lo juro –dijo Angelina, sacando la vajilla de los domingos (que también se usaba en fiestas) de los Weasley y pasándosela a Fleur, que la estaba lavando porque estaba llena de polvo – estoy tan cabreada con él que voy a matarle con mis propias manos.

-Oh, sí –corroboró Ginny, que estaba exactamente igual, amasando una pasta que serviría para hacer la sopa de la noche. De hecho, estaba pegándole tales puñetazos a la pobre masa que Molly, que estaba cerca, planchando los manteles, se asustó por su cazo. Porque sus nietos claramente se merecían una muerte espantosa y dolorosa.

Lily intentaba no reírse con lo que les estaba contando Nique, que se sentía profundamente avergonzada.

-Y mira que sabía que lo iba a hacer –dijo, bufando –no era dirigida a mí, se suponía.

-¿Entonces a quién? –preguntó Lily con la ceja enarcada.

-Albus –dijo Lana sin dejarla responder. Nique cabeceó hacia abajo, afirmando lo que la escocesa había dicho.

-Exacto, pero el muy capullo me la ha colado a mí sin querer. No sé cómo, pero lo ha hecho.

-Es un impresentable –dijo Rose con el ceño fruncido. En realidad, lo que más le había molestado a ella era el hecho de que el chico había usado magia fuera de Hogwarts.

-¡Hola chicas! – saludó una cantarina, femenina y alegre voz. Éstas se giraron para toparse con la sonriente cara de Victoire, que acababa de llegar cogida de la mano de Tedd.

Lily se levantó y fue directamente a abrazarla y a darle dos besos; después se tiró encima de su padrino y medio hermano, que la cogió en brazos y le dio una pequeña vuelta. Es que no se habían visto desde que ella se fue del colegio.

-Maldito seas –le dijo, un poco sonrojada –no te he visto el pelo en una semana.

-Exagerada, seguro que no te alegras tanto de verme cuando te ponga un examen súper difícil de encantamientos.

Lily arrugó la nariz. Victoire rio y se acercó a sus primas, saludando. Todos en la familia sabían que los tres Potter y Teddy eran hermanos, tenían una relación tan especial que no podía igualarse a nada, incluso, cuando era pequeña, Lily decía, muy decidida, que de mayor se casaría con Teddy porque no quería compartirle con nadie, ni con sus hermanos. Ahora, evidentemente no sentía nada semejante, pero de que le adoraba y admiraba, no cabía menor duda. Y el sentimiento era absolutamente mutuo.

-Perdón –dijo de nuevo, dejándola en el suelo y frotándole el pelo –no pude ir el día que recogisteis a Lana, tenía que ir a comer a casa de un familiar de mi abuela.

-¿A tu abuela le quedan familiares? –preguntó un poco dudosa. Sabía un poco por encima la historia de los Black, pero se sabía más la parte del padrino de su padre, pues él mismo se había encargado de contársela. Además, había fotos de él en casa.

Teddy, sin embargo, asintió.

-No te lo vas a creer en realidad –dijo, algo inseguro –mi abuela está entablando relación con la única hermana que le queda y bueno…teniendo en cuenta la situación, nos invitaron para que mi primo y yo nos conociéramos mejor.

-¿Les conozco?

-Sí –dijo –y además creo que te puedes estar haciendo una idea. Fui a casa de los Malfoy a cenar.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó Lily, extremadamente sorprendida. La verdad es que no había atado cabos hasta que él mismo se lo había dicho.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Victoire, que se giró al escuchar el grito de su prima. Las demás también la miraban con interés.

Lily se sonrojó mucho y sonrió, nerviosa.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien –dijo, agitando los brazos frenéticamente, negando algo malo. Victoire y las chicas volvieron a lo suyo y ella suspiró, aliviada. No es que no quisiera decírselo, pero quería hablar con Teddy a solas sobre el tema –a ver, explícame eso. Has ido a cenar a casa del enemigo.

-Venga Lily no te pongas tan melodramática –le dijo, divertido –además, no sé, te juro que a mí me pareció muy agradable. La tía Narcissa es un poco frívola conmigo, supongo que porque mi padre era un hombre lobo…-se paró un segundo, siempre le costaba un poco hablar de sus padres –y en fin, mi primo, Draco…es raro, porque tiene la edad de Harry.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, donde ninguno dijo nada.

-Aun así, fueron agradables, y Astoria, la madre de Scorpius era bastante simpática, en realidad. Mi abuela siempre me había dicho que esa gente era estirada y superficial, pero yo les vi…incómodos pero hospitalarios, ¿sabes? Como si quisieran compensar algo.

-Si no digo que los señores Malfoy no hayan cambiado, sabes que yo no…-empezó Lily, pero Teddy la paró.

-Sé que tú no eres prejuiciosa, pero a veces eres un poco cabezota y, cuando se te mete algo entre ceja y ceja no hay varita que te lo quite. Y te aseguro que Scorpius fue simpático y amable.

-Eso es imposible.

-Quizá solo deberías conocerle, ¿no crees? –preguntó, guiñándole un ojo. Lily le miró con el ceño fruncido, ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso –en fin, yo creo que voy a ir a ayudar a Harry y a los demás, a ver si veo también a James y a Albus.

-James está desaparecido –dijo Lily con muy poca expresividad en la voz, como si fuera algo que decía todos los días.

Teddy la miró con una ceja enarcada, pues no comprendía nada. Lily le explicó entonces, por encima, la bromita que le había hecho a Nique y cómo se había escapado por la ventana frente a los ojos de Ginny.

-Ahora sí que creo que le hará compañía a tío Vernon –dijo el _metamorfomago_, riendo.

-¡Como te rías por lo que creo que te estás riendo te pienso pegar la paliza de tu vida! –exclamó Dominique desde la distancia, sonrojada.

-¡No, no! ¡Tranquila! –contestó el chico, sin dejar de reír. Su cuñada le miró mal, pero después volvió a la conversación.

-En fin, eso –dijo Lily echándose los desordenados mechones de pelo tras la oreja para que no la molestaran –Albus, papá y los demás están atrás montando la carpa. Todos los años igual, ¿cuándo la montarán bien de una vez? ¡Si es la misma!

-Y creo que también es la misma que usaron en la boda de Bill y Fleur –dijo Teddy divertido.

En realidad, era una cosa bastante graciosa, porque normalmente solían ser de siete a nueve hombres discutiendo entre ellos el cómo se montaba, y siempre empezaban mal, la desmontaban y la tenían que montar otra vez. No es que no usaran la magia, porque sí lo hacían, pero era una carpa enorme y mágica, por lo que tenían que montar una base y la estructura en el suelo antes de levantarla. Lily recordó que, dos años atrás, cuando Albus estaba en primero, la montaron y desmontaros seis veces, así que acabaron cenando a las once de la noche. Y esa hora, para ser ingleses era mortal, porque acabaron todos reventadísimos y hambrientos. Solo esperaba que este año dieran con la solución antes.

Teddy le dio un suave besito en la mejilla a su novia y se despidió de ella, mirándola con ternura. Las chicas se sonrojaron y miraron la escena como si fuera la cosa más romántica del mundo. Menos Lily, porque le daba demasiada vergüenza.

-Qué suerte tienes Vic –le dijo Rose con voz soñadora –ojalá encuentre yo a alguien así, que me quiera tantísimo. Aunque antes tengo que estudiar mucho, para que la persona en cuestión vea que puedo mantenerme por mí misma y así, aportar algo a la relación.

-Creo que desvarías un poco ya, prims –le dijo Nique, riendo.

-Eso es una tontería –dijo Lily, sonrojada –cuando conoces a alguien que quieres, el amor llega y punto. ¿No? Mamá siempre se lo dice a Heather, su compañera de trabajo.

Las chicas rieron. No era normal ser sermoneadas por Lily en cuestiones amorosas, en las cuales, además de que era demasiado joven para hablar, no se le daban demasiado bien. Y eso era un hecho más que nada porque, cuando eran más pequeños –y esto era sabido por toda la casa Weasley-Potter – intentó ayudar a una compañera de la escuela _muggle_ a conquistar a su hermano Albus; la chica le hizo caso y fue, le pegó una patada en la pantorrilla y después, le dio un beso en la boca. Al se quedó tan impresionado que no volvió a hablar en lo que quedaba de día, y James, por supuesto, se rio tanto de él como de ella. Al final, Albus acabó diciendo que no quería tener novia en la vida.

-Esa mujer siempre tiene problemas con los hombres –dijo Al apareciendo por la puerta. Estaba tan sucio y olía tan mal que las chicas se alejaron un poco, tapándose la nariz –no quiero comentarios. ¿Habéis visto a la abuela? No está en la cocina.

-Por favor, dime que no has entrado en la pocilga para robarle la cena a los cerdos –dijo Lana, divertida.

-Exacto, pero la cerda que quería ver no estaba allí, así que me fui –le dijo, mordazmente. Lana le fulminó con la mirada, pero en realidad no le había molestado en absoluto.

-En serio, ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado? –preguntó Nique.

Albus suspiró.

-James y Fred han aparecido, estaban escondidos en las pocilgas jugando a los naipes explosivos –dijo con el ceño fruncido. Lily y Rose intercambiaron miradas, desconcertadas –oímos una explosión y fuimos a ver qué pasaba, pero cuando llegamos explotó otro naipe y…bueno –se sonrojó un poco –perdí el equilibrio. En serio, si sabéis donde está la abuela decídmelo, sino, me voy.

-Hace un momento ha pasado por allí –dijo Rose, señalando la casita anexa, dónde guardaba la comida en conserva para el invierno.

-Gracias –dijo el chico, girándose.

Lana movió los dedos, un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Victoire, taladrándola con la mirada.

Lana se sonrojó mucho y giró la cara en dirección contraria a la que había ido Albus, sin decir nada. Sin embargo sintió que la mirada penetrante de la chica seguía martilleándola sin clemencia y lo peor es que se figuraba el por qué. ¡Cómo odiaba que algunas personas fueran tan observadoras!

Minutos después vieron a James y a Fred, sucios hasta las trancas, cogidos por George y Harry, que los arrastraban hasta el interior de la casa mientras ellos intentaban excusarse.

-¡Ha sido todo por amor! ¡Padre! –exclamó Fred -¡Amo a James! ¡Queríamos fugarnos juntos para ver el amanecer!

-Tira para allá y a callar –le dijo George, medio divertido. En realidad, aunque se había vuelto más serio desde la muerte de Fred, seguía teniendo su toque guasón, divertido, bromista. Eso era algo que nunca perdería y, en cierta forma, le encantaba que su hijo y sobrino hubieran heredado sus voluntades. Pero él tenía que hacer de padre en esos momentos, sino, Angelina le mandaría a dormir al sofá otra vez, y no era plan.

-¡No me lleves con el monstruo, padre! –exclamó James, poniendo cara de terror. Harry le pegó una colleja y le empujó hacia delante.

-Venga, no me toques las narices. ¿Cómo has podido escaparte de tu madre? Va a matarte.

-Por eso te lo pido, padre querido salvador del mundo –le dijo, implorando clemencia, pero Harry suspiró y siguió con lo suyo.

Lily y las chicas rieron al ver el panorama. Roxanne y las mellizas, que se habían ido a jugar por ahí, entraron con los dos mayores para reírse de ellos un rato.

Unas horas más tarde, James tenía un chichón del tamaño del _Empire State_ en la cabeza, y Fred estaba exactamente en las mismas. Ginny y Angelina no les habían dirigido la palabra y, por supuesto, estaban los dos castigados sin _Hogsmeade_ el resto del curso. Eran ya las siete de la tarde cuando una enfurecida Hermione apareció en la chimenea de la sala de estar, dejando su maletín con excesiva fuerza.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Ron al verla.

Ésta se fue a la cocina, no sin antes pegarle un bufido a su marido.

-Menuda insolencia –dijo, al ver a sus cuñadas poniendo ya la cena en sus respectivos recipientes. Todas la miraron, y Ron y Harry se asomaron un poco por la puerta, curiosos –pues no van y me vienen los del _A.F.R.T_ a EXIGIRME –levantó mucho la voz al pronunciar ésta palabra – que siga el protocolo de su asociación. ¡Por dios! ¡Son una organización casi marginal! ¡Y se atreven a venir a exigírmelo en mi propia institución! – a estas alturas ya pegaba unos gritos de espanto y toda la casa la estaba mirando.

Percy también había llegado –unos pocos minutos después de ella – y no hacía más que asentir mientras estaba cruzado de brazos, dando a entender que estaba absolutamente de acuerdo.

-Pegdona Hegmione –dijo entonces Fleur, un poco intimidada –pego… ¿qué es el _A.F.G.T_?

Ésta bufó y rodó los ojos, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo cuando, en realidad, ella no sabía que había más gente en la sala –entre ellos todos los de la nueva generación – que no tenían ni idea de lo que era, tampoco.

-_Aire Fresco Refresca Totalmente_ –dijo, dejando a todos con una ceja arqueada –ogh –se exasperó más –es una asociación muy, muy marginal que dice que los pantalones _muggle _cortan el flujo de la magia, así que su política implica llevar túnicas de cuerpo completo. ¿No os parece estúpido?

-No sabía que eso existiera –dijo George, prácticamente riendo –menudos idiotas.

-¡Pues claro que lo son! Y sé por McGonagall que a ella también le fueron con el cuento, y antes de eso a Dumbledore también. ¿Pero qué tienen en la cabeza? –exclamó.

-Bueno, la cosa es que los has echado –dijo Percy, más tranquilo que ella –no te sulfures más.

-Ya está, ahora estará despotricando sobre esa mierda toda la cena –dijo Ron con una voz queda. Ya podía comportarse si no quería dormir en el sofá.

-Uf, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba a la tía Hermione así de enfadada –dijo Lily a su prima, que asentía con la cabeza. Hugo lo que hacía era tragarse el nudo de la garganta, aterrorizado.

-¿A nadie le ha impactado lo del _A.F.R.T_? Porque a mí sí –dijo Lana, obviando el enfado de Hermione. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a ello, tampoco, pero el descubrimiento de ésta…organización, la había dejado muerta.

-¿Te imaginas llevar túnica en verano? –dijo Hugo, que estaba sudando de calor, por mucho que fuera invierno y estuvieran a menos dos grados.

-Salazar no lo quiera –dijo Lana, que estaba en las mismas.

-Ya, deben ser súper incómodas para jugar al _Quidditch_ –dijo Lily, corroborando. Aunque claro, los dos primeros no lo decían por eso, pero como a Lily le daba igual…pasaron de responderle.

La cena transcurrió con toda la normalidad que podía haber en la familia Weasley-Potter, y por supuesto, Hermione no paraba de hablar de lo indecentes e insolentes que eran los de la organización de las túnicas.

Finalmente, acabaron de cenar y Molly encantó la vajilla para que se fuera yendo por turnos al fregadero y limpiarse sola mientras que ellos se iban al salón a sentarse frente a la chimenea por la que habían aparecido y el árbol de navidad, que estaba justo al lado, alto y lleno de adornos de chocolate, Papá Noeles que se movían, chuches con forma de escoba…

Tomaban té y hablaban, ya más calmados, esperando que llegaran las doce de la noche, dónde cada uno empezó a coger sus regalos de debajo del árbol y los abrieron. Una horda de regalos para todos, incluida Lana, que se sonrojó bastante al ver que el colgante con forma de fresa era de Albus.

Definitivamente, la escocesa nunca había tenido una navidad como aquella. Y no se quejaba, porque era interesante, muy interesante, en realidad.

**_Continuará_**

* * *

Gracias por leer y a comentar! No olvidéis dejarme un review!

Abrazos,

K.


	8. Teddy

**_Los personajes cannon del potterverso NO me pertenecen, pero sí soy dueña y señora de los OC que he creado._**

Hola! :D

Volví antes de lo que me esperaba, pero es que sorprendentemente he adelantado mucho - estoy ya a mitad del 10...xD - y ya sabéis que me gusta tener al menos un capítulo de colchón, por si acaso u_u

De todas formas, quiero deciros que a partir de aquí empieza lo que se suele conocer como clímax de la historia, pero no os voy a adelantar nada, es mejor que lo leáis por vosotros mismos ;D

Muchas gracias a las personas que me escribís, no lo suelo decir mucho, pero de verdad que, aunque sea uno, lo atesoro mucho ^_^ Me hacéis muy feliz!

Enjoy!

PD: Ya sé que hago muchas referencias a otras películas pero es que...¡no puedo evitarlo!

* * *

CAPÍTULO OCHO

Lily se preparaba para volver al colegio tras un corto y a la vez, largo invierno. Lana, como estaba previsto, se había quedado todo el invierno con ellos en _Godric's Hollow_, y durante todo el tiempo que estuvo, la casa parecía aún más ruidosa de lo que ya era, pues las peleas entre ella y James eran inevitables. Eso, sumado a las que también tenían entre ellos los hermanos, era el colmo del desastre. Ginny y Harry, que estaban un poco hartos y a la vez acostumbrados, pensaron que tendrían que ir a un sanador otorrino, como mínimo.

James estaba tan castigado que suerte tuvo de que Ginny había sido considerada y le había dejado seguir en el equipo de _Quidditch_, pero estaba tan enfadada que nada de lo que su hijo mayor hiciera –porque el chico intentaba hacerle la pelota para que le perdonara – funcionaba. Le quería, sí, pero a veces también le quería matar. Harry no dijo nada del tema, en estos casos, el prefería mantenerse al margen, que luego –y lo hacía todo desde la experiencia –acababa metido en medio de varios huracanes. Y los huracanes Weasleys no eran precisamente campos radiantes de sol de primavera y mariposas volando alegremente por el aire al son de los arco iris.

Marc, por otro lado, no volvió a casa hasta dos días antes de que tuvieran que volver a Hogwarts. Se había estado enviando cartas con James, en las que el rubio se quejaba con mucha exageración que era todo muy aburrido y que encima de eso, Letta no hacía nada divertido. Que se pasaba todo el tiempo negándose a seguirle el juego. Además, también se quejaba de apenas había material para hacer unas buenas bromas, ni francesas tías buenas – más que nada porque estaban rodeados de amigos ancianos de sus abuelos -.

_Y joder macho, ¿por qué no piensan en las almas despavoridas y tristes como la mía y se traen alguna nieta guapa y simpática?_ decía en una de sus cartas, mientras James se partía la caja de él. Tampoco es que él haya visto alguna chica guapa, pero tenían una vecina en Godric's Hollow que era bastante mona, a la que siempre se acercaban –cuando estaban los dos – y hacían tonterías que sólo hacían los pavos reales en época de apareamiento.

Letta también se comunicaba con Lily, prácticamente cada dos días, además, porque la pobre estaba tan asqueada y aburrida que no podía hacer otra cosa. Contaba en sus cartas que Marc no dejaba de dar por saco y que estaba harta de tener que convivir con él tanto tiempo, que compadecía profundamente a Lily por tener que sufrir a James todo el tiempo. Lily, por su parte, acabó relatándole lo de Malfoy y la pillada que le pegó el último día de clase, pero Letta simplemente dijo que le parecía bien que ahora se guardara las espaldas, así al menos no le sería tan fácil seguirle y si se iba al _Bosque Prohibido_, Lily no se metería en problemas porque no podría verle. A menos que tuviera el mapa, pero en ese aspecto, ella misma se prometió vigilarla a ella y a cómo usaba el elemento. También le agradeció por la pulsera que le había comprado Lily en Londres – una de cuentas muy simple, pero elegante – y le envió una pluma blanca bastante bonita como regalo de navidad, pues a Lily se le había estropeado la suya el semestre pasado.

También escribió Tessa, que se había ido con sus padres a EEUU, a visitar a su familia. En las cartas, la pequeña Hufflepuff le contaba que el clima era demasiado diferente y que prefería mucho más el de Escocia y Londres, era mucho más fresco. También le dijo que le habían regalado un piano, pero que lo veía un desperdicio de dinero porque no iba a estar tanto tiempo en el país. Y fue entonces cuando Lily se enteró de que su amiga sabía tocar aquel instrumento, por lo que se prometió a si misma que le pediría que le tocara una pieza, aunque fuera solo para escucharla un rato. A Lily le encantaba la música desde que era pequeña, porque Harry solía escuchar CDs a veces en el salón, y ella, como era muy enérgica, solía ponerse a bailar al ritmo de la música – pero sin ritmo, porque parecía un pato mareado y borracho -.

Y allí estaba ella entonces, con su coleta mal hecha, llenando su baúl con un poco de cansancio mientras que Lana, que había compartido cuarto con ella, hacía lo mismo con el suyo.

-No te lo había preguntado –le dijo. Lana no la miró, sino que siguió con lo suyo, pero Lily sabía que la estaba escuchando -¿Por qué no se ha venido tu hermano?

Lana no era hija única, tenía un hermano seis años mayor que ella que ya estaba en la universidad, así que entre eso y el trabajo de los señores Farsquarson, apenas se veían. Sin embargo Lily seguía sintiendo curiosidad, ni siquiera habían intentado quedar para verse en navidades.

-Tiene su vida en _Whitchcraft_ –le dijo quitándole importancia –su novia y eso, así que no depende de mis padres.

-Ya pero aun así –dijo…haciendo alusión a lo de navidad. Lana dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se giró hacia su amiga con una sonrisa.

-En serio, no pasa nada –dijo – Jacob y yo hemos sido así toda nuestra vida, así que estamos acostumbradísimos.

Aun así era triste, pensaba Lily. Sabía que se habían estado enviando cartas y todo eso, pero aparte de eso, nada. Se veían de vez en cuando en _Hogsmeade_ para tomar algo y, por lo que sabía –porque Albus se lo había mencionado a Rose alguna vez – la visita no duraba mucho.

A pesar de todo, no continuó con el tema, porque aunque la chica pasaba un poco, Lily sabía que a Lana le encantaría pasar más tiempo con Jacob. Y entonces, se planteó una vida sin sus hermanos. No, no podía. James y Albus eran terribles, se peleaban siempre, pero se querían como nadie en el mundo.

Durante el resto del rato hablaron de cosas varias, rieron, se divirtieron incluso tirándose los envoltorios de los caramelos que habían comprado dos días antes, cuando habían ido al _Callejón Diagón_ a la tienda de su tío George; pero no volvieron a tocar el tema de Jacob.

Ginny les llamó a todos para la cena, y sin más, bajaron todos, incluido Teddy, que también estaba allí. Había ensalada con quesos variados y patatas al horno con carne.

-¡Qué buena pinta señora Potter! –dijo Lana, maravillada. Siempre que estaban a punto de comer le decía la misma frase.

-Eres una cansina –le dijo Albus, sirviéndose zumo de pomelo en el vaso. Lana le miró mal un momento, pero el chico no le hizo caso. James se tapó la boca por si le veía su madre (seguía sin estar en buenos términos con ella) y Lily rodó los ojos, divertida también –si tuvieras que pagarme cada vez que dices eso, te aseguro que el tacaño del grupo sería yo.

-¿Qué te apuestas? –espetó, con cierto brillo intenso en los ojos. Albus se arrepintió entonces de decir aquello último, sólo había servido para provocarla, y ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

-Ya se han acabado las vacaciones, Lana, no tiene sentido hacer una apuesta ahora –dijo, sacando argumentos de donde podía.

-Oh, bueno, pero en verano volveré, supongo –dijo sin ningún tipo de tapujo. Albus ya se estaba viendo el panorama –así que si durante el verano lo digo, te pagaré diez galeones, pero si no lo hago, tendrás que pagármelos tú a mí.

-Oye, diez es una pasta –dijo Albus ya desesperado.

Lana era la única persona que conseguía desbancar sus argumentos y su don de la palabra, nadie sabía cómo podía hacerlo, pero lo hacía.

-No, que siempre acabas timándome –dijo.

-¿Yo? Lo que pasa es que eres un miedica, te da miedo hacer apuestas conmigo. ¡Admítelo! –le dijo, mirándole con cierta prepotencia. Albus se puso rojo de rabia y, sin más, le dio la mano, aceptando el reto.

Lily y James casi ruedan por el suelo de la risa. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, suerte que podía permitírselo, porque la chica era una pesetera y estaban segurísimos de que le perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo para cobrarle el dinero. Y sí, estaban seguros de que ganaría.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban en el andén, cargando los baúles en el tren y esperando a que saliera. Lily miró a ver si veía a sus amigas mientras que sus hermanos se iban con los suyos. Ya se encontrarían más tarde en el tren.

-¡Hola pelirroja! –susurró Letta al oído de su mejor amiga, provocando que la chica pegara un brinco, frunciera el ceño y le pegara una leche suave en el hombro.

Después sonrió y la abrazó, la había echado mucho de menos, en realidad.

-Desaparecida –le dijo, sonriendo -¿Has visto a Tess?

-No, qué va –contestó –y tampoco a Hugo.

-Hugo está con Albus y Lana, ya nos encontraremos –dijo Lily quitándole importancia – pero tenía muchas ganas de verte, la verdad es que he pensado mucho las cosas y tengo que hacer algo, yo…

-Eh, eh, eh –exclamó –para, espera, no te referirás a Scorpius, ¿verdad? Dime por favor que no le has estado pegando vueltas y que además, no vas a seguir con todo aquello.

Lily se mordió el labio, un poco nerviosa.

-No puedo evitarlo –le dijo, sonrojándose un poco. Letta la miró con una ceja enarcada mientras se dirigían hacia una de las puertas del tren. Ambas se habían despedido ya de sus familias y estaban por ir a buscar un compartimento –sé que lo que está haciendo no está bien, lo sé, hay algo que me dice que tengo que seguir investigando esto y…no puedo hacerlo sola, Letta, no puedo. Y menos ahora que mi padre me ha prohibido terminantemente acercarme al bosque.

-Si te lo ha prohibido será por algo –dijo, abriendo la puerta de un compartimento vacío –mira, aquí está bien.

-Ya sé que está preocupado por mí –contestó, dejando su mochila a un lado y sentándose al lado de la ventana –pero es que simplemente creo que si no lo hago yo…nadie se va a dar cuenta.

-Lo que tienes es complejo de heroína, nena –le dijo Letta, suspirando –en serio. La licantropía no es cosa de juego, si Scorpius quiere jugársela, adelante, pero no quiero ayudarte a hacer algo tan peligroso. Prométeme que vas a dejarlo estar.

-No puedo hacer eso –le dijo Lily, frotándose la sien, cansada –mira, si vas a ponerte así no voy a contarte nada más sobre el tema. No quiero obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras, solo esperaba que me apoyaras un poco.

-Lily, yo te apoyo, pero tenemos once años, ¿qué podemos hacer nosotras que los adultos no? –comentó, creando una gran pausa silenciosa entre las dos.

Lily lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía, y eso solo la molestaba más. ¿Es que acaso la palabra de una niña no podía ayudar a mejorar un poco el mundo? Y quizá era por eso más que por nada que quería mostrar que tenía razón.

Letta suspiró y sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que nada ni nadie iba a pararla, Lily era un torbellino que no podía estarse quieta por ningún motivo, y además de eso, se le sumaba la cabezonería, lo que quería decir que o la ayudaba y se aseguraba de que no le pasaba nada, o se estaría carcomiendo por dentro al no saber nada de lo que probablemente haría en un futuro.

El tren empezó a partir de la estación, por lo que ambas chicas, que seguían solas en el compartimento, se asomaron a la ventana y buscaron a sus padres, sacando las manos para saludarles, aunque cabía decir que Lily saludaba un poco al aire, porque no consiguió ver ninguna cabellera pelirroja en el andén. Probablemente estarían más atrás, sin embargo, saludaba por si acaso ellos sí la veían a ella.

Y no acabaron de cerrar la ventana cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Tessa, Hugo, James y Marc.

-Hola pequeñas padawan – saludó Marc, sonrientes.

-Se ha pasado las vacaciones escapándose de casa y colándose en los cines _muggles_ –susurró Letta, cansada –y ha ido a ver una película llamada Star Warts, creo.

-No seas ignorante –contestó Marc, que lo había oído todo – se llama _Star Wars_, y no era una peli, eran seis. Y no te preocupes bro, la he visto en tu honor, también –le dijo a James, que asintió orgulloso –además, eres una exagerada, más quisiera yo haberme escapado todas las vacaciones, el vejestorio no nos dejaba hacer nada.

-En serio…-comentó Letta rodando los ojos y sentándose.

-Pero no estamos aquí por eso, enanas –siguió el rubio sin hacerle mucho caso a su prima.

-No encontramos a nuestras almas gemelas –dijo James -¿les habéis visto? No sé cómo pueden pasar desapercibidos, si son una parte de nosotros. Es decir, guapos, inteligentes, irresistibles…

-Eso mismo, pero James –dijo Marc, poniendo cara pensativa -¿No estabas con tú con Freddie en la estación?

-Sí, pero se lo ha tragado la tierra –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros – y de Frank no tengo ni idea, creo que se ha ido a la mierda con Fred.

-¡James! –riñó Lily. James solo rio.

-¿Queréis dejar de ser tan críos? –sonó la voz de Rose por detrás.

Los chicos se giraron y, efectivamente, vieron a la chica mirándoles con toda su altanería. Estaba con Lysander y Lorcan, los gemelos Scamander, dos chicos muy divertidos e inteligentes. Los dos habían acabado en Ravenclaw, y los dos tenían un año más que Lily y Hugo.

-Hola chicos –dijo Lily sonriendo al verles. Lysander se sentó a su lado y le devolvió el gesto, sonrojándola un poco.

-Bueno –dijo James –esto va a ser un nido de aburridos, así que nos vamos a buscar a nuestros amores, volveremos luego.

-Eso, mejor iros –dijo Letta –no hace falta que volváis.

-Letta, eres un poco idiota con ellos –le dijo Hugo, defendiéndoles.

Si las miradas matasen, el pequeño pelirrojo ya hubiera estado fulminado y rematado.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones? –preguntó Rose a los gemelos, pasando de su hermano. Letta y Lily también prestaron atención a la respuesta.

-Pues hemos ido a Australia con nuestros padres –dijo Lorcan, sonriendo –papá tenía que hacer una investigación sobre los _huleypunks_.

Rose y Letta fruncieron el ceño.

-No existe tal cosa –dijo Rose, refunfuñando. Lysander clavó en ella sus claros y azules ojos, provocando en ella un notorio sonrojo, pero ella se aclaró la garganta, como saliendo del paso.

-Como se suele decir –dijo el chico con una sonrisa leve –es cierto hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

Tessa sonrió ante aquello, pero nadie se dio cuenta.

-¿Y cómo se supone que son, si se puede saber? –preguntó Letta, que no se había visto afectada por el encanto Scamander.

Quizá eran unos chicos un poco extraños, pero tenían un encanto natural poco común. Además de eso, ambos eran guapos y apuestos, por lo que eso sumaba muchos puntos a la cosa. Ambos gemelos eran rubios y llevaban el pelo terriblemente alborotado –justo como lo tenía Luna en sus tiempos mozos – pero los ojos azules claros los habían heredado de su padre. Lysander, el "mayor", era un poco más bajito que Lorcan, y llevaba gafas, mientras que su hermano tenía una vista perfecta y estaba un poco más flacucho.

Ambos eran extremadamente inteligentes, y cualquiera que les viera diría que eran como dos gotas de agua en absolutamente todo, pero cualquier amigo cercano se habría dado cuenta de que Lysander era un poco más mordaz con las respuestas e incluso un poco más cínico con las expediciones y teorías de sus padres, mientras que Lorcan era bastante más modesto y tímido. Él sí que creía en las historias y los seres místicos de los que hablaban Luna y Rolf.

-Evidentemente –empezó Lysander –si no se han visto nunca es que no se sabe cómo son, señorita.

Letta rodó los ojos y se apoyó en el respaldo, mirando por la ventana. No le apetecía escuchar la palabrería de Lysander.

-Pero según mi madre –siguió Lorcan con cierta pasión en la voz - se parecen a los canguros, pero son de color dorado y un poco más pequeños. Además, no tienen la bolsa.

-Y vuelan –completó Lysander lo más serio que pudo. Lorcan le miró mal, sin embargo.

-No vuelan, no digas tonterías –reprochó.

Lily emitió una pequeña risita y Lysander la miró unos segundos, ensimismado. Ella, cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada del chico, bajó la cara, sonrojada.

-¿Sabéis que intento dormir? –refunfuñó Hugo, que estaba en una esquina sentado y con unas ojeras tremendas.

-¿Y a éste qué le pasa? –preguntó Lily.

-Se pasó la noche jugando con papá al ajedrez –dijo Rose, encogiéndose de hombros –se llevaron los dos una bronca del copón. Creo que hacía tiempo que no veía a mamá tan cabreada.

-No me extraña –dijo Lily. La historia era la misma en su casa, solo que allí se solía jugar a los naipes explosivos extreme.

-Ay, voy al baño –dijo Tessa levantándose. Lily la miró y se ofreció a acompañarla, así de paso se ponía el uniforme y se olvidaba ya –gracias –le dijo, y ambas fueron hacia los aseos.

Caminaron por el pasillo hablando del verano de Tessa, en el que relataba el asunto del piano, un poco avergonzada.

-Ah, es verdad –dijo Lily sonriendo como sólo ella sabía – me encantaría que tocaras una pieza, seguro que lo haces genial.

Tessa se puso tan blanca como la cera, pero no dijo nada. Lily la miró extrañada y le preguntó si estaba bien, pues era un comportamiento un poco raro.

-Eh, sí…solo…-balbuceó la americana.

-No me digas que te da vergüenza –comentó Lily sorprendida, abriendo la puerta del baño y dejándola pasar primero. Ella paró un momento antes de entrar y la miró a la cara, un poco nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Bu…bueno…

-¡Pero si solo soy yo! –dijo Lily, cerrando la puerta tras sí. Estaba sorprendida por el descubrimiento. Sabía que Tessa era muy vergonzosa, pero no se esperaba que le diera vergüenza incluso tocar una pieza para ella, que era de sus mejores amigas.

-No, no es por eso…-dijo ella, visiblemente incómoda, pero Lily no se dio cuenta de ello – ya…es solo…

-¡Solo tienes que dejarte llevar! Yo puedo ayudarte a dejar la vergüenza de lado Tess, no soy una experta, pero somos amigas y las amigas se ayudan en todo, ¿no? –dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.

Tessa sonrió de vuelta, pero aún seguía nerviosa. No quería revelarle a nadie la razón de su pánico escénico, era una tontería que no tenía que ver con nadie más que con ella. Pero agradecía enormemente la preocupación de Lily, pues le demostraba que era importante para ella.

Fue justo en el momento en el que Lily iba a decir algo más cuando una chica de cabellos dorados, muy, muy guapa, chocaba con ella por culpa de un movimiento brusco del tren.

-Perdóname, por favor –dijo con una voz suave y agradable, visiblemente preocupada – no fue intencionado.

Lily, que se había apoyado en el lavabo para no caerse, la miró ensimismada unos momentos. ¡Era la chica del primer día en el tren! Y su amiga también estaba allí, mirándola con cara de disculpa; las dos chicas de Ravenclaw.

-No pasa nada –dijo sonriendo, algo nerviosa. A Lily le ponía ciertamente nerviosa las personas espectacularmente guapas, incluso su prima Victoire, que era la que más tenía de _veela_, la hacía sentir así a veces –eso…eso es que ya ha pasado la curva, ¿no?

Tessa asintió, observando a su amiga un poco confundida. No entendía su nerviosismo, y más si no era la primera vez que veía a esa chica.

-Me alegro mucho –dijo ella – por cierto, me llamo Emma Blake, y ella es Caroline Stuart.

-Yo…soy Lily –dijo sin pensar y sin decir su apellido.

-Bien, Lily –dijo Emma – si necesitas alguna cosa, nosotras somos de tercero, puedes pedirnos lo que quieras, ¿eh? Hasta luego, y a ti también, pequeña –dijo, refiriéndose a Tessa.

Lily y Tessa se quedaron en silencio mirando como salían de la estancia. ¿Qué había sido eso? Pues ninguna de las dos lo sabría explicar bien, en realidad, sin embargo no hablaron del tema ni comentaron nada al respecto, por muy raro que hubiera sido.

Ambas volvieron al compartimento y siguieron el viaje con tranquilidad, después, llegaron a _Hogsmeade_ dónde los carruajes recogieron a todo el mundo –incluidos los de primero, que sólo iban en botes al llegar a Hogwarts, el primer día -. Aunque cabe decir que la primera vez que los chicos vieron los carruajes se quedaron con la mandíbula tan abierta que podría decirse que llegaba hasta el suelo. ¡Eran carros que se transportaban solos! No es que no hubieran visto cosas imposibles en el mundo mágico, pero esto era fascinante incluso para ellos.

-En realidad no van solos –dijo Lysander, apareciendo por el lado derecho de Lily y subiéndose a uno para después tenderle la mano como todo un caballero, sonrojado a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Letta, subiéndose justo después de su amiga, que también miraba con interés al chico.

Hugo, Tessa y Lorcan también se subieron al carro, apretujándose un poco. Pero como aún eran pequeños –sobre todo los de primero – cupieron a la perfección.

-Son _Thestrals_ –dijo Lorcan, que había escuchado a su hermano decir lo anterior. Los niños se quedaron con cara de circunstancia, pues poco y nada les había aclarado eso.

-Una especie de caballos alados que sólo pueden ver aquellas personas que han estado cerca de la muerte –dijo Lysander con cierto misterio en la voz, dejando a los chicos con los ojos como platos, incluida Letta, que era una escéptica –evidentemente, hoy en día pocas personas están cerca de la muerte, así que no los podemos ver.

-¿Hay alguna prueba de su existencia? –preguntó Letta, volviendo en sí.

-¿Acaso el hecho de que tire algo invisible de este carro no lo es? –preguntó Lorcan, divertido –Hay muchos tipos de magias, pero también de criaturas, señorita escéptica, sino, deberías ir a preguntarle al señor Potter a ver si los ha visto alguna vez.

Letta y Lily se miraron la una a la otra, pensando lo mismo. Lorcan tenía razón en cierta medida y a la pelirroja le carcomía por dentro la curiosidad por saber si su padre era capaz de ver semejantes criaturas. Se recordó a si misma que en la carta que le enviaría esta noche a sus padres le preguntaría sobre ello. No tenía nada de malo que lo supiera, ¿no?

No era como si quisiera enfrentarse a la muerte solo para poder verlos, por muy tentador que fuera.

Llegaron al colegio y nada más entrar por las puertas del Gran Comedor, vieron a la directora McGonagall frente al atril, esperando muy paciente a que se sentaran y guardaran silencio.

-Buenas noches y bienvenidos todos un semestre más al colegio –dijo, haciendo una pausa significativa, pensando claramente lo que iba a decir a continuación – como sabréis, a finales del semestre pasado tuvimos la inesperada noticia de que un hombre lobo anda suelto por los bosques de _Hogsmeade_ que lindan con el _Bosque Prohibido_.

Los alumnos empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos, pero la directora los calló en seguida.

-No vamos a mentir a nadie –continuó –el Ministerio está en plena investigación con la activa cooperación del _Departamento de Aurores_ y la _División de Criaturas Mágicas Altamente Peligrosas_. Debéis saber que, aunque esa criatura está bastante fuera de vuestro alcance, no debéis dormiros en los laureles, tenéis que permanecer alerta y cualquier indicio sospechoso que creáis divisar, avisar inmediatamente a un mago o bruja experimentada para que se encargue del asunto –hizo otra pausa, mirando de reojo casi sin querer a James y a su tropa – Y sobre todo, ahora más que nunca, acercarse al _Bosque Prohibido_ está más prohibido, valga la redundancia, que nunca. Aquel que se acerque y se le pille, será inmediatamente expulsado del colegio, sin contemplaciones.

Silencio, eso es lo que hubo en ese momento en el Gran Comedor. Nadie se esperaba un castigo como aquel de la boca de McGonagall, que, aunque era severa, era como una madre para todos.

-Muy bien, sin más, os dejo disfrutar de vuestra cena –dijo, volviendo a su sitio y empezando a hablar con los demás profesores.

Teddy miraba a la mesa de las serpientes, altamente interesando en una persona en concreto, que no paraba de revolverse en su asiento, nervioso. Lily, sin quererlo, miró hacia la misma dirección también, mordiéndose el labio, frustrada.

-Deja de mirarle así –dijo Letta, pegándole un codazo –ya tuviste suficiente con la pedazo de discusión que tuvisteis, Lily.

-Es que mírale, ahora estoy más segura que nunca de que tu teoría es cierta –Letta la miró, incrédula – quiere buscarlo, lo sé.

-¿El hombre lobo? –susurró Letta, y Lily asintió.

-Cuando le vi en el bosque, estaba muy indeciso, como si no le hiciera mucha gracia…

-¿Y si están obligándole, Lily? –sugiró Letta, captando la atención de su amiga – es probable, y si le están obligando, seguro que le vigilan, y como te pillen merodeando por ahí, te prometo que no se van a quedar parados y tú no te irás de rositas.

-Eres una miedica –contestó la pelirroja comiéndose un panecillo. No tenía mucha hambre, en realidad, pero se obligó a comer un poco, al menos, antes de irse a dormir esa noche.

-No soy miedica, soy objetiva y me preocupo por ti, deberías agradecérmelo –dijo, un poco mosqueada.

-Y lo hago, en serio –contestó Lily – pero es que simplemente no puedo dejar pasar esto, estoy segura de que planea algo raro y no quiero que se salga con la suya. ¿Y si resulta que os hace daño a alguno?

-Estás siendo prejuiciosa –le dijo Letta – está bien que no os llevéis bien, pero entiende que él no es ni su padre ni su abuelo, no es un _mortífago_. No le metas en la misma bolsa.

-No lo hago, de verdad, te lo prometo –contestó Lily, un poco nerviosa.

-¿Entonces se puede saber por qué piensas que es tan malo? –preguntó la Slytherin.

-Porque hace cosas sospechosas – respondió la Gryffindor.

-A lo mejor esas cosas sospechosas no las hace con mala intención o su finalidad es otra. ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decírtelo para que te entre en la cabeza?

Lily se quedó unos momentos en silencio, mirando fijamente el resto del panecillo en el plato. Sabía que después, probablemente le entraría hambre y se tendría que ir a las cocinas a por un poco de comida. Le pasaba casi siempre.

-Lily…-empezó Letta, un poco calmada. Le había sabido mal haber discutido con ella y en parte quería hacer las paces y que no estuviera afligida, pero ella simplemente suspiró.

-Estoy bien –dijo –sé que tienes razón, pero te prometo que si pienso que está siendo sospechoso no es por eso; no es porque venga de la familia de la que viene, nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza juzgar a alguien así.

Ahora fue el turno de Letta de quedarse en silencio. Lily la miraba a los ojos y le decía las cosas con una sinceridad abrumadora. Claro que lo sabía, se había dado cuenta de cómo era prácticamente al principio de curso y por supuesto que no era prejuiciosa. Solo cabezota e impulsiva, pero si se equivocaba, hacía las cosas de la forma correcta.

-Lo siento –dijo – por llamarte prejuiciosa, quiero decir. Sé que no lo eres, es solo que me he alterado un poco.

-No te preocupes –dijo Lily sonriendo – ya lo sé, y en serio –la cogió de las manos, provocando que la chica diera un suave brinco – gracias por preocuparte así, de verdad que lo atesoro.

Letta se sonrojó y le soltó las manos con suavidad, volviendo a su plato.

-Bueno, vamos a dejar el tema por hoy –dijo. Lily la miró, intentando descifrarla, pero no lo consiguió, así que simplemente la imitó, aunque no probó bocado en el resto de la cena y, despidiéndose de sus amigos – Tessa y Hugo – fue tirando hacia la sala común.

Albus, Rose y Lana estaban los tres en la mesa de Slytherin, observando a Lily marcharse por las puertas del Gran Comedor, junto con algunas pocas personas más que ya habrían terminado y querrían descansar para el día siguiente.

-Me parece que no está acabando de tener un buen curso –dijo Rose, metiéndose en la boca un trocito de pechuga – deberías hablar con ella Al, a lo mejor a ti te escucha.

-No creo que me cuente sus cosas –le dijo, suspirando – si eso, a Letta, pero buf…

-Yo apuesto a que es por un chico –dijo Lana, sonriendo y provocando que Albus se atragantara con el zumo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo en ese momento. La pelirroja simplemente empezó a reír.

-¡No seas estúpida! –contestó éste de mala gana, limpiándose la cara y medio tosiendo. Rose también reía – Dejad de reíros, ¿no veis que solo tiene once años? Merlín, no puede tener un novio ahora.

-No me seas James –dijo Rose, calmándose. Albus la fulminó con la mirada - ¿Qué pasa? Es cierto, a veces os comportáis igual.

-Eso no es verdad –dijo el chico, con voz queda – pero es que es cosa de lógica. Con once años no piensas en…chicos.

Lana y Rose se miraron y volvieron a reír. Dijera lo que dijera, él también era un celoso con su pequeña hermana. Por supuesto, los niveles de James eran exageradísimos e incomprensiblemente abusivos, pero eso era porque James era un tonto de remate – según toda su familia – así que difícilmente podrían ser sobrepasados por alguien.

Lily volvió a la sala común y se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana del cuarto de las chicas de primero, observando el trozo de luna que se asomaba por detrás de una nube, apacible y serena. Lo pensaba y en realidad, a veces se irritaba a sí misma por ser tan cabezota.

-¿No vas a dormir? –preguntó Amanda, una de las compañeras de cuarto, que acababa de entrar, dejando su túnica encima de la cama.

Lily se levantó del alféizar y le sonrió.

-Sí, sí, ahora apagaré la luz, pero voy a ir al baño primero –dijo, cogiendo el pijama y ropa interior de su baúl. La otra chica se tiró en su cama y emitió un sonidito de felicidad.

-¡Qué blandita! –dijo. Lily rio un poco con eso. Amanda tenía justo la cama de en frente de ella.

La pelirroja entró en el cuarto de baño e intentó refrescarse antes de meterse en la cama, a lo mejor así se despejaba un poco la mente, también. Después, cayó redonda en la cama sin siquiera pensar que a la mañana siguiente se levantaría con un hambre digna de un titán.

Letta miraba a Lily con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Se acababa de comer cuatro bocadillos de mantequilla con mermelada, dos pastelitos de melaza, tres bollitos de crema de calabaza y, en estos momentos, estaba devorando una tortita de chocolate. Por supuesto, no tenía los mismos malos modales de su primo Hugo al comer, pero hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que la pequeña Penhallow no veía a su amiga comer tantísimo.

-Es una Weasley, ¿recuerdas? –contestó Hugo al tragar.

-Ya…-fue lo único que consiguió decir la pobre niña. Lily seguía comiendo, dejando con la boca abierta a Tessa, también.

-¿Queréis dejar de mirarme así? –dijo, con el ceño fruncido, mirando a ambas niñas – anoche no cené, ¿vale? Tengo mucha hambre.

-No, si yo no digo nada…-dijo Tessa, volviendo a su bocadillo de mantequilla pero mirándola de reojo.

Letta suspiró y volvió a lo suyo, también. Sacó el horario de la mochila y le echó un vistazo para suspirar de nuevo, aunque esta vez, desganada. Lily la miró, curiosa y le quitó el horario, pero al contrario que a su amiga, a ella se le iluminó la cara.

-¡Pociones! –exclamó, sonriendo. Letta y Hugo suspiraron al oírla.

-Yupi –dijo Hugo sin ningún tipo de ánimo en la voz, de forma sarcástica – vamos a ver a la morsa parlante, estoy en éxtasis.

Las tres chicas rieron inmediatamente con eso. Puede que a Lily le encantara pociones, pero Slughorn le parecía un pesado asqueroso que solo se acercaba a ella porque su padre era Harry Potter. Y además de eso, era muy favoritista con ella y le parecía tremendamente injusto. Que sí, vale, sus pociones eran extraordinarias – y eso lo reconocía porque, para pocas cosas que se le daban bien… – pero eso no quería decir que tenía que nombrarla cada cuatro segundos –contados, de reloj – en clase, como ejemplo de perfección. Por Merlín, era vergonzoso.

-Bueno –dijo Tessa, levantándose – voy a buscar a Joanna, que si no llegaremos tarde a nuestra clase.

Los tres chicos se despidieron de ella con ánimo y la pequeña Hufflepuff se fue a la mesa de su casa, donde, sin querer, tropezó con James, que se acababa de levantar de al lado de Frank y su hermana Alice.

James la miró por unos momentos y después le sonrió, guiñándole el ojo. Tessa se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza ante eso, yendo hacia su amiga casi sin mirar a la gente – y porque la había divisado momentos, antes, que sino, se habría largado de allí sin reparos -. El castaño simplemente rio escandalosamente mientras Frank suspiraba, sintiendo verdadera lástima por ella.

-No deberías hacer eso, tío –le dijo.

-¿Hacer el qué? –preguntó, sonriente – Yo no he hecho nada –y se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor, hacia el lado de los profesores, donde Marc y Fred se reían a pleno pulmón de un chiste que les había contado un compañero de casa.

Letta, Lily y Hugo, por otro lado, no se percataron de la escenita, aunque sí oyeron la risa de James, sin embargo ni le prestaron atención porque era algo bastante normal, era demasiado escandaloso y sinvergüenza.

Acabaron de comer y se fueron hacia las mazmorras, dónde un jovial y viejo Slughorn esperaba a los alumnos con una sonrisa de las que Lily calificaba como "repulsivas e interesadas".

-¡Bienvenidos otro semestre! ¡Pasad, pasad! –exclamó, mirando detenidamente a Lily, que intentaba no devolverle el gesto. Si lo hacía estaba perdida porque seguro que no pararía de adularla y eso la abochornaba un montón.

Por supuesto, no pasó mucho hasta que la nombró como ejemplo, al rememorar las pociones que hicieron justo antes de navidades. Estaba dándoles las notas y, por supuesto, el trabajo de la pelirroja era de Extraordinario, así que el profesor no perdió la oportunidad para dejarla en evidencia frente a toda la clase, que incluso la miraban un poco mal.

Sin embargo y por suerte, era una clase teórica y pudieron librarse en seguida del hombre.

-Ese sujeto es un destroza amistades –dijo Lily casi estirándose de los pelos – es que ya me veo que me van a odiar de por vida solo porque no para de idolatrarme.

-Al menos le caes bien, no como yo –dijo Hugo, suspirando. Él era uno de los sujetos más invisibles a los ojos de la morsa. Y como encima se le daba mal, no sacaba muy buenas notas que digamos – y eso que mi madre fue una de sus favoritas, también.

-¿Se lo has comentado al señor Potter? –preguntó Letta – A lo mejor él puede darte algún consejo para pasar de él.

-Sí que lo hice, pero me dijo que no había forma de remediar esto, que a él también se lo hizo y me ha asegurado que no quiere verle cerca de nuestra casa en lo que le queda de vida.

Letta y Hugo rieron ante eso.

-Normal, pobre tío Harry –dijo Hugo – si a ti ya te idolatra, no me quiero imaginar cómo se comportaba con el salvador del mundo mágico.

-Ya ves –dijo Lily, un poco incómoda con esa afirmación. No es que no estuviera orgullosa de su padre o algo así, era simplemente que…no quería hablar mucho del tema. No quería que nadie pensara que se mofaba o se deleitaba a costa de la fama de su padre, y se le había vuelto una costumbre tan arraigada, que incluso la mención de esto en los pasillos del castillo la hacía ponerse tensa.

Siguieron con sus clases el resto de día y, al final, al acabar la última – Transformaciones – se fueron al patio interior pequeño a sentarse en un banquito. Todo porque Lily había sugerido que se estaría muy bien bajo la inmensa arboleda que había allí plantada – y además porque probablemente no se encontraría con mucha gente, era una zona tranquila y todo el mundo prefería los terrenos o el lago, incluida ella misma -.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que, justo bajo uno de los castaños que estaban más al centro del lugar, estaba tumbado el indeseable más indeseable que quería evitar. Y lo supo porque estaba caminando la primera y de espaldas, para poder ver a sus amigos. Estos, sin embargo, no tuvieron ni tiempo para decirle que tuviera cuidado –aunque aún no sabían quién era el sujeto, pues le tapaba la cara un libro abierto y parecía dormido – porque a la milésima de segundos, ella ya estaba con el culo encima de su tripa.

Malfoy reaccionó dolorido ante el considerable peso que se le caía encima del estómago de repente y en un sitio tan remoto. Por unos momentos se quedó mirando las estrellas del dolor, pero cuando pudo reaccionar, lo primero que vio fue una cabellera pelirroja, cual zanahoria, frotándose la espalda, con el culo aún encima de su tripa.

-Ejem, ejem –tosió, molesto.

Lily le miró con el ceño fruncido y, cuando se dio cuenta de verdad encima de quién estaba sentada, se levantó tan deprisa que chocó con la cabeza de Hugo, que se había agachado un poco para ayudarla y, en consecuencia, volvió a caer sentada en la tripa del rubio.

-¡Pero mira que eres inútil! –le dijo el chico, a la par que ella se levantaba, esta vez sin ningún imprevisto -¿Es que acaso no miras por donde vas o qué?

-Oye, no me metas en tu mismo saco, pelo de escoba –le dijo, arrugando la nariz. Letta suspiró mientras consolaba a Hugo, que no paraba de frotarse la frente.

-Joder tía, eres una cabeza dura –le dijo el niño, con una lagrimilla en el ojo derecho. Lily le fulminó con la mirada. Al parecer a ella no le había dolido tanto.

-Mira, hasta tu séquito te lo dice, no eres buena para nada, excepto para partir troncos con la cabeza, quizá –dijo, mirándola por encima del hombro, ya levantado.

Scorpius le sacaba una cabeza y media por lo menos, pero Lily levantaba la cabeza y la frente, mostrando la misma altanería que él, aunque desde la posición del chico, parecía un poco ridícula.

-Vete de mi vista, Potter, y por Merlín, deja de seguirme y métete de una vez en la cabeza que no me gustas –le dijo, recogiendo su libro.

Lily estaba roja de la ira. ¿Pero cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? En la vida se enamoraría de un energúmeno como aquel. Y además, ¿qué culpa tenía ella de que él estuviera en medio?

-Pues no sé yo qué decir –espetó – porque a mí también me parece sospechoso que allá donde vaya, estés tú. A lo mejor eres tú el que está interesado en mí, así que no te lo tengas tan creído, que no eres tan genial como para actuar así.

Scorpius levantó una ceja, escéptico.

-Ya, claro, y tú sí.

-Pues sí, lo soy, al menos lo soy mucho más que tú –le dijo, satisfecha consigo misma.

-Lily, vámonos, va –le dijo Letta, tirando de ella, pero ésta se zafó sin problemas. No quería irse en ese momento, cuando mantenían una silenciosa guerra de miradas. Gris contra pardo.

Finalmente, fue Albus quien les sacó de esa situación, apareciendo –extrañamente solo – por una de las salidas.

-¿Qué hacéis? –preguntó, mirándoles a los dos. Scorpius se puso un poco tenso y sonrió de lado, un poco socarrón.

-Yo ya me iba, al parecer este sitio no es tan tranquilo como pensaba –dijo, guardándose el libro bajo el brazo. Albus le miró con una ceja enarcada, pero después le sonrió.

-Me han dicho que la torre de Astronomía está muy limpia –le dijo, provocando que el chico se girara, mirándole con confusión – y que no suele ir nadie allí. Yo no lo sé, porque no he ido mucho, a lo mejor son solo rumores.

-¡Albus! – exclamó Lily, una vez pudo articular palabra - ¡No hables con el enemigo!

Pero el chico le dirigió una severa mirada a su hermana, callándola en un momento. Y es que Albus, aunque era temperamental, no se enfadaba nunca con nadie, pero cuando lo hacía, irradiaba ese aura de respeto y poder que tenía su padre y conseguía callar a cualquiera.

-Gracias, nos vemos luego Potter –le dijo el rubio, divertido y ciertamente sorprendido ante la situación. No es que no se hubieran visto o hablado antes, al fin y al cabo eran compañeros de casa, cuarto y clase. Era simplemente que no acababan de hacerse el uno al otro, quizá porque nunca se dieron la oportunidad.

Pero para Scorpius, él y Rose eran los únicos Weasley que valían la pena. No es que tuviera amistad con alguno, pero es que después de lo que hacía el grupo de los "Merodeadores" –le daba hasta grima llamarles así – y lo idiota que era la hermana pequeña, estaba más que convencido de ello. Los demás Weasleys le traían un poco sin cuidado y además, estaba seguro de que no les conocía a todos. Eran una peste.

Lily, por otra parte, estaba roja de vergüenza. ¿Por qué le había hecho eso su hermano? Y encima, justo en frente de su mayor enemigo. Se sentía profundamente humillada.

-Lily, no deberías hablar así con la gente –dijo el chico, suspirando. Lily simplemente le dirigió una mirada de odio – y deja de mirarme así, ¿quieres?

-No, no, no –dijo, pegándole un suave puñetazo en el pecho – me has dejado fatal, ¿es que no lo has visto? ¡Él ha empezado primero! ¿A que sí? –dijo, mirando a sus amigos.

Hugo asintió con algo de dudas, pero Letta simplemente le contó lo que había pasado. No iba a mentir, los dos se comportaban igual cuando estaban en presencia del otro y, daba igual quien empezara primero, porque si una vez no era Lily, era el otro. Y así todo el tiempo.

-De todas formas –dijo Albus suspirando –en serio, dejad de comportaros así, que parecéis niños de primaria. Y creo que los dos tenéis ya una edad, ¿eh?

Lily se cruzó de brazos sin decir nada más, pues no le serviría de nada quejarse, total, Albus iba a ser imparcial dijera lo que dijera. No era como James, que ya le hubiera saltado a la cabeza y quizá metido alguna bomba fétida en los calzoncillos. Y en realidad, aunque en ese momento estaba enfadada, sabía que era lo mejor, porque tampoco quería que se metiera nadie de por medio.

Era media tarde ya, y Lily había decidido ir a las gradas de Quidditch a ver el entrenamiento de Gryffindor y así despejarse. Letta no la acompañó porque se fue con Hugo y Tessa a la biblioteca para hacer los deberes –Lily dijo que los haría después, porque no tenía muchas ganas y no estaba muy de humor para pensar en la teoría de los Duendes de Glasgow- .

Estaba apoyada con la cabeza en las gradas, observando a James persiguiendo la _snitch_ como si fuera lo último que tuviera que hacer en la vida. Esas eran, de hecho, las únicas ocasiones en las que le veía serio y concentrado. Él siempre decía que, algún día, sería un jugador tan genial como Ginny, y nadie lo dudaba, porque se desvivía por el _Quidditch_. Y se le daba de maravilla.

-¿Tan sola? – preguntó Lysander, acercándose a ella, provocando que pegara un brinco algo cómico. El chico rio –perdona, no quería asustarte. Te he visto desde lejos, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Casi me matas –le dijo Lily a modo reproche, algo sonrojada –estoy viendo el entrenamiento. Me relaja un poco, y además, me encanta ver a mi hermano jugar, es muy bueno.

Lysander observó a James, que acataba las órdenes de su capitán con seriedad.

-Ya, es un fenómeno verle así –dijo.

Lily le sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Y tú que hacías por aquí?

-Estaba allí arriba –dijo, señalando la entrada de las gradas – dando una vuelta con Lorcan y Alice, te he visto y he bajado a saludar –sonrió al acabar de decirlo.

Lily se sonrojó y giró la cara, abochornada.

-Pues…ya me has saludado –dijo, sin intención de sonar borde. Sin embargo, Lysander se quedó totalmente parado ante ello porque había sonado bastante antipático.

Lily no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que pasaron unos minutos de silencio y el chico se levantó del asiento, dispuesto a marcharse de allí. Ella le imitó, nerviosa y sin saber qué hacer.

-Perdona Lysander, no quería sonar…yo…no quería…-dijo, apurada. El chico la miró confundido – no quería decir eso, ha salido…perdona…

-Ah…bueno, no te preocupes –dijo el chico, algo incómodo –bueno, en fin, me esperan…me alegro de haberte visto bien, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego…-dijo Lily, observando cómo se iba, sintiéndose terriblemente mal. ¿Es que no sabía hablar normal con las personas? Se pegó una palmada en la cabeza, intentando quitarse la estupidez, después se sentó de nuevo en el banco y apoyó otra vez la cabeza en las gradas –soy estúpida.

-Desde luego –dijo una voz repulsivamente familiar. Lily se giró y vio a Malfoy sentado a unos cuantos bancos de distancia justo detrás de ella, con el mismo libro de antes en las manos – déjame decirte que si sigues hablándole así a tus pretendientes, te convertirás en una loca de los gatos y te morirás sola.

La pelirroja arrugó la nariz, frustrada y le miró como si fuera un ser repugnante.

-Déjame en paz –dijo, sin cortarse un pelo en sonar borde -¿o es que hoy te has propuesto seguirme a todas partes? Luego dices que soy yo.

El chico rodó los ojos, como si estuviera hablando con una persona estúpida que no acabara de comprender las cosas a la primera.

-Como si yo quisiera seguirte, vamos, la pasión de mi vida –dijo, mirándola mal.

-Vete a comer traseros de trol –le dijo Lily, levantándose del asiento y yéndose del lugar. Hoy se sentía especialmente irascible, y por Morgana que si le seguía teniendo cerca acabaría decapitándole, o algo peor.

¿Y qué pasaba con su plan? Hacía varios días, semanas que no hacía nada raro, y eso también la frustraba mucho, porque estaba segura de que no podía ser que se hubiera rendido tan fácilmente, él no era de esos. Y no es que le comprendiera o algo así, sino que sabía que si no se dejaba ganar en las discusiones que tenía con ella era por orgullo, y por orgullo, se podían llegar a hacer muchas cosas. Entre ellas no dejarse vencer.

Había pasado casi dos meses y medio desde que volvieron de vacaciones y ya estaban a finales de marzo, a principio de la primavera, por lo que ya se podía ver alumnos sin chaquetas o bufandas, yendo en polo o incluso los más calurosos, en camiseta interior –la blanca básica del uniforme-. Lily no era una de ellas, desde luego. Ella se había pasado al polo, pero solo a los medio días, cuando más pegaba el sol, el resto del día, seguía con su túnica puesta.

-Me estás dando calor solo de verte –le dijo Lana, una mañana de sábado que estaban sentadas todas bajo la sombra de un árbol al lado del lago.

Habían decidido ir a hacer un mini picnic allí, y como muchos habían ido a _Hogsmeade_, estaba bastante calmado todo, así que no las iban a molestar. Estaban Lily, Lana, Letta, Rose, Tessa y Dominique.

-Oh, por favor –dijo Lily, exasperada – perdona que sea una friolera.

Lana la miró algo sorprendida, después miró a Letta, que negó con la cabeza, como diciéndole que pasara de ella por ahora y que no la tomara en cuenta. Y es que había estado bastante irascible desde que volvió de vacaciones, y nadie sabía a ciencia cierta por qué, ni siquiera ella misma.

-A lo mejor estás a punto de tener la regla –dijo de repente Lana, como descubriendo el mundo. Las chicas la miraron sorprendidas, Lily la que más –sí, sí, a mi cuando estuvo a punto de venirme por primera vez, estuve unos cuantos meses algo temperamental y no paraba de estirar a mi hermano del pelo cuando me decía algo relacionado con cosas de color rojo.

Las chicas la miraron desconcertadas, pero ella siguió.

-En serio, me ponía de los nervios –dijo, y después le pegó dos palmaditas en el hombro a la pelirroja –venga, que tú puedes, y si tienes alguna duda, puedes preguntarnos a las mayores, ¿verdad? –dijo, esta vez refiriéndose a Rose y a Dominique, además de a ella misma.

Pero las chicas simplemente la miraron como si se le hubiera soltado un tornillo.

-Claro que sí, pero ¿a qué viene eso de repente? –preguntó Dom, algo sonrojada.

-Pues al mal humor de Lily –dijo, sin tapujos.

-¡Yo no estoy de mal humor! –exclamó ésta.

-Ya, y yo soy calva –dijo Lana, cortándola en seguida.

-Sí que lo estás –le dijo Letta, comiendo un poco de su sándwich.

-Venga, no seas borde que la tenemos –dijo Lana, divertida.

Lily se relajó y pudieron disfrutar de un rato agradable, hablando de cosas banales y de tonterías, poniendo verdes a los chicos, que estaban todos en Hogsmeade –menos Hugo, que estaba con sus amigos de Gryffindor pululando por ahí -.

Poco después, una sonriente pelirroja caminaba en dirección a su sala común –porque Letta se había quedado un rato más hablando con las chicas – cuando algo llamó su atención, y no era Malfoy, como solía ser, sino su propio hermano James, que estaba tomando por el cuello a un compañero de clase de su mismo curso –ella lo sabía porque le había visto varias veces por ahí cuando su el chico salía de clase con los amigos -.

-¡James! –exclamó la niña, acercándose a él, intentando tirar de él para separarles. El merodeador le soltó de forma brusca y le miró como si estuviera a punto de perforarle el corazón, una mirada bastante perturbadora, en opinión de Lily. Nunca le había visto así, y lo raro es que encima estaba solo.

El chico, al verse libre, se dejó caer en el suelo y se frotó la zona del cuello, respirando con dificultad mientras le miraba mal. No le daba miedo Potter, era solo un idiota que no paraba de dárselas de interesante, pero había que reconocer que fuerza tenía, el bestia.

-No te metas Lily –le dijo, fríamente –y tú, vuelve a decir algo como eso y te juro que te parto la boca.

Lily no podía creer que su hermano estuviera tan alterado, no podía creer que dijera las cosas con tanto odio.

James simplemente le dirigió una última mirada de odio y se fue de allí en dirección contraria a la que iba Lily en un principio, sin mirarla siquiera. Ella, que estaba bastante impresionada, miró al chico y frunció el ceño. No es que el chico fuera la persona más justa del mundo –porque de hecho, era bastante idiota y metomentodo – pero ella le conocía perfectamente, y sabía que jamás cruzaría la línea de las bromas pesadas molestas para llegar a la agresión física. Estaba segura de que algo muy gordo había pasado entre el chico ese y él, y estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo.

Así que desistió de ir a la sala común y le persiguió por el pasillo.

-¡James! –exclamó –Espera, James –dijo, de nuevo. Pero el chico no le hacía caso y seguía en las mismas. Estaba echando humo -¡Merlín, James, espérate!

El chico bufó y se paró en seco, molesto.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, de mala manera.

Lily se quedó unos segundos sin saber qué decir, era la primera vez que le hablaba así en serio.

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo, ¿qué narices te pasa? –consiguió decir, al fin.

James la miró y suspiró. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a caminar hacia delante sin decir nada. Lily se quedó plantada en el sitio como un pasmarote, sin saber qué hacer.

Definitivamente, no lograría sacarle nada por ahora. Si había algo que los tres tenían en común, era la cabezonería. Y James les ganaba a todos con creces.

Sin embargo no desistió y se dirigió al Gran Comedor para ver si, por algún casual se encontraba allí con Marc, Frank o con su primo Fred. Alguno de ellos debía saber qué narices había pasado. Pero ninguno estaba allí, así que pensó que a lo mejor estarían en la Sala Común.

-¿Habéis visto a Marc? –preguntó al llegar allí y ver a uno de sus compañeros de cuarto. El chico negó con la cabeza y siguió a lo suyo, dejando a Lily un poco estresada y perturbada.

Salió de la estancia por el retrato, bastante pensativa y sin prestarle atención a su alrededor, por lo que casi se da de frente con una pared de no ser por Teddy, que la estiró del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, despertándola de su letargo. Ella se sonrojó por la vergüenza.

-Anda que…-dijo el profesor, divertido –deberías tener más cuidado, no soy sanador, pero creo que darse con una pared en la cabeza no es muy bueno para la salud.

-Ja, já, muy gracioso –contestó Lily, un poco abochornada.

-Estaba buscando a James –dijo el chico de forma amable - ¿le has visto? Iba a la Sala Común para hablar con él.

Lily entonces recordó lo de antes –se había olvidado por un momento – y negó con la cabeza.

-No sé dónde ha ido, yo estaba buscando a Marc y a estos, que tampoco están –ahora fue el turno de Ted de sorprenderse.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó.

-Bueno…-balbuceó. Podía estar hablando de Teddy, pero seguía siendo un profesor, y como tal, no quería delatar a su hermano, quería escuchar su versión y saber qué le había llevado a hacer eso.

Pero Teddy pareció leerle la mente, porque le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió algo avergonzado.

-Sé que se ha peleado, no te preocupes –le dijo, Lily asintió algo aliviada – pero se fue antes de que pudiera hacer ni decir nada. Si le ves, dile que quiero hablar con él, ¿vale?

-Vale –contestó la chica.

-Y Lily –siguió Teddy, volviendo a su pose inicial. Ella le miró esperando a que siguiera hablando – ten cuidado.

-Eh…vale…-dijo la chica, sin acabar de comprender lo que estaba queriendo decir su medio hermano.

James, por su parte, estaba tan enfadado que no quería ver a nadie. Excepto igual a su hermano, con el que sabía que podría hablar sin problemas. Pero Albus no estaba por ningún lado, así que decidió irse a la cabaña de Hagrid para estar allí un rato, pero él tampoco estaba.

¿Qué pasa, que se habían puesto todos de acuerdo para irse a _Hogsmeade_? Él no había ido porque estaba durmiendo, y no le apetecía levantarse pronto, pero al parecer Marc y estos sí que lo habían hecho. Le habían dejado una notita en la mesita de noche, diciendo que si iba, que les enviara un _patronus_ y que quedarían en _Las tres escobas_ (aunque en realidad estaba castigado y no tenía permitido ir, pero Fred estaba igual y allí estaba, comiendo como una cerda en _Honeydukes – _todo porque conocían los pasadizos y habían conseguido burlar a Teddy, supuso -). Y de hecho estaba de camino cuando se encontró con el estúpido de Andrews, así que ahora, después de lo que había pasado, no tenía ningunas ganas de irse de parranda.

Volvió de la cabaña de su amigo y se dirigió hacia el lago, a lo mejor podía tumbarse un rato y descansar. Olvidarse un poco de todo lo que había pasado.

Pero no llegó allí bien cuando vio venir a lo lejos a las chicas, que iban hablando sin percatarse de su presencia, y como a él no le apetecía hablar, tampoco, sacó su capa de invisibilidad del bolsillo, se la puso –le tocaba a él tenerla -, y pasó por su lado como si nada. Pero fue Letta, la que, sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo en la mano, se volteó con los pelos de punta para ver nada.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Tessa, mirando en la misma dirección. Las otras tres chicas hicieron lo mismo.

-No, nada, era solo mi imaginación –dijo, sonriendo. No podía ser que la hubieran tocado, no había nadie. Y en ese momento, ni se le cruzó por la cabeza que un enfadado James Potter pudiera estar usando la capa de invisibilidad.

Albus, después de haber pasado casi todo el día en _Hogsmeade_, decidió volver al castillo. Había comprado un armamento de dulces, tanto para su hermana como para Rose, que adoraban los dulces. Lana es que no era muy fan, pero le gustaban un poco los calderitos de chocolate, así que le compró unos pocos, también.

-Eres todo un caballero, hombre –le dijo Charley Finnigan, un chico de su clase e hijo del amigo de su padre, Seamus. Le miró con una expresión pícara y el chico se puso rojo.

-¡Qué dices, son todos para mi hermana! –dijo, refiriéndose a los calderos.

-Ya, claro –le dijo el chico, riendo.

Albus protestó en vano. Y es que lo dicho, los argumentos que metían por medio a Lana, no convencían a nadie nunca, y le jodía bastante, en realidad.

Llegó al castillo y se fue directo al lago. Era poco probable que hubiera alguien allí, pero por intentarlo…no perdía nada, además, había veces que Rose y él se quedaban hasta casi la hora de cenar haciendo deberes o simplemente hablando de lo que fuera. Era un lugar muy tranquilo y fresco, a pesar de que solía haber mucha gente.

Pero no se esperó para nada tropezarse con una masa invisible. Por suerte, consiguió salvar los dulces con un rápido movimiento de varita y un básico "_wingardium leviosa_", pero por él mismo no pudo hacer nada, cayó al suelo como de forma bastante patética, plantando su cara en la hierba. Y por un momento no supo qué había pasado. Por un momento, porque al instante escuchó una estridente y demasiado conocida risa, justo a sus espaldas.

-Eres un capullo –le dijo Albus, con la cara marrón y un poco de sangre en la nariz. Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un pañuelo, con el que se limpió como pudo, pero aun así estaba algo indigno.

-Venga, va, que no es para tanto –le dijo James, intentando controlar su risa – ahora podrás decirle a la gente que has besado el suelo. No muchos pueden alardear de semejante hazaña – y volvió a reír.

Albus le fulminó con la mirada y le quitó la capa, aprovechando que su hermano estaba desprevenido. Cogió los dulces y los guardó bien guardados en su mochila, pues no le apetecía para nada que James le molestara con lo de Lana.

-Eh, devuélveme la capa –dijo el chico, levantándose y persiguiendo a su hermano, que se había ido de improvisto.

-¡No es tuya! –le dijo, empezando a correr.

-¡Me toca a mí tenerla, idiota! –gritó, siguiéndole.

-¡Pues consíguela, estúpido! –contestó Albus, divertido.

Al no era muy buen deportista, en general, sobre todo cuando se trataba de compararle con James o con Lily, pero tampoco se dejaba vencer fácilmente. Eso sí, en esos momentos, el mayor de los Potter estaba pisándole los talones, prácticamente.

-¡No vas a escapar! ¡Sabes que no puedes! –le gritó, frenético pero divertido.

-¡Eso está por verse! –contestó el moreno.

Corrieron alrededor de dos o tres minutos más, porque Albus empezaba a cansarse y James, que estaba más en forma, finalmente consiguió alcanzarle y quitarle la capa. Ambos se tiraron en el césped, jadeando.

-Eres un capullo –le dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

-Ya, cosas que pasan –le dijo James, que estaba mirando las nubes un poco más serio de lo normal. Alguien que no estuviera prácticamente las veinte y cuatro horas del día con él probablemente no se daría cuenta, o por lo menos no a la primera. Pero para alguien que sí lo hacía y que además era tan observador como Albus, era más que evidente que a su hermano algo le pasaba. Y además, era algo bastante gordo.

-A ver, cuéntame –le dijo. James le conocía perfectamente, y sabía que el chico se había dado cuenta de que quería algo.

-Es el asunto este del hombre lobo –dijo. Albus se puso serio y se incorporó, quedándose sentado en el césped y mirando a su hermano, que seguía en la misma posición, observando a la nada.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?

-La gente está sospechando de Teddy –dijo, sin más.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio sepulcral. Albus, que siempre sabía qué decir en todo momento, se había quedado sin palabras. No entendía la relación entre una cosa y la otra, y James, al verle, suspiró y le explicó mejor la situación.

-Es un rumor, solo –dijo – el gilipollas de Andrews ha comentado por ahí que era muy sospechoso que Ted hubiera faltado a clase justo ese día y que encima hubiera aparecido tan campante al día siguiente con esos rasguños que tiene en el brazo.

-¿Qué rasguños? –preguntó Albus, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Aún no sabía qué lle sorprendía más.

James se incorporó también y miró a su hermano a los ojos.

-No lo sé. Yo no los he visto –dijo – pero él decía que es que tenía la mano llena de heridas. Y que por eso el Ministerio no hacía nada, porque era el protegido de papá.

-¿Pero qué cojones...? –exclamó Albus, ya salido de órbita. Esto ya era pasarse de la raya.

-Eso mismo dije yo.

-Está mintiendo, obviamente –dijo Al, de nuevo -¿has hablado con Teddy?

-No –contestó James, suspirando – me vio discutir con el idiota en el pasillo, pero me fui sin decirle nada. Luego me lo volví a encontrar y me tachó de favoritista.

-Es un capullo –le dijo Albus –está intentado meter mierda sobre Teddy.

-Eso mismo es lo que le dije. Pero no pude hacer mucho más porque apareció Lily y no quería que me viera tan enfadado –dijo, tumbándose de nuevo.

-¿Le has comentado algo de esto? –preguntó el Slytherin.

-¿Estás loco? –dijo James, mirándole con una ceja enarcada – Ella le adora, no quiero decirle nada de esto. Con lo cabezota que es, capaz la veo de meterse en el Bosque para demostrar su inocencia ella misma.

Esta vez fue Albus el que levantó una ceja.

-Ahá, y tú no eres capaz de hacer eso por nuestro hermano –dijo, eligiendo las palabras con más peso que pudo. James sonrió de lado y le miró con cara de complicidad.

-Sí lo soy, y tú también –dijo – por eso mismo vamos a ponernos a investigar sin decirle nada a nadie.

-Ah, eso creía –dijo el chico, sonriendo de la misma forma –va listo Andrews si se cree que puede manchar así a Ted y estar como si nada.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó el mayor.

-Tengo un plan –comentó el menor.

-Ese es mi hermano –dijo James, sonriendo.

**_Continuará_**

* * *

Gracias por leer y a comentar! No olvidéis dejarme un review!

Abrazos,

K.


End file.
